Entre mis Brazos
by Blankaoru
Summary: He aqui la historia de Rurouni Kenshin, con algunas modificaciones. ¡¡ACTO DIECISIETE ARRIBA! La historia de Kenshin.
1. Default Chapter

Bien, es hora de hacer las aclaraciones correspondientes. Antes de caer en mi depresión, esta era la historia que deseaba escribir. Un fic de Rurouni Kenshin en toda ley. Trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible.(qué quieren que le haga, si las otras aún no me dejan feliz del todo)

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual de Nobuhiro Watsuki y la Sony hasta ahora tiene los derechos de animación y distribución... una lástima. En fin, que hasta que no salga una reivindicación del Seisohen, seguiré inventándome estos fics.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

**Entre mis Brazos.**

**Capítulo uno**

_**Dos jóvenes y un Vagabundo.**_

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

_"Hace 150 años, Japón estaba inmerso en el agitado torbellino del final de la Era Edo. En aquél entonces, en Kyoto, vivía un hombre conocido como Battousai Himura._

_Este hombre era uno de los personajes principales de la nueva Era Meiji, y también uno de los asesinos más importantes de la época. Pero desapareció al fin de la Guerra Civil. Con el tiempo se convirtió en una auténtica leyenda, le apodaban "Battousai el Asesino"._

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

_Tokio, 1878._

El joven viajero caminaba tranquilo por las oscuras calles. Su andar pausado y su baja estatura no atemorizaban a nadie, pues no se le veía peligroso. Sin embargo la espada que traía sujeta al cinto llamaba mucho la atención en una época en que sólo los policías autorizados podían portar una. Esto animó a una joven agazapada en la sombra a salir de su escondite y atacar al viajero.

-¡Detente allí, "Battousai el Asesino"!-

El viajero se detuvo y volteó a observar. En tanto, la joven ninja lo miraba con sus ojos verdes refulgiendo, orgullosa del tono firme de su voz ante el desconocido y soportando sin chistar el frío de aquella noche invernal.

El hombre nada dijo. Sólo siguió observando a Misao. Parecía ser sólo una niña vestida con un extraño traje azul marino de pantalones cortos y camisa sin mangas y un obi rosa a la cintura.

-¡Al fin te encuentro, Battousai el Asesino! ¡Así podré acabar con la ola de asesinatos que has venido cometiendo desde hace dos semanas en nuestras calles, asi que prepárate!...-

Misao lanzó todo el peso de su esbelto y pequeño cuerpo sobre el pelirrojo que gracias a un salto rápido pudo evitar el golpe. Desgraciadamente para él, el aterrizaje no fue del todo ágil, ya que cayó pesadamente sobre algunas tarimas de madera que se encontraban a un lado de la calle, las que se rompieron bajo su peso. Él se perdió bajo ellas...

La joven ninja no dudó en acercarse para acabar con ese torpe ser aunque, considerándolo mejor... él no era oponente para nadie... ¿o si? Bueno, también podía estar fingiendo torpeza y esta idea puso nuevamente en alerta a Misao.

-Soy un Vagabundo... un simple vagabundo que viaja sin rumbo, un espadachín sin hogar. Sólo eso.- dijo el viajero tratando de salir poco dignamente de entre las maderas rotas.

Misao era demasiado suspicaz y lejos de ayudar al viajero, le quitó su espada. La sacó de la vaina y sin comprender, observó la limpia hoja invertida en ella.

-¿Crees que se puede matar con esa espada?- dijo sonriendo humildemente el hombre de cabello rojo, recogiendo su pequeño morral.

Misao no bajó la guardia ante su tono gentil y su aparente inocencia. Pero debía reconocer que lo que el viajero insinuaba era cierto. Renuente, guardó la espada en la vaina y se la entregó al pelirrojo.

-Deberías recordar que está prohibido a los civiles portar espada. Por otra parte, debes tener cuidado con un peligroso asesino que anda por estos lugares. Es un despiadado que mata por placer.- dijo Misao, sin ganas de disculparse con el vagabundo. Después de todo, ¿quién lo mandaba a andar con una espada a la vista en "tiempos de paz"? Cualquiera podía confundirlo con un asesino.

Los inconfundibles silbatos de la policía se escucharon en el lugar. Misao, siempre atenta, corrió hacia la dirección desde la que provenía el sonido, abandonando al vagabundo y a su extraña espada. Estaba segura de que esta noche daría con el muy maldito asesino...

Y no se equivocó. Pronto dio con él.

Algunos policías intentaban amedrentarlo con sus espadas, sin embargo el gigante enmascarado se reía de ellos y los atacaba sin piedad, cortándoles dedos, partes de orejas... a algunos los mataba sin consideración atravesándoles la cara. Pero Misao, al ver esto no se acobardó. Sólo sintió la sangre arder en sus venas al recordar el daño que esa espada había causado a su prima y amiga más querida...

Pero no era tiempo de ponerse triste, sino de luchar. Misao saltó sobre los policías aun en pie, quedando frente a frente al gigante.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

El vagabundo había suspirado de alivio al ver que la niñita violenta dejaba de molestarlo. Sin embargo, siguiendo su intuición decidió seguirla porque algo le decía que estaban pasando cosas en ese lugar que podrían requerir de su intervención.

Misao saltó y alcanzó el rostro del gigante, volteándolo de una certera patada. Como una experta cayó a tierra para tomar impulso nuevamente antes de golpearlo esta vez en el torso, buscando derribarlo. Desgraciadamente para ella la poderosa musculatura del hombre y el peto de metal que llevaba redujeron considerablemente el daño que ella pudo haberle hecho y habiéndose repuesto del golpe en el rostro, el hombre se decidió a atacar empuñando su arma.

La hirió en un brazo y estaba claro que el corte hubiese sido más profundo de no mediar la agilidad de la joven ninja que se alejó de un salto antes de que el arma pudiera penetrar más en su carne. Pero quedó con la pared a su espalda, impidiéndole escape a menos que fuera hacia los lados.

El gigante escupió una muela que se soltó con la patada recibida y miró enfurecido a Misao. Ella era la única mujer que había logrado golpearlo asi... bueno, en realidad era la segunda. Pero no viviría para contarlo y se lanzó sobre ella, listo para partirla por la mitad.

Misao supo entonces que iba a morir. No se acobardó y miró de frente al gigante, alzando altanera el rostro hacia él y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Moriría en combarte y con honor.

La intensidad de su mirada choqueó un tanto al gigante, lo suficiente para detenerlo. Se repuso de inmediato, retomó su posición y volvió a lanzar el golpe.

La espada partió todo a su paso, dejando una brecha de destrucción en la pared atacada. Pero ni rastros de sangre ni olor. Ni rastros de la chica.

Los silbatos de los refuerzos de la policía se escucharon a lo lejos. El gigante buscó con la mirada a la chica y la descubrió en brazos de un sujeto al que no conocía, pero que tenía pinta de ser un debilucho. Al escuchar otra vez los silbatos, optó por retirarse. Total, había matado y herido policías... por esa noche había sido suficiente el escándalo que había hecho y estaba satisfecho.

-¡Soy Battousai el Asesino, de la Escuela Kamiya Kasshin!- gritó el gigante mientras corría, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. El vagabundo entonces, viendo que no había peligro aparente, dejó a Misao en el suelo, quien le aseguró que estaba bien y que la herida en el brazo era tan solo un corte pequeño. Ni sangraba.

Misao declaró a la policía cuanto había visto. El viajero se escondió por lo de la espada que traía... no quería que lo arrestaran por hacer caso omiso de la prohibición. Pero cuando Misao se puso a caminar, él, siguiendo su instinto, comenzó a seguirla hasta que la chica se dio cuenta y se dispuso a enfrentarlo.

En eso recordó que cuando el gigante lanzó su ataque contra ella, como un relámpago había aparecido el Vagabundo, que tomándola en brazos la puso a salvo. Ella le debía la vida.

Tenía que agradecer, al menos.

-Hey, vagabundo... te doy las gracias por lo que has hecho por mí. Si lo que necesitas es dinero, sabré recompensarte.-

El vagabundo se detuvo, avergonzado.

-En realidad... no pensaba en dinero, sino en cuidar de usted hasta que llegue a su casa. Es todo.-

Misao entonces reparó en su gesto apacible y humilde. Decidió relajarse.

-Oh... de todos modos, usted se ve bastante pobre y algo flaco. Por favor, acepte comer algo conmigo. Le invito a la casa... es lo menos que puedo hacer.-

-No se preocupe, señorita. Yo solo deseo ver que estará usted bien. Pronto seguiré mi camino.-

A pesar de las buenas y sinceras intenciones del vagabundo, su estómago lo delató con un gruñido de protesta. No había comido nada desde la noche anterior...

-Señor vagabundo, por favor, acompáñeme, no se haga de rogar. - sonrió Misao. Decidió que ese tipo extraño le caía bien.

Caminaban en silencio, hasta que el vagabundo le habló. Tenía una duda.

-Debo suponer que ese sujeto que la atacó es Battousai, a quien buscaba, ¿no?. Me parece que es un asunto peligroso para una niña como usted. Yo puedo ayudarla a localizarlo, ya que tenemos el nombre de su escuela... "Kamiya Kasshin".-

Misao nada dijo. Sólo se dedicó a caminar con los puños levemente apretados. El vagabundo pensó que quizá la había molestado con su ofrecimiento. Se iba a disculpar cuando vio que la chica de ojos verdes se detenía frente a la entrada de una casa y empujaba una puerta de madera para entrar. Pero antes le señaló el nombre del lugar, indicándole, fijado a la pared, un tablón con las palabras talladas.

"Dojo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu"

-Ese hombre ha tomado el nombre de esta escuela de kendo para cometer sus crímenes... ha perjudicado enormemente este dojo, motivo por el cual ya ni estudiantes tiene y su mala reputación se sigue extendiendo por la zona.- aclaró Misao, con tensión evidente en su voz. – Quizá soy muy joven como dices, para enfrentar estas cosas yo sola, pero... pero vagabundo, nadie hace nada y yo no puedo quedarme sentada mirando lo que sucede... no es mi estilo.-

El vagabundo miró a Misao. Era muy fuerte y valiente para ser tan solo una niña. La jovencita entonces lo invitó a pasar al lugar.

Se encontró ante un patio grande. Y una casa que también se veía grande. Al lado de ésta estaba lo que debía ser el dojo de entrenamiento.

-Pero usted no es de este lugar, ¿verdad?... este dojo es de kendo y usted... bueno... no parece kendoka.- observó el vagabundo.

-Claro que no sé nada de espadas. En realidad, el dueño de este dojo era mi tío. Yo vivo en Kyoto... ¡Hola... llegué!- gritó hacia el interior de la casa.- señor vagabundo, pase por favor, en un momento cenaremos algo caliente... ¡Oh, qué torpe soy... no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Misao Makimashi. Pero me caes bien, asi que te tutearé y te dejaré llamarme Misao.-

El vagabundo sonrió ante esa chica tan simpática y amable mientras dejaba su escaso equipaje en el suelo. Misao irradiaba mucha vitalidad y se notaba de personalidad alegre. Bueno, la había visto enfadada, pero por lo visto eso no era usual en ella.

Un médico apareció en la puerta. Era de edad y sonrió a Misao. Saludó cortésmente al desconocido.

-Oh, doctor Genzai... ¿cómo está ella?- inquirió Misao.

El doctor suspiró. Y acarició la cabeza de la joven.

-Está mejor, pero seguirá con el brazo inmovilizado por lo menos durante un mes más. También limpié sus heridas y le dejé calmantes para los dolores y los nervios. Esta noche se ha portado bien, como un angelito. Me quedaría un rato más, pero comprenderás que debo marcharme. La señora Ujeda me mandó llamar hace un rato, porque está de parto. Yo esperaba a que llegaras para irme, asi que dejo a la niña en buenas manos. Ve que descanse. Buenas noches.- mientras decía esto, el doctor Genzai se colocaba el calzado y pronto salía de la casa.

Misao olvidó presentárselo al vagabundo, pero seguramente él ya habría averiguado que era doctor, por la conversación que habían tenido.

-Asi que además de hacer guardia durante la noche, cuidas de una niña. Eres muy responsable.- dijo el vagabundo, admirado. Esta chica Misao era increíble... no debía tener más de catorce años.

-Bueno, te presentaré a la "niña" para que la conozcas. Pero antes, pasemos por la cocina.-

El buen doctor había tenido la precaución de calentar agua. Misao preparó te y sirvió pasteles de la despensa. Los había comprado esa mañana.

El vagabundo se ofreció a preparar la mesa para comer. Asi que tomó un paño y limpió su cubierta. Sintió entonces una puerta abrirse a su espalda. Y se volteó para ver de quién se trataba.

Kaoru se quedó inmóvil en la puerta al sorprender al desconocido de cabellos rojos ante ella. Sus ropas se veían muy gastadas... el hakama sin duda alguna vez fue blanco aunque al menos el kimono que llevaba seguía siendo rojo y tenía una bufanda azul envolviendo su cuello. Pero ella no lo conocía.

Estaba paralizada de la impresión... hasta que notó la espada y se inquietó aún más

Otro espadachín en su casa.

Y ella estaba indefensa esta vez.

El vagabundo se quedó mirando a la joven y advirtió la preocupación reflejada en su rostro. Reparó en sus ojos, de un intenso color azul a pesar del temor que empañaba su mirada.

También noto su brazo izquierdo inmovilizado, sostenido por una tela que ella usaba a modo de cabestrillo. La chica vestía una yukata celeste y una larga trenza negra descansaba sobre uno de sus hombros. Su frente se veía semicubierta por una venda... su rostro evidenciaba ojeras, estaba temblando y retrocedía.

Él se inquietó aunque no lo hizo visible... él no quería causarle miedo a una jovencita como ella.

-¡Oh, Kaoru, estás levantada! ¡Yo te iba a servir la cena en tu habitación!- dijo Misao, apareciendo con una bandeja en las manos, con te y pasteles, que depositó en la mesa antes de acercarse a la chica al notar el modo en que miraba a su amigo vagabundo. Y le sonrió para calmarla. – Es un amigo, Kaoru. Él salvó mi vida esta noche. Finalmente di con el malnacido Battousai ese. Pero es enorme... y este vagabundo me ayudó a escapar de la muerte. Por eso lo he invitado a comer. Por favor, no te molestes conmigo, ni con él... es un amigo.-

Kaoru nada dijo. Pero notó que el vagabundo ya no portaba su espada, pues se había despojado de ella para darle quizá, más confianza.

Lo miró a los ojos, buscando un motivo para confiar en el pelirrojo. Algo bueno vio en ellos, porque asintió, aceptándolo en su casa.

El vagabundo suspiró aliviado. No quería incomodar a la joven Kaoru. Era muy bonita y era evidente que últimamente la había pasado mal. Misao entonces ayudó a su prima a acomodarse a la mesa, pero como era tan distraída, olvidó nuevamente hacer las presentaciones.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

-Muchas gracias, Misao, ha estado delicioso. Ahora debo retirarme. Ya es tarde.- dijo el pelirrojo, levantándose.

-Está bien, vagabundo. Ha sido una agradable cena porque has mitigado la soledad de esta noche a Kaoru y a mi.- dijo Misao, levantándose para guiarlo a la salida. No era su casa, asi que no podía invitarlo a quedarse.

Pero Kaoru pensaba en el frío que hacía afuera y no quería que el vagabundo se enfrentara a él. Cuando él se levantaba, la joven lo tomó de la manga. El hombre se detuvo y volteó a observarla, asi como Misao. Kaoru en tanto movía la cabeza de un lado para otro.

No era necesario que se fuera. Ella quería brindarle un techo esa noche.

La súplica era evidente para Misao.

-¿Quieres que lo acomode en algún cuarto?- preguntó contenta la ninja.

Kaoru bajó la vista asintiendo. El vagabundo estaba sorprendido con ello.

-Como quieras, Kaoru. Y tú...- añadió la pequeña dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.-... dormirás en esta casa y ya mañana seguirás tu camino. Pero antes Kaoru, te ayudaré a prepararte para descansar.-

Rato después, Misao se encontró con el vagabundo en el comedor, notando que este había ordenado y limpiado. Después de agradecerle, lo guió hacia el que sería su cuarto por esa noche.

-Veo que usted, Misao, trabaja mucho.-

El hombre había notado que Kaoru no pronunciaba palabra alguna, mientras que Misao hablaba por las dos y realmente estaba interesado en saber algunas cosas de Kaoru, como el por qué de su estado.

-En realidad no es mucho mi trabajo. Cuido de mi prima, lo que no significa esfuerzo para mí y le brindo compañía. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, ella no ha querido abandonar su casa. Pero me temo que sin importar lo que yo haga para animarla, una parte de ella ha muerto quizá para siempre.-

-Ooh... eso... ¿tiene algo que ver con Battousai, verdad?-

Misao desenrollaba un futón y lo preparaba para su amigo.

-Claro que si... verás... hace algún tiempo el padre de Kaoru empezó a recibir presiones para vender esta propiedad, pero él se negaba. Tenía entonces un sirviente aparentemente leal que lo traicionó, porque una noche abrió la puerta a Battousai para que éste lo asesinara. Battousai no llegó solo, sino que trajo a su tropa de indeseables para que lo apoyaran. Mi tío defendió lo mejor que pudo a su familia, Kaoru también salió a la pelea, pero alguien atrapó a la madre y los obligaron a rendirse.-

-Cuando mi tío soltó el arma, Battousai atravesó la garganta de mi tía con su espada... luego atacó a mi tío Kojiro. El sirviente de mi tío entonces, un tal Kiheh firmó con la sangre de mis tíos una escritura en la que se le cedía el dojo, pero Kaoru recuperó la escritura, rompiéndola. También atacó a Battousai y le rompió la nariz, pero no consiguió nada más, porque la atacaron entre tres hombres mientras Battousai huía enfadado porque no tenía más escrituras. Juró vengarse y regresar... afortunadamente para Kaoru la policía llegó a detener la paliza de la que era objeto, sino la habrían matado...-

Los ojos de Misao se tornaron sombríos con los recuerdos de aquellos días. Decidió concluir la historia en ese punto.

-Todo esto se supo en Kyoto gracias a una amiga de Kaoru que nos escribió. Yo llegué enseguida tomando el tren, junto a mi abuelo, para ayudar en lo que fuera. Mi tío aún estaba vivo y me contó parte este relato antes de morir. Mi tía en cambio murió la noche del ataque. Kaoru en tanto estuvo inconsciente bastantes días... y despertó para enterarse que sus padres ya estaban enterrados. Ella misma no había podido levantarse hasta hace algunos días... fue todo muy triste... y yo no puedo hacer nada por ella. Es terrible...-

Misao empezó a sollozar sin darse cuenta, conmoviendo al vagabundo. Él no podía permitir que cosas como aquellas estuvieran pasando en el país por el que tantos habían dado su vida en la última década.

-Kaoru no habla, no sonríe... para colmo, el Battousai ha estado apareciendo, matando gente y echándole la culpa a esta escuela. Traté de reunir a los alumnos de este dojo para salir a enfrentar a Battousai, porque ellos deben vengar a su maestro, pero... ¡¡¡pero los muy cobardes se negaron!!! Mi abuelo partió ayer a Kyoto para enviarme refuerzos desde allá.-

-Misao- dijo el vagabundo finalmente.- las cosas que me cuenta me parecen terribles... todo lo que puedo decir es que haré todo cuanto esté a mi alcance para ayudarles a estar más tranquilas. Gracias por abrirme su corazón.-

Misao se enjuagó las lágrimas y sonrió.

-O, no te preocupes, vagabundo, porque mi abuelito mandará a los mejores a cuidarnos. Además, esta no es tu pelea y no sería bueno que otro inocente muera por culpa de Battousai... -

El pelirrojo entonces dijo.

-Está bien, no me inmiscuiré, pero usted, Misao, quédese tranquila hasta que llegue su abuelo con los refuerzos. Su prima ha perdido a mucha gente importante para además, perderla a usted.-

Misao meditó en las palabras del vagabundo y dirigió su vista hacia el pequeño corte que Battousai le había hecho en el brazo. Esperaba que el señor Aoshi hubiese regresado a Kyoto de su misión para ayudarla con este lío. La pequeña ninja se despidió cortésmente del vagabundo y se retiró a su habitación. Y contra todo lo que pensaba, se durmió enseguida.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

El vagabundo abrió los ojos temprano y estuvo algunos momentos desorientado. Hasta que recordó lo sucedido el día anterior y decidió levantarse.

Tratando de descubrir el cuarto de baño dio con la habitación en la que dormía Misao. La jovencita respiraba rítmicamente, muy tranquila y el vagabundo se alegró de que la chica durmiera tan bien. Al regresar, el hombre pasó frente a otra habitación y corrió la puerta, encontrándose con Kaoru.

Iba a retirarse, pero no pudo.

Simplemente se quedó allí, observándola.

Kaoru dormía sobre su espalda, con el brazo izquierdo sobre su pecho. El vagabundo notó un cierto aroma a perfume que inundaba el lugar y que le resultaba agradable.

¿Cuántos años tenía?... Misao le había comentado que 17... era muy joven y ya había sufrido mucho.

Kaoru entonces abrió los ojos. El pelirrojo ni tiempo tuvo de retirarse y se reprochó mentalmente el descuido. La joven paseó su vista por el cuarto hasta toparse con él. Al principio se asustó, pero recordó que él era amigo.

Se restregó los ojos con la mano derecha mientras el hombre pensaba en una disculpa a su intromisión. Pero Kaoru le sonrió tímidamente.

Y el Vagabundo sentía como su corazón temblaba ligeramente en el pecho.

-Estooo... ¿tiene hambre? Prepararé el desayuno, si no le molesta...- dijo el vagabundo, tratando de justificar su presencia en el lugar. Kaoru hizo entonces intento de levantarse y el hombre se acercó a ella, solícito.

Kaoru de pronto se encontró apoyada en el pecho del pelirrojo cuando se levantaba. Trató de apartarse y el vagabundo tarde entendió que sin querer, quizá la estaba intimidando. Pero cuando ella se apartó, perdió el equilibrio y estuvo de vuelta apoyada en él... encerrada en su abrazo.

La joven no pudo evitar ruborizarse notoriamente.

Pero estaba tan calientita asi, con él...

-La ayudaré a caminar, señorita Kaoru. Hacia donde quiera ir.-

Kaoru lo guió hasta el baño. Ella entró sola y cuando estuvo lista para salir, tocó la puerta débilmente con los dedos. El vagabundo la llevó de vuelta a la habitación. Y la ayudó a recostarse para seguir con el descanso de tan maltratado cuerpo.

Kaoru no podía evitar ruborizarse una y otra vez. Nunca antes había sentido cosas tan extrañas como ahora. El hombre la arropó con cuidado y se sentó junto a ella.

-Me agrada haber sido de ayuda para usted, señorita Kaoru. Si necesita de mí, puedo permanecer acá algunos días, hasta que lleguen los amigos de Misao.-

Kaoru sentía que podía confiar en ese vagabundo. Le tomó nuevamente de la manga, tirándola quedito, indicándole que se quedara en casa.

Y él sonrió. Se quedaría.

Pero, aprovecharía de investigar al Battousai y al tal Kiheh... de pronto, el problema que tenía con ellos, era personal.

Muy personal...

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Fin capítulo 1.

Octubre 11, 2004.

_Notas de Blankaoru._

Guaus... ojalá y este quede decente... chau, y un beso a todos!!!


	2. Los Battousais

Les quiero dar las gracias por el apoyo recibido... y es que si recuerdo que en mi primer fic recibi tres reviews en el primer episodio y ahora... hice 21 como quien no quiere la cosa... es que esto está funcionando de maravillas.

Si, si ya sé que es la típica historia de Rurouni Kenshin... pero... es que he hecho universos alternativos y cosas estrambóticas, como personas que ven o leen la serie, y que sin ser los personajes de ella, tienen el mismo nombre, personalidades similares y vivencias parecidas... y la verdad, quería escribir algo más parecido al original. Jajajaja... ya me hice un lío explicando mis motivaciones en esta vida... en fin, no les quito más tiempo. Además, releyéndolo, ni se parece al original. Estoy bien loca.

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece en lo absoluto y esta historia se basa en la original y rescata, más que nunca, todos los elementos que pueda contener. Ojalá quede logradita, pero... el autor de la original es Nobuhiro Watsuki.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

**Entre mis Brazos**

**Acto dos**

_**Los "Battousais"**_

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Misao sonreía abiertamente después de leer la carta que le había llegado desde Kyoto: Aoshi, (su héroe, el más inteligente y valiente de los ninjas) en el momento en que ella leía se estaría preparando para partir para apoyarla. Según los cálculos de Misao, Aoshi o más bien el jefe denominado "Okashira" y sus amigos del grupo Oniwabanshuu llegarían al día siguiente en el tren.

Esa noticia era estupenda y no pudo esperar a que Kaoru lo supiera. Sus defensores llegarían y acabarían con los problemas que les estaba causando "Battousai el Asesino".

Sin embargo, Okina en su carta recomendaba que de ser posible, fueran a buscar a los Oniwabanshuu a la estación de trenes. Con los apuros del viaje, Okina no memorizó bien las señas para llegar a casa de Kaoru y no podían permitirse el perder el tiempo buscando la dirección. A Misao no le gustaba la idea de dejar a Kaoru sola, hasta que recordó que podía pedirle ayuda al amable vagabundo.

Éste les había preparado un desayuno delicioso si tomaba en cuenta lo poco que quedaba en la despensa. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo cocinero se las había ingeniado bien para hacer cundir de modo exquisito los pocos ingredientes.

Pero después de preparar el desayuno, el vagabundo sonrió y desapareció.

Y ahora no estaba en casa.

Misao encendió el brasero e ingresó con él a la sala donde Kaoru se encontraba recostada, leyendo la divertida carta que Okina había enviado. De vez en cuando esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro pálido y cansado, lo que renovaba los ánimos de Misao y le daban esa sensación de que todo saldría bien.

Pero Kaoru miraba inquieta hacia fuera a medida que la oscuridad envolvía todo, quizá esperando algo o alguien. Misao encendió algunas lamparitas y corrió la puerta para permitir que el calor del brasero se acumulara en la habitación. Sería una velada tranquila.

Eso hasta que sintió un ruido en el exterior.

La chica, que estaba a punto de darse un baño, tomó sus kunais y se preparó para atacar. Cubrió a Kaoru con una manta para que no se viera y apagó las luces. Pronto corrió la puerta.

Y se topó con la sonrisa amable del vagabundo, gracias a que había luna llena esa noche iluminando el rostro varonil.

-Hola, señorita Misao.-

Misao suspiró de alivio. El señor Vagabundo era un tonto y por más que ella lo reprendiera, no iba a cambiar. Encendió las luces y descubrió a Kaoru, que sonrió al ver a su nuevo amigo de regreso. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Y depositó algunas verduras sobre la mesa.

-Conseguí esto para ustedes, mientras llegan sus amigos con refuerzos. Asi les prepararé cosas sabrosas.-

El Vagabundo no quiso comentar que realmente había estado durante el día investigando la procedencia de "Battousai el Asesino". Y tenía una pista muy buena.

Pocos espadachines habían en el área con un porte tan grande como el de "Battousai el Asesino". Y siempre había fanfarrones dispuestos a comentar que ellos pertenecían a la escuela de Battousai. El vagabundo dio con esa pista poco antes de regresar donde las jóvenes Kamiya y Makimashi, y al menos ya tenía la dirección del dojo de Battousai, o mejor dicho... el dojo Kihekan ubicado en la ciudad del lado. Estaba decidido a ir al día siguiente a investigar y ajustar cuentas.

Misao antes no había podido investigar a Battousai, pues debía cuidar de su prima por parte de madre tiempo completo, ya que hasta hacía unos días, Kaoru ni siquiera se podía levantar.

-Pensé que ya no volvería, señor vagabundo.- lo saludó Misao, guardando disimuladamente sus kunais.

-Discúlpeme si las asusté... no era mi intención... pero cuando vi que apagaban las luces, pensé que algo estaba mal y salté la cerca.-

-Ya veo.- dijo Misao, admirando las verduras sobre la mesa. Ella también cocinaba como un experto, pues para guardar las apariencias sobre su oficio de Ninja, trabajaba en el "Aoiya", un restaurante que realmente servía para encubrir las actividades secretas de los Oniwabanshuu, grupo al que pertenecía como agente activa. Aunque había que reconocer que era mucho más rentable y seguro el restaurante y a Misao le gustaba por igual trabajar en él.- Ahora que usted ha llegado, le ruego que cuide de Kaoru mientras yo me doy un baño. ¿Es mucho pedir?.-

-Claro que no. Asi aprovecho de preparar algo de comer. –

Misao se despidió de Kaoru y se metió al agua caliente momentos después. El haber acarreado leña para calentar el agua bien había valido la pena. Además, Misao se había entusiasmado picando leña, por lo que tenía una buena pila junto a la casa para pasar el resto del invierno. Y ese descanso que se daba estaba bien merecido.

El Vagabundo llevó el brasero a la cocina y un sitial (cojín para sentarse). Luego se llevó a Kaoru con él.

-Misao me ha encargado no separarme de usted. Espero que no le moleste estar en la cocina conmigo mientras cocino.-

Kaoru negó con la cabeza. El Vagabundo puso agua a hervir y se dispuso a pelar algunos vegetales.

-¿Sabe, señorita Kaoru? Usted tiene mucha suerte de tener a una prima tan simpática y preocupada por usted. ¡Oro! Lo había olvidado... traje algo para usted... -

Kaoru observó al Vagabundo sacar un paquete del bolsillo de su kimono, que desenvolvió para ella. Eran pasteles. De pronto Kaoru se sintió como una niña pequeña y muy mimada. Lo tomó con su mano derecha y empezó a mordisquearlo.

El vagabundo sonrió y siguió cocinando.

-Ignoro cuanto tiempo estaré aquí con ustedes, señorita Kaoru... pero espero, algún día, antes de irme, tener la oportunidad de escuchar su voz. Debe ser muy agradable. Por favor, no se moleste con lo que le digo... pero es que yo me he instalado aquí y tal vez a usted eso le moleste, porque esta es su casa después de todo y quizá usted desee que yo me retire. Bueno, si llega a ser asi, por favor, hágamelo saber.-

Kaoru seguía comiendo su pastel y lo miraba. Realmente no tenía inconveniente en que él se quedara unos días más. Era muy amable... asi que le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa con un poco de crema adornando una de sus mejillas.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

-Escuche, Vagabundo... si alguien aparece, usted tome a Kaoru en brazos y salga corriendo de aquí o escóndase con ella. No se meta en peleas innecesarias. Yo iré a la estación a buscar a mis amigos pero volveré cuanto antes.-

-Sí, señorita Misao.-

El pelirrojo observó a Misao desaparecer tras el portón de entrada. La joven vestía de kimono ese día y se veía muy bonita aunque debajo portaba el traje ninja. Porque Misao pensaba que era mejor pasar desapercibida en esta región con respecto a sus verdaderas ocupaciones por si tenía que realizar en el futuro algún trabajito de espionaje.

El hombre se volvió hacia el pasillo exterior de la casa, donde Kaoru estaba sentada con una manta envolviéndola. El Vagabundo entonces fue a buscar algo que divisó un poco más allá, oculto en el patio, y se lo trajo.

Era un gatito.

Lo depositó sobre el regazo de Kaoru y ella lo acarició con cuidado. Su pelo era tan suave. Era un gatito blanco con negro, de más o menos dos meses de edad.

El Vagabundo observaba la escena pensando realmente que estaba frustrado. Por cuidar de Kaoru no podía ir a verificar la información obtenida el día anterior.

Aunque tampoco se podía decir que cuidar de esa chica fuera tan malo. En realidad, era la actividad más apacible y agradable que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Y eso lo disfrutaba. Lástima que después de arreglar el asunto él tendría que seguir su camino de Rurouni, que siempre era incierto.

-Creo que sería bueno que limpiara la casa para sus amigos, ¿no cree?-

Kaoru sonrió. No era necesario, porque estaba todo limpio gracias a la eficiente Misao. Asi que negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno... hum... - el Vagabundo se tocó el mentón con una mano, buscándose una ocupación.-... tiene que haber algún sitio sin limpiar, ¿no?-

Kaoru se levantó despacio y con cuidado, dejando al gatito en el suelo. Y caminó hacia su habitación. Allí había una pila de ropa sucia... en la de Misao también.

Y mientras el Vagabundo lavaba, Kaoru miraba insistentemente hacia el dojo... su dojo de kendo.

Y fue hacia él.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

-El vejete tendrá para mucho rato en la consulta médica y la chica de la que nos habló, salió recién de la casa, con destino a la ciudad. Es el momento preciso para atacar.-

-Gracias por la información, Nishikawi.- dijo Gohei Hiruma pasándose la lengua por los labios. Era el momento de acabar con el asunto pendiente entre él y los Kamiya.

Su hermano mayor, Kihei, tenía las llaves de entrada. Después de todo, había sido el sirviente de esa familia durante algunos años.

El dojo de kendo era el lugar ideal para poner una casa de apuestas. Por eso habían intentado comprarle el dojo al señor Kamiya durante tanto tiempo, pero éste se negaba a vender, diciendo que como compromiso social, él debía enseñar a las generaciones nuevas a usar el kendo como un arte que les permitiera fortalecer su espíritu y proteger la vida de los demás. Además de mantener la tradición del manejo de espadas, aunque éstas fueran de madera. El tonto de Kamiya era un iluso y un terco y Kihei pronto supo que jamás vendería.

Por ahora quedaba una chica viva... Kaoru... si conseguían un poco de sangre de ella para firmar el nuevo contrato en el que ella cedía su dojo a los Hiruma, todo estaría bien. Y aparentemente ahora estaba sola.

Desde luego no habían investigado tan bien como suponían, ya que al acercarse a la casa Kamiya, fueron percibios por el vagabundo que estaba muy atento a cualquier movimiento extraño.

-¡Maldición... Misao tenía razón!- masculló el Vagabundo antes de correr hacia la casa donde había dejado su espada. Él sabía que eso perturbaba a Kaoru y por eso no la portaba mientras lavaba la ropa.

Lo peor es que la joven no estaba en su campo visual, aunque él sabía que había ido al dojo.

Al salir de la casa con su espada, se enfrentó a tres que le dieron la lata por lo que los dejó en el piso escupiendo sangre.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kaoru observó con horror a ese ser enorme que tan bien recordaba.

Ella estaba sentada, leyendo un cuaderno de su padre en el que hablaba sobre su espada y el estilo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu cuando Gohei y Kihei Hiruma hicieron acto de presencia en el dojo. La joven rápidamente se puso en pie y tomó con la mano derecha una espada de madera de las que estaban en la pared. Se sintió mareada, pero obligó a su cuerpo a mantener su posición erguida aunque sabía que nadie se ve atemorizante con una venda en la cabeza y el brazo inmovilizado en el cabestrillo. Menos con la piel tan pálida y el temor pintado en el rostro. Kaoru recordaba bien, demasiado bien... como ese tipo y sus amigos... lo mejor era no recordar eso.

Gohei se acercó a ella sonriendo lascivamente y con paso seguro. Fue a darle un golpe de espada, pero ella interpuso la suya de madera, que fue partida en dos. Gohei la tomó por el cuello de kimono, levantándola a varios centímetros del suelo.

-Tenemos un par de asuntos pendientes, chiquilla... - dijo el hombre, demasiado cerca del cuello femenino, para espanto de Kaoru, quien pasaba saliva nerviosa y cerraba los ojos. Kihei, mucho más bajo que su hermano menor y bastante más viejo, se acercó a Kaoru con una daga en la mano, la que utilizó para hacerle un corte en el dedo pulgar. Y con esa sangre firmó el contrato que le cedía el dojo.

-Ya es nuestro, hermano. Haz ahora lo que quieras con ella.-

Gohei no podía dejar de negar que la chiquilla estuviera bonita y joven. Y de seguro que la pasaría estupendo con ella, quisiera Kaoru o no. Tomó la daga de su hermano y la ubicó bajo el cuello femenino para intimidarla aún más. Kaoru se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor morir...

Kihei en tanto se acercó al cuaderno que leía Kaoru. Y repitió en voz alta una frase.

-"La espada debe ser usada para proteger la vida"-

-¡Bah... esas son tonterías!- Exclamó Gohei, preguntándose qué parte del cuerpo de la chica saborearía primero.- La espada te da el poder para obtener lo que deseas... eso todos lo saben. ¡Esa es la base del kendo!-

Gohei y Kihei sintieron un ruido a sus espaldas. El centinela que habían dejado afuera estaba entrando. Pero parecía más muerto que vivo.

-Es muy fuerte... - musitó, antes de caer desfallecido.

Tras él, la menuda figura del Vagabundo apareció...

-¡¿De nuevo tú!?- dijo Gohei tras reconocerlo como el entrometido de la noche anterior. - ¿También crees que una espada protege la vida?-

El Vagabundo notó la mirada aterrada de Kaoru y sintió su sangre hervir de coraje. Pero controló el poder de su furia para utilizarlo pronto. Y avanzó seguro hacia los hermanos y la jovencita que aún estaba en el aire, odiándose momentáneamente por su descuido al dejarla sola en el dojo.

- No. La espada es un arma. El kendo es el arte de matar. Y esa es su verdad, por más que se adorne con bellas palabras. Las intenciones de quien cree en que la espada protege la vida son propias de quien no ha tenido que matar nunca. De un idealista. Pero... - el Vagabundo alzó la vista hacia los ojos de Kaoru, sonriéndole tiernamente.-... pero a pesar de todo, prefiero ese ideal a la verdadera naturaleza del kendo. Espero que alguien pueda transmitir esa ideología a las generaciones futuras. A las corrientes de pensamiento de esta nueva era.-

Kaoru sintió las lágrimas de alegría asomarse a sus ojos. Alguien creía, como ella, en lo que pensaba su padre. Y eso era muy importante.

Gohei lanzó a la joven al piso para enfrentarse al pelirrojo que tenía frente a él. El Vagabundo se sintió con la obligación de advertirle antes.

-Retrocede. No quiero más heridos.-

Gohei se rió. Ese enano ni siquiera había desenfundado. Él en cambio estaba listo para el ataque.

-Claro que no habrá más heridos, sino un muerto. Y ese serás tú. Porque yo... ¡¡¡SOY BATTOUSAI!!!- dijo, antes de lanzar el primer golpe.

Pero el vagabundo lo esquivó de un salto espectacular. Y quedó varios metros delante y alejado de él.

Y la espada del pelirrojo seguía bien guardada en su funda.

-Te informo que Battousai difícilmente puede lanzar un golpe como lo haces tú, pues él utiliza la técnica de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, de la velocidad divina. Y tu golpe es en exceso lento.-

-¡¿Quéeee?! ¡¿Qué dices?!- gritó Gohei, perdiendo los estribos y lanzando otro golpe de espada al vagabundo, quien nuevamente lo esquivó fácilmente, para situarse tras él.

Era hora de que Gohei, o el falso Battousai, supiera un par de cosas.

-EL Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu asegura acabar con varios oponentes a la vez gracias a su velocidad... tú ni siquiera me has tocado. Yo te enseñaré... un poco de Hiten Mitsurugi...-

Kaoru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al comprender que el Vagabundo... podía ser...

El vagabundo saltó sobre Gohei. Pronto adelantó su brazo izquierdo para caer sobre Gohei y golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza con la espada.

-Debí haber acabado contigo esa noche cuando atacaste a Misao. No me gusta el nombre de Battousai, pero tampoco puedo permitir que alguien como tú lo utilice. Por lo demás...- dijo el vagabundo, acercándose a Kaoru y ayudándola a ponerse en pie.-... yo jamás abusé de una niña. Yo buscaba que niñas como ella vivieran en un lugar más pacífico.

Kihei miraba asombrado a su hermano caído que no podía moverse si bien estaba conciente aún.

Pronto notó los ojos violeta del vagabundo fijos en él... y más específicamente en el contrato que tenía en las manos. Y el temor que sintió le quitó la conciencia mientras se orinaba.

El Vagabundo sintió asco de ese cobarde desmayado en el suelo. Se acercó a él y le quitó el contrato, haciéndolo añicos.

-Es una mierda de persona... como todos los jefes de grupo.-

Se volvió nuevamente a Kaoru.

-Lamento haberla enterado de este modo de mi identidad, señorita Kaoru. No es que tuviera intenciones de ocultarla deliberadamente, pero es que no me siento orgulloso de haber sido Battousai y hubiera preferido guardar el secreto. Ahora supongo que sí seré una molestia para usted... mi nombre sólo traerá complicaciones a su dojo asi que, esta es la despedida. Lo mejor es que me marche.-

Kaoru lo miraba atónita... y se acercó a él, tomándole de la manga del kimono.

El Vagabundo la miró asombrado a su vez. Él pensaba que ella no deseaba tener a alguien como él en su casa. Pero ella... ¡lo estaba reteniendo!

-Pero yo soy Battousai, señorita Kaoru.-

Kaoru negaba con la cabeza... no le importaba. El Vagabundo le tomó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

-Le traeré problemas si me quedo aquí... la gente hablará mal de su escuela o de usted por tenerme, por eso debo irme.-

Kaoru cerró los ojos. Los del vagabundo expresaban demasiado. Él no quería irse, pero sentía que así debían ser las cosas.

Y ella no lo soltaba.

El Vagabundo se desasió de Kaoru con delicadeza y se retiró. Pero al dar unos cuantos pasos fuera del dojo... supo que realmente no deseaba marcharse. Alguien debía cuidar de esa chica un tiempo más hasta que estuviera más recuperada. Además, Misao aún no llegaba.

Y como excusa, de momento, estaba bien.

Cuando entró al dojo, Kaoru estaba de espaldas a él. Pero el temblor de sus hombros le indicó que estaba sollozando.

-¿Sabe, señorita? Mi nombre real no es Battousai, sino Kenshin Himura... y creo que Kenshin no debería causarle muchos problemas... ¿o si?-

Kaoru se volvió, contenta.

Él no se iría aún.

-Soy un Vagabundo... un día estoy aquí y otro allá. Realmente no sé cuanto tiempo permanezca en este sitio... si no le molesta, podría ayudarla hasta que se recupere. -

Kaoru negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Kenshin notó que la venda de la cabeza de Kaoru se había aflojado un poco con los zamarreos a los que fue sometida y que sangraba de su dedo pulgar derecho.

Sonrió una vez más para ella. Tenía cosas que hacer.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Aoshi distinguió entre la multitud a Misao. A pesar de que vestía como el común de las mujeres, para él jamás pasaría desapercibida.

Tras él, cuatro hombres bajaron. Ellos también trataban de pasar desapercibidos, pero sus extraños cuerpos lo hacían llamativos aun bajo las ropas de "civiles normales"

Hyotoko era muy gordo y bajo, Beshimi era pequeño, Hanya era alto y delgado y portaba una máscara ocultando sus facciones y Shikijo... bueno, era fácil adivinar la armadura de músculos bajo el traje.

Pero eran, de Misao... los mejores amigos. Le traían flores y pasteles de Kyoto y en cuanto estuvieron cerca de ella, la abrazaron afectuosamente mientras le entregaban sus obsequios. En realidad, no se veían hacía tres meses, porque ellos, junto a Aoshi, habían estado en misión. Regresaron a Aoiya y al día siguiente se pusieron en camino a Tokio que gracias al tren, no quedaba ni tan lejos.

Aoshi observaba la escena de esos cuatro hombres adultos mimando a la chica de 16 años. Para ellos, Misao era como la hija que nunca tuvieron. En realidad, también debería serlo para él, pero como sea, Aoshi solo se apoyaba en la pared, esperando a que Misao se decidiera a llevarlos con su prima en desgracia.

Pronto caminaban todos en dirección al dojo Kamiya.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

-¡¡No lo puedo creer!!-

Misao no daba crédito a sus ojos. Todos los hombres de Battousai, más él mismo y un hombre viejo y con olor a orines al lado de él, estaban amarrados bajo un árbol. El vagabundo terminaba de acomodar la venda en la cabeza de Kaoru con cuidado y un delicioso aroma se esparcía por el ambiente.

-Pues yo tampoco podía creerlo, señorita Misao, pero cuando hemos salido, estaban estos sujetos aquí afuera. Supongo que alguien los atrapó y los trajo, sabedor del crimen que habían cometido contra esta familia. Ya hice llamar a la policía y deberían estar por llegar.- dijo el vagabundo tan tranquilo. Kaoru asentía con la cabeza. Ella no delataría a Kenshin sobre su identidad si éste no lo deseaba.

Kaoru entonces prestó atención a los hombres tras Misao. Había uno especialmente guapo y varonil. Misao notó la mirada curiosa de Kaoru y decidió hacer las presentaciones.

-Bueno... él es Aoshi, ya sabes, mi tutor según mis padres. Y ellos son Beshimi, Hyotoko, Hanya y Shikijo.-

Kaoru siempre había oído hablar de Aoshi. Cada vez que ella iba a Kyoto a visitar a Misao, él siempre estaba afuera. Era primera vez que lo veía en persona y entendía que Misao fantaseara tanto con él. Era apuesto. Más que eso... era atractivísimo.

Él tipo de hombre cuyo rostro no se olvida.

Kaoru le saludó inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-Esta señorita es muy hermosa.- dijo Beshimi.- nos lo podrías haber dicho, Misao.-

Aoshi en tanto miraba atentamente al vagabundo, en especial la marca de su cara. Éste notó la mirada sobre él.

-Disculpen por no presentarme... mi nombre es Himura... Kenshin Himura. Un placer conocerlos.-

Misao iba a decir algo, hasta que recordó que ella nunca le había preguntado su nombre. Se dio un golpecito en la cabeza, pensando que era una maleducada y esperaba que Aoshi no se enterara de eso.

Mientras tanto, Gohei, amarrado bajo el árbol, musitaba algo del Battousai. Comentario que Aoshi tomó en cuenta y retuvo en su mente.

¿Battousai? Algo de Battousai les había comentado Misao. Y era con él con quien Aoshi quería dar.

Se acercó a Gohei y lo tomó de los cabellos, haciéndole alzar el rostro.

-¿Eres tú Battousai?... bueno, mirándote, es obvio que no.- Aoshi descartó a Gohei por incompetente. El Battousai del que él había oído hablar era un hombre incomparable con las armas y con cierto sentido del honor. Al menos, Aoshi no imaginaba a Battousai haciendo las maldades que Misao le había relatado había hecho este.

Kaoru mientras, recibía flores para ella, cortesía de los "papás" de Misao. Y es que ellos, bajo esa apariencia ruda, sabían sin duda, como demostrar su afecto y respeto por una joven dama.

Kenshin los invitó a comer. Estaba todo listo. La policía llegó casi enseguida y Misao se hizo cargo del asunto. Con la excusa de servir los alimentos, Kenshin se retiró hacia el interior de la casa.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Todo estaba tranquilo. Los amigos de Misao descansaban en una habitación junto a su líder, lo que permitió que Kenshin siguiera durmiendo solo, asi como Misao y Kaoru, cada una en sus habitaciones.

Kenshin despertó en mitad de la noche, alertado por algunos gemidos. Se levantó y fue a investigar.

Kaoru estaba teniendo pesadillas. No gritaba, pero se revolvía entre las mantas de su futón y movía la cabeza en frenética negación. Kenshin se acercó para moverla y despertarla, arrodillándose frente al lecho.

La joven abrió los ojos y se incorporó, aferrándose al cuerpo del pelirrojo. Y Kenshin se limitó a abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien. Ella trataba de acurrucarse contra él lo más posible... tenía miedo.

Kenshin de alguna manera sintió algo especial por la joven en ese momento. Él la abrazaba con cariño genuino y sus intenciones de que todo saliera bien para ella eran de lo más sinceras. Era en cierta forma agradable consolarla y de pronto cayó en cuenta de que hacía muchos años que no se permitía abrazar a nadie de aquella forma.

-"Kaoru sin duda tiene algo que me conmueve profundamente"- se dijo el pelirrojo.

Kaoru en tanto solo era conciente de que ese sujeto que tan repentinamente había parecido en su vida, con su rostro marcado por una cruz en la mejilla izquierda era sin duda especial. Prueba de ello es que ella no le tenía miedo y sentía que podía confiar en él.

La joven pronto se calmó y dejó de sollozar. Se separó un poco de él.

-¿Se encuentra mejor?-

La joven asintió, mirando hacia abajo.

-Si lo desea, puedo llamar a Misao por si la pesadilla vuelve.-

Esta vez Kaoru negó con la cabeza. Kenshin suspiró.

-No es correcto que pase la noche aquí con usted. Tendré que retirarme a mi habitación pronto. Asi que no podré cuidarla. Por eso llamaré a Misao.-

Kaoru no quería molestar a su prima.

-Quédese, por favor.-

Kenshin abrió los ojos como platitos al escuchar por primera vez la voz de Kaoru. Sonaba bastante ronca y baja, pero era su voz.

Sin embargo, al observarla, se preguntó si no estaría imaginando cosas. Ella no le miraba siquiera. Y afuera corría mucho viento. Quizá se confundió con los sonidos.

Kaoru, en tanto, se acomodó entre las mantas y cerró los ojos nuevamente. Kenshin supo entonces que quedaba en libertad de acción. Salió del cuarto con calma, mirando hacia atrás con la esperanza de encontrar esos ojos abiertos, indicándole que se quedara. Pero no fue así.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

-Misao, debemos regresar a Kyoto de ser posible hoy mismo.- dijo Aoshi, tan serio como si tamaña noticia fuese cualquier cosa.

La jovencita casi se atragantó con su sopa. Kenshin miraba silencioso la escena y Kaoru esperaba que Aoshi no estuviera hablando en serio.

-Ya el asunto del falso Battousai está resuelto y nosotros debemos volver a nuestros puestos en alerta. Además, Okina sugirió que sería bueno para Kaoru pasar unos días allí, mientras termina de recuperarse.-

Misao no quería irse sin Kaoru... y la idea de llevársela era excelente.

-Kaoru... ¿vamos a Kyoto? Necesitas distraerte y de seguro que va a gustarte. Iremos a los templos donde jugábamos de niñas. Vamos, te gustará. Podemos encargar el cuidado de tu casa a tu amiga Tae. Vamos, di que si.- Misao estaba animadísima y haciendo planes variados para entretener a su prima. Y sin duda resultarían, porque sería más fácil divertir a Kaoru en Kyoto, lugar que ella conocía como la palma de su mano.

A Kenshin en tanto debía darle lo mismo. Si ellos se llevaban a Kaoru, él seguiría su camino.

Hyotoko se divertía encendiendo el brasero para espantar el frío de la mañana. Se dirigió a Kenshin.

-Hey, tú también puedes venir, amigo. Porque los amigos de Misao son amigos nuestros. Y en Aoiya hay mucho espacio. ¿Eres vagabundo, no? Si no conoces Kyoto, es tu oportunidad.

¿Kyoto?

Kenshin conocía, para su desgracia, demasiado bien Kyoto.

Sintió el ya familiar tironcito en su manga. Kaoru estaba de acuerdo en llevarle.

Y pensándolo bien, quizá esta vez no fuera tan malo visitarlo...

-Si no tienen inconveniente en llevarme... - empezó Kenshin.-

-Vamos, Himura. ¡¡Te gustará!!- dijo Misao.- Además, si no tienes trabajo, podemos darte un puesto de cocinero. ¿Verdad, señor Aoshi?-

Aoshi tomó un poco de sopa y decidió que bien valía la pena llevarse al pelirrojo.

-Puede ser.-

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

**Fin acto dos**

**Octubre 27, 2004**

_**Notas de Blankaoru.**_

Estaba revisando algunos reviews de Misao, una chica en apuros. Hay gente que no cree en que una mujer pueda pasar por chico. Yo les digo que sí se puede.

Bueno, yo por lo general trato de comprobar algunas teorías antes de darlas a conocer. Y sobre pasar por chico, bueno, yo sin mayor problema paso por uno. Hice la prueba y me hice una buena trenza y me puse una gorra. Y como hace frio, con una campera de mi papá... salí a pasear. Una señora chocó conmigo y me dijo: "ay, niño, disculpa".

Y si uno se acomoda bien el pelo, siendo tan largo como el mío, ni se nota bajo la gorrita.

Jeje. Asi que funciona. También depende del rostro, supongo, pero hay que pensar que en Japón los rasgos finos en los hombres no son algo tan extraño.

Bueno, se supone que eso debiera explicarlo en Misao, ¿no? Seguro que repito esta teoría allí.

Hace unos días finalizó en mi país la telenovela colombiana "Angel de mi Guarda, dulce Compañía". Pocos finales me han hecho tan feliz como ese. La culpa es de las teleseries chilenas, que, por tratar de parecerse a la realidad, rara vez terminan con los finales tan felices que vemos en el resto de las teleseries mexicanas, venezolanas y colombianas. En estas teleseries, es común que muera al final algún personaje querido de la historia (nota para Chile: se acuerdan cuando murió "Pelluco" en "Amores de Mercado", o ahora, que murió Matilde en "Los Pincheira") y que de paso, la historia quede más inconclusa. Es decir, de las teleseries de mi país bien podrían hacerse miles de fics teorizando sobre los finales, porque son bastante abiertos.

El asunto es que yo esperaba que Miguel Angel se quedara en el cielo y fuera el Ángel de la guarda de su propio hijo, porque según yo, bien podría tenerlo con Carolina. Y fue asi que me lloré absolutamente todo el capítulo final mientras el angelito realizaba la justicia con los malosos de la historia, ayudado por sus inseparables. Y luego cuando se despedía de Carolina... les prometo que yo estaba con una toalla secándome las lágrimas y no podía parar de llorar.

Y luego, cuando el cielo decide hacer feliz a Carolina mandándole a Miguel Angel de regreso con ella... ¡¡¡Guausssss... seguí llorando a mares de la pura alegría...!!! En Colombia tildaron el final de "predecible" (según internet) Yo solo puedo decir que para mí no fue predecible, que me hizo feliz, que fue lindo. Ustedes tendrán su opinión si han visto la teleserie, para mi fue maravilloso y bueno, no niego que soy bastante melosa y me gusta que mis personajes favoritos sean bien felices.

Mejor les comento del fic, que a estas alturas ya deben estar mareadas. Jejeje

Aparecerán todos los personajes, en lo posible. Megumi, Yahiko, Sanosuke. Quizá no en el mismo orden en que lo hicieron en la serie. Ahora me pregunto qué tipo de adaptación estoy haciendo, pero cuando hablaba de hacer un fic de Rurouni Kenshin en toda ley, me refería a escribir desde el inicio de la historia que la mayoría conocemos.

Para las fans de Kaoru... ella aún está recuperándose y de duelo. Pronto verán como saca fuerzas para parecerse a la de la serie.

Sumire-Chan: aparecerán todos y se mantendrán las mismas relaciones. Puede que los hechos y tiempo cambien un poco, pero nada más.

Blue Ningyo: Supongo que mis fics me harían feliz si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para escribirlos y darles más coherencia. Pero no es asi y luego de releerlos pienso que pudieron quedar mejor y sin errores como nombres cambiados o metas que no se cumplieron (ya sabes, cuando un personaje va a hacer algo y luego a mi se me olvida y el personaje desaparece) Desde luego que amo a cada uno de mis fics y si tuviera que recomendar, los recomendaría todos. Pero siempre me queda la idea de que pudieron ser mejores.

Seguirá el fic en la senda del original de Rurouni Kenshin. Incluso uso como apoyo los tomos que tengo del manga. Kaoru no hablará durante una buena temporada, a medida que se recupere y pueda salir de su duelo y de sus problemas físicos. Sobre el suicido, de momento no es mi opción y espero no llegar a considerarla como tal - y no te preocupes, que mi sentido del humor es especialmente negro, asi que el tuyo no me espanta.

Yuken: gracias por tus halagos y palabras. Trataré de actualizar prontamente este fic.

Hitokiri Battousai 26: Bueno, sólo le quité a los padres de modo bien traumatizante... sep, soy mala, pero me redimiré con un final feliz y por ahora, con días apacibles para ella.

Shinta Girl: JAJAJAJA... seguramente estaba un poco curada... pero creo que al menos está interesante.

Mila Potter Lavigne: No te preocupes por escribir en "portuñol" que yo te entiendo. Aunque me pone un poco nerviosa al escribir y pensar que debo tratar de teclear bien cada palabra para que entiendas todo perfectamente. Un beso.

Mikomi Shinomori: Por ahora, dejaré pasar un par de semanas más antes de lanzar el fic del que te hablé en alguna ocasión, porque antes debo pensar en un bonito final para él o un "hacia donde va la historia" Sobre Misao, parece de 12, pero tiene 16 añitos.

Aska Ishida: acá tuviste el segundo episodio. Aunque ignoro la fecha de salida del próximo, pero espero que sea dentro de dos semanas más.

Gaby (hyatt: quedo traumada Kaoru, por eso no habla. En el futuro seguro que lo hará, pero la idea es hacerlo de modo que parezca natural y no forzado. (incluso, creo que ya habló algo en este capítulo)

Mari: Jejjeje, que bueno que te gusten mis historias. Y bueno, sobre Kaoru, ya le irán mejor las cosas. Parece ser que ella ya no quiere separarse de su amigo el pelirrojo.

Blankiss: mmmmhhhh... ahora si me declaro loca rematada. Pero es cierto lo que dices... debo ocuparme de los estudios para no andar con los atrasos de ultima hora. Y me confirmo el 14 de noviembre, asi que para quienes son católicos, espero que ese día se acuerden de mi.

Onashiru: jejejej... estaba pensando seriamente, como proyecto personal a largo plazo, escribir la historia de Rurouni Kenshin según como se narra en el manga, para quienes no ha tenido la oportunidad de leerlo. Gracias por tus ánimos, amigo.

Pamky: jejejeje... por siempre mía... la quería finalizar, pero parece que el gran público desea un par de episodios más. Asi que lo pensaré.

Kirara26: Bueno, comentaré tu review por puntos, pero antes... ¡gracias por regresar!

Uno: hace tiempo lei un fic donde battousai era Kaoru y Misao quien la enfrentaba. La idea la verdad no me gustó para nada, pero luego tenía una idea sobre un fic en que Kenshin cuidaba de Kaoru de otro modo al que vimos en la historia original. Y meditando, decidí poner a Misao, para dar la idea de que realmente esta Kaoru no puede hacerlo.

Dos: parece ser que me ha gustado en cierta forma el Keishi de "por siempre mía" y opté por repetirlo aquí. La amiga que escribió fue Tae, porque Megumi se integrará al elenco por ahí por el capítulo tres. Gracias por lo de mis Kenshins!!

Tres: Sep, eso de los traumas... uno pierde la memoria o alguna función. Me gustaba la idea de un personaje mudo desde "de amor y silencio" y decidí también ponerlo acá para completar a Kaoru, quien ha sido sin duda, la que ha sufrido más cambios.

Cuatro: Los Oniwabanshuu están hasta ahora, todos vivos y coleando. Ya veremos si luego desaparecen o no.

Quinto: la frase del final... la culpa la tiene mi escritor favorito, silver kane y sus novelas de vaqueros, entre otros géneros que escribió. Su estilo ha determinado en cierta forma el mío y bueno, es todo lo que puedo decir. Además de que yo soy una declarada fan de KENSHIN Y KAORU!!

Me despido por ahora, amiga. Un besote y ya nos hablamos por la internet.

Mer1: Jejejeje... primer episodio... solo ruego para que los demás estén bien... Uuuhhh... muchos besos.!!

Kaoru Himura14: ¿quién no desea abrazar a ese pelirrojito tan bello y tan simpático y tan amable? Lo amo...

Ayaneko: jajaja, gracias por tus ánimos y ya tienes continuación.

Cristal-dono: O.o... qué bueno que te gustó tanto el episodio... este asunto ya me está haciendo bien feliz. Asi, cualquiera sigue otra buena temporada más escribiendo para fanfiction...

Kaoru Himura: gracias por tus ánimos y tus palabras. Un besote y un abrazote para ti también.

Naoko L-K: gracias a ti por tu apoyo, Naoko. Ya veo que terminaste el fic tuyo que yo seguia, asi que también ánimos para ti y muchos cariños.

Kaoru Hino: sep, penita con Kaoru, pero ella se repondrá. Eso te lo aseguro.

Un saludo especial a Justary. Ignoro en qué parte del mundo esté ahora. Pero espero que le esté yendo bien.

Y a todos ustedes, besos, abrazos y puros cariños. Gracias por haberme escrito. De verdad.

Blankaoru.


	3. Hacia el Hogar

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece en lo absoluto y esta historia se basa en la original y rescata, más que nunca, todos los elementos que pueda contener. Ojalá quede logradita, pero... el autor de la original es Nobuhiro Watsuki.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

**Entre mis Brazos**

**Acto tres**

_**Hacia el hogar.**_

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Tae recibió las instrucciones de Misao, la joven prima de Kaoru, para que diera aviso a Kyoto nuevamente si surgía algún asunto que requiriera de ellas. Ya antes la dueña del restaurante "Akabeko" lo había hecho, cuando sucedió lo del primer ataque al dojo y no tenía problema en dar aviso nuevamente ante cualquier eventualidad. Menos ahora que Misao le entregaba una paloma mensajera en una jaula e instrucciones sobre su cuidado.

-Asi nos aseguraremos que sea más rápido el contacto.- le dijo la chica de ojos verdes a Tae.

Tae extendió una mano para despedirse de Kaoru, que la miraba desde la ventanilla del tren que se ponía en marcha, acomodada en su asiento. La joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para su amiga mayor y también se despidió agitando su mano. Luego la posó sobre su brazo lastimado y mirando al frente, se encontró con Misao que le sonreía, y el señor Aoshi sentado al lado de ella, tan serio, examinando el vagón de tren.

Cerró los ojos con calma. El viaje se adivinaba agotador y dormir un poco no le vendría mal. Junto a ella, Kenshin, el rurouni pelirrojo, convidaba a Misao y a sus amigos sentados al otro lado del pasillo, algo de comer que él había preparado para el viaje.

Y terminó extendiéndole una bola de arroz a ella.

Kaoru decidió postergar su pequeña siesta y recibió el bocadillo delicioso.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Omasu se presentó en la Estación de Trenes de Kyoto para esperar a Misao y sus amigos, ya que se había conseguido un carruaje, según lo que le dijo Okina que a su vez, había recibido una paloma mensajera avisándole de la llegada de Misao y los demás. Omasu recordaba bien a Kaoru. Era una chica parlanchina y siempre con la sonrisa en los labios. Era tan animada como Misao y por eso todos en Aoiya la querían mucho también. Era además, muy colaboradora; era imposible tenerla quieta un momento y casi siempre acababa ayudándoles a servir los platos.

El tren se detuvo finalmente. Ver a Aoshi ya no le causaba reacción alguna. Ella y Okón, su compañera ninja, se habian acostumbrado a su impresionante atractivo masculino y se podría decir que eran inmunes a él pero Misao… Misao era otra historia.

Misao bajaba rodeada de sus cuatro "papás", quienes la molestaban por el bonito kimono que llevaba y lo femenina que se veía. Saludó a Omasu en cuanto la divisó y enseguida entró de nuevo en el tren, saliendo esta vez con una chica de apariencia frágil.

¿Kaoru…?

No podía ser ella…

Omasu se llevó una mano a la boca. Luego se repuso e intentó disimular su estupor. No era Kaoru, si no más bien lo que quedaba.

Y sin embargo, cuando la chica le sonrió, cuando sus ojos azules se iluminaron al reconocerla como amiga, Omasu no tuvo dudas de que era Kaoru Kamiya.

Asi y todo, sintió deseos de llorar.

Kenshin fue presentado a Omasu por Aoshi, como amigo de la joven Kaoru. Le dio indicaciones a Omasu de prepararle una habitación en cuanto llegasen a Aoiya y la ninja intuyó que Kenshin era una buena persona.

Pero a pesar de todo, sus ojos volvían una y otra vez a la joven Kaoru. Una venda en la cabeza, el brazo encabestrillado y una delgadez… sin duda fue buena idea conseguir el carruaje para ella. Nunca pensó en la magnitud de la destrucción que había sufrido esa niña en su casa y en ella misma, a pesar de que Okina la había informado muy bien… Kaoru mostraba unos ojos en cierta forma vacíos y vidriosos. Las ojeras no las podía disimular y el largo cabello negro y brillante tomado en una coleta alta estaba ahora sujeto en una trenza que desvalida, caía sobre la espalda de Kaoru con poca gracia.

Parecía un fantasma entre la gente… mantenía la vista baja. Evidentemente no tenía ganas de hablar.

Omasu se puso al frente del carruaje, junto a Shikijo y Beshimi. Como lacayos, atrás iban Hannya y Hyotoko. Ya pronto la hablaría con Misao y la interrogaría sobre lo que le había sucedido a Kaoru. Quería detalles.

Momentos después, Kenshin ayudaba a bajar a Kaoru del carruaje. Tomándola con cuidado de la cintura, la depositó en el piso. Sin duda la joven confiaba mucho en él.

Al entrar a Aoiya Kaoru sonrió al ver el pergamino enorme que colgaba de una pared dándole la bienvenida… Aoshi había advertido antes de salir a Tokio, que volvería con la joven así fuera a la fuerza para tenerla al cuidado de los Oniwabanshuu de Kyoto mientras se recuperaba. Por eso Okina, no más ver a Aoshi desaparecer por la calle el día anterior, había preparado todo para cuando Kaoru estuviera entre ellos.

Le llamó la atención a Okina la presencia de un pelirrojo bajito a quien antes no había visto y que fue presentado como amigo de Kaoru. El hombre saludaba a todos amablemente y Okina notó que llevaba una venda en la mejilla izquierda. Aoshi antes ya había notado que Kenshin se la había colocado durante el viaje, pero no hizo comentario alguno, en tanto Misao le murmuraba que quizá le daba vergüenza la marca de su cara, que por cierto, era bastante bonita con esos ojos violeta y esos mechones rojos resaltando la tez blanca con algunas pecas sobre la nariz. Ante tal comentario, Aoshi sintió una punzada leve, pero molesta en el pecho.

Omasu le dio un codazo a Okón cuando ésta se detuvo a mirar a Kaoru más tiempo del debido. Adivinaba en los ojos de su compañera la misma sorpresa que experimentara ella antes pero decidieron disimularlo por no incomodar a la chica.

Okina se comportó como el anfitrión ideal. Ofreció a todos deliciosa comida y llegada la noche, le ofreció a Kaoru una habitación para ella sola. Kenshin era un elemento con el que no contaba. Éste dijo que dormiría fuera para no importunar, pero Omasu ya había arreglado la habitación contigua a la de Kaoru para el pelirrojo, quien portaba un paquete de tela… Kenshin había optado por cubrir su espada para no causar el desasosiego de Kaoru y de paso, ahorrarse problemas con la policía.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kaoru despertó durante la noche. La luna se encontraba en su fase menguante, aunque aún no llegaba a la mitad, por lo que se veía enorme de todas maneras… por lo visto la ventana no se había asegurado bien del todo y se había abierto con el viento que soplaba. Ahora ese viento entraba y le provocaba frío.

No tenía intención de despertar a Misao o al resto de los habitantes de la casa para resolver ese problema. Se levantó como pudo, y se acercó a la ventana.

Su habitación daba a la calle. Observó sin querer a dos personas que caminaban. Eran una pareja, porque venía muy cerca el uno de la otra. Él la venía a dejar a la casa frente al local Aoiya y antes de que ella entrara, él la abrazó. Cuando Kaoru vio eso, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda además de tener horribles imágenes de cosas pasadas. Cerró la ventana y prácticamente se dejó caer en el futón sintiéndose enferma y sin detenerse a pensar en si era adecuado para su cuerpo o en el ruido que causaría…

Desde luego que no lo pensó. Sorprendida observó a Kenshin correr la puerta para ver si ella se encontraba bien, segundos después.

Kaoru sentía ganas de vomitar. Se incorporó como pudo y pronto Kenshin entendió que debía ayudarla a llegar al baño. Cuando Kaoru se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrirla, Kenshin entendió de qué iba la cosa y sin pensárselo demasiado, la tomó en brazos y llegó al cuarto de baño con ella. Y mientras la joven vomitaba en una palangana, Kenshin le pasaba una esponja húmeda por el rostro y sostenía su trenza.

Kaoru terminó de vomitar, demasiado cansada. Las lágrimas no le dejaban ver mucho y Kenshin le alargó un vaso con agua para que pudiera limpiar su boca del mal sabor. Finalmente escupió el agua en la palangana también y con el brazo sano se apoyó en el suelo. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y sollozaba sin poder evitarlo, aunque trataba de no hacer ruido.

Kenshin no dijo nada. Se deshizo del contenido de la palangana y dejó el baño como si nada hubiera sucedido en él, de manera muy rápida. Llegó junto a la chica y la cargó en brazos nuevamente. Kaoru no se opuso. Se acomodó en el pecho del hombre y de pronto cayó en cuenta una vez más, que a él no le tenía miedo, a pesar de que no llevaba la venda y se veía la cicatriz de su rostro.

Para Kenshin era frustrante de pronto el que Kaoru no dijera palabra alguna. Él al menos intuía bien sobre las necesidades urgentes de su protegida, pero ahora deseaba saber por qué Kaoru estaba tan mal y qué fue ese ruido de golpe que escuchó antes. Quizá le había caído mal la comida, o era por el viaje… quizá el golpe que recibió en la cabeza durante su ataque era el que le provocaba esas molestias. Se estaba volviendo loco con las posibilidades de qué podía ser lo que iba mal en la chica. Él solo podía atenuar las consecuencias de lo que le pasaba, o más bien, las molestias. Pero sin saber la causa de ellas, nada podía hacer por evitarlo y eso era lo que a él se le hacía insoportable.

Llegó al segundo piso sin emitir sonido alguno, en consideración a Kaoru que sin duda no quería armar un escándalo. Entró a la habitación semioscura de la joven y cerró la puerta. Una débil luz proveniente de la lamparita que Kaoru mantenía cerca de su lecho ayudaba a Kenshin a ver el futón. Se arrodilló junto a éste y notó con sorpresa que Kaoru, durante el corto viaje en brazos, se había quedado dormida.

La contempló un rato más del necesario estudiando sus facciones. Sin duda estaba demacrada, pero era hermosa de todas maneras. No se dio cuenta que la abrazaba y le prometía mentalmente que nadie nunca más le haría semejante daño, asi él tuviera que romper una importante promesa que había hecho antes, casualmente a otra mujer.

La de no volver a matar.

Sentía la respiración de la chica en su cuello. Cerró los ojos y descubrió su corazón latiendo desbocado ante la cercanía de Kaoru. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para mirarla una vez más; debía depositarla en el lecho, de lo contrario se enfriaría, porque la temperatura estaba baja y eso no era bueno para su salud. Fue cuando descubrió que la idea no le hacía gracia. Realmente deseaba acomodarse junto a ella y velar su sueño sintiendo la cercanía de la niña.

Kenshin no pudo evitar acostar a Kaoru y él, tenderse junto a ella. No era deseo físico lo que sentía por ella, sino más bien la necesidad de saber que ella dormiría bien, que si tenía una pesadilla podría aferrarse a él para dejar de sentir temor, o si se sentía mal, tenerlo junto para poder aliviarse. De brindarle el calor de su cercanía y sentir su respiración tranquila.

El rurouni se cubrió con la manta también. Por esa noche él se quedaría con ella. A riesgo de lo que fuera.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kaoru despertó cuando Misao entró trayéndole el desayuno. Quizá todo había sido un sueño… un hermoso sueño que le brindó una noche tranquila poblado de imágenes felices de otra época.

Había soñado con sus padres… y con Kenshin que la abrazaba. Sus padres sonreían y Kenshin les prometía que cuidaría siempre de ella. Kaoru sonreía y cerraba los ojos, sintiendo la calidez de ese hombre.

Pensó que al abrir los ojos lo vería junto a ella nuevamente, pero no fue asi. Más bien se topó con la bandeja de comida y Misao.

-Tu amigo Himura es estupendo. Preparó esto para ti y el desayuno para el resto de nosotros. Le dije que no era necesario, pero se rió y me recomendó desayunar contigo para que no te sintieras sola y Okina estuvo de acuerdo. ¿O prefieres bajar al comedor?-

Kaoru Se sentía un tanto débil aún por lo de la noche. No tenía ánimos de enfrentarse a nadie. Negó con la cabeza.

Misao entonces se dedicó a contarle los chismes que a su vez, le había contado Omasu mientras preparaban la habitación de Kenshin la tarde anterior. Algunas historias eran realmente divertidas y Kaoru se reía de ellas. Estaban pasando un buen rato cuando entró Okón.

-Hola, Kaoru. ¿Has dormido bien?-

La joven asintió.

Kaoru entonces sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo. En realidad no era del todo extraño para ella ni para ninguna mujer… y en el caso de Kaoru, y según el discreto doctor Oguni, era lo mejor que le podía suceder después del ataque que había sufrido.

Estaba menstruando.

Misao notó la mancha rojiza en el futón cuando Kaoru se movió incómoda. Le musitó a su amiga que no se preocupara y mandó a Okón a buscar ropa limpia y paños para Kaoru. Naturalmente, nadie se enteraría de ello salvo las tres chicas de la habitación y Omasu, ocasionalmente.

Kaoru suspiró largamente una vez que sus amigas la ayudaron a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse los apósitos. Después de hacer un gesto de agradecimiento hacia ellas no pudo evitar largarse a llorar. Después de todo había tenido suerte, porque… porque…

Porque no estaba embarazada.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kenshin nuevamente se había colocado la venda en la mejilla izquierda y portaba su espada en el cinto, como de costumbre. Al no estar Kaoru cerca, podía llevar consigo su preciada arma, aun dentro de la cocina de Aoiya.

Terminaba de acomodar los platos y utensilios limpios y secos en los lugares asignados. Realmente a él le agradaba estar haciendo cosas útiles para los demás. Le había advertido a Aoshi y Okina con anterioridad que él cocinaba, pero cosas sencillas y rápidas y que si lo requerían, él podía preparar el desayuno pero que hasta allí llegaban sus habilidades culinarias y que cooperaría en lo que pudiera durante su estadía.

Okina en cambio dijo que no era necesario, que tenían estupendos cocineros y que Kenshin, como amigo de Kaoru, era amigo de ellos también. Que era una visita más y que se le trataría con la misma cortesía que a la chica. Pero pronto comprendió que si no quería problemas con el pelirrojo, lo mejor era tenerlo ocupado.

Es que Kenshin al menos, no tenía la más mínima intención de salir demasiado de Aoiya. Realmente no le gustaba estar en Kyoto, le traía malos recuerdos y si estaba allí, era única y exclusivamente por Kaoru. Por eso para él era tan importante estar haciendo labores durante el día en aquél recinto. Asi se evitaba de salir a la calle.

Kenshin se sacudió las manos y se preguntó qué otra cosa podría hacer. Estaba saliendo de la cocina cuando se topó con Okina, quien lo invitó a conversar con él a una habitación en especial.

-¿Desde cuando conoce a Kaoru?- lo interrogó el suspicaz anciano de larga barba grisácea atada con una cinta en la punta.

Kenshin decidió decir la verdad. No tenía intenciones de inventar mentiras que podrían perjudicar a Kaoru, aunque después Okina quisiera echarlo por no ser más que un conocido reciente de la joven.

Le contó el cómo conoció a Misao y llegó a la casa de Kaoru. Y le dijo que la tarde en que llegó Aoshi, ellos habían encontrado a Battousai y sus cómplices amarrados bajo el árbol. Que luego llegó Misao con los Oniwabanshuu y de cómo se dio lo del viaje a Kyoto. Le contó cómo se hizo amigo de Kaoru, pero no le comentó nada de su pasado como el verdadero Battousai.

Okina escuchó en silencio la historia. Para luego decir:

-Sin duda ha sido cosa del destino que llegara usted al dojo Kamiya. Pero realmente dudo que Battousai haya sido apresado fácilmente por algún alma caritativa con el fin de dejárselos bajo el árbol. Lo que si me sorprende es que el temido Battousai haya terminado cuidando de una niña como Kaoru y que incluso se haya venido a Kyoto por causa de ella. En mucho tiempo no se le había visto por aquí.-

Kenshin abrió los ojos como platitos. Okina seguía impasible.

-¿Qué quiere que le diga, señor Himura? Tengo bastantes años, soy un guerrero Oniwabanshuu y nuestra organización secreta sigue activa y funcionando. A pesar de que usted oculte la marca de su rostro, recuerdo demasiado bien las señas de Battousai el destajador. Baja estatura y lo más importante… ese cabello rojo que lo delatará en cualquier lugar a menos que se lo pintara. He visto a poca gente con ese color tan inusual en esta era Meiji que vivimos con relativa paz. Nunca antes lo había visto en persona, señor Himura, he de reconocerlo, pero se comentaba mucho de usted. ¿Tiene algo qué decir?

Kenshin sonrió.

-Todo lo que puedo decir, señor Okina, es que no deseo importunar a nadie. Mi pasado como Battousai es una carga considerable que he de llevar… he de expiar mis pecados y es por eso que porto esta espada… - le largó el katana para que Okina lo examinara.-todo lo que tengo conmigo es la sinceridad del arrepentimiento por mis crímenes cometidos. Aún en esta era relativamente pacífica, se cometen injusticias que intento aplacar con esta espada que me impide matar. Jamás le haría daño a la señorita Kaoru. Sólo puedo protegerla y tratar de que esté bien… es todo lo que puedo hacer durante el tiempo que esté con ella.-

Okina observó un momento a Kenshin. Exploró en sus ojos violetas y de alguna manera encontró la verdad en ellos.

-Misao me comentó que es usted un "Ruroruni"-

Kenshin bajó la vista.

-Eso significa que puede dedicarse a cuidar de Kaoru mientras se recupera y retoma el control de su vida. El ataque que sufrió fue realmente salvaje, señor Himura… lo que temo es que su cuerpo sea un pálido reflejo del daño que ha sufrido en su corazón. No le diré más, señor Himura, salvo que no tengo inconveniente en que usted se aloje en nuestro albergue durante el tiempo que Kaoru tarde en recuperarse. –

-Gracias, Okina.-

El anciano se levantó y avanzó hacia la puerta.

-Nuestro grupo secreto tiene una red estupenda de información y estamos preparados para actuar en cualquier momento, pero algo o más bien alguien falló en Tokio, porque lo que allá sucedió lo supimos gracias a una amiga de Kaoru y ese alguien ya está dado de baja por incompetente. Kaoru y Misao son primas por parte de madre y por eso teníamos a un informante que estaba a cargo del dojo. Es una lástima descubrir demasiado tarde que se tiene un mal elemento en el clan, ¿no le parece?-

Kenshin asintió. Con anterioridad, por causa de un "mal elemento" en el clan al que pertenecía, perdió a la mujer que amaba. Pero no iba a mencionar eso.

-Estamos reformando por esto nuestras redes de información… debe ser que esta era pacífica hace que algunos se pongan un tanto flojos y olviden sus habilidades. Desde luego que quienes habitamos este albergue somos los mejores. Señor Himura… independiente de si en el pasado fue nuestro enemigo o no, reconozco en usted el honor de un guerrero y es por eso que le confío esto a usted. Espero que sea discreto… usted sabe… estaré viejo ya, pero… pero ¡Soy estupendo y muy inteligente, ¿no cree?! No le diré a nadie ni a Aoshi quien es usted porque en esa época de las guerras él era joven y no tiene la descripción exacta de Battousai que tengo yo… ¡soy un genio!-

Okina salió bien contento de la habitación, olvidando a Kenshin y topándose con Misao en el pasillo a quien abrazó y besó. Kenshin lo miraba con una expresión de no saber qué pensar de él. Evidentemente era muy suspicaz, pues lo reconoció de inmediato, y algo le decía a Kenshin que era además bastante astuto.

Suspiró sonriendo… lo habían reconocido.

Y lo más impresionante era que no le importaba.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Había pasado una semana desde la llegada de los visitantes de Tokio a "Aoiya" y Kaoru ya mostraba algunas mejorías evidentes. Ya no usaba la venda en la cabeza y casi ni se notaba la cicatriz en su frente, cerca del cabello, aunque el cabestrillo aún lo tendría que usar durante algún tiempo más, según indicaciones del médico. Seguía ganando peso y su aspecto mejoraba, pero aún asi, no hablaba. Sonreía más, eso no podemos negarlo, y deambulaba por Aoiya, buscando a Misao o a sus amigas.

Aoshi observaba en silencio los avances de la joven. Pensaba que se recuperaba demasiado lento del ataque sufrido y la menospreciaba al pensar que su entrenamiento con la espada no era tan bueno, pues su estado físico no era óptimo. Ignoraba la verdadera naturaleza de su ataque y para peor, Aoshi no era hombre que creyera en depresiones debido a que nunca había sufrido de una.

Sus cuatro inseparables ayudantes, Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotoko y Shikijo querían a Kaoru tanto como a Misao a pesar de conocerla menos. Le decían a Aoshi que era natural que estuviera tan triste si había perdido a sus padres. Pero Aoshi respondía que Misao había perdido a los suyos de pequeña y que jamás la habían visto llorar ni ponerse depresiva porque ella si era una verdadera guerrera. Los Oniwabanshuu callaban, a sabiendas de que no podían cambiar la forma de pensar de su líder. Sin embargo, para ellos, no había punto de comparación entre Misao y Kaoru, porque una cosa era nunca haber tenido a los padres con uno y otra, haberlos tenido, amarlos más que a nada en el mundo y luego ver como otros tomaban sus vidas…

Y sobre lo de que Misao "no era lloronaa"… si Aoshi supiera, en verdad…

-En el fondo, Aoshi ve sólo lo que quiere ver- pensaba Hannya. Era el que más quería y respetaba a Aoshi y el que hacía los juicios más justos sobre él.

Kenshin en cambio agradecía la hospitalidad recibida a nombre de Kaoru y él continuando con sus labores. Omasu y Okón estaban encantadas y Kuro y Shiro, dos jóvenes Oniwabanshuu que también vivían con ellos, se admiraban de Kenshin y su simpatía.

Kenshin observaba a Kaoru discretamente durante el día, cuidándola. Notaba que ella prefería la compañía femenina y que en cuanto se quedaba a solas con Shiro o Kuro, se ponía nerviosa y salía del lugar. Por lo demás, no se acercaba para nada al restaurante del Aoiya cuando había gente o más bien, concurrencia masculina. Esto le dio un par de pistas sobre lo que nadie mencionaba y en cambio las mujeres y Okina sabían…

Durante las noches Kenshin acudía a Kaoru ante el menor sonido extraño que escuchara en su habitación. Cuando se cercioraba de que ella estaba bien, regresaba a la propia a dormitar.

Esa mañana se había levantado especialmente temprano. Calentó agua para bañarse y más tarde se preparó un té para comenzar, ya que hacía frío, como era normal para el mes de Enero. Estaba en la cocina, disfrutándolo a solas cuando entró Kaoru.

-Hola, señorita Kaoru.- la saludó sonriendo.- ¿quiere té?-

Kaoru le regaló su primera sonrisa del día, pero no quiso té aún. Kenshin se disculpó ante ella por no tener más que ofrecerle, porque aún no preparaba el desayuno.

-No esperaba verla tan temprano en pie.- le señaló.- ahora cocinaré algo rápido.

La chica era curiosa. Mientras Kenshin amasaba algo, Kaoru se acercó a observar.

-¿Sabe cocinar?- le preguntó Kenshin algo más animado de lo habitual a esas horas que para él solían ser solitarias.

Kaoru se ruborizó un tanto, negando con la cabeza.

-Lo primero es tener las manos limpias- dijo Kenshin. Vertió agua caliente en una palangana y lavó la mano derecha de Kaoru. La joven observaba como el pelirrojo cubría su delgada mano con las propias mientras la frotaba bien bajo el agua temperada. Kaoru lo sintió a su espalda, cálido, y cerró los ojos un momento. Kenshin tomó una toalla y la secó. – Ahora me ayudará a amasar estos panes.- agregó.

La joven no puso objeción alguna.

Rato después Omasu se acercó a la cocina a buscar las bandejas que Kenshin le dejaba preparadas, mientras los demás se acomodaban a la mesa. Notó como Kenshin disponía las tazas de té para ser llevadas al comedor, mientras Kaoru acomodaba los panes al vapor en una bandeja aparte. Omasu los miró sorprendida. Se veían tan bien en ese mundo aparte de la cocina.

Kaoru estaba sonriendo. Tiró a Kenshin de la manga, buscando su aprobación.

Éste miró la bandeja preparada. Luego alargó una mano a la mejilla de Kaoru, limpiándola.

-Es una cocinera muy competente, señorita Kaoru… gracias por ayudarme, aunque se ha manchado con harina.

Omasu retrocedió un par de pasos sin hacer ruido. Luego regresó a la cocina, entrando alegremente como si no hubiese visto nada y haciéndose la sorprendida por ver a Kaoru allí. Tomó las bandejas y seguida de la pareja, se encaminó al comedor.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Aoshi recibió por escrito una respuesta que esperaba. En cuanto la tuvo, reunió a los hombres de su confianza, porque debían ponerse en marcha de inmediato. Luego habló con Okina.

-Te informo básicamente por el respeto que te tengo, Okina, de mis planes. Soy el líder del grupo Oniwabanshuu y me preocupa el nulo reconocimiento que hemos recibido en la historia. Somos los mejores y este gobierno no tiene idea de eso. No nos reconocen.-

-Aoshi… somos un grupo secreto y nuestra labor siempre ha sido y será en las sombras. No necesitamos notoriedad.- repuso Okina, presintiendo un quiebre.

-Deseo que nuestro nombre aparezca en los libros de historia- replicó Aoshi con la arrogancia propia de su puesto, frustración y juventud.- Somos tanto o más dignos que el Shinsengumi o los Ishinshishi… nos han olvidado y nadie requiere de nuestros servicios de protección e información. Míranos, Okina… hemos olvidado el honor de guerreros y nos contentamos con averiguar chismes de poca monta. Lo más emocionante pudo haber sido atrapar a Battousai para lo sucedido con la joven Kamiya y hasta eso no pudimos hacer. Perdemos habilidades, Okina… eso no puedo permitirlo como Okashira. Por eso me llevo al grupo.-

-Aoshi, no puedes decir que no protegemos a nadie o que no servimos. Kyoto es tranquilo gracias a nuestras redes de información y cooperación…- empezó el anciano preocupado por lo que veía en los ojos de Aoshi. Sin embargo éste lo interrumpió.

-Ya te he dicho que te digo esto sólo por el respeto que te tengo, porque no busco tu consejo. He tomado la decisión. Parto mañana a hacer historia y a buscar el honor perdido para nuestro grupo, a conseguir títulos. Me acompañan Shikijo, Beshimi, Hyotoko y Hannya. Los demás se quedan contigo. Quiero que cuides de Misao, como hasta ahora. No la llevaré conmigo, porque ella debe cuidar de su amiga y porque puede resultar lastimada en esta nueva misión que me he autoimpuesto.-

Sin más, Aoshi se levantó y se retiró del lugar. Okina preocupado, pensó en la reacción que tendría Misao al enterarse de los planes de su tutor casi siempre ausente a últimas fechas.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Misao se encerró en su cuarto durante la tarde siguiente a la partida de Aoshi con "sus papás". No podía creer que él, una vez más la hubiera dejado atrás en la nueva misión.

Ignoraba por completo que Aoshi se iba en la búsqueda de un hombre rico a quien debía proteger de sus muchos enemigos. Lo que Misao ignoraba también es que de alguna manera Aoshi y los demás acabarían en Tokio. Y lo que ignoraba Aoshi es que su nuevo jefe era un traficante de drogas.

Kaoru venía de su clase de cocina número cinco cuando decidió tocar a la puerta de Misao. Recibió el permiso para entrar y luego Misao estuvo descargando su ira mientras hablaba con su prima.

-¡Me ha dejado atrás!. ¡No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?!... él me entrenó para ser la mejor, pero… jamás me ha llevado de misión con él… ¡¡No confía para nada en mí!!... Yo he sido obediente siempre, le he seguido sus consejos y he sido un aprendiz bueno de Oniwabanshuu, mejor incluso que Okón y Omasu. Pero él no lo reconoce, llega y se marcha, dejándome atrás como si no fuera mi tutor… ¡¡LO ODIO!!-

Kaoru sabía que lo que molestaba a su amiga era la poca importancia que le daba Aoshi no sólo como guerrero, sino como mujer. Intuía que, aunque Misao no lo reconociera abiertamente, le gustaba mucho Aoshi.

Lo que no era raro, tomando en cuenta lo guapo que era. Y lo amable que era con Misao cuando compartía tiempo con ella.

Kaoru se levantó y se retiró a su habitación. Nada podía decir o hacer que consolara a su prima.

Se dedicó a mirar por la ventana a la calle. Trataba de perderle un poco de miedo a la gente y por eso los observaba durante la tarde.

Notó como una niña corría entre las personas. Alguien la seguía. Era un hombre. La atrapó y la llevó a un callejón.

Kaoru sintió cómo su corazón se desbocaba ante la imagen. Y más ante la idea de lo que podía suceder… sólo sabía que debía actuar rápido, porque tenía un presentimiento y a últimas fechas no le fallaban…

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, alertando a Misao y Kenshin quienes salieron al pasillo a ver qué sucedía. Siguieron a Kaoru y notaron como ella se hizo de una escoba con la mano sana. De ahí salió a la calle y esto terminó de alarmar a los autodenominados guardianes de la joven.

Kenshin vio como desaparecía de su vista cuando pasó cerca de una esquina. Misao se puso de acuerdo con él en una mirada y saltando sobre los techos de las casas, se dispuso a aparecer por el otro lado del callejón.

Kaoru entonces ya había dado con la niña. El hombre le tenía la boca tapada, de espalda en el suelo… y el muy maldito se estaba desvistiendo.

La joven nada dijo. Simplemente le dio con la escoba en la espalda al hombre. Éste se incorporó rápido… el ataque de Kaoru no le había hecho daño, pero si le había aguado la fiesta. Con una mano sostenía a la niña del pecho mientras con la otra mano y un cuchillo trazaba rápidamente un arco frente a Kaoru, intentando amedrentarla.

Le rasgó la tela del cabestrillo… Kaoru saltó hacia atrás y se topó con un muro que no recordaba antes. Un muro especial… Kenshin.

-¿Está bien, señorita Kaoru?- le preguntó con dulzura. -Suelta a la niña.- dijo después con voz poco amable al hombre, desenvainando.- a menos que desees pelear con alguien que sí puede darte batalla.-

El hombre era enorme y contó con eso para derrotar a Kenshin… sin embargo un espadazo en la cabeza con el lado sin filo lo dejó fuera de combate en cosa de fracciones de segundo.

La niña de cabello y ojos negros se incorporó ayudada por Misao que había llegado, quien quedó impresionada con la habilidad de Kenshin para usar su espada de filo invertido. Recordó también cuando él la había salvado de morir a manos de Battousai en Tokio.

-Gra… gracias… por ayudarme. Mi nombre es Tsubame.- dijo la niña, mirando agradecida a todos, pero básicamente a Kaoru.- Ese hombre me estaba molestando desde que llegué al barrio. Estoy aquí con mi mamá visitando a una tía y me habían enviado a dejar un recado. De vuelta este hombre me siguió y me atacó… -

-Podemos ir a dejarte a tu casa, Tsubame- dijo Misao, animada.- ¿Verdad, Himura?, ¿Nos acompañas? Ven, Kaoru.-

Durante la noche Kaoru sacó un espejito de entre sus cosas y se contempló en él. Se tocó la cicatriz en la frente, que se disimulaba con el flequillo… recordó que cuando le dieron ese golpe no pudo defenderse más de los hombres… cerró los ojos con espanto, para abrirlos de nuevo cuando sintió que alguien entraba a la habitación. Era Kenshin seguido de Misao con algo de comer. Kaoru tapó su espejo y lo guardó.

Conversaron largo rato Kenshin y Misao. Kaoru participaba sonriendo, riendo o poniendo caras de sorpresa. Misao tenía la idea que en algún momento, de tanto hablarle a Kaoru, ella tendría que reaccionar y dejar atrás su silencio. Pero por más que se esforzaba, Kaoru no daba la más mínima seña de recuperar el habla.

La ninja se retiró a su cuarto un poco frustrada por Kaoru, pero contenta por ayudar a Tsubame. Kenshin se quedó un rato más, ayudando a Kaoru a acomodarse para descansar. La joven se sentó en el futón y Kenshin en un sitial junto.

-Me siento orgulloso de conocer a una joven tan valiente como usted, señorita Kaoru… sin duda gracias a usted nos hemos alertado con respecto a la pequeña Tsubame. Pero por favor, a la próxima avíseme si ve algo raro. Hoy ha salido usted sola a enfrentarse a un hombre grande y si le hubiera sucedido algo, estaríamos muy tristes.-

Kaoru asintió un poco avergonzada… pero en ese momento ella había sabido que no tenía tiempo que perder al actuar.

Kenshin entonces, notando la confusión de Kaoru, le alargó su espada. La joven contuvo la respiración al verla. Espadas… las odiaba… servían para amedrentar, retener… golpear…

-Kaoru. Usted sabe que yo fui Battousai. Ignoro cuánto sabe de mi realmente, o de ese nombre. Lo que quiero que sepa es que esta espada fue forjada para cuidar de las personas. He jurado no volver a matar a nadie para expiar mis culpas, que son muchas… con esta espada yo la protegeré de lo que sea que la amenace… usted ya lo ha visto en su casa.-

Kenshin vio como Kaoru asentía, más tranquila ya. Prosiguió su charla.

-Misao me contó que su padre le enseñaba su estilo de proteger la vida. Hoy, cuando usted ha visto a Tsubame en peligro, ha corrido a ayudarla y pienso que su padre le transmitió muy bien las enseñanzas. Dígame… ¿él le enseñó kendo?-

Kaoru asintió.

-Tiene usted un dojo y conocimientos por transmitir, Kaoru. Y la fuerza de espíritu para hacerlo. Dentro de dos semanas liberarán su brazo y podrá entrenar su estilo. ¿Usted lo haría, señorita Kaoru?-

Kaoru tenía un par de lágrimas en los ojos… nuevamente asintió.

-Cuando se sienta con la fortaleza de regresar a Tokio y practicar o transmitir su estilo… la acompañaré. Siento envidia por usted, sinceramente, porque mientras usted recibió instrucciones de proteger la vida de todos, yo recibí instrucción de proteger vidas matando vidas… - terminó Kenshin, envainando la espada.- y quizá nada de lo que he hecho o haga en el futuro sea suficiente para… -

Kenshin sintió el dedo índice de Kaoru posarse con suavidad sobre sus labios, acallándolos. Ella se acurrucó contra él, entre sus piernas y cerró los ojos.

El pelirrojo, demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar, no atinó a nada más que rodear el cuerpo delgado con sus brazos. Y apoyar su espalda en la pared que tenía detrás.

Kaoru miraba la espada de filo invertido de Kenshin en el piso junto al futón. Pensó en su propio rostro demacrado por la vergüenza, la rabia, la soledad que le quedó tras su ataque y cómo esas expresiones las había notado en el espejo. En cambio, recordó la sonrisa de alivio de Tsubame; de Kenshin y Misao por ayudar a la niña.

Kaoru quería ver más rostros expresando alivio… Kenshin tenía razón… ella debía transmitir su estilo para ayudar a la gente, para salvar a más niñas como Tsubame o más jóvenes como ella, a más familias como la suya. Sabía que con Kenshin apoyándola, podría hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

Se recuperaría como fuera… entrenaría duro…

Restregó suavemente su cabeza contra el mentón firme de Kenshin. Enternecido, él depositaba un beso entre sus cabellos. Y Kaoru se sentía de alguna manera de vuelta en el hogar…

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Fin capítulo 3

Enero 6, 2005.

_Notas de autora._

Me quedan las dudas de qué época es más trabajosa para mi. Si la de escuela o de vacaciones… al menos me han regalado un bello tazón con Kenshin y Kaoru abrazaditos afuera y prefiero morir de sed a beber en otra cosa que no sea mi tazón... jejeje

Les deseo a todos un estupendo nuevo año… buenas vacaciones para la gente de Chile, Argentina… hum… ¿dónde más están de vacaciones en esta época? Perú… Bolivia… no sé Brasil… realmente estoy suponiendo… jeje.

Bueno, sus más peores suposiciones sobre lo que sucedió a Kaoru son ciertas… asi que solo esperemos que nuestra prota evolucione bien durante el fic. Disculpen que no escriba mucho ahora, pero son las seis de la mañana y se enfadarán conmigo si no despierto para ayudar a mami.

Agradecimientos sinceros a Pau, que como ves, ya están pasando cosas entre K y K, Alassea, gracias por leer mis fics y la confianza en este, Hitokiri Himura20, Miyuki Kobayakawa, y si, creo que por ahora las mejores de la región en teleseries son las de tu país. Rinsita Chan, ajajaja, que chido que sigas la historia de Misao también… si te digo que tengo 82 de busto… y aun vivo sin mucho complejo… Sumire-Chan, que le voy a hacer si Kenshin es o cocinero o lavandero o no sé… habrá romance Misao Aoshi más hacia el final, eso si. Los hermanos Hiruma si aparecerán, porque estoy rescatando las ideas del manga y allí ¡¡aparecen hasta el final!!. Yahiko aparecería en el episodio cinco y Sano y Megumi en el seis o siete. Y sobre tu nuevo fic con "ideas mías", ¡adelante! Y que la Fuerza te acompañen. Luna Kyouyama, ¡amo a kenshin!... jejeje… Blue Ningyo: Aoshi por ahora está más preocupado de sus ambiciones personales, asi que dejará a Kenshin tranquilo hasta el episodio siete. Sobre los descuidos que pueda tener Misao como chico, seguro que tendrá uno bueno que meterá a Aoshi en un buen lío antes de descubrir que es una chica!! Dark- Anna-Sujimotto, seguirá el fic cueste lo que cueste, ¡¡si señor!!, Kaoru Hino, disculpa por el retraso… el tiempo, el tiempo… Alpha-jack, jeje, realmente saqué la cuenta al tanteo… creo que por esos dias tenía exámenes de algo y no estaba para sacar cuentas… sobre la chica del nuevo fic, sep, está en proceso. Por cierto, estupendo el adelanto que enviaste. Onashiru Okanami, sobre si Kaoru lo habló o no habló… hum,… jejejeje… en algún capítulo se sabrá… Kaoru himura: que lindo es Kenshin ¿no?. Dark Shadow, sep, ahora Kenshin es un saca miedos de kaoru y me gusta eso. La pelea con jinnei se viene en la próxima entrega y veremos como Kaoru salva a Kenshin… O.o… Shinta Girl, gracias como siempre por tus bellos dibujos… ya sabes… los míos ya no son gran cosa y los tuyos me hacen feliz, Kaoru Himura Kido, sobre los Oniwabanshuu es una decisión difícil eso de dejarlos vivir… porque lo que pasa con Aoshi y su personalidad después depende mucho de la muerte de sus queridos seguidores. Ya razonaré sobre el tema, pero también me han caido bien en su corta aparición… Saiko Katsuka, hace tiempo que yo quería hacer un fic en la época Meiji, es la verdad… y no tan fantástico como "un dia dentro de ti" o "en el nombre del padre"… ojalá mejoren los finales de nuestras teleseries, ¿no? Al menos algunos contenidos lo hicieron… Naoko L-K, seguiremos adelante con el fic, estoy bien, aunque cansadita… Kaoru86 Kamiya, es una pena y me da vergüenza cuando no puedo escribir más de lo que me da el tiempo, la inspiración y las energías… pero bueno, me esfuerzo al menos… gracias por tu apoyo. Lime Kamiya, llámame sádica, pero tus suposiciones son ciertas con respecto a Kaoru y tantas ideas… ni sé de donde las saco, realmente se me ocurren y ya, jeje… Mari, la recuperación de Kaoru va lenta, pero segura, creo yo. Afortunadamente Aoshi anda "en otra" pero en algun momento su cabecita hará "clik" y descubrirá a Kenshin. Mikomi Shinomori, el fic del que te hablé… tengo el primer episodio, pero… publicando tres fics a la vez tarde mal y nunca… lo postergaré un poco más o me eliminarán las lectoras después de sonsacarme los finales de los demás… haré algo entre Misao y Aoshi, pero hacia el final, asi que lo siento… veré si entre medio dejo pistas que mantengan la inquietud en ese tema. Mer, la duda sobre Kaoru se responderá hacia el final, y Aoshi, sep… él valora sobremanera a Misao… ojalá y pronto se de cuenta de ello… jeje, algo se me está ocurriendo para poner en marcha ese romance y hacer feliz a Mikomi de paso. Aparecerán todos los personajes de la serie, no te preocupes… y como soy poco original, las relaciones serán las mismas. Numat, discúlpame por no actualizar antes, de verdad que me ha costado mucho… uf, las presiones, las presiones…

Un besote a mis niñas de siempre, Justary-san, Pola, Kirara26, como no, amiga!... besos a todos los demás y bueno, prometo actualizar antes esta historia.


	4. El Enlace

**Entre mis Brazos**

**Acto cuatro**

_**El Enlace.**_

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Misao no se sentía especialmente amable esa mañana. Realmente estaba frustrada… parecía que ese sentimiento lejos de atenuarse con los días que pasaban, aumentaba tanto que a pesar de su habitual amabilidad y buen humor, era notorio para quienes convivían con ella.

Claro… si recordaba muy bien… Aoshi orgulloso de que ella tuviera tan magníficas habilidades, instándola cada día a mejorar. "Ha nacido para esto", le decía a los demás Oniwabanshuus… y ellos le decían a Misao que sin duda era una chica adelantada, más que el común de los ninjas, mejor incluso que ellos si seguía practicando.

Y de qué le servía que la consideraran la mejor si no la dejaban demostrarlo.

Aoshi también le decía: "A la próxima misión te llevamos" y ella ilusionada entrenaba cada día con más ahínco que el anterior. Tenía una fuerza extraordinaria y unas habilidades sorprendentes. Su puntería era de la mejor y su mente ágil.

Pero de qué le servía ser la mejor si al final siempre la obviaban de las misiones.

Ya tenía dieciséis años. Podía perfectamente trabajar en una misión. Pero al final acababa en Aoiya sirviendo platos y preparando habitaciones. No es que no fuera feliz en Aoiya realizando esas ocupaciones. Pero se decía que para qué tanto entrenamiento si no la consideraban.

"¿Para qué demonios Aoshi me entrenó tanto?... mejor me hubiera permitido llevar una vida como cualquier otra chica si nunca me iba a necesitar."

Misao sin duda estaba, además de frustrada, dolida. Apenas había ido a la escuela, porque inició su entrenamiento desde pequeña. Y ella, eficientemente, había priorizado su entrenamiento a las amistades. Se quedaba con Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotoko o Shikijo entrenando, siendo observada por Aoshi que la felicitaba al final de cada sesión. "Cuando crezcas, te llevaremos con nosotros" le prometía.

"En cuanto cumplas los quince años te llevaremos" le dijo en varias ocasiones.

Misao había esperado pacientemente. Tenía ya un sentido del oído muy desarrollado y podía andar con sigilo por cualquier parte. Su cuerpo era ligero y elástico… sin duda tenía madera de ser la mejor.

Y asi esperó un año… y luego otro.

Y ahora… el muy cretino se iba tan tranquilo, diciendo: "Misao se queda con Okina".

Ya estaba harta de eso…

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kaoru despertó. Hacía frío, sin duda… pero no estaba tan mal. Finalmente, a un mes de haber llegado a Aoiya, le habían quitado el cabestrillo.

La chica extendió su mano izquierda. La movió y la observó fascinada. Finalmente podía volver a moverla. ¡Estaba muy contenta por eso! Aún le dolía un poco, pero ¡su brazo estaba liberado!

Se levantó y buscó las vendas que le dejó el médico. Tendría que usarlas durante algún tiempo más y no forzar su extremidad.

Salió al pasillo, contenta, vestida con la yukata y algo abrigador encima. Se dirigió a la habitación de Kenshin… el día anterior él había estado ayudando a acarrear alimentos para la despensa de Aoiya y había terminado muy cansado, durmiéndose casi inmediatamente. El médico los había visitado en la noche y Kaoru aún no le enseñaba su brazo a Kenshin. Pero eso estaba a punto de resolverlo.

Si tenía suerte, Kenshin aún no se habría levantado. Cada seis días Kenshin se levantaba más tarde de lo habitual, pues asi había convenido con Okina que ese día preparaba los desayunos de todos.

Llamó y al no recibir respuesta, corrió la puerta despacio. Ahí estaba Kenshin, dormitando. Tenía su espada al lado, pero ella no le tenía miedo.

Se acercó conteniendo una risa suave, para no despertarlo aún. Y se lo quedó mirando.

Kenshin… su amigo mayor. Se preocupaba mucho de ella, era atento y respetuoso. Siempre le brindaba su abrazo protector y la dejaba desahogarse cuando ella sentía deseos de llorar largo rato por sus padres y todo lo sucedido. No le recriminaba el ser una llorona como a veces lo hacía Misao. Solo le acariciaba el cabello y le decía que al final todo estaría bien.

Una de las manos de Kenshin salió fuera del futón y Kaoru la tomó. Estaba calentita y Kaoru la llevó hasta su rostro para sentir esa calidez más de cerca. Observó a Kenshin abrir los ojos al principio con urgencia, para posar la mirada un tanto extrañado de verla allí.

-Hola, señorita Kaoru.- le sonrió.

Kaoru soltó la mano del hombre un tanto avergonzada. Pero luego le sonrió también y le enseñó su brazo libre. Kenshin enseguida comprendió.

-Anoche el médico le sacó el cabestrillo, ¿no?-

Kaoru asintió. Movió sus brazos hacia delante y hacia los lados, tomando aire y cerrando los ojos. Kenshin hasta el momento no la había visto tan feliz y se alegró por eso.

Significaba que Kaoru ya estaba en condiciones físicas de volver a Tokio.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Misao estaba planificando algo como un escape cuando la llamaron a desayunar. Bajó para encontrarse con sus amigos habituales y con una sonriente Kaoru.

-Esto tenemos que celebrarlo. ¿Qué tal un paseo por el pabellón de Oro esta tarde?- dijo la joven de ojos verdes especialmente animosa. Sus amigos la apoyaron.

-Preparemos todo. A pesar del frío ha salido el sol… tendremos un día bonito y hay que aprovecharlo.- dijo animada Okón.

Más tarde, Misao se decidía a sacar algo de unos muebles que tenía.

-Mira, Kaoru… como hoy es un día especial para ti, te pondrás algo especial. Lo traje de Tokio, sin que te dieras cuenta.- la joven sacaba un kimono y el obi, además de los lazos que ocupaba, para su prima. Eran de Kaoru, pero con un brazo inmovilizado, Kaoru había optado por vestir hakamas y gis. También usaba mucho la yukata… menos difíciles de vestir.

Kaoru permitió que Misao la ayudara a vestir. Era complicado para ella sola hacerlo. Siempre se ayudaban con su madre a poner el vestuario diario y a Kaoru de momento se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al evocar a su amable madre. Pero trató de contenerse.

Primero Misao le colocó una suerte de "kimono interior" sobre su ropa íntima. Luego de anudarlo adecuadamente en la cintura, procedió a ponerle el kimono a Kaoru. Lo acomodó, dejándolo bien cerrado adelante por el frío y lo anudó en la cintura. Tuvo que acomodarlo nuevamente, formando un pliegue que caía sobre el nudo de la cintura para que diera la impresión de que Kaoru llevaba una suerte de blusa sobre una falda.

Posteriormente tomó un trozo de tela enorme, el obi, y lo colocó en torno a la cintura delgada de su prima. Lo fijó en la espalda haciendo un primer lazo en ella y sobre este obi, anudó un par de cintas especiales en la parte delantera del traje. Cuando estuvieron esos nudos listos, Misao hizo una bella rosa en la espalda de Kaoru con la cinta del obi restante. Después se preocupó de peinar a la chica y Misao bromeaba con que Kaoru era una muñeca de tamaño natural.

Kaoru ayudó después a Misao a ponerse también un kimono.

Las dos jóvenes bajaron al primer piso donde los demás esperaban. Las exclamaciones de admiración por parte de Okina, Kuro y Shiro no se hicieron esperar. Kenshin sólo las contemplaba… Kaoru se puso un poco nerviosa con tanto halago, más al notar las miradas brillantes de los ninjas. También fue conciente de la mirada de admiración del pelirrojo, pero esa no le molestaba en absoluto y le brindó una de sus sonrisas, acercándose a él.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Fue esa noche cuando llegó una paloma mensajera proveniente de Tokio.

La carta era de Tae, sin duda.

La situación era delicada y es que se requería la presencia de Kaoru urgentemente en Tokio. Lo que sucedía era que… los parientes de Kaoru querían apropiarse del dojo.

"… tu primo Hiroshi dice que la propiedad le pertenece porque tú además de ser mujer, eres menor de edad y estás soltera. Que en ese caso, no vales como heredera y que en cambio se busca a un pariente varón para que tome posesión de la casa y administre tu herencia. Kaoru, creo que debes regresar enseguida y ver qué se puede hacer por recuperar tu casa." Decía la carta en alguna parte.

Después de haber comido deliciosamente y haber paseado por el bello Kyoto, la carta de Tae había sido como un balde de agua fría para Kaoru quien empezaba a odiar la codicia de la gente sobre su propiedad.

-¡No puede ser… maldito Hiroshi!- exclamó Misao cuando terminó de leer la nota que Kaoru le había alargado, pálida de la impresión y la tristeza. – El muy bastardo ni siquiera se apareció para ayudarte y ahora ¡Se quiere quedar tu casa! Okina, no puedo permitir esto. Me iré con Kaoru nuevamente a Tokio.-

Okina se pensó durante un rato lo que acontecía.

-Desgraciadamente lo que dice la carta es cierto… una mujer no puede heredar a menos que tenga su mayoría de edad o esté casada y es el caso de Kaoru. Si hubiera sido un chico, sin duda que no tendría este problema. O si Kojiro lo hubiese manifestado en un testamento, pero él no hizo nada de eso. Creo que debes volver a Tokio, Kaoru… y si se da el caso de que tengas que entregar tu casa, quiero que sepas que esta también es tu casa y puedes vivir con nosotros por siempre. Te queremos como a una más de la familia que hemos conformado y te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.-

-¡Pero no es justo que le quiten lo suyo!- dijo Misao, asqueada con tanta injusticia.

-Aunque nos duela, así son las leyes- dijo Kuro, muy serio.

-Tendrás que entregar la casa… Kaoru… aquí somos tus amigos, puedes venirte con nosotros, como dice Okina.- reiteró Shiro.

Kenshin se mantenía al margen de la conversación, concentrado en Kaoru. Ella buscó su mano bajo la mesa. Estaba lívida, con los ojos brillantes conteniendo las lágrimas, mirando hacia el frente… él entonces sostuvo su mano y la apretó suavemente.

-Mañana acompañaré a la señorita Kaoru a Tokio a ver qué se puede hacer.- repuso Kenshin.- Pero creo que debemos tratar de hacer algo para que no pierda el hogar de sus padres. Misao, será bueno que nos acompañe.

La chica dijo que los acompañaba y se quedó mirando a Kenshin, porque algo se le estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Kaoru, cásate y así recuperas tu casa!- dijo Misao muy convencida. De pronto el silencio reinó en la habitación…

A Okina se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Claro que es una buena idea. Podría ser con Kuro o Shiro. Asi, después se separan y te dejan la casa. Sería un matrimonio por conveniencia… ¿verdad, chicos?-

Ni a Shiro ni a Kuro les hacía gracia casarse. Pero si podían luego separarse y además, hacerle un favor a Kaoru, mejor. Ellos no tenían interés en vivir siempre en Tokio.

Pero la chica sólo los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Omasu, en tanto… pensó en un par de escenas que había visto por esos días en la cocina…

-Señor Himura… - empezó Omasu, atrayendo la atención sobre ella con su voz suave y pausada.- ¿Se casaría usted con Kaoru si fuera necesario? Tengo entendido que no tiene un hogar fijo y de momento, podría cuidar de ella. Sabemos que la quiere mucho y confiamos en usted. Claro… siempre que no tenga otros compromisos.-

Kaoru abrió la boca por la sorpresa y Kenshin también. Ella trató de retirar su mano de la del pelirrojo, pero él la sostuvo con más fuerza.

-Cuidaría de ella, pero es una decisión que sólo la señorita Kaoru puede tomar.-

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Tae recibió al trío de viajeros con una sonrisa. Les sirvió lo mejor del menú y a pesar de no conocer mucho a Kenshin, lo trató como a un amigo más.

-Hiroshi es un prepotente. Qué bueno que has regresado tan pronto, Kaoru, porque él ya se está instalando en tu casa. De hecho, vino esta mañana a exigirme las llaves. Le dije que las tenías tú y dijo que entraría de todas formas a "su" casa. Pero… ¿cómo lo harán para sacarlo?-

El doctor Genzai llegó rato después al Akabeko. Había estado reuniendo información sobre el estado de la propiedad de Kaoru. Le alegró mucho ver a la joven en tan buen estado físico y de vuelta en Tokio, aunque las circunstancias no fueran las mejores.

-Según lo que averigüé hoy, Hiroshi no puede tomar posesión del dojo… hasta dentro de tres días. Kaoru, a menos que fueras un hombre o estuvieras casada, esa casa podría seguir en tus manos, pero como no es asi, te quedan tres días más, según el cálculo que hice desde la muerte de tus padres hasta el día de hoy, para hacer algo al respecto.-

-¿Es decir… - intervino Tae- … le quedan tres días para sacar sus cosas de allí y buscar casa nueva?-

-Sí- sentenció el buen doctor. Misao no podía creerse lo que pasaba y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Pero… ¿si Kaoru se casara?... ella podría recuperar su casa, ¿no?-

-Desde luego- dijo el médico. – incluso yo pensé en casarme con ella para que no perdiera su propiedad. Kaoru es como una nieta para mí y jamás la tocaría ni le haría daño- dijo el anciano sinceramente.- pero… me temo que mis buenas intenciones no sirven de mucho, porque… bueno… ayer me encontré con Hiroshi… está dispuesto a todo para quedarse con la propiedad y está bastante instruido sobre el tema. Aunque Kaoru se casara en estos días, él podría invalidar ese matrimonio y quedarse con la casa igual.-

Kenshin se estaba enfureciendo de veras con ese tal Hiroshi. No era posible que fuera tan miserable.

-Es cierto…- asintió Tae.- … si se comprueba que el hombre no ha tocado a Kaoru, Hiroshi podría invalidar el matrimonio en seis meses…-

Misao estaba confiando en que Kuro haría buena pareja con Kaoru como había sugerido Okina. Pero si la tenía que "tocar"… quizá Kaoru preferiría quedarse en la calle.

- … a menos que Kaoru pudiera quedar embarazada para comprobar que sí hubo intimidad.- terminó Tae.

Kaoru se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Kaoru.- dijo el doctor.- Si te llegaras a quedar en la calle, en mi casa siempre habrá un sitio para ti. Más ahora que ha llegado una nueva asistente para mí de la que te podrías hacer amiga.-

Kaoru negó con la cabeza. Ella no quería vivir en Kyoto ni en una clínica. Ella quería vivir en su casa.

-Pero Kaoru querida – dijo Tae- no tienes con quien casarte y sólo te quedan tres días… -

Kaoru y Misao se miraron. Y en ese instante la joven ninja tuvo la certeza de que Kaoru si se casaba.

-Tal vez estés equivocada, Tae- dijo Misao enigmáticamente.

Kaoru tomó la manga de Kenshin y la tiró, como ya era su costumbre para llamar la atención del pelirrojo y buscó su mirada violeta. Éste la miró sin decir palabra alguna.

Y cuando le sonrió, Kaoru entendió que él se comprometía.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Lo mejor de tener una red de información era que se podían hacer preparativos en cosa de días u horas. El hecho es que Misao, aprovechándose de eso, avisó a Kyoto lo del matrimonio y enseguida se puso en contacto con las personas adecuadas para llevar a cabo la celebración.

Fue asi como al segundo día de estar de vuelta en casa y de toparse con Hiroshi por los rincones del lugar, Kaoru estaba en condiciones de casarse con el rurouni Kenshin.

-¡Pero no puede ser, Kaoru!... ¡Qué no ves que este hombre se casa contigo sólo por tus bienes!- le había espetado Hiroshi cuando Misao y Kenshin le anunciaron lo del matrimonio.

"Como si tú no estuvieras interesado" pensó Kaoru.

-¡Tú no eres quién para hablar de moralidad aquí!- le rugió Misao a punto de saltarle encima y arrancarle los cabellos.- Kaoru se casa. Ha estado planificando hace semanas esta boda, desde antes de que sucediera la tragedia en este lugar. Kenshin la ama y ella lo ama… -mintió Misao.

Bueno, un poquito, aunque sin saberlo.

-Después de todo… - prosiguió Misao- él estuvo con ella durante su recuperación. Pregúntale al señor de la estación de trenes quién nos acompañó a Kyoto cuando nos fuimos. Puedes ir a Kyoto también y preguntarle a quienes quieras con quién la vieron en todo este tiempo. ¡Con Himura! –

Kaoru esbozaba una sonrisa y tomaba del brazo a Kenshin. Hasta se daba la maña de apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro y suspirar un poco. Y Hiroshi la miraba con odio.

-¿Cómo es que no se me informó de esto antes?- dijo el hombre de cabellos y ojos negros, aunque innegablemente parecido a Kaoru. – Tae no me dijo nada, ni el médico.-

-Pedimos que se mantuviera en reserva. Como puedes ir tú mismo a comprobar, la fecha de boda estaba pedida ya para estos días.- siguió mintiendo Misao y bendiciendo a los Oniwabanshuu en su mente que preparaban todo en esos momentos con discreción y eficiencia para que todo lo que ella decía se pudiera "comprobar".- Asi que sólo nos queda invitarte para que disfrutes de la ceremonia.-

De más está decir que esa noche salió Hiroshi masticando su rabia. Regresó tarde, bebido y con ganas de importunar.

Kaoru dormía tranquila… Kenshin le había asegurado que en cuanto se casasen, verían el modo de buscar una solución que agradara más a Kaoru para quedarse con su hogar. Pero que mientras, él la cuidaría de todo.

Soñaba con su voz y su sonrisa cuando algo importunó su sueño. La arrancaron de la calidez de su cama y la zamarrearon.

-Claro que no te casssarás, primita… porque… porque antes tú y yo nos adelantaremos a la nosshe de bodas… jajaja… dudo que essse ssujeto quiera cassarse con la mujer que ha sido de otro…- dijo Hiroshi insolentemente, buscando el nudo del obi para desatarlo. Kaoru forcejeó y dio patadas.

Un kunai rasgó el aire, cerca del rostro de Hiroshi, para incrustarse en algún madero en la pared de la habitación.

-Suelta a mi prometida- dijo Kenshin por lo bajo, amenazante. Misao, delante de él, estaba lista para atacar nuevamente. Ambos habían dormido con la idea de proteger a Kaoru, alertas… y habían estado en lo cierto.

-Déjame probarla… - dijo Hiroshi cerca del cuello de Kaoru, listo para lamerlo. La punta de la espada de Kenshin de pronto estuvo semi enterrada en el cuello de él.

-Ni te atrevas. Será mi esposa… mi mujer… ¿entendiste?-

Hiroshi soltó a Kaoru al notar en los ojos de Kenshin la determinación de matarlo si era necesario. Kaoru, viéndose libre, corrió a los brazos de Misao. Respiraba fatigosamente y sus piernas casi no la sostenían.

Misao se la llevó de allí. Al baño… Kaoru necesitaba vomitar.

-Vete de aquí- le sugirió Kenshin, dándole la oportunidad de preservar su vida. Él estaba apenas conteniéndose ante Hiroshi y temía que el demonio fuera liberado si esa tensión proseguía.

Hiroshi finalmente salió rabioso. Cuando Kenshin estuvo seguro de que ya no importunaría, decidió montar guardia con Misao.

Pero Kaoru, ya recuperada, negaba con la cabeza. No quería que su amada prima ni su "prometido" pasaran mala noche por su causa. Hiroshi ya se había ido.

-Creo que sería bueno que durmiéramos, Himura- dijo Misao, captando la incomodidad de su prima.- yo puedo dormir aquí con ella y tú en la habitación del lado que usaba yo. Mañana será un día de mucho trabajo y preparativos y no creo que sea bueno que nos desvelemos. Además… ese imbécil se habrá ido bien asustado, ¿no?-

Pronto se acomodaron para descansar. Kaoru, antes de dormir… vio un resplandor dorado en los ojos de Kenshin, mientras recordaba lo sucedido…

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

La ceremonia había sido sencilla y la fiesta prometía, si bien se debía guardar, dentro de todo, cierto recogimiento por los padres de Kaoru que ya no estaban. Después de que el matrimonio Himura rompió el barrilito de sake (costumbre japonesa que equivale a partir el pastel en las bodas occidentales), los amigos Oniwabanshuu de Kyoto, más Tae y el médico iniciaron las celebraciones del casamiento.

Kaoru había vestido el kimono blanco de su madre, como correspondía por tradición… Kenshin había usado unas ropas ceremoniales que le había conseguido Okina. Posterior a la ceremonia, Kaoru cambió su atuendo por un kimono rojo, especial para la fiesta. Mientras era ayudada por Tae y Misao a cambiarse, se permitió llorar un poco por sus padres, a quienes había extrañado tanto en ese día que se suponía, debía ser especial para ella.

Se sentía un tanto avergonzada con Kenshin. Él la ayudaba sin duda de manera desinteresada… quizá el tenía una mujer a quien amar en alguna parte y en cambio se ataba a una chiquilla.

Cuando firmó los papeles del matrimonio civil ese día, se dio cuenta de que Kenshin era mucho más viejo de lo que ella pensaba… tenía veintiocho años según los cálculos que hizo esa tarde al leer en alguna parte su fecha de nacimiento. Ella sabía que él había sido "Battousai", pero no le había dado importancia a calcular su edad y se había conformado con echarle veintitrés años como mucho. A los veintiocho años ya se tenía toda una vida, ¿no? Y de seguro algún amor. Seguramente si Kaoru hubiera seguido leyendo el papel de Kenshin que los Oniwabanshuu habían traído desde Kyoto, se habría enterado además de que Kenshin… era viudo.

La comida fue abundante y recibieron muchos regalos. Realmente parecía que todos los vecinos se habían tragado el cuento de que Kenshin y ella llevaban tiempo saliendo. Solo Tae, el médico y los Oniwabanshuu conocían la verdad.

Durante la noche todo se calmó y cada quien se retiró a sus hogares. Los amigos de Kyoto se acomodaron en las diversas habitaciones para descansar. Hiroshi se acomodó solo y enfadado en algún lugar de la casa y Kaoru… Kaoru veía nerviosa como Kenshin entraba con ella a su dormitorio.

La noche de bodas.

El pelirrojo le sonrió mientras entraba. Luego se ubicó tras un biombo y se cambió de atuendo, alistándose para dormir.

Un futón para dos personas había sido dispuesto en la habitación. Kaoru ignoraba quien lo había colocado. Como sea, ella estaba lista para dormir, asi que se acomodó entre las mantas.

Kenshin la siguió enseguida y se acomodó también. Notó cierta incomodidad en la mirada de su silenciosa compañera de vida desde ese momento.

-No le haré daño, señorita Kaoru. Es lo que he prometido. Pero… me temo que tendremos mañana que darle una mala impresión a su primo sobre lo que ha pasado entre nosotros esta noche.-

Kaoru se puso a temblar de nervios. Kenshin alargaba una mano hacia ella. Después de todo, pensaba Kaoru, él era su marido y ella no podía negarse…

Kenshin desató su trenza, extendiendo el cabello negro sobre la almohada y luego tomó las ropas de la joven, puestas cuidadosamente para que no se arrugaran detrás de la cabecera, y las arrojó con descuido al suelo.

-Así está mucho mejor. Ahora, señorita Kaoru… si no le molesta, creo que sería conveniente que me abrazara para dormir… le recomiendo también que se muerda un poco los labios… deben verse hinchados por la mañana-

Kaoru no entendía mucho, pero obedeció a Kenshin en tanto éste apagaba la luz. Posó la cabeza en el pecho masculino y rodeó su cintura con el brazo izquierdo. Sintió como el brazo de Kenshin rodeaba su espalda. Y como un beso se depositaba en su cabeza, cortesía de su esposo.

-Buenas noches, Kaoru-

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Estaba amaneciendo, sin duda. Kaoru estaba durmiendo cómoda y calentita, lo que se agradecía.

De pronto recordó que ahora era una mujer casada. Y sintió los brazos de Kenshin envolver su cuerpo. Sintió el aroma agradable de ese hombre y escuchó su respiración pausada. Él la cuidaba aún en sueños y ella se sintió tan protegida como cuando era niña.

Sintió los inconfundibles pasos de Hiroshi acercarse a la habitación. Kenshin abrió los ojos y miró a la joven.

-Cierre los ojos… y discúlpeme, Kaoru- dijo mientras le abría un poco la yukata y dejaba un hombro femenino al descubierto. Luego la volvió a abrazar y cerró los ojos. Casi de inmediato se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Hiroshi, de pie en el umbral observaba. La ropa esparcida… la cama deshecha… era innegable lo que había sucedido entre esos dos durante la noche. Y si no, era cosa de mirarlos. El maldito Kenshin dormía con una sonrisa de satisfacción y Kaoru se adivinaba desnuda bajo las mantas, abrazada por él. Y el cabello de la chica estaba tan revuelto. El joven salió, cerrando la puerta con estruendo y tratando de hacer ruido al caminar, para molestar a quienes descansaban.

Kaoru abrió los ojos lentamente. Kenshin miraba hacia la puerta cerrada, divertido.

-Creo que se ha enfadado su primo, señorita Kaoru… oh!!... verdad que ahora es mi esposa y sonará extraño que la llame "señorita Kaoru". "Kaoru" bastará, ¿no?-

La joven asintió. Se apartó un poco de Kenshin, bostezando… sólo para acomodarse nuevamente y seguir durmiendo, aunque dándole la espalda.

El pelirrojo no se movió, permitiendo a la joven poner distancia como ella deseaba. Pero Kaoru pronto se acercó y Kenshin sintió como ella se amoldaba contra él, confiada.

La abrazó, innegablemente aturdido por la reacción de Kaoru. Y cerró los ojos concentrándose. No quería que ella descubriera que había encendido momentáneamente, una reacción hacia ella.

Algo muy parecido al deseo…

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Hiroshi salió ese día bastante enfadado. El matrimonio había sido legal y real… y estaba seguro de que en un tiempo más iba a ver a un pelirrojo en miniatura corriendo por ese dojo que él quería para él… para venderlo y obtener un buen dinero.

Si tan solo pudiera deshacerse de ese tipo.

Había oído rumores sobre un matón callejero. Si pudiera amedrentar a ese pelirrojo para que se apartara de Kaoru, sería ideal. Si lo mandaba a golpear y le ponía un par de amenazas, sin duda que Kenshin no volvería y él se quedaría con el bonito dojo.

¿Cómo se llamaba ese matón?

Zanza, según rumores.

Muy bien… contactaría con él. Y le pagaría por sus servicios.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Misao se levantó temprano y le echó un ojo a la parejita de recién casados.

Abrió la puerta y observó. Casi enseguida la cerró, roja como el pelo de Himura. Y el corazón golpeteándole en el pecho.

Imposible… su abuelito Okina le había dicho que una mujer, cuando pasaba por lo que había pasado Kaoru, no se entregaba a ningún hombre. Por eso habían pensado al comienzo en casarla con un Onniwabanshuu amigo, para que no la tocara.

Pero este Himura…

No, no la había forzado. Ella dormía tranquila y él también. No había muestras de violencia ni nada parecido. Y se veían tan lindos.

¿Qué se sentiría que la abrazaran asi? Misao sintió algo en el pecho… nunca antes se había preguntado eso.

Pero recordaba la escena recién vista… debía ser hermoso que alguien la estrechara asi. Y de pronto Misao se descubría soñando despierta…

Con Aoshi.

Pero eso no podía ser. Él la había abandonado como un perro huérfano. No era justo con ella, ¡¡no lo era!!

Misao aspiró el muy fresco aire de la mañana. Kaoru estaba casada y todo iba aparentemente bien para su prima. Himura estaba a cargo y cualquier cosa, sus ninjas amigos de Kyoto estaban al pendiente de ella. Tae tenía otro par de palomas mensajeras…

La joven ninja entonces tomó la decisión de un acto que no había ejecutado antes por cuidar de Kaoru. Ya no esperaría más.

Buscaría a Aoshi, a Hannya, Beshimi, Shikijo y Hyotoko y se les uniría en la misión que tuvieran. Les demostraría que estaba tanto o más capacitada que ellos para cualquier cosa.

Misao sonrió con autosuficiencia. Partiría al día siguiente.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Gohei levantó la cabeza con interés cuando alguien se apareció para visitarlo.

Hiroshi se acercó a la celda para conversar con el tipo responsable de la muerte de sus tíos Kojiro y Kaori. Supo un par de cosas interesantes y eso reafirmó su idea de contactar con el tal Zanza. Kihei, el hermano de Gohei, le dio pistas de cómo encontrar a ese matón.

Hiroshi salió al rato, bastante asqueado de la cárcel, pero muy contento y se encaminó hacia un barrio en especial.

Preguntando con disimulo por aquí y por acá, dio con un tipo que vestía chaqueta blanca y pantalones en el mismo color, con los bordes negros. Usaba una cinta roja en la cabeza… y medía casi dos metros.

Sin duda él sería capaz de acabar con Kenshin. Kenshin podría ser un excelente espadachín, pero… pero era un enano y nada podría hacer ante la innegable fuerza y altura de Zanza.

El joven Sanosuke (que era su nombre real) no estaba demasiado interesado en darle de golpes a ese tal "Kenshin". Sin embargo, cuando vio el dinero que Hiroshi estaba dispuesto a pagarle por sus… servicios, Zanza se lo pensó mejor.

-Como este es un trabajo profesional, señor Kamiya, le sugiero que me dé los datos de Kenshin y yo sabré encontrarlo y ejecutar mi trabajo. No es conveniente que se nos vea juntos de aquí en adelante. Si necesito algo, yo lo buscaré. Ahora, déme los datos de ese hombre.-

Zanza sólo deseaba darle de puñetazos al tal Kenshin y quizá romperle un buen par de huesos. Con tal paliza, seguro que ese tipo se alejaría y dejaría en paz a Hiroshi. Aunque a Zanza le daba igual si Kenshin era el bueno y Hiroshi el malo en esa historia. Él sólo quería pelear.

-Está bien… no le será demasiado difícil dar con Kenshin. Verá usted, Zanza. Kenshin es bajito, como de un metro con sesenta, como mucho… tiene el cabello largo y rojo, además de una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda.-

-Bah… pensé que me estaba ofreciendo un trabajo más interesante que darle de golpes a un enano.- dijo Zanza. – Eso será relativamente rápido para mí.- Terminó con cierta fanfarronería.

-Aún no termino, señor Zanza. Escúcheme… este sujeto sería realmente Battousai Himura… un patriota… - Hiroshi recordó que esos datos se lo aportaron los hermanos Hiruma en la cárcel.

Esa información hizo que los ojos de Zanza brillaran de algo entre furia y excitación.

-Será un placer ejecutar este trabajo para usted, señor Kamiya.-

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kaoru se vistió y saludo a sus amigos en el comedor que la esperaban. Kenshin sirvió los desayunos como acostumbraba a hacer en Aoiya. Cuando le sirvió su bandeja a Kaoru, ella notó la alianza dorada en torno al dedo del pelirrojo…

Sintió como un cierto calor subía a sus mejillas cuando lo observó sonreírle. Omasu sólo los miraba con disimulo y cierta satisfacción… esperaba que todo fuera bien para Kaoru. Ella intuía que Kenshin era un hombre más que adecuado para hacerse cargo de ella. Y Omasu, rara vez erraba en sus juicios sobre las personas. Notó el tinte rojizo en las mejillas de la joven mientras miraba su pocillo con arroz y como seguía allí cuando Kenshin se sentó junto a ella y empezaron a comer.

Misao estaba tragando prácticamente su comida cuando dijo:

-Abuelito Okina, sé que parten de regreso a Kyoto. Quisiera quedarme un tiempo más con Kaoru. ¿Puedo permanecer aquí un mes, al menos? Kaoru aún tiene que cuidar de su brazo y yo quisiera ayudarla.-

Okina no puso reparo en ello si es que Kaoru no los tenía. Y desde luego que Misao fue aceptada en el nuevo hogar Himura.

-Está bien, Misao. Pero trata de mantenernos al tanto de lo que pase aquí con ese Hiroshi. No permitas que moleste a Kaoru.-

-Cuenta con eso, abuelito.-

Sin embargo, dos días después, Kaoru observaba estupefacta a Misao preparar un modesto equipaje ninja de viaje.

También Kenshin miraba a la joven, muy preocupado.

-No me parece correcto que le haya mentido a Okina sobre sus planes- dijo Kenshin.

-Vamos, Himura… tú eres más que suficiente para cuidar de Kaoru en estos días. Además, yo estaré al pendiente de ustedes. Pero necesito hacer esto… necesito demostrarle a Aoshi que soy capaz, como el mejor de los ninjas, de estar a su servicio. Y ya verás, la mejor manera de demostrarle eso es encontrándolo donde quiera que esté. Kaoru… tú me entiendes, ¿verdad? No es que no te quiera… pero yo necesito…-

Kaoru puso una mano sobre las de Misao, que terminaban de cerrar su bolso de viaje. Kaoru entonces se levantó y sacó de un mueble algo especial.

Una manta con capucha, de color blanco y los bordes rojos. Era muy bonita y Kaoru pensó que con eso Misao no sentiría frío durante su viaje. La colocó sobre los hombros de Misao y besó la frente de su prima.

Misao finalmente agradeció a Kaoru su comprensión. Y tomando el sendero, se encaminó hacia la carretera para iniciar sus pesquisas. Cuando Kaoru la vio desaparecer, se le vino a la mente que Misao era como el agua y que Aoshi era el mar. Y que sin importar cuántos atajos se le pusieran en el camino, el destino de Misao era encontrar a Aoshi, asi sea para decirle las verdades en su rostro o ya de plano para tener la satisfacción de haberlo logrado.

Kenshin entró a la casa y se dirigió a la cocina para calentar agua. Kaoru lo miró a su vez.

Ahora se quedaba a solas con él…

Quizá no fuera tan diferente de los días anteriores, ya que aún Hiroshi estaba instalado en la casa. Asi que seguiría durmiendo con Kenshin por las noches y esparciendo entre risas, antes de acostarse, la ropa por la habitación…

Tenía que estar casada con Kenshin durante medio año y quizá un poco más…

De pronto se le ocurrió que Kenshin también era como el agua y que ella era como un dique que le contenía de momento. Kenshin era un rurouni y ya antes le había dicho que algún día el retomaría su camino.

Apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, observándolo trabajar diligentemente, Kaoru deseó, momentáneamente, ser el mar en el que Kenshin acababa su viaje y no un simple retraso en su camino…

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Fin acto cuatro.

Enero 27, 2005

_Notas de autora:_

¡¡¡Hola!!!

Bueno, en el momento en que ustedes lean esto, yo seguiré sufriendo por la falta de internet.

Me ha sorprendido este episodio y lo que ha pasado en él. Como ven, ya apareció Sanosuke y Megumi, aunque aún no ha sido mencionada tan directamente. Retrasaré un poco la aparición de Yahiko, porque… mientras Kaoru no pueda hablar, le resultará imposible entrenarlo.

Hiroshi es sin duda el malo maloso de esta primera parte de mi fic. Y es que, basándose en el manga, tendremos saga de Kyoto y Jinchuu. Veremos también la suerte este nuevo matrimonio por "conveniencia" (jaja, seguro que eso ni ustedes se creen eso, ¿no?)

Misao ha iniciado su búsqueda de Aoshi. Oh, sí… me gusta esto de reescribir la historia… aunque a veces dudo de si estaré bien con las personalidades de los personajes. Sin duda la más cambiada es la de Kaoru, por motivos obvios. Sólo espero que en su evolución nos encontremos con la chica de la historia que tanto nos ha gustado antes.

Me gustaría contestar sus reviews, pero me quedé sin internet y perdí el documento donde los había guardado para responderlos. ¡¡Discúlpenme!!

Sobre Actuación si Libreto, Tsukio Hen, aun las tendré esperando un poco más. Quiero sacar adelante estas historias de "Misao, una chica en apuros" y "entre mis brazos". En Febrero les prometo que proseguiré con Actuación.

Blankaoru.


	5. En las Calles

**Entre mis Brazos**

**Acto 5**

_**En las calles.**_

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kaoru trataba de retomar su vida normal y una de sus labores cotidianas era acompañar a su madre al mercado de abastos. Revisó la despensa y haciendo una lista de compras, buscó a Kenshin por la casa. Se topó por ahí con Hiroshi, pero ignorándolo abiertamente, prosiguió la búsqueda de su esposo.

Y lo encontró en el patio trasero, lavando ropa cerca del pozo.

Kenshin observó la hoja que Kaoru le extendía y admiró los trazos de Kaoru en su escritura. Por lo visto, a pesar de haber sido una familia sin grandes recursos, el señor Kamiya había procurado una esmerada educación en su hija. Él por su parte leía bien, pero escribía horrible. Por un momento recordó a su maestro sentado en alguna roca, bebiendo sake en "su montaña" en tiempos mejores. Él le había enseñado muchas de las cosas que sabía...

Regresaron sus pensamientos al presente y tendió la ropa para acompañar a Kaoru en sus compras.

Misao se había ido hacía dos semanas ya y Hiroshi aún vivía con ellos. Era un tipo molesto que comía más de lo que debía con el único fin de causar gastos al matrimonio e incomodidades. El dinero que Okina había enviado a Kaoru se les estaba terminando pero antes de eso, irían al mercado.

Kaoru seleccionaba las verduras y Kenshin pedía la cantidad requerida según el listado escrito con anterioridad. Los comerciantes, que conocían a Kaoru se extrañaban de su silencio a pesar de que sabían lo del asesinato de sus padres y Kenshin les decía que estaba con gripe y que no le salía el habla por eso. Era mejor inventarse una mentira que tener que soportar las preguntas sobre lo que le había sucedido a Kaoru.

Aunque lo que les sorprendió más a los comerciantes fue saber que ella y el pelirrojo estaban casados. Incluso les dieron algunos pequeños obsequios.

Iban saliendo del mercado cuando Kenshin, que apenas podía ver el camino debido a la soya, el miso y las muchas bolsas que cargaba, notó a un chico cartereando a un anciano que miraba en un puesto juguetes, para su nieto que le pedía un regalo.

El chico carterista sacó la billetera del anciano sin ser notado salvo por los ojos de Kenshin. Pero el chico, que tendría unos diez años cuando mucho y cuya tez era morena, escuchó al anciano prometerle a su nieto el regalo por ser día de su cumpleaños.

Los niños debían tener infancias felices, llenas de obsequios y amor. El anciano y el niño se veían humildes… el carterista volvió tras sus pasos y devolvió la billetera al anciano. Kenshin sonrió para sus adentros y pensó en que aquél era un niño especial y al que sería bueno conocer si se le daba la oportunidad. Pero el joven desapareció entre la gente que hacía sus compras.

Kaoru entretanto se dirigió al Akabeko a servirse algo fresco de beber y de paso, visitar a su amiga. Kenshin solo la seguía, deseando tener sus brazos libres muy pronto.

Tae los invitó a almorzar diciendo que ese día la casa pagaba, asi que Kaoru se encontró comiendo carne y sopa, al igual que Kenshin que pensaba en el vuelco que había dado su vida. Parece que su destino era casarse sin amor, por conveniencia, para después, él, empezar a…

Un sexto sentido le indicó a Kenshin que algo andaba mal. Kaoru seguía comiendo feliz cuando sintió un gemido de su acompañante.

¡Oroooo!-

La chica reaccionó a tiempo para sostener a Ken que tenía un chichón emergiendo de su cabeza. Unos tipos que discutían entre ellos sobre el gobierno habían sido los causantes de la agresión a su esposo y eso le dio bastante rabia a Kaoru.

Tanta, que hasta se le olvidó el por qué le tenía miedo a los hombres y haciéndose de un cucharón de una mesa contigua, golpeó a uno de los hombres en la cabeza.

Que por cierto, se lo tomó bastante mal.

Kenshin a esas alturas estaba recuperado de su semiinconsciencia y levantándose raudo, llegó hasta donde Kaoru quien miraba enfadada a quienes habían osado agredir al único hombre del mundo que valía la pena.

-¡Maldita mujer!- dijo el recién golpeado, tocándose la cabeza.- Ahora verás con quien te has metido, ser inferior.-

Kenshin iba a intervenir para que no se metieran con Kaoru, cuando una voz tras él dijo:

-El inferior eres tú por creerte el dueño de la verdad y de los valores cuando has molestado a esta gente. Claro, te he visto pregonando la libertad cuando tú no respetas la libertad de quienes no se meten contigo. Esta mujer simplemente ha defendido al hombre que la acompaña, lo que a mi parecer es valiente y honorable, aunque algo tonto. -

Zanza odiaba que los bravucones se metieran con inocentes. Él llevaba un rato mirando disimuladamente al tipo pelirrojo que entraba en la descripción que su cliente Hiroshi le había dado días atrás. Y desde luego que vio todo el desarrollo de esa historia.

-Cállate, cabeza de pollo.- rugió uno de los hombres molestosos.- Tú no sabes nada como para defender a esta mujer.-

**-**Salgamos afuera y te demostraré cuánto sé.-dijo Zanza, deseando calentar un poco el cuerpo con una buena pelea antes de buscarle camorra a Kenshin.

Los dos sujetos salieron seguidos de tres amigos más a la calle. Los curiosos salieron también a ver lo que sucedía. Zanza no se hizo demasiado problema con los dos tipos. Se demoró exactamente el tiempo que tardaron sus pies en llegar a las bocas de los sujetos, botándoles un par de dientes y bastante sangre.

Kenshin y Kaoru también habían salido. Kenshin seguía atento la pelea por si debía intervenir pero no fue necesario. Ese joven alto era muy eficiente con los puños… mejor dicho, los pies.

Tae se les unió en cuanto acabó la pelea y Sanosuke se acercó al trío.

Hey, chiquilla.- le dijo a Kaoru.- eres demasiado impulsiva y esos idiotas te pudieron haber hecho daño. Aunque tal vez no, porque tu… - En ese momento Zanza reparó en las alianzas de Kenshin y Kaoru- … esposo es bastante preocupado por ti. No creas que no noté, pelirrojo, que pusiste a propósito tu cabeza de escudo para que el proyectil no le llegara a la chiquilla.-

Kenshin humildemente sonrió mientras Kaoru lo miraba asombrada. Ella pensó que había sido un accidente…

-No… no ha sido tan asi…- dijo Kenshin. – Gracias a ti por haber sacado a esos indeseables de aquí. ¿los conoces?-

-Ah, si, claro que los conozco. Son unos pobres idiotas que se sienten con derecho de joder al resto de las personas. Pero no volverán por estos lados y menos en este restaurante que me ha gustado mucho porque la comida es muy buena, ahora que pasaré una temporada en estos barrios. Nadie se mete con Zanza. Bueno, me retiro. Adiós, señoras. Adiós, amigo. Nos volveremos a ver. De eso estoy seguro.-

Zanza se dio la media vuelta y se retiró de allí caminando tranquilo. Tae comentó.

**-**A pesar de ser un tipo rudo, es bastante honorable. Esos tipos a los que echó venía mucho últimamente y me espantaban la clientela. Creo que ya no vendrán.-

Kenshin observó la espalda del sujeto y notó que decía "El Mal" en su camisa, escrito con un enorme Kanji. Y eso le intrigó bastante.

Tae entonces comentó sorprendida.

-¡Ese hombre se ha ido sin pagar la cuenta!-

¡Oro! Y usted diciendo que era un hombre honorable.-

Kaoru sonreía. Ese tipo Zanza era en el fondo bien simpático.

Una niña de cabellos negros y cortos corría hacia Akabeko, donde la mayoría de la clientela había regresado a comer acabado el espectáculo. Ella trabajaba con Tae en el horario de la tarde, atendiendo mesas.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Tae… ¡Oh… señorita Kaoru, señor Kenshin!-

Kaoru y Kenshin, sorprendidos, miraban a la pequeña Tsubame, tan asombrada como ellos. Tokio es un pañuelo, después de todo.

-¡Qué maravilla volver a verla!... señorita Tae, es de ella de quien le he hablado.- dijo apresuradamente Tsubame a su patrona. Tae solo pudo mirar a Kenshin y Kaoru con cierto asombro en sus ojos.

**-**Asi que ustedes fueron quienes ayudaron a esta niña en Kyoto… ella trabaja hace algunos días conmigo. Es muy diligente y puntual y lo poco que me cuenta es de ustedes, pero… en verdad nunca le presté mucha atención a los nombres… ¡qué tonta soy!-

-¿Estás bien, Tsubame**?-** preguntó Kenshin.

**-**Sí, muy bien, gracias. Después que ustedes me ayudaron, ese hombre no volvió a molestarme. La señorita Kaoru es muy valiente. Gracias a ella ese hombre no pudo hacerme daño.- dijo la niña admirada.

Kaoru sonrió y pensó en que ella tenía cosas pendientes que hacer en su dojo de kendo. Cosas que le ayudarían a preservar sonrisas de niñas como la que tenía al frente. Cosas para honrar la memoria de sus padres.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Hiroshi leía algo por la tarde cuando notó que Kaoru iba al viejo dojo con una cubeta y un trapero. Kenshin cocinaba algo, asi que Hiroshi siguió a su prima para ver que se traía.

Enseguida la joven se puso a limpiar. El piso estaba lleno de polvo y algunos rincones tenían telarañas. Y aunque la visión de Kaoru en cuatro patas limpiando era impresionante, Hiroshi decidió ir a ver qué había en la cocina. Estaba bastante inquieto, porque ya le había pagado a Zanza y en dos semanas no había dado señales de vida. Y él no soportaba pensar que ese pelirrojo ya le hubiera hecho un más maldito pelirrojito a Kaoru… necesitaba tenerlo fuera de circulación ya.

Kenshin estaba saliendo de la cocina y preguntó por Kaoru. Hiroshi le indicó el dojo con la cabeza. Al llegar donde su esposa optó por echarle una mano en las labores de aseo.

-Sus padres debieron ser personas muy buenas, Kaoru. Es usted valiente y gentil, aunque pienso que no debiera ser tan impulsiva… -

Kaoru siguió aseando y pensaba que era frustrante vivir con la idea de que ella pudo haber ayudado más a sus padres… y que no quería sentir que alguien nuevamente pudiera hacer daño a las personas que ella quería. Kenshin se dedicó a sacarle brillo a la madera.

En algún lugar de Tokio, en tanto, Zanza terminaba de reunir la información que necesitaba sobre Kenshin Himura. Lo venía investigando desde hacía días para conocer sus pasos. Aunque pensándolo bien, Zanza no lo iba a matar de inmediato como había sido el trato con Hiroshi. Sólo deseaba pelear y desquitarse de lo que el gobierno le había hecho a su grupo, la tropa Sekijo mediante este hombre que había sido patriota y de paso ganarse un buen dinero extra. Si realmente el pelirrojo era Battousai el Asesino como se lo aseguró Hiroshi, (Y que él confirmó en Kyoto según las señas que consiguió de Battousai.) Zanza le daría un escarmiento ejemplar por contribuir a la creación de este gobierno y por ayudar a que su cliente Hiroshi no recibiera su herencia que seguro se la merecía.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Por la mañana, Kaoru se dirigió a la clínica de su doctor amigo, encontrándose con una bella mujer de negros cabellos y labios perfectos pintados de carmín. Megumi era bellísima y aunque Kaoru se sintió un tanto disminuida ante eso, Kenshin no le prestó mayor atención a la doctora. Tenía ese día un mal presentimiento y andaba bastante atento a todo.

El médico había puesto a Megumi al tanto del ataque sufrido por Kaoru, la magnitud y los trastornos que le había causado, como la pérdida del habla. Esto, con el fin de que Megumi pudiese atender a Kaoru cuando fuese necesario sin tener que hacerle preguntas que la incomodaran. Y como ese día el médico había tenido que ausentarse, la doctora revisaría el brazo de Kaoru asi como el estado general de su cuerpo y le daría algunos masajes.

-Tu marido se ve un buen hombre, además de que es apuesto.- le comentó Megumi a Kaoru que le extendía su brazo izquierdo para recibir masaje. La más joven sólo asintió con la cabeza. Megumi prosiguió. - ¿Sabes? Dentro de todo eres afortunada porque este hombre no te ha abandonado. Hay otros que en casos como el tuyo si lo hacen. – Kaoru miró al suelo, incómoda. Si Megumi supiera…

La doctora notó la inquietud de la chica, pero no se detuvo.

- Disculpa que sea tan directa, pero asi soy yo. Digo las cosas tal como son, aunque a veces la gente se lo tome a mal. Y pienso que es mejor asi, decir lo que uno siente y piensa siempre. Al menos así sabrás que no soy mujer de mentiras y que prefiero una verdad dura a una falsa dicha. Tengo más años que tú y he visto unas cosas impresionantes. Por eso soy asi.-

Kaoru no levantaba la vista, apenada. Megumi suspiró y decidió empezar de nuevo. Comprendió que la estaba amedrentando.

-Escucha, discúlpame si he sido dura contigo. No ha sido mi intención. Pero vamos a tratarnos seguido ahora que me he trasladado a trabajar aquí por un tiempo. A ver… veamos… levanta el brazo un poco… eso… muy bien.-

Kaoru levantó la vista y meditando en las palabras de Megumi, buscó la mirada de la otra mujer. Quizá ella pudiera llegar a ser su amiga.

Al rato salió Megumi del cuarto.

-Tu esposa se ha quedado dormida asi que he decidido dejarla descansar un rato. Si lo deseas, puedes irte y ya Kaoru se irá más tarde. Yo la puedo ir a dejar.-

-Muchas gracias – dijo Kenshin levantándose.- Gracias por su amabilidad, pero esperaré a Kaoru.- y el pelirrojo cambiando de posición, se volvió a sentar. – No creo que duerma mucho.-

-Ya veo… la quieres mucho. Ustedes son una pareja muy joven.- repuso Megumi, quien no tenía más pacientes ese día asi que optó por compartir una taza de té con el pelirrojo. Le estaba sirviendo cuando notó su espada. - ¿Por qué portas una espada? Tengo entendido que está prohibido en esta época.-

-Bueno… - dijo Kenshin.- Con esta espada yo protejo a la gente. Y por eso lo que diga la ley me tiene sin cuidado. Yo no mataría a nadie.-

Megumi lo miró de reojo.

-Eres un hombre extraño, Kenshin. Pero hablemos de Kaoru que es lo que me interesa. Su brazo izquierdo no está del todo bien… lo noto inflamado a pesar de que Kaoru no se queja. ¿Ella no ha descansado?-

-A pesar de que trato de cooperar lo más que puedo, ella insiste en realizar labores en su casa… verá, Megumi, estuvimos fuera mucho tiempo, como le habrá comentado Genzai… y Kaoru en su casa tiene un dojo de kendo que perteneció a sus padres y que ella aspira a reabrir. Ayer estuvimos limpiándolo durante la tarde… y Kaoru espera recuperarse pronto para entrenar y dar clases.-

-Ya veo… - dijo Megumi, tomando te.- Al menos está tratando de salir adelante. Eso es muy positivo… supongo que en el futuro hablará nuevamente, aunque el proceso pueda tomar meses o años incluso, pero confío en que teniendo a su lado a un hombre como tú no se demore demasiado. Pero debes tenerle paciencia, Ken-san… ¡oh!... ¿Puedo llamarte "Ken-san", verdad?-

Kenshin asintió.

**-**Bueno, Ken-san, debes tener paciencia con ella. La violación es un ataque común a las mujeres, pero terrible por todo el daño que hace… algunos maridos no soportan la falta de intimidad o la renuencia de las mujeres a tenerla después de que sonasaltadas asi, por lo que las dejan. Y eso es peor, porque ellas se sienten mal y culpables. Y ya bastante terrible es tener que lidiar con los recuerdos de la agresión. Debes ser paciente, Ken-san. Más porque el doctor me aseguró que sus padres fueron asesinados también. Kaoru es joven, con cariño se recuperará y confío en que sacará a relucir su fortaleza.-

-Claro que lo hará, Megumi. Kaoru es una gran chica que no merecía el daño que le hicieron. Y yo desde ahora estoy a cargo de ella. No pienso abandonarla ni aunque me pagaran por ello.-

Kenshin meditó en las palabras de Megumi.

"Violación"

Él lo sospechaba, pero una cosa es sospecharlo y otra confirmarlo… se levantó y salió a tomar aire. Kaoru no merecía tener que pasar por todo eso…

Más tarde, cuando Kaoru despertó, salió a encontrarse con su esposo. Megumi tenía casas que visitar asi que los acompañó durante un tramo del viaje. Llegando a la calle principal de aquel barrio, notaron que había dos policías con un niño atrapado y algunos curiosos acercándose.

Kenshin reconoció en ese niño al ladronzuelo del día anterior. Seguro lo habían descubierto hurtando algo. Se aproximaron a ver.

-Suélteme… sólo quería una fruta. Tenía hambre, señor… - decía el chico al policía que lo tenía del cuello del gi, revolviéndose para ser liberado.

Kenshin y Kaoru permanecían más atrás de la gente cuando alguien pasó cerca de Kaoru, pasándola a llevar. Kenshin impidió que cayera, y notó que eran a lo menos quince hombres uniformados que iban pasando.

-¡Somos el grupo de policías espadachines!. ¡Nosotros nos haremos cargo del caso!- dijo uno de los oficiales recién llegados. El policía que tenía al niño respondió cortésmente.

-Nosotros ya tenemos resuelto este asunto, señor. Nos llevaremos al muchacho.-

En cuanto terminó de hablar, el policía recibió de lleno la empuñadura de una espada en la nariz.

-¿ Te atreves a desobedecer mis órdenes? Soy superior a ti y a tu compañero. Somos un grupo de elite, lo mejor que hay en las filas de policías e impartiremos la justicia. Este chico ha robado y merece un castigo ejemplar. Vamos a matarlo aquí y ahora.-

El policía agredido no pudo hacer nada salvo mirar impotente a aquél bravucón que lo amedrentaba con su espada. El dueño del puesto asaltado encontró que era demasiado matar a un niño por una o dos frutas.

-Señor, no es necesario que mate al chico por una cosa tan poca. Realmente íbamos a tirar la fruta que él sacó por añeja… -

- ¡Deténgalo a él también por obstrucción a la justicia!.- vociferó el líder del grupo, viendo con satisfacción como el tendero y el chico eran inmovilizados por sus hombres. Kenshin estaba desenfundando su espada cuando Megumi dijo en voz alta:

-¡Tu existencia como líder de estos imbéciles es obstrucción a la justicia, estúpido hombre!-

El aludido enrojeció y buscó furioso con la mirada a la dueña de tan fastidiosa voz. La apuntó con la espada y se movió hacia ella para acabarla sin contemplaciones, para que sirviera de escarmiento a los demás curiosos que murmuraban cosas en su contra. Y si bien intentó golpear con su espada a Megumi, lo cierto es que la hoja no llegó ni cerca del cuerpo femenino.

Porque entonces sintió una hoja acerada posarse en su cuello, listo para degollarlo.

Kenshin había saltado en medio y lo amenazaba.

-Esta mujer tiene razón. No puedes hablar de justicia cuando tú mismo no eres justo a la hora de juzgar y dictar sentencia. Este niño seguramente robó por hambre. Este hombre lo defendió siendo el afectado y asi y todo quieres matarlo también. Cuando has llegado, has empujado a mi esposa y ni siquiera te volviste a disculparte con ella. Ese no es el tipo de hombre encargado de velar por la protección de los demás.-

Ujuki, que así se llamaba el policía, silbó y sus hombres enseguida rodearon a Kenshin, encerrando en el círculo a Kaoru y Megumi. El niño ladrón, en tanto, miraba asombrado a quien osaba enfrentarse a la policía armada.

-Ya veo… asi que también te gusta jugar a las espadas ¿no? Digas lo que digas, sólo yo y mis compañeros tenemos autorización para portarla en cambio tú te irás a la cárcel, después de haberme servido de diversión un rato. Hace tiempo que mi espada no prueba el sabor de la sangre y puede perder sus cualidades… -

Kenshin se paró derecho y lo miró, envainando su sakabatto.

-No tengo intención de pelear contigo, si no de hacerte entrar en razón. Libera al niño y al señor comerciante y deja a mi esposa y a la doctora fuera de esto, porque la doctora tiene gente que la requiere ahora. Y después de eso, si quieres, puedes llevarme a la cárcel por portar una espada. Yo no opondré resistencia.-

Kaoru intentó acercarse a Kenshin, preocupada. Pero uno de los espadachines de uniforme le cerró el paso y Kaoru aterrorizada empezaba a temblar ante la vista de ese filo acerado tan cercano a ella. Kenshin intuyó lo que pasaba y dijo:

-Así es mejor, Kaoru. No se preocupe, estaré bien.- Luego volvió a mirar a Ujuki.- Quiero que dejen a mi esposa en paz.-

-Pelea conmigo, pelirrojo, y ordenaré que la dejen en paz.-

Kenshin no tenía intenciones de pelear, hasta que notó por el rabillo del ojo que uno de los policías acercaba el filo de su espada a la garganta de Kaoru…

De pronto nadie estuvo muy seguro de lo que pasaba, pero lo cierto es que se vio un rayo atravesar el espacio entre Kenshin y Kaoru y luego, el policía que la amenazaba estaba en el suelo inconsciente. Dos más se acercaron a detener al espadachín furioso pero sólo pudieron literalmente morder el polvo del suelo.

Kenshin enseguida se puso entre Kaoru y los demás policías. Megumi observaba y se preguntaba de dónde rayos había salido Kenshin… evidentemente era hábil. Una mirada a los caídos le basto para comprobar que no había sangre y que no estaban heridos de muerte. En el momento en que la sakabatto se quedó quieta, la doctora además comprobó que su filo estaba invertido.

Los policías restantes se abalanzaron sobre Kenshin. Éste se adelantó y derribó a tres de un solo golpe. Ujuki miraba la escena deseoso de iniciar un combate con ese pelirrojo. Tres policías más cayeron después.

Los demás policías espadachines no se animaron a involucrarse en la pelea. Kenshin era demasiado veloz para ellos y no querían acabar como sus compañeros. Ujuki les hizo un ademán para que se apartaran y asi lo hicieron. Se encontró nuevamente frente a frente con Kenshin y lo apuntó con su espada.

-Eres realmente bueno.-

-No me interesa lo que usted piense. Pero tocaron a mi esposa. Dejen a la gente en paz y dejen que la policía de este barrio se haga cargo. Y si quiere un adversario, aquí me tiene.-

Un carruaje estacionó cerca sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Un oficial del ejército se bajó de éste, asi como el Comisario Uramura y se acercaron a contemplar lo que pasaba; el jefe del ejército reconoció enseguida a Kenshin Himura.

-Eso está bien**… -** dijo Ujuki lanzándose sobre Kenshin. Kaoru, que sabía de técnicas de espada, reconoció la escuela de "Ninotashi Irazu", que era en extremo fuerte, al contemplar la forma en que Ujuki tomaba la empuñadura de su espada.

El jefe del ejército pensaba en que Ujuki era un completo idiota porque el común de las técnicas no era nada comparada con la de Hiten Mitsurugi. Y es que el jefe del ejército conocía muy bien a Kenshin desde años atrás, cuando combatían por ideales similares aunque en tropas distintas…

Ujuki logró interceptar un golpe que iba a su pecho y cuya fuerza lo lanzó algunos metros más atrás. Buscó con la mirada a su oponente y sólo fue conciente de una sombra que caía sobre él. Después, la oscuridad absoluta.

Casi enseguida recuperó la conciencia y la gente que había seguido atenta el transcurso de la corta batalla, se abalanzó sobre Kenshin quien alcanzo a rodear con su brazo a Kaoru cuando la turba los encerró en un abrazo de agradecimiento por poner a los fanfarrones en su sitio.

El jefe del ejército entonces llamó a Kenshin con su voz potente, captando su atención.

La gente dejó espacio para el pelirrojo.

-Por fin te encuentro, después de diez años.- dijo el jefe del ejército, acercándose. Enseguida se dirigió a uno de sus acompañantes. – Señor Comisario, disperse a la muchedumbre.-

La gente se retiró y el ladronzuelo, que ya se había desatado durante el enfrentamiento, se escabulló un tanto, quedando cerca del pelirrojo hábil sin que nadie lo notara. Megumi se acercó también a Kenshin.

-Ahora lleva bigote, señor Yamagata.- repuso Kenshin con una sonrisa.

Este dato puso alertas a Kaoru y Megumi, de que estaban frente al jefe del que fuera el grupo patriota "Kihe-tai"que fue a su vez el más poderoso de la era Edo. Actualmente Yamagata era el jefe del ejército del Japón pero Kenshin lo miraba como si fuera cualquier fulano.

El señor Yamagata le extendió una mano a Kenshin.

-El coche nos espera, Himura. Hay muchos antiguos patriotas esperando tu vuelta. Vamos. Ha sido un milagro el que diera contigo.- Yamagata recordó que gracias a unos presos que aseguraban haber sido atacados por Battousai (los hermanos que tratan de quitarle el dojo a Kaoru en el primer capítulo) él pudo dar con él.

-No, gracias, señor Yamagata. No tengo ganas de conseguir un puesto en recompensa por mis asesinatos.- dijo Kenshin humildemente, llamando aún más poderosamente la atención de Megumi sobre él.

-¡Pero los crímenes que cometiste sirvieron para un evento histórico fundamental!... ¡Himura, no te preocupes por eso, yo puedo arreglarlo!-

Kenshin miró a los policías caídos que estaban siendo arrastrados por la calle hacia el cuartel.

-¿Va a arreglarlo con el poder de la policía? Son esas las acciones que crean a este tipo de hombres altaneros.-

Kenshin tocó el hombro de Kaoru, invitándola a avanzar hacia la casa. Megumi empezaba a seguirlos, pero se daba vuelta para mirar al señor Yamagata. ¡No podía creer lo que había oído!

-Nosotros no luchamos por el poder o la gloria, señor Yamagata... - prosiguió Kenshin.- … sino para proteger al pueblo y establecer una era en que el concepto de felicidad tuviera sentido. De lo contrario, los antiguos patriotas hubiéramos sido unos oportunistas ¿no cree?.-

Aritomo Yamagata no podía creer que Himura estuviera rechazando tan suculenta oferta. Pertenecer al ejército y tener mucho dinero era algo que cualquiera anhelaría.

-¡Pero Himura! Los tiempos han cambiado… hoy se prohíbe portar espada y un espadachín sin ella no tiene poder. Por eso no somos nadie, a menos que tengamos el poder del gobierno. ¡La espada ahora no sirve para nada!-

Kenshin se detuvo. Y posó su mano sobre el hombro de Kaoru.

-Con mi arma, señor Yamagata, puedo proteger a quienes me rodean y a quienes quiero. Nada ha cambiado para mí. El asesino se ha convertido primero en vagabundo y después en esposo.- Kenshin sintió como su mano era cubierta por la de Kaoru antes de proseguir la marcha hacia el hogar. Megumi, que los seguía, se despidió rato después sin decir nada de lo sucedido. El chico ladronzuelo se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho el pelirrojo, y aunque no podía entenderlo del todo, lo tuvo en su mente mucho tiempo después, cuando se escabullía a casa de sus jefes.

El señor Yamagata se quedó de pie, en la calle. El comisario Uramura se le acercó y Yamagata dijo:

-Sé lo que va a decir, señor comisario. Viendo la reacción de la gente es evidente que Himura tiene razón y debemos sanear el cuerpo de policía.-

-Así es, señor Yamagata. Por lo demás, haré la vista gorda con el señor Himura sobre su porte de espada. Realmente y viéndolo, él no representa peligro para la sociedad… después de lo que comentaban los hermanos en la cárcel, imaginaba que quien había sido Battousai sería más terrible.-

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Misao seguía la pista de los Oniwabanshuu, pero aún no daba con ellos.

Hacía un frío de perros en esa zona del bosque y estaba oscuro, pero Misao no se permitía tener miedo y pensó en Kaoru y en la buena idea de su prima de haberle regalado la capa, porque de lo contrario, estaría congelada.

Se hizo una fogata y pensó en que el muy maldito Aoshi dejaba una marca por donde pasaba entre las féminas, porque ninguna olvidaba el hermoso rostro de ese hombre y enseguida le indicaban a Misao por donde había pasado su… "hermano". Y es que Misao pronto aprendió a decir que Aoshi era su hermano porque de lo contrario, nadie le daba pistas. Estas mujeres eran terribles.

Se asó un pescado y se hizo una cómoda cama con ramas y hojas secas. Tenía muchas galletas especiales para el viaje, de esas con las que basta comer una sola y te llenan durante el resto del día. Misao ignoraba durante cuánto tiempo estaría buscando a su mentor, por lo que lo mejor era ahorrar de sus galletas cuanto pudiera.

Se abrazó a si misma, sentada donde estaba, y se sintió sola como nunca antes…

Qué rabia tenía en esos momentos con Aoshi… él nunca cumplía sus promesas. Le había negado una infancia feliz, le había inculcado el honor del guerrero y el valor de la palabra empeñada. ¡Y A ÉL ESO LE IMPORTABA UN SOBERANO PEPINO!

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Misao y ésta con rabia la secó de un manotazo. No se permitiría autocompasión, se mantendría firme y seguiría adelante en su empeño de encontrarlo a él y a sus amigos… le demostraría que todas esas clases recibidas ella las asimiló y bien y que ella era la mejor. Haría que Aoshi se arrepintiera de haberla dejado sola en Kyoto y que le pidiera perdón de rodillas por considerarla menos que a un gusano.

Misao se envolvió mejor en su capa y se quedó dormida. Ya al día siguiente seguiría tras los pasos de Aoshi.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kenshin dormía junto a Kaoru, tendido de espaldas. Kaoru lo contemplaba a pesar de la escasa luz y comprendía el por qué Kenshin había decidido ser un vagabundo. Así, al no pertenecer a ningún grupo, tenía libertad de proteger a quien quisiera sin tener que pedir permiso a nadie. Sin tener que rendir cuentas a nadie.

Asi era Kenshin. Un hombre libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Bueno, ni tan libre a estas alturas… estaba casado, con ella. Y de pura buena persona que era. Megumi tenía razón en lo que le había dicho: ningún hombre, sabiendo que ella había sido de otro, querría tenerla de esposa. Kenshin era su única oportunidad de estar casada, pero…

Ella no podía retenerlo, no debía.

En seis meses más, cuando su dojo estuviera abierto y con público, y cuando Kaoru fuera mayor de edad, podría dejar libre a Kenshin para que prosiguiera su camino. Pero Kaoru no quería. Ella había perdido a su familia y en este momento, Kenshin era lo más parecido a una que tenía. Y sin embargo, ella no era nadie para pedirle que se quedara. No era nadie porque ella no tenía nada que entregarle, salvo un afecto platónico.

Kaoru pasó saliva. Su esposo seguía durmiendo, tan tranquilo. Y ella en cambio estaba muy despierta y muy inquieta por dentro. No quería que él se fuera. Que Misao no volviera, que se fuera Hiroshi, que se fuera Genzai, Megumi o Tae, pero Kenshin no, él no.

Él no, por favor…

Kenshin entonces despertó, alerta. Y se puso en pie de un brinco.

Zanza estaba afuera de la casa, mirando el lugar.

Llevaba una enorme espada al acercarse a la entrada de la casa. Enseguida se abrió la puerta y apareció el pelirrojo vestido con la yukata azul que usaba para dormir.

Y también traía una espada, por cierto.

Esto le comprobó a Zanza que el pelirrojo era algo especial. No cualquiera se levanta listo para luchar. No cualquiera escucha a Zanza a las doce de la noche. No cualquiera irradiaba ese espíritu combativo impresionante.

-Sabía que vendría, Zanza… usted me buscaba, pero no tengo interés de pelear.- dijo Kenshin como si cualquier cosa. Kaoru se había levantado también.

-Bueno… a mí me han contratado para este combate. Me han pagado y no puedo retirarme. Además… estoy deseando enfrentarme a Battousai Himura, el Patriota. – respondió Zanza tan tranquilo como Kenshin. Hiroshi en su habitación, dormía profundamente. Kaoru se alarmó al comprender que a pesar de sus reservas, había gente que conocía la verdadera identidad de Kenshin e imaginó que eso no era nada bueno. – Eres patriota de la prefectura de Choshu, utilizas la técnica tradicional del Hiten Mitsurugi. Eras destacado con la espada y te convertiste en samurai a la edad de catorce años y actuaste como tal durante cinco años más. La primera mitad de tu carrera consistió en asesinar. Lo hacías en la sombra y a sangre fría… algo te pasó y después te dedicaste a proteger a tus compañeros de los ataques de expertos espadachines contratados por el antiguo gobierno. Si hoy en día eres famoso, es debido a tu notable trabajo en este segundo periodo. Llegó la cruel guerra civil de Boshin y tu desaparición después de los combates y la victoria de Toba-Fushimi. Te convertiste en un vagabundo que vive bajo el nombre de "Kenshin Himura"-

Kenshin se mantenía impávido mirando a su contrincante nocturno. Pero Kaoru no podía tener los ojos más abiertos de la impresión. Nunca pensó en que ese hombre tan tranquilo tuviera semejante historia…

-Un verdadero combate supone antes un estudio sobre el adversario para escoger el tipo de pelea. Tuve que ir a Kyoto, al escenario principal del fin de la era Edo para conseguir esta información que supongo es bastante correcta.- dijo Zanza contento de sus averiguaciones.

-¿Y ya has escogido la modalidad?- preguntó Kenshin a Zanza que se rascaba la cabeza.

-En realidad no. Todo lo que averigüé fue sobre tu carrera. Nada sobre lo que es el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi ni de los motivos que tuviste para convertirte en un pacífico vagabundo, por lo que pensé que una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo estaría bien para empezar.-

Hiroshi despertó en ese momento al sentir voces desde el patio. Se asomó y vio a Zanza. Entonces se vistió y tomó su arma por si el luchador no era capaz de acabar con Kenshin.

Era perfecto…

Primero mataría a Kenshin, luego a Kaoru y finalmente a Zanza con la pistola que había adquirido hacía unos días mediante unos chinos traficantes de armas.

Después, le echaría la culpa a Zanza y se quedaría con el dojo, lamentando la triste suerte de su prima.

Jejejejeje…

-No entiendo, Zanza. Ayer parecías un hombre que defendía a los oprimidos… y en cambio hoy luchas por dinero. Eso no es muy consecuente. ¿Por qué eres asi?- preguntó Kenshin quien tenía la idea de hacer desistir a Zanza de la lucha hurgando en su corazón.

-Eso es algo que no te importa. Sólo debe importarte el hecho de que yo no soporto a los patriotas. Son todos unos hipócritas que se creen con el derecho de manipular la historia en nombre de la justicia que sólo a ellos conviene. Por eso yo quiero… ¡YO QUIERO DESTRUÍR AL ASESINO CONOCIDO COMO EL MÁS FUERTE DE LOS PATRIOTAS!- terminó Zanza con gran pasión a la vez que descubría su enorme Zambatto.

Kaoru estaba inmóvil, con las piernas temblorosas. A ella no le importaba que Kenshin hubiera sido asesino como Zanza decía… y no quería que alguien muriera frente a ella…

-Está bien. Acepto el reto.- dijo Kenshin suspirando.- pero antes dime una cosa. ¿Fue Hiroshi quien te ha contratado para matarme?-

El aludido estaba escuchando todo desde atrás de la casa por donde se movía sin ser notado y se sorprendió de la suspicacia de Kenshin. Pero de bien poco le iba a servir en el otro mundo, asi que se tranquilizó.

**-**Exacto ¿cómo lo has adivinado?- preguntó Zanza.

Kenshin sonrió.

-Muy poca gente hasta hace dos semanas sabía de mi estadía en este lugar, además de los hermanos Hiruma que están en la cárcel y que allí permanecen. Además… noto una energía negativa proveniente del patio… aparece, Hiroshi.- dijo Kenshin enérgico.

Ell primo de Kaoru se quedó quieto en su sitio, impresionado de Kenshin. Maldito sea ese pelirrojo.

-Eres un verdadero experto.- musitó Zanza.

-¡He dicho que salgas de ahí, Hiroshi!- gritó Kenshin. Finalmente Hiroshi se paró delante de ellos. Zanza lo miró unos instantes, antes de añadir.

-Dame eso. -

-¿ Qué? – preguntó Hiroshi con inocencia, sintiendo los ojos de Kaoru clavados en su espalda.

-Dame tu arma… es cierto que no puedo percibir la presencia de la gente como Kenshin, pero al menos conozco los pensamientos de la gente como tú. Por lo demás, desde el momento en que acepto un trabajo como este ¡no admito intervenciones de ningún tipo!- En cuanto Hiroshi entregó su arma a Zanza, éste la destrozó usando sólo sus manos. Hiroshi entonces miró con odio a Kaoru.

-Me quedaré con tu dojo, primita.-

Kaoru bajó la cabeza, entristecida. Pensó que siendo amable como lo había sido con Hiroshi en los últimos días, él la dejaría en paz… recordó cuando en la infancia jugaban juntos y eran amigos.

Kenshin notó el gesto de su esposa, pero nada dijo. Sólo pensó en que era una lástima que gente así de nociva rodeara a Kaoru. Él antes había tratado de echar a Hiroshi del lugar, pero Kaoru le hacía saber que ella esperaba que él cambiara.

-Este lugar no es bastante grande para el combate… vamos a un lugar más apropiado. Hay luna, se ve bastante bien… vamos al río.- propuso Zanza.

-Está bien.- dijo Kenshin. Luego miró a Kaoru. – Quédese en cama, Kaoru… es lo mejor, hace mucho frío…** -**

Kaoru entró en la casa con la cabeza gacha. Y casi enseguida salió con un kimono sobrepuesto a la rápida. Kenshin suspiró imaginando que sólo amarrándola la podría dejar en casa. Él entonces entró para ponerse el hakama y la bufanda azul que tenía.

Hiroshi también se vistió y siguió al trío. Una nueva arma oculta entre sus ropas le aseguraría quedarse con el dojo. Porque al pelear al lado del río, podría matarlos a todos y de paso tirarlos a la corriente.

Y asunto arreglado.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Fin acto cinco.

Mayo 13, 2005

_Notas de Blankaoru._

¡Hola!

Ya era hora ¿no?

En realidad, debo aclarar que mucho de los diálogos entre Kenshin y Yamagata fueron tomados casi textuales del tomo 1 de Rurouni Kenshin, acto 2 edición Glenat. Parte de los diálogos entre Kenshin y Sanosuke en esta última escena fueron sacados casi textuales del mismo tomo, pero del acto 5. Lo que les quiero decir es que **todo esto es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki** y que pensándolo bien, no sería mala idea editar algún día la historia completa de Kenshin según el manga, por si alguien no la conoce del todo. Realmente me estoy tentando…

Pero por ahora, tengo 4 historias que sacar adelante. Asi que no lo haré de momento.

Este episodio ha sido una mezcla extraña. Al principio, no iba a hacer aparecer al señor Yamagata, pero luego me dije: Como Kaoru aquí no habla y en la serie ella respeta la intimidad de Kenshin, a menos que aparezca Yamagata, será difícil que ella, Megumi y Yahiko se enteren de quién es Kenshin o qué tan importante fue… y claro, debía estar Megumi en esa escena para que supiera sobre ese asunto sin necesitar de Kaoru que está mudita.

También empecé a meter a Yahiko en el cuento porque quería que empezara a admirar desde ya a Kenshin… tal vez en el futuro Yahiko llegue solo al dojo Kamiya, cuando abra sus puertas a los estudiantes, para recibir instrucción de Kenshin, pero tendrá que conformarse con Kaoru…

En fin, las ideas son muchas, pero como les he dicho, este fic sigue los hechos del manga… quizá debería tirar el manga lejos y hacer algo más original, pero creo que lo hace interesante el que Kenshin y Kaoru están casados. Bueno, no sé, es algo que decidiré en el camino.

El otro día bajé el Seisohen hablado en español de España. Para ser sincera, siempre prefiero el doblaje sudamericano porque lo consideraba más… vivo, por decirlo de algún modo. En fin, que me dije "si en esta mugre de video Kenshin llama a Kaoru por "Kori", lo borro". Pero los nombres no sólo estaban correctos, sino que el doblaje también… vibrante, emocionante… ahhhh, me rendí ante el doblaje de los señores españoles y ya les tengo fe nuevamente.

Gracias por la paciencia y gracias a:

**Tsuki-ra:** Gracias por el cumplido. Un beso.

**Shinta-Girl:** Los casé en una decisión de último momento… a Hiroshi lo inventé totalmente, pero el resto de los personajes no, aunque he cambiado sus apariciones o desapariciones, como en el caso de los hermanos Hiruma que en el manga son quienes pagan a Sanosuke para matar a Kenshin.

**Arihx:** Bueno, acepto lo de los saltos en el tiempo, porque ahora que la releí hasta yo me perdí un poco, pero es básicamente porque tengo una larga historia que contar (pretendo llegar hasta el Jinchu) y quiero que avance rápido. Ahora traté de que se notaran un poco más los saltos temporales, pero no sé si ha quedado logrado del todo. Lo de los diminutivos… bueno… eso me pasa cuando tardo muchos días en escribir un capítulo, entonces, como que no leo lo que tenía antes y no recuerdo bien lo que puse… ahora también traté de corregir eso. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**ALPHA-JACK:** Sep, lo sé, las actualizaciones... creo que me he portado pésimo en ese sentido. Peor ahora último… supongo que es lo malo de crecer y darte cuenta de que lo que para ti es normal como escribir por placer, para los demás es una soberana estupidez por perder el tiempo en una actividad que no te deja dinero. Pero es mi opción, asi como la tuya y la del resto de los escritores de aquí. Afortunadamente.

Thaline sigue en carpeta…

**Sole:** Actualizado… uuuuy, que demorosa soy.

**Yume Fujimi:** Kaoru no creo que hable en un buen tiempo… aunque supongo que podrá golpear o lanzar objetos a las cabezas de la gente para hacerse notar. Y hacer enfadar a Yahiko. Sano aún es Zanza, asi que a partir de este episodio que viene se hará llamar Sanosuke Sagara al dejar el Zambatto atrás… aunque tal vez debería seguir con el Zambatto… hum, algo se me está ocurriendo… por lo demás… amo las historias románticas! Y bueno, algunos largometrajes animados tales como "La Bella y la Bestia", "Anastasia" (esa la bajé hace poco) gracias amiga y un beso.

**Mangela Kaoru-chan the Tanuki**: Disculpa, aún no he leído tu fic pero en cuanto lo haga te lo haré saber… espero que no esté en inglés, porque de eso yo entiendo poco, la verdad… aunque me defiendo con el diccionario.

**Kaoru Hino:** Que bueno que te haya gustado. La historia sigue luego de este retraso. Un beso.

**Elanor Muriel:** Hum… a todos les llama la atención eso de que Kaoru no hable aún… es un buen gancho después de todo y me acabo de dar cuenta… jejeje… nos vemos, un beso. Espero verte pronto por aquí nuevamente.

**Alma:** Bien, ya juzgarás tú si este capítulo ha estado a la altura de las expectativas. Un beso.

**Dark-Natt:** Hola!... y ahora ante el resto del mundo, Kenshin siempre se referirá a Kaoru como SU esposa… también me gusta eso. Gracias por todo y un beso.

**Rinsita Chan:** Sep, aunque ha salido algo apresurado lo del matrimonio, me ha gustado sobremanera la idea y veo que a ustedes también… en fin, amiga. Gracias por leerme y escribirme y nos vemos.

**Sumire-Chan:** El capítulo quedó rápido porque me temo que si sigo la historia tal cual, tenemos para rato y no creo que eso le guste mucho al resto de la gente, asi que intento hacerlo avanzar a costa de sus pobres neuronas que pueden quedar locas con tanto salto en el tiempo… Kanryu aparecerá, pero no como el marido de Megumi, sino como el traficante que es en la serie. Y que bueno que todos mantengan sus personalidades… Un beso, amiga.

**Mila.Potter.Lavigne:** he leido tu fic, aunque no recuerdo si dejé review, ya revisaré… gracias por leerme y te dejo un beso enorme. Y mucho ánimo y suerte.

**Justary-san:** Besos, Kawai deshi.

**MisaoHx**: Sobre el nombre del padre de Kaoru, en mi edición Glenat (mi biblia ahora último) sale "Kojiro". Como después bajé el manga completito pero en inglés, verifiqué también y salía Kojiro. Aunque supongo que el que tiene la última palabra será algún japonés que nos pueda traducir lo que dice el manga. Ajajajaja… y gracias por el último comentario de tu review. Besos.

**Numat:** Pues si que fue un giro lo de casarlos tan enseguida, aunque realmente ignoro si habrá sido cierto eso de que si eras menor de edad y mujer soltera no podías heredar… bueno, la idea la saqué de una novela histórica ambientada en Europa y al menos ahí funcionaba. Como que a Misao aún le queda tiempo… espero poder seguir editando tan rápido como esta última semana. Un beso, y hasta la próxima.

**Naoko L-K:** Ese Hiroshi es basura y no lo mataré aún porque pienso hacerlo sufrir hasta el cansancio… muajajajajaja… y quien no quisiera estar en los brazos de Ken¿no? Privilegio de pocas, pero bueno. Crucemos los dedos para toparnos al menos con hombres buenos. Un beso, Naoko.

**Mikomi Shinomori:** Jejeje, lo del matrimonio, que bakán, no? Un millón de besos y nos vemos.

**Saiko Katsura:** Me gustó mucho escribirla parte en que trataban de engañar a Hiroshi esparciendo la ropa por la habitación…Misao sigue en camino de encontrar a Aoshi y vaya si lo hará. Y prometo actualizar más pronto.

**Gaby Hyatt:** No le pegué porque en el fondo soy muy indulgente con mis villanos. Pero como Sanosuke ni Kenshin lo serán en el próximo episodio, no importará :D

**Mary:** Sobre tus preguntas… sí, si, y si. Todo es como lo dices… ajaja… mi imaginación no es tan fuera de lo común después de todo. Un beso, Mari.

**Mer1:** estaba pensando en si en la era Meiji tenían ese tipo de registros con tu nombre y tus matrimonios, además de la fecha de nacimiento. En América de eso se encargaban las iglesias hasta 1891 (al menos en mi país)

Sobre Kenji, sep, ya ha sido nombrado un buen par de veces… he meditado mucho sobre la masacre de los Oniwabanshuu. La omitiría, porque también me caen bien y sobre todo por Misao, pero creo que es fundamental para la redención de Aoshi el que mueran sus amigos… ya veré como lo hago, total, que eso pasaría en el acto seis siete. Kaoru, no creo que esté enamorada de Kenshin aún. Tal vez simplemente es porque él apareció en un momento difícil de si vida y ella le tuvo confianza… quizá Kaoru ya esté enamorada y no se dé cuenta. (no puedo decir lo mismo de Kenshin) Pero lo cierto es que ella se ha quedado sola y como en la historieta manga, Kaoru lo que anhela es tener una familia aunque sea postiza. Es por eso que siempre le da miedo que se vaya Kenshin… porque cuando él llega, llegan también Yahiko y los demás… y como viste en la historia, cuando se fue el vagabundo, también se separaron todos. Asi que por ahora las motivaciones de Kaoru van por el lado de no quedarse sola. Sanosuke no varió en su aparición, aunque si lo ha hecho Yahiko y Tsubame y espero que el resto de la adaptación quede decente. Un beso.

_Blankaoru. Santiago de Chile… a una hora imposible ( 4:02 am) , pero firme en la idea de seguir el fic. _


	6. La Promesa

Kenshin y sus amigos no me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Entre mis Brazos**

**Acto seis.**

_**La Promesa.**_

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

A la orilla del río, Kenshin miraba apenas emocionado a Zanza. Éste caminó delante del pelirrojo y se detuvo, listo para descubrir su espada Zambattou.

-Pido disculpas, aún no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Sagara Sanosuke, más conocido como Zanza. Y en este momento… empezará el combate. ¿Éstas de acuerdo, Kenshin?-

-Me da lo mismo.- respondió el aludido.

Sanosuke entonces quitó la tela que envolvía el filo de su grandiosa espada. Kaoru apenas reprimió un gemido de pavor al ver el filo azulado de la espada reflejando la luz de la luna. E imperceptiblemente sus piernas empezaron a temblar. A pesar de que sentía deseos de vomitar ante el nerviosismo que la asaltó, estaba decidida a permanecer allí por Kenshin. Era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

Hiroshi miraba interesado la escena. Esperaba que esos dos pelearan hasta matarse y si no, al menos quedarían tan cansados que no podrían defenderse de él cuando les disparara. Después se entretendría un rato con Kaoru y la mataría también, porque le traía muchas ganas… si ella le satisfacía lo suficiente, quizá podría perdonarle la vida y quedársela un tiempo.

Sanosuke se lanzó al ataque. Sosteniendo la espada cuyo tamaño era de por lo menos 2 metros de largo, corría ligero en línea recta hacia Kenshin, producto claro está, de su increíble fuerza física.

-¡Morirás!-

Kenshin lo esperaba con la sakabattou delante de él, en posición de defensa. Sanosuke asestó el primer golpe a Kenshin con fuerza. Tierra y piedras saltaron debido a la explosión que se produjo, y enseguida se pudo ver un enorme tajo abierto en el suelo, como evidencia del mortal golpe recibido. La funda de madera de la espada de Kenshin volaba partida en dos…

Pero ni luces de él.

Eso hasta que Sanosuke recibió un fuertísimo golpe en su espalda. Kenshin había esquivado el ataque de Zanza saltando hacia y una vez detrás del hombre, Kenshin giró y lo golpeó de tal manera que Sanosuke voló por lo menos dos metros.

Hiroshi apretó los dientes de la rabia… tremendo pedazo marido tenía su primita.

Sanosuke se levantó del suelo con el rostro sucio, pero no por eso se le veía debilitado. Se irguió y sostuvo con fuerza nuevamente la zambatto.

Kaoru por su parte esperaba que la pelea terminara pronto y que Kenshin no saliera mal herido. Quería que volviera con ella a casa. Pero viendo a Sanosuke levantarse, supo que esa noche Kenshin no la tendría tan fácil. La joven supo que la fuerza de Sanosuke no venía de su capacidad combativa ni de su gran cuerpo, si no más bien de su resistencia a los golpes, porque con eso, quizá Kenshin acabara cansado de tanto golpearlo y fuera más fácil de atacar… porque no se podía decir que fuera normal alguien que se levantaba como si nada después del golpe de Ken.

**-**Como has visto, Kenshin, este combate no lo ganará el más fuerte de los dos, si no más bien… el más resistente a los golpes.- evidenció Sanosuke.

Kenshin lo miraba serio, sin decir palabra y en posición de defensa. Viendo la resistencia de Sanosuke, él tendría que dosificar su propia fuerza y medir los ataques, para dañarlo efectivamente con cada golpe y no desperdiciar energías.

-Repíteme lo que has dicho al final del combate**- **sentenció por respuesta, listo para el próximo golpe.

Sanosuke balanceó el Zambatto para asestar el nuevo golpe al antiguo patriota. Pero lo cierto es que con ese movimiento, Kenshin supo un par de cosas que le resultarían muy útiles para actuar. En cuanto Sanosuke le lanzó un nuevo golpe de "barrida", Kenshin simplemente desapareció de su vista.

Y apareció tras Sanosuke, parado sobre el filo del zambatto y en posición de ataque.

-El peso de tu zambatto te limita los movimientos a sólo vertical u horizontal. Es fácil prever tus golpes.- dijo Kenshin antes de correr sobre el filo del zambatto y darle un golpe en el hombro al joven luchador. El pelirrojo saltó hacia delante de Sanosuke y éste rápidamente lo atacó con otro golpe horizontal que Kenshin esquivó agachándose. Enseguida se puso en pie y le dio a Sanosuke una serie de golpes sucesivos en diversas partes del cuerpo como endemoniado. Sanosuke una vez más acabó en el piso, tendido esta vez de espaldas y Kenshin se acercó a él.

-Sanosuke… acabemos con este combate inútil. Eres muy fuerte… has resistido el golpe "Escamas de Dragón" y te admiro por eso, pero esto en realidad es innecesario. Vamos para que te vea un médico.-

Sanosuke, tendido de espaldas, sólo podía ver el rostro de Kenshin con la luna llena a sus espaldas. Y fue asi como en su estado de semiinconsciencia empezó a soñar.

Soñaba que era un niño de diez años. Un hijo de campesino que no tenía apellido. Sólo con su nombre y sus ganas de cambiar el sistema, Sanosuke abandonó su hogar y se unió a la tropa Sekihou, siguiendo los ideales de un hombre al que admiraba. El capitán Sozo Sagara.

_-Sanosuke, se abre ante nosotros una nueva era. Se acabarán los tiempos en que los más débiles eran oprimidos y las diferencias entre clases sociales. Nosotros somos precursores de la igualdad…-_

"_Su buen desarrollo depende de nosotros…" sé muy bien todo eso, capitán Sagara.-_ completaba el niño Sanosuke con una sonrisa soñadora en sus labios, al lado del capitán_.- Cuando llegue esa época, capitán Sagara… ¿yo tendré un nombre de familia, verdad?_ (en la era Tokugawa los campesinos no tenían apellidos) _Si es así, yo quisiera llamarme "Sanosuke Sagara"… quiero tener su nombre, capitán.-_

_-¿Sanosuke Sagara? No suena muy bien…_** - **había sonreído el capitán mientras caminaba delante del niño y éste lo seguía lleno de orgullo.

Él llevaría el nombre de su admirado capitán. Era muy varonil, muy valiente, capaz de luchar hasta el cansancio, con una capacidad de líder innato al ser capaz de reclutar a tanta gente para ayudar a los patriotas en las batallas a traer una nueva época de prosperidad e igualdad, con la promesa de que ganadas las batallas, los impuestos a los campesinos se reducirían… y por eso los campesino habían luchado sin importar las bajas, con rudimentarias armas y mucho, pero mucho coraje.

Sin embargo, una vez en el poder, los patriotas no reconocieron las promesas hechas al grupo Sekiho e hicieron correr la información de que la tropa no era más que un falso grupo que nada tenía que ver con el nuevo gobierno y que obedecía a intereses propios. Días después, ejecutaron a Sozo Sagara cortándole la cabeza y exhibiéndola en alguna plaza pública, deshonrado, donde Sanosuke a la distancia, la contemplaba con lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos… con ganas de morirse porque su sueño de pronto era un horrible verdad, peor que una pesadilla…

Los patriotas… ¡los muy malditos patriotas!

Sanosuke regresó al presente… no había soñado… ¡había recordado! Con rabia, furioso, Sanosuke empezó a gritar.

-¡No puedo perder… los patriotas… los patriotas le hicieron mucho daño a la tropa Sekiho!-

Kenshin reparó en las palabras de Sanosuke. La tropa Sekiho… él recordaba muy bien esa historia y sabía la verdad con respecto a su capitán. Fue asi como Kenshin comprendió el rencor de Sanosuke hacia él, que representaba a los patriotas que tanto odiaba.

Hiroshi por su parte aprovechó el momento para sacar su arma.

-¡Muere, maldito pelirrojo!-

Kaoru saltó sobre Hiroshi para detenerlo. El primer disparo se perdió en el cielo pero él lanzó a Kaoru al suelo para que no lo molestara. Rápidamente apuntó a Kenshin.

Y disparó.

Kenshin fue lanzado hacia atrás por la fuerza con la que recibió el impacto… en una pieza metálica con la que finalizaba la empuñadura de su espada y que fue lo que le salvó la vida por un pelo… se había distraído mirando a Kaoru que era violentada por protegerlo. Por un momento había sentido pánico al recordar una escena similar de su pasado.

-Estúpido pelirrojo… ¿creías que era tan imbécil como para tener sólo una arma? Sabía que Zanza no podría contigo… ¡me quedaré con el dojo!.- gritó Hiroshi esta vez apuntando a Kaoru y listo para apretar el gatillo. Amaba las armas occidentales, eran tan efectivas…

Kenshin se levantó lleno de coraje contra Hiroshi para masacrarlo, pero no fue necesario que lo hiciera, porque Sanosuke se le adelantó a la hora de darle de golpes.

**-¡Te dije que este combate era mío y que no acepto intervenciones externas!. ¡Acaso no entiendes el buen japonés!-**

Sanosuke le quitó su arma a Hiroshi y la rompió usando sólo los puños.

-¡Tampoco me gustan los maricones que se aprovechan de las mujeres indefensas!.- dijo esta vez Kenshin fuera de sí, rompiéndole la nariz a Hiroshi de un limpio puñetazo. Luego caminó hasta Kaoru y la tomó de una mano. La pobre niña temblaba y apenas podía moverse, sin embargo, Kenshin anotó mentalmente que ella se había movido antes para ayudarlo. Y con ese pensamiento, algo se movió en su corazón. –¿Está bien?, ¿se ha hecho daño?-

Kaoru negó con la cabeza. Pero miró a Sanosuke avanzar hacia ellos con la espada grandota en la mano, por lo que ella abrazó a Kenshin. Éste sintió la presencia de Sanosuke y apartó a Kaoru de si con cuidado. Hiroshi, sangrante, "dormía" sobre la tierra.

-Vamos a terminar este combate de una vez Kenshin**.- **dijo Sanosuke listo para atacar. Kenshin no quería seguir peleando por nada. Sólo quería llegar al dojo a reposar con su esposa a su lado, pero era evidente que Sanosuke no lo dejaría en paz y que por ahora no podía pensar en una tranquila noche. Tomó su espada y sin poder evitarlo, besó a Kaoru en la frente antes de levantarse y sonreírle.

-Sanosuke Sagara… sobreviviente de la tropa Sekiho, acabemos con esto de una vez.-dijo Kenshin dando vuelta su espada, dejando el lado afilado dispuesto para el ataque.

Sanosuke empezó a girar la espada zamba por sobre su cabeza, como si de las hélices de un helicóptero se tratara, intentando alejar con la fuerza centrífuga a Kenshin, desestabilizarlo y golpearlo.

-Los malditos patriotas me quitaron mis sueños, acabaron con el capitán Sagara y han dejado en mí sólo la ira. En estos diez años solo podía olvidar eso cuando peleaba en las calles y gracias a eso me hice muy fuerte. Y con esa fuerza… ¡TE VENCERÉ, PATRIOTA MÁS PODEROSO!-

-Tu fuerza no te servirá de nada, Sanosuke**.-** dijo Kenshin antes de lanzarse al ataque, partiendo la espada de Sanosuke en dos gracias a su potencia y al extraordinario filo de su sakabattou.

Después de eso, Kenshin saltó sobre Sanosuke, golpeándolo en la cabeza. Pero éste no cayó como Kenshin esperaba.

-Insisto en que eres muy fuerte… eres la primera persona que soporta mi técnica de pie.- dijo Kenshin con genuina admiración.-Pero debes reconocer que no te encuentras bien. Terminemos esto aquí. Llamaré a una muy buena doctora… espero que no tengas prejuicios contra las mujeres médico.-

-¡Aún no hemos acabado, aún no he perdido!... ¡En nombre de la tropa Sekiho debo vencerte!-

Kenshin se acercó enojado ha Sanosuke. Y le asestó un tremendo puñetazo en la cara. Le dolía un poco la mano después de haberle dado un golpe similar a Hiroshi, pero no le importaba. Ambos se lo tenían merecido.

-No te equivoques, Sanosuke. ¿Acaso el capitán Sagara te dijo "debes acabar con los patriotas" o te dijo "debemos alcanzar la restauración"?-

Kenshin avanzó hacia Kaoru mientras Sanosuke reflexionaba en sus palabras. Kaoru corrió a los brazos de Kenshin donde se refugió.

-Sanosuke.- prosiguió Kenshin al notar la duda en el rostro varonil.- La era que tanto soñamos aún no ha llegado. Aún hay gente que es oprimida y atacada, gente a la que debemos proteger… es cierto que yo fui un patriota y todo lo que hice lo hice con la firme convicción de que era lo correcto para traer paz a este país… pero lo cierto es que yo también guardo mucho rencor… mis ideales me llevaron a cometer horribles crímenes y por causa de ellos perdí a quien más me importaba. Por eso ahora yo debo luchar para tratar de que al menos toda la sangre derramada, tanto de mis compañeros como de mis enemigos no haya sido en vano y los niños puedan crecer tranquilos… tengo una esposa a la que debo cuidar y aunque no sé si mereceré tal cosa, Sanosuke, al menos estoy seguro de que tú ayudarías mucho si evitaras los combates inútiles. –

Sanosuke quedó estupefacto por unos momentos. Kenshin giró hacia su esposa como si nunca hubiese peleado, con esa calma que emanaba.

-Kaoru… vamos a casa… está haciendo frío, ¿no?.-

Kaoru había escuchado atentamente el discurso de Kenshin y le llamó la atención cuando dijo "perdí a quién más me importaba". ¿Se trataría de alguna mujer?

Kaoru se aferró al brazo de Kenshin y avanzó con él. Sintieron entonces a Sanosuke desplomarse a sus espaldas.

-Capitán Sagara… he perdido ante este hombre.-musitó, antes de cerrar los ojos.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Esa noche hacía un frío de perros. Y Hiroshi seguía muy inconsciente sobre un lodazal. Como burlándose de él, la pistola que había comprado estaba destrozada a su lado.

Mientras, Sanosuke se había arrastrado con ayuda de Kenshin y Kaoru hasta un cuarto en el que vivía y allí lo dejó el matrimonio Himura. De alguna manera Sanosuke había creído en lo que le dijo Kenshin, pero antes de dormirse había decido observar a ese hombre para comprobar si era tan cierto lo que él le había dicho acerca de ayudar a la sociedad.

Kenshin y Kaoru finalmente habían llegado a la casa. Mientras entraban al dormitorio, Kenshin se disculpó con Kaoru.

-Debí haber echado a Hiroshi antes. Es un hombre pervertido sin duda… ya no cambiará… -

Kaoru sólo bajó la cabeza con tristeza. Y se acomodó para dormir de espaldas a Kenshin.

Kenshin apagó la lámpara y se metió a la cama agradeciendo tener un lugar tranquilo y protegido para dormir en una noche como esa.

Momentos después sintió como el cuerpo de Kaoru se relajaba contra él. Ella se dio la media vuelta y se acercó a él, apoyando la nariz en su cuello y durmiéndose.

Kenshin no pudo evitar suspirar conmovido. Se preguntaba si esto que estaba sintiendo ahora sería la esquiva felicidad, porque si no lo era, al menos debía ser un estado muy parecido.

Se permitió abrazar a Kaoru y apretarla un poco más fuerte. Se dijo a si mismo que así la cuidaría del frío nocturno. Ya en el verano se le ocurriría alguna otra buena excusa que explicara su comportamiento… y aunque se sentía cansado, pensaba que estando asi con ella, ni sueño le entraba.

Sonrió. Hacía años que no experimentaba nada parecido. Pero ahora era diferente… ¿Kaoru no le guardaría algún tipo de rencor, verdad?

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Sanosuke apareció dos días después por el dojo.

Kaoru estaba practicando con la espada de bambú, a vista y paciencia de Kenshin que acababa de tender la ropa después de lavarla. Ella necesitaba estar en forma nuevamente para regresar a dar clases en el dojo Maekawa, donde trabajaba junto a su padre antes del… del homicidio de éste. También quería reabrir su propio dojo y enseñar a todos que la vida era algo tan valioso que nunca se debía tomar sino proteger. Kaoru le había enseñado a Kenshin los escritos de su padre al respecto y éste no pudo menos que admirarse de quien había sido Kojiro Kamiya.

Sanosuke les contó que había decidido abandonar las peleas callejeras. En parte por Kenshin y en parte por una doctora que había conocido. Era, según él, la mujer más exasperante que había sobre la tierra asi que Sanosuke no contribuiría a mandarle más pacientes, no fuera a ser que esa mujer quisiera establecerse en Tokio para siempre.

Eso, porque al día siguiente del combate con Kenshin, Sanosuke fue a que la doctora le examinara las heridas, recibiendo un sermón sobre los gamberros que abundaban en la sociedad, que eran unos buenos para nada y que se la pasaban todo el día peleando por ahí para sentir su día completo y que eran unos machos verdaderos. Finalmente había acabado riñendo con Sanosuke y él a su vez acabó renegando de las mujeres suspicaces como ella.

Pero además, Sanosuke tenía un pequeño problema.

No tenía dinero.

Claro, estaba bien, se redimiría y contribuiría a la sociedad, pero… si lo único que sabía hacer era pelear y ahora no podía hacerlo… ¿de qué iba a vivir?

Mientras resolvía ese inconveniente, comería donde Kenshin. Asi aprovecharía de observarlo. Quizá seguiría sus pasos.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kenshin esa noche, antes de retirarse a dormir, decidió que ya no podía seguir aprovechándose de la situación. Después de todo el matrimonio con Kaoru había sido por conveniencia y para protegerla de Hiroshi… que por cierto, hacía ya una semana que no aparecía.

Kenshin estaba seguro de que no se volvería a aparecer por el dojo ni se acercaría a Kaoru para molestarla. Por lo tanto, ya no era necesario dormir en la misma habitación. No tenían que seguir fingiendo algo que no eran.

Eso fue lo que le dijo a Kaoru entonces. Ella comprendió y consintió que Kenshin escogiera una habitación para dormir por las noches. Desde ese momento, Kenshin tendría su propia habitación en la casa, ya que aún no podía irse hasta que Kaoru fuera mayor de edad ante la eventualidad que apareciera alguien más a reclamarle la herencia, es decir, la casa, aunque Kaoru ni ganas tenía de que Kenshin se fuera. Él le hacía buena compañía en la casa alejando su soledad, tristezas y miedos.

Kenshin extendió su futón y se preparó para descansar. Kaoru en su pieza hacía lo mismo.

Ambos se metieron en sus respectivos lechos y se quedaron dormidos.

O al menos lo intentaron.

Kaoru se daba vueltas y vueltas, sin encontrar una posición que le acomodara. Kenshin por su parte meditaba muy seriamente en la posibilidad de cortejar a su esposa, diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba bien porque asi ella recuperaría la confianza en sí misma y ya no temería a los hombres, idea que luego desechó por imaginar que lo que Kaoru necesitaba era a un hombre que le hiciera compañía y la cuidara. Nada más.

Era mejor estar separados. Él estaba empezando a tener problemas últimamente para controlar sus manos cuando estaban descansando, y eso no era bueno ni apropiado para Kaoru.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana Kenshin vio que su puerta era corrida. Tomó la sakabattou que tenía junto a su lecho sintiendo un peculiar aroma llegar a la habitación que reconoció enseguida.

Era un aroma de flores…

Kaoru se acercó a él y tiró de la manta de su lecho.

-¿Tiene algún problema, Kaoru?-inquirió Kenshin un poco nervioso.

Kaoru negó con la cabeza. No tenía problemas. Simplemente se había acostumbrado a dormir con Kenshin a su espalda y eso tenía solución, por lo que no era un problema. ¿O si? Empezó a acostarse al lado de su esposo.

-Ya no está Hiroshi, Kaoru… esto no es necesario… creí que lo había entendido.-

Kaoru sintió como si Kenshin la golpeara. ¿Acaso a él no le gustaba dormir con ella?

La joven detuvo su acción y pasó saliva. Se tensó y decidió salir de allí. Ella no sabía que lo molestaba y de pronto sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Quiero estar contigo…-

El débil murmullo llegó a los oídos de Kenshin quien se volvió para mirar a Kaoru asombrado. ¿Había hablado?

Kaoru solo tenía la cabeza baja y los ojos brillantes, pero no de alegría. Kenshin la tomó por los hombros.

-¿Dijo algo… dijo algo, Kaoru?-

Ella sólo lo miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos. Él la apretaba en busca de una respuesta que ella no podía darle. La joven bajó la cabeza separándose de él y se destapó para acabar de salir de la cama. Kenshin la miraba confundido… afuera, un fuerte viento anunciaba tormenta.

Ya le había pasado una vez a Kenshin eso de escuchar algo que no era… quizá nuevamente él estaba imaginando cosas. Quizá estaba medio dormido después de todo, pero esas palabras retumbaban fuertemente en su cabeza.

Kaoru ya había alcanzado la puerta cuando una mano la detuvo para que no saliera de la habitación.

-¿Quiere dormir conmigo? Si no le molesta, claro.-dijo Kenshin en un tono muy bajo que de alguna manera llamó la atención de Kaoru y le aceleró un tanto el pulso. Aún la sostenía de la muñeca y ella asintió sin atreverse a levantar la vista. Kenshin la guió a su lecho y se acostaron juntos. Él encendió una lamparita de luz tenue.

Kaoru se acercó a Kenshin, posando las manos sobre el pecho de éste. Sintiendo su calor y su aroma, la joven escuchó como él tomaba aire.

-¿Estaba asustada?, ¿Tuvo alguna pesadilla?-

Realmente no la había tenido, pero si Kenshin necesitaba creer eso para acompañarla, que asi fuera. Kaoru asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quiere que durmamos asi siempre?, ¿Se siente más segura?-

La joven nuevamente asintió. Kenshin la estrechó, un poco dudoso y bastante nervioso, pasando saliva.

-¿Me tiene miedo?-

Kaoru negó enérgicamente.

Y lentamente comenzó a deslizar una mano por la cintura de Kenshin, rodeándola.

Kenshin buscó aire desesperadamente, porque sintió que se estaba quedando sin ese elemento y bajó la vista para tratar de mirar a Kaoru. Ella estaba tendida de lado, apegada a él y lo miraba con sus enormes ojos azules y una expresión de total abandono hacia él.

¿Sería posible que ella…?

Kenshin bajó su cara lentamente a la de la joven, sin dejar de mirarla. Tenía que comprobarlo.

Y Kaoru no se apartaba de ninguna manera, entreabriendo ligeramente los labios.

El pelirrojo la tomó de un hombro, moviendo a Kaoru hacia atrás, con cuidado, para no lastimarla. Y al tenderla de espaldas, posó su boca sobre la de ella. Se separó entonces esperando su reacción.

-¿Me tiene miedo ahora?-

Kaoru entrecerraba los ojos y tomaba aire, negando, mirándolo.

Kenshin bajó su boca nuevamente a la de la joven. Pero esta vez la presionó un poco más, sintiendo la suavidad de su boca y lo carnoso de los labios juveniles.

Kaoru cerró los ojos y llevó una mano a la mejilla de Kenshin, sintiendo la textura de una cicatriz que no la atemorizaba. Y él tomaba su labio inferior para succionarlo, acariciándolo con su lengua.

La chica empezó a temblar y a inquietarse un poco. Kenshin, a pesar de sus deseos, se detuvo.

La miró a los ojos y le besó la frente. Apagó la lámpara y dijo al oído de la joven, mientras la acomodaba a su costado para dormir, dichoso como ella por el pequeño avance.

-No sé que haría sin ti.-

Y Kaoru lo besaba en las mejillas y sobre los párpados por toda respuesta.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Sanosuke solo sabía agarrarse a puñetazos con el prójimo. Por eso, cuando supo que necesitaban guardaespaldas para un importante señor, enseguida aceptó el trabajito.

Claro, ganaría dinero por maltratar a alguien que seguramente era un malnacido.

Y ayudaría a la sociedad. Por algo se empezaba ¿no?

De paso, le demostraría a cierta doctora lengua larga que él no era un gamberro. Es más. Iría en ese mismo momento a decirle que ya tenía empleo.

Cuando llegó a la consulta, se encontró con Kenshin sentado en la sala de espera.

-Hola, amigo. Qué bueno verte.- saludó Sanosuke animosamente.

-Hola Sanosuke. ¿Qué cuentas?- respondió el pelirrojo con cierto brillo especial en su mirada.

-Tengo empleo. De guardaespaldas. Ajajajaja… y para que veas como es de raro el mundo, estoy protegiendo ni más ni menos que a un patriota. ¿Conoces al señor Tani? Es un tipo horrible que parece cerdo.-

-¿Oro?... ahh, claro que lo conozco. En alguna ocasión me tocó protegerlo… pero fue hace mucho tiempo.-

-Pues parece que volverás a cuidarlo. Ayer en la noche escuché cómo hablaba con alguien para que te ubicara. Ya llegó a sus oídos que en Tokio habita "Battousai". Te advierto que paga muy bien, asi que estaría bueno que te presentaras en su residencia. Y de ser posible esta noche.-

-¿Hoy¿Y por qué?- quiso saber Kenshin que esa noche tenía planeado llevar a Kaoru al teatro como sorpresa. Tae le habia regalado las entradas.

-Bueno, Kenshin… lo que pasa es que anda un loco asesinando a algunas personas del gobierno… un tal Sombrero Negro. Y el asunto es que le mandó a Tani una nota donde dice que esta noche a las doce lo matará. Por eso el cerdo de Tani está tan asustado. Creo que hasta ahora, todas las personas que han recibido la amenaza del Sombrero Negro están bajo tierra, amigo.-

En ese momento salió Kaoru de la consulta junto a Megumi. La más joven miró a Kenshin con afecto y se acercó a él. Era hora de partir a casa.

Pero Kenshin estaba pensando en otras cosas. Por ejemplo, en que realmente necesitaba ganar algo de dinero también.

-Kaoru, necesito que esta noche se quede con Megumi. Es necesario, tengo cosas que hacer y no quisiera que se quedara sola en el dojo.-

La sonrisa de Kaoru se esfumó, pero no podía hacer otra cosa de momento que acatar a Kenshin. Aun su brazo no estaba en condiciones de esgrimir un arma y salir victoriosa en un combate. Lo mejor sería permanecer junto a Megumi… y seguir entrenado en lo sucesivo para recuperar su habilidad y no depender de nadie.

Kenshin la besó en la frente, se la encargó a Megumi como si fuera su tesoro y prometió regresar en cuanto pudiera.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Quien llegó al día siguiente al dojo no fue Kenshin precisamente.

Más bien fue Sanosuke, con una nueva herida en la muñeca derecha. Megumi lo atendió mientras Kaoru, pálida, lo miraba en busca de respuestas sobre el paradero de Kenshin. Cuando Sanosuke estuvo en condiciones, habló con ella.

-Escucha, chiquilla… lo siento mucho, pero Kenshin me ha dicho que no regresará. Incluso te ha enviado esto conmigo…-

Sanosuke buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y encontró un anillo dorado.

-No entiendo por qué Kenshin usa esta cosa, pero dice que lo conserves. Que ya no será necesario que él lo utilice.-

La alarma de Kaoru fue interpretada por Megumi que exigió explicaciones. Sanosuke tomó aire y empezó.

-Verán… lo que pasa es que anoche apareció ese tipo… uno al que apodan Sombrero Negro. El sujeto es un maniático que solo quiere matar y anoche iba a echarse al señor Tani, el hombre que me contrató de guardaespaldas pero que pidió expresamente que ubicaran a Kenshin para que lo protegiera. Por eso Kenshin me acompañó ayer. Íbamos a trabajar.-

-Cerca de las doce apareció el Sombrero negro y no mató a nadie, pero porque vio a Kenshin y dijo que no había nada mejor que pelear con Battousai y que cambiaba de objetivo. Que buscaría a Kenshin y lo mataría.-

Kaoru ahogó un grito de angustia. No podía creerlo.

-Kenshin dijo que si estaba cerca de esta chica que es su esposa, él no podría pelear con el Sombrero Negro, porque se desconcentraría… lo que pasa es que ese tipo es tan hábil que Kenshin teme no ser capaz de vencerlo… por eso prefiere que Kaoru no se meta en este asunto… que no se exponga al peligro de ser atacada por Sombrero Negro que anda a la caza de Kenshin.-

Kaoru miraba la alianza sobre la palma de su mano… Kenshin… él no podía irse.

Ya le había devuelto el anillo, lo que implicaba que disolvía su matrimonio, pero…

Ella no quería quedarse sola de nuevo. Él había prometido dormir con ella y cuidarla… no quería que desapareciera de su vida.

"_Soy un vagabundo… un día estoy aquí, otro allá. Puede que me vaya algún día…"_le había dicho Kenshin en una ocasión.

No. Ella no quería que se fuera. Se levantó y trató de salir. Sanosuke la tomó de un brazo adivinando su intención.

-Escucha, chica… Kenshin lo dijo, no te quiere cerca de él en este momento. Quédate con la doctora.-

Kaoru miró a Sanosuke con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con una mezcla de rabia y temor. Se soltó de la mano de Sanosuke con un vigor que impresionó al luchador y salió corriendo. Megumi se la quedó mirando y Sanosuke a su vez se quedó mirando a Megumi.

-¡Qué chica tan caprichosa… le estoy diciendo que no vaya y parte igual!-

-Es obvio que alguien como tú no la comprenda si no conoces la historia de esa chica. Sus padres murieron hace como dos meses más o menos y no tiene a nadie salvo a Kenshin, su marido. Sin duda que ella conoce muy bien lo que es la soledad y el temor y ese hombre es el único que puede darle confianza y ayudarle y si él desaparece… creo que Kaoru preferiría morir.-

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

"_Por razones tácticas, los antiguos samuráis, hijita, se movían en las orillas de los ríos cuando esperaban algún ataque".-_le había dicho Kojiro a su hija cuando le narraba la historia de los samuráis más valerosos. Y ahora, Kaoru, recordando eso, iba en la búsqueda de Kenshin siguiendo esa recomendación.

La corriente del río estaba especialmente fuerte ese día. Kenshin, sentado sobre un tronco, meditaba. Necesitaba ganarle a Sombrero Negro… necesitaba salir vivo de su próximo encuentro. Una esposa lo esperaba. Una esposa cariñosa, mujer hermosa… niña indefensa que lo requería.

Sintió pasos a su espalda y se preparó para atacar. Hasta que algo le dio en plena cabeza.

Se volteó y se encontró con Kaoru mirándole con cara de pocos amigos. Y en el suelo, algo brillante llamó su atención.

El anillo… el anillo de matrimonio.

Lo recogió. Kaoru se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado en el tronco, sin mirarlo. Parecía que esperaría a Sombrero Negro con él.

-Kaoru… debe irse… ¿sabe quien es Sombrero Negro?-

Kaoru asintió. Pero no se movió ni un ápice.

-Si usted está conmigo, no podré protegerla, Kaoru. Y no quiero que nada malo le pase por mi culpa. Me moriría ¿entiende?-

Kaoru bajó la vista. Miró a Kenshin y le quitó el anillo que él aun sostenía en la mano. Se lo colocó en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y arrodillándose frente a él, Kaoru llevó la mano de Kenshin hasta su mejilla. Kenshin comenzó a acariciarla. Y la abrazó.

-Está bien. Lo prometo, Kaoru. Pase lo que pase, yo volveré. Pero ahora regrese con Megumi.-

Kaoru sonrió y se puso de pie. Besó a Kenshin en las mejillas y frente a él, le dedicó una sonrisa. Ella confiaba en él. Abrió la boca y entonces… una mano negra la cubrió por completo.

-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA! TE HE VISTO… TE HE VISTO, BATTOUSAI. ASI QUE ELLA ES TU MUJER… AJAJAJAJAJAJA… VEN BATTOUSAI, TENDRÁS QUE LUCHAR CONMIGO SI LA QUIERES VIVA!-

Sombrero Negro había aprovechado lo rápido de la corriente para improvisarse una embarcación y raptar a Kaoru Eso sin duda enfadaría a Battousai… tenía una cara de imbécil cuando la miraba, que no se la podía. El tonto de Battousai estaba enamorado.

Lanzó hacia Kenshin la cinta del cabello de Kaoru con algo más. Un desafío.

Se encontrarían esa noche en las afueras de un templo abandonado.

Al menos Sombrero Negro tenía razón… Kenshin estaba enfadado.

Endemoniadamente enfadado.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

_Fin acto seis._

_Junio 17, 2005. 07: 23 am_

_... tengo sueeeeño... buenas noches._

**Reviews:**

**Rocío-asakura: **Queridas Ren y Rocío… bueno, espero que no les hayan retado por estar saltando tan temprano por la habitación… supongo que quizá Rocío no hacía tanto escándalo como Ren que la estaba retando… jejeje… aunque Rocío también es medio gritona, en fin. Gracias, gracias por su review, estaba lindo. Que bien que les haya gustado el fic, y si, va a pasar la venganza de Enishi y todo lo de Tomoe. Ojalá este episodio les guste… un beso.

**Herema: **Bien, que chido que te agrade la historia. Aquí lo seguiré hasta acabarlo. Es mi nuevo fin en la vida. Un beso. Y gracias.

**Ghia-Hikari: **De más que le saca el miedo a Kaoru nuestro Kenshin, porque para eso él es ideal, es lindo y perfecto… además, es la idea¿no? Asi que paciencia, que Kenji aparecera.

**Alma**: Hola! Que lindo que te guste el fic. Espero que ese episodio también te guste. Un

beso.

**Saiko Katsuka: **Hola! Si, las cosas ya tiene que ir evolucionando, porque ya era hora¿no? Además, siempre que releo mis fics me parece que van demasiado calmados y no sé si eso será bueno. Ya veremos más de Misao y Aoshi en el próximo episodio, cuando aparezcan los Oniwabanshuu. Ojalá que esta entrega te guste. Un besito :D

**MisaoHx: **Aun sigo descargando los capítulos y tengo la cuarta parte de la serie guardada celosamente en mis cds. Ahora, entre el manga y la serie de televisión, para mi es mejor el manga porque ¡lo abres donde quieres y lees lo que te interesa! Aunque en la serie le meten un poquitín más de romance, lo que se agradece. Yo también empecé a ver Kenshin desde la saga de Kyoto, justo del capítulo cuando se va y Kaoru se queda llorando. Y yo llorando con ellos como Magdalena… ¡y ni sabía de que se trataba la cosa!. Después me hice bien fanática. Yo creo que ya me traumé.

**Naoko L-K: C**laro que las cosas están tomando un rumbo interesante… uuuyy, y ni te imaginas lo que se viene en este capítulo. Un beso. Cuidate mucho mucho :D

**Maka: **Uy, te llamas como mi hermana mediana (viene después de mi y tiene 22 años) es muy linda… y cuando empecé a escribir era la única persona capaz de escuchar mis historias. Gracias por interesarte y un beso grandote.

**Gabyhyatt:** Bueno, Gaby, acá se verá que pasa con el descriteriado de Hiroshi. Es bien maldito, pero se las va a ver.

**Rinsita-chan: **La acción que faltó en el anterior debiera verse acá… aunque siempre me ponen nerviosa las batallas, porque siento que eso si que lo describo muuuuy mal. Pero se hace lo que se puede. Un beso. Nos leemos.

**Mari:** Oh… sep, he descubierto que hay computadores que se reusan a ayudarle a uno en la labor de dejar mensajes. Sobre Hiroshi, realmete me da pena matar a mis villanos aunque sean muy desgraciados, porque siento que la muerte es como un premio para ellos. entonces, seguramente haré algo para que sufra mucho y no se pueda ni su conciencia el perro.

Sobre Kenshin y Kaoru, en este episodio habrá una sorpresa de esas tan tiernas para que suspires un poco. Un beso, nos leemos.

**Dark Shadow: **Pasará tiempo antes de que Ken y Kaoru consumen su unión. Quizá porque cuando ya estén listos para hacerlo, aparezca alguno de los malos de turno como Enishi… pero prometo hacerlo tan lindo que se les olvidará todo el tiempo perdido. Kaoru… me estoy quebrando la cabeza tratando de decidir cual será el mejor momento para hacerla hablar… quiero el momento más que adecuado para ello.

Un beso, amiga.

Bueno… sobre mí… me estoy adaptando a mis compañeros nuevos. Al conocerlos he descubierto que son muy cálidos y no me asustan tanto. Además, estoy aprendiendo mucho de ellos y eso es bueno. También pude adaptarme al nuevo estilo de fanfiction y ya no me rompo tanto la cabeza tratando de inventar como diferenciar los diálogos. Ya me acostumbré a usar las negritas y cambié la forma de editar mis capítulos… reviews primero, comentarios después, historia y final con la hora y el dia.

Gracias, gracias a todas por seguirme con este fic. Les pido disculpas… no había podido actualizarlo antes y por lo demás, ya saben, tengo otros tres en lista de espera a ser actualizados. A veces me pregunto si no debiera ya de plano escribir una serie de un tirón en vez de actualizarla una vez al mes. Quizá asi lo haga. Quizá no siga escribiendo series después de terminar las otras tres y asi pueda dedicarme a una sola. ¿O les gusta la variedad? Aunque últimamente ando muy apretada de tiempo y solo puedo dedicarme el viernes en la noche y parte del jueves a mis labores de escritora. Espero que les guste este episodio… un besote a todas y todos.


	7. Por Tocarte

**Entre mis Brazos**

**Acto siete**

_**Por Tocarte**_

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

"_Preséntese esta noche a medianoche delante del Templo del Bosque Chinshu._

_Jinne Udo"_

Kenshin siguió la instrucción del papel y no porque quisiera, si no más bien porque no le había quedado de otra. Había ido al Templo durante la tarde y ni rastros de Jinnei ni de Kaoru. No sabía por donde empezar la búsqueda y se torturó pensando un momento en que Sombrero Negro pudiera entregarle a su esposa muerta. Pero luego meditó… que sería más del estilo del asesino tener a Kaoru viva hasta que realizaran su encuentro, para darle a él la posibilidad de defenderla y pelear a muerte por ella, que era lo que Sombrero Negro quería finalmente.

Tener un duelo extremo con él.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

-No me mires así. No voy a comerte.- dijo Sombrero Negro a Kaoru. Ella estaba con las manos atadas, sentada sobre un mini santuario y bastante intranquila. Al principio, cuando Jinnei la raptó, tuvo mucho miedo. Se sintió enferma e incluso vomitó un par de veces, ante la posibilidad de estar indefensa a solas con un hombre que podría hacerle lo que quisiera sin que ella pudiese oponer mayor resistencia. Pero el asesino no era tan depravado.

Porque la dejó vomitar tranquilamente. Luego le dio agua para que limpiara su boca y bebiera. Después le ató las manos.

Kaoru comprendió que sin duda el interés de Jinnei no estaba en dañarla, si no en pelear y usarla de carnada para Kenshin y a la vez, llegó a la conclusión que incluso éste asesino tenía mucho más honor que aquellos que la atacaron. Se calmó notoriamente… incluso Jinnei, siendo despreciable, era mucho mejor que quienes abusaron de ella.

Sombrero Negro consultó su reloj y notando que faltaban cinco minutos para la medianoche, dijo a Kaoru.

-Ciertamente te he raptado para enfurecer a Battousai. Ahora él es un cobarde a quien yo podría vencer en lo que me fumo un cigarrillo y no sería divertido. Antes… antes la palabra "Battousai" asustaba bastante y era de respetar, pero ahora está acabado.-

Kaoru asimilaba la información… había oído muchas cosas de Battousai, pero pensaba que todas ellas eran solo mitos. Como aquellos que decían que Battousai era capaz de matar a tres hombres o más con un solo movimiento de espada… pero, por más que lo pensaba, esa imagen no encajaba con la que tenía ella de Kenshin, su marido. Kenshin, el vagabundo, era pacífico, amable y lindo. Él no podría matar a nadie.

Y sin embargo, si recordaba, le parecía que en alguna ocasión había notado una mirada especial de él para Hiroshi, la noche en que su primo intentó atacarla y Kenshin le puso la espada en la garganta…

-Lo bueno de Battousai es que es bastante puntual.- dijo Jinnei o Sombrero Negro, como quieran llamarlo, soltando su cigarrillo y desenfundando su arma.

Kenshin apareció ante ellos. Kaoru sintió como su corazón daba un brinco al reconocerlo… si hubiera podido verlo mejor, sin duda habría sentido temor.

La cálida mirada violeta había sido reemplazada por unos fríos ojos color ámbar. Un tono muy inusual, pero atemorizante; Kenshin miraba fijamente a Sombrero Negro, apenas conteniendo sus ganas de matarlo. Jinnei solo rió.

-Vaya vaya… que ojos llenos de odio, Battousai.-

-Si. Odio. Odio contra ti por quitarme a mi esposa y odio contra mí mismo por ser incapaz de evitarlo.-

El Kenshin humilde que Kaoru conocía había sido reemplazado por este otro personaje, idéntico en apariencia, pero no en personalidad. Battousai hablaba con una arrogancia que a Kaoru le daba muy mala espina.

-Noto que ha regresado quien yo esperaba: el Battousai de antaño. Estás realmente furioso y eso me agrada… dale la vuelta a esa ridícula espada que tienes y enseñémosle a esta joven quién es el verdadero Asesino Legendario…- dijo Jinnei complacido. Finalmente correría sangre en un combate contra alguien que valía la pena. Porque sería a vida o muerte.

Kenshin solo deseaba terminar de una vez con Sombrero Negro. Ni siquiera miró a Kaoru. Desenfundó y sin pensárselo mucho, se lanzó al ataque con el filo hacia delante.

Kaoru no veía demasiado porque había poca luz. Con la luna en fase menguante, Kaoru se guiaba por su oído. Si bien distinguía a los hombres, no los veía con todo detalle. Pero escuchaba claramente cada vez que las espadas chocaban. Y eran varias veces en poco tiempo.

Battousai y Jinnei se guiaban por su instinto para la pelea. Se estaban atacando mutuamente sin lograr herirse aún. Battousai dijo en voz alta, mientras seguía peleando.

-Ríndete de una vez, Jinnei. Conozco todos tus movimientos… ahora me darás el golpe horizontal. Después el vertical… ¿notaste cómo lo bloqueé sin esfuerzo?-

Kaoru sentía ganas de gritar. Esa voz… no era su esposo, no el que conocía…

Jinnei no decía nada, pero en el último momento, cambió de mano la espada tras su espalda, logrando así sorprender a Battousai y provocarle un corte en el brazo, ya que éste no pudo prever el lugar desde donde salía el ataque. Asi fue como el guerrero pelirrojo cayó a tierra.

Kaoru enseguida trató de incorporarse. ¡No, no, no! No quería que dañaran a Kenshin. A ella no le importaba que él se comportara como el antiguo Battousai, solo deseaba tenerlo sano y salvo a su lado. Cayó en cuanto logró erguirse un poco, pero así y todo pudo apoyarse con las manos nuevamente para ponerse en pie, llamando la atención de Kenshin quien levantó la cabeza para mirarla, tratando de verificar que estaba bien, sin percatarse de que su brazo sangraba.

Jinnei también notó a Kaoru y se empezó a reír fuertemente.

**-**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Battousai, estás acabado. No eres ni la mitad de bueno que antes… mírate ahí, tirado en el piso. Te voy a dar una mano para que recuperes tu fuerza y no pelees de esta manera tan lastimera. Por algo tengo a tu esposa aquí.-

Jinnei miró fijamente a Kaoru a los ojos. Haciendo un gesto, logró que ella posara la vista en la suya y enseguida la hipnotizó.

Kaoru, que recién se había levantado, cayó una vez más, llevándose las manos a la garganta. La sentía apretada y el aire apenas pasaba a sus pulmones. Kenshin la miró asombrado…

-¡Kaoru!- Kenshin miró a Jinnei.-¡Maldito... qué le hiciste a Kaoru!-

-Jejeje… sólo te diré que morirá por asfixia en cinco minutos. ¿Te lo imaginas? La espuma que saldrá de su boca y los ojos muy abiertos le darán una imagen impresionante, a menos que se pueda liberar sola de mi hechizo, cosa imposible porque no es tan fuerte, o que tú me mates. Asi que tú verás, Battousai, qué prefieres-

-Maldito seas, Jinnei… - musitó Kenshin antes de desaparecer de la vista de su adversario.

Apareció fracciones de segundo después, rompiéndole la nariz con el reverso de su espada al saltar sobre él.

Jinnei quedó descolocado y aturdido por el dolor. Enseguida la fuerte voz de Kenshin se escuchó en el lugar.

-¡Vamos, defiéndete! No creo que quieras morir tan pasivamente.-

Kenshin se lanzó de inmediato contra Jinnei quien apenas pudo bloquear su golpe. Kenshin esta vez saltó cerca de Kaoru y ella pudo notar el brillo dorado de su mirada finalmente.

¡Realmente estaba dispuesto a matarlo!

¡Y por ella!

No, Kenshin no podía hacer eso. Él le había dicho que no deseaba volver a matar, que era una promesa, que era esa su búsqueda de expiación. Ella debía liberarse… pero sentía como el sudor corría por su cara y sentía el pecho oprimido de temor ante la idea de morir a medida que su garganta se cerraba más, obligándola a toser.

¿Morir?, ¿Asi que finalmente iba a morir?

No, ahora no… no quería… ella no podía dejarse vencer. Ella tenía que ayudar a Kenshin a mantener su promesa de no matar y su sonrisa de vagabundo tranquilo. Ella debía ayudarlo a mantener su promesa de volver a casa…

Porque la de ella era la casa del vagabundo.

Inició la ardua tarea de incorporarse. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el ardor que sentía en su garganta y era difícil obligar a su mente a pensar en levantarse cuando ésta le gritaba que estaba muriendo. Cada movimiento le costaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pero Kenshin lo valía.

Si él moría, no volvería a tener noches tranquilas con su calor envolviéndola, ni volvería a ver sus ojos mirándola. No descubriría la sombra que delataba que el pelirrojo la seguía para asegurarse de que estaba bien, por los rincones de la casa.

No tendría con quien compartir su silencio.

No tendría a quien entregarle todos esos besos que ella quería dar.

Y que habían nacido sólo para él.

Porque a pesar de todo lo que le había sucedido, había sido Kenshin quien dulcemente le dio su primer beso; los otros salvajes solo tocaron y tomaron su cuerpo de manera brutal, dejando de manera imprevista sus labios tranquilos, posiblemente asqueados con la sangre que abundante manaba de ellos tras los golpes recibidos.

Si lo único puro que le quedaba era su boca, sería entonces para quien supo con su paciencia tomar miel de ella. Si Kenshin no tenía problema en recibirla así, ella menos tenía problema en recibir al hombre cuyo corazón resguardaba tan nobles sentimientos. Aún cuando se perdían en la impaciencia y violencia de Battousai, ahogándose en la sangre por sus manos derramada, a ella no le importaba porque sabía que existía esa amabilidad y por eso ella lucharía para resguardarlo si Kenshin no era capaz de cumplir su promesa de no matar.

De pronto, Kaoru se encontraba de pie… poco a poco su garganta cedía; tanto pensar en Kenshin la hizo olvidar lo de su falta de aire, pero no se había percatado de que Battousai estaba frente a un caído Jinnei cuyo brazo estaba roto, listo para darle el golpe de gracia.

Battousai se movió, espada en mano, listo para matar al desgraciado que tenía a Kaoru luchando por vivir. Por preservar la vida de la joven, a él no le importaría convertirse en un indigno y romper su promesa de no matar. Aunque no fuera merecedor de las caricias de ella, se conformaría con cuidarla de lejos, porque no podía mancharla con su cercanía. Tomaría distancia de ella.

Dos manos sobre su pecho y una cabeza sobre su hombro lo desestabilizaron lo suficiente para evitar que diera el golpe final a Jinnei, y cayó hacia atrás con Kaoru sobre él.

Cuando sintió el peso de la mujer, una especie de choque eléctrico recorrió su cuerpo al recordar una escena similar con un final totalmente diferente. Recordó también que ya era segunda vez que Kaoru saltaba en medio de un combate que él estaba teniendo.

-Kaoru.- la llamó.

Ella levantó el rostro. Estaba llorando, pero a la vez negaba con la cabeza.

-Déjame, debo matarlo… debo liberarte.- dijo él, tratando de apartarla. Pero ella seguía negando y boqueando por aire, pues el salto que había dado para alcanzar a Kenshin había requerido de toda su fuerza.

Kenshin notó la frente perlada en sudor y cómo la respiración de Kaoru se normalizaba. Ella deseaba abrazarlo pero no podía con sus manos atadas.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kaoru?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, recuperando también la personalidad del vagabundo. Su esposa asintió emocionada. Ya no veía el dorado, sino el violeta tomar su lugar en aquellos ojos. Kenshin se sentó y la abrazó aliviado**.- **Todo ha terminado, Kaoru.**-** ella se acurrucó en su pecho.

-No todo ha terminado.- dijo Jinnei quien tomó su espada para autoenterrársela en el pecho.- ahora sí que todo está mejor.- musitó ante la mirada atónita de la pareja que terminó acercándose.- No espero que lo entienda la chica, pero tú si, Battousai. Aunque yo viviera, tú me has roto un brazo y ya no podré seguir asesinando… eso me convertirá en presa fácil de los políticos para quienes he trabajado y que tratarán de silenciarme, porque sabrán que la policía podría capturarme y hacerme hablar si no me matan antes. Mis días de todas maneras, en este estado, ya estaban contados.

"Sí, Battousai, no me mires así. Aún en esta época existimos los asesinos a sueldo, por encargo… te has convertido en un cobarde al huir de eso y de tu verdadera naturaleza. Porque los asesinos seguiremos siendo asesinos hasta el día de nuestra muerte.-

Recuérdalo, Battousai… así es… te estaré observando desde el infierno para reírme en el momento en que ya no puedas retener tu sed de sangre. Hoy te ha salvado esta mujer… has… contado con eso…- dijo el caído, para terminar con una risa apagada en el momento que su corazón se detuvo.

Kenshin se quedó mirando al cuerpo inerte, y sin darse cuenta, había apretado a Kaoru contra él, como si necesitara asirse de ella para no caer en un abismo.

"…hoy te ha salvado esta mujer…"

Kaoru solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Kenshin estaba a salvo…

Él se movió y apartó a Kaoru para mirarla. Reparó en sus manos atadas y sentándola luego en el mini santuario, vio la manera de liberarla de la soga. La joven se frotó las muñecas en busca de alivio y mirando a Kenshin, bajó la cabeza, en una reverencia que le expresaba su agradecimiento por salvarla.

-No, Kaoru, no haga eso… no me debe nada.-

Ella asintió. Claro que le debía… él la fue a rescatar.

-No entiende, Kaoru… yo soy el que está en deuda. Me ha evitado matar a Jinnei… gracias, porque mi espada no ha probado sangre esta noche y por eso… - añadió, sacando la cinta de Kaoru de entre sus ropas con algunas manchas rojas.-… podré regresar a casa, como lo prometí.-

Kaoru tomó la cinta de las manos de Kenshin y decidió darle un excelente uso. La usó para vendar su brazo herido.

Quien no entendía era él. Él realmente la había salvado.

Porque antes de conocerlo, Kaoru tenía decidido, en cuanto Misao se fuera a Kyoto de regreso, cometer suicidio.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

La boca de su esposa invitaba a ser tomada por él. Esa noche, Kenshin no pudo evitar buscarla.

Kenshin no dijo nada en todo el camino de regreso a casa, con excepción de lo que habló con el jefe Uramura al explicarle lo sucedido con Sombrero Negro y recibir por respuesta que tenía todo el apoyo de la policía que se encargaría del cuerpo y esas cosas.

Llegaron a casa y a pesar de que ambos no habían probado bocado, no podían pensar en otra cosa que el descanso. Sin embargo, Kenshin decidió preparar algo y llevarlo a la habitación.

Kenshin había meditado mucho… Kaoru, Kaoru…

Kaoru había saltado en medio, justo cuando él iba a matar a Jinnei. En una ocasión, cuando Kenshin peleaba por rescatar a su primera esposa ésta también saltó entre él y su contrincante, causando un accidente mortal.

Porque él, incapaz de detener su ataque, acabó cortándola y matándola.

Esa vez, Tomoe, su esposa, había saltado sobre su contrincante, para evitar que éste atacara a Kenshin.

Pero Kaoru saltó sobre Kenshin para evitarle matar a un hombre que a ella le había causado daño, enseñando la nobleza de su alma.

Tal vez Tomoe lo hizo por arrepentimiento por traicionarlo. Tal vez lo hizo por amor… eso sería algo que a él nunca le quedaría claro aunque por lo menos, siempre le estaría en deuda.

Pero Kaoru… ¿Por qué?

¿Acaso lo quería tanto como para salvarlo de él mismo?

Le había permitido besarla y no le temía…

Eso era… algo más fuerte que el cariño.

Sin duda mucho más fuerte.

Kaoru regresó del baño luego de asearse, vestida con la yukata para dormir. Kenshin esperándola en el futón observó a la joven sentarse en un sitial cercano, poner un espejo de cara sobre un mueble y comenzar a cepillarse el cabello.

Lo desenredó y dejó suelto sobre su espalda, brillante bajo la luz de la luminaria mientras buscaba una cinta para hacerse una trenza. De pronto a Kenshin le parecía que compartía algo muy íntimo con ella, pues no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que ella se sentara. Y ella se movía muy natural, como si llevaran años casados y no solo algunas semanas.

La joven finalmente encontró la cinta. La sujetó con su boca mientras llevaba sus manos tras la nuca para comenzar con el peinado. Pero una mano masculina sobre su cuello la detuvo a la par que le hacía dar un brinco de la sorpresa. Ella no lo había sentido acercarse.

**-**Tiene un cabello precioso.- dijo Kenshin tomando un mechón y mirando maravillado como los cabellos negros escapaban de sus manos, deslizándose como la seda en su palma, cayendo. Kaoru se ruborizó un tanto, sonriendo y manteniendo la vista baja.

¿Por qué había gente que atacaba a niñas tan dulces como ella? Kenshin no lo comprendía. Él, si tenía que escoger, prefería mil veces esa sonrisa en la cara de su esposa que tener su cuerpo tibio bajo el suyo.

Escondió sus manos ásperas en aquella cascada azabache, enredando sus dedos, jugando con las hebras. Kaoru cerraba los ojos y sentía cada movimiento como una caricia. Su respiración empezaba a tornarse más profunda y de pronto sintió como el calor de unos labios encendían los suyos, presionándolos ligeramente, impregnándolos de una dulce humedad.

Sin soltar el mechón atrapado, la mano de Kenshin llegó hasta la mejilla de Kaoru para acercarla más a él…

Ella se dejó guiar sin oponer resistencia alguna, hasta quedar encerrada sobre el pecho de su esposo, envuelta entre sus brazos. Le gustaba que la besara, que le entreabriera la boca e ingresara a ella. Sentía que asi todo estaba bien y que sin importar lo que pasara, ella no tendría temor porque Kenshin estaba cuidándola.

¿Eso era el amor?

Más que la emoción… ¿era esa sensación de bienestar?

Kenshin a su vez sólo se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. El trabajo mental de imaginársela muriendo por asfixia ante la sugerencia de Sombrero Negro, le había dejado la urgencia de sentirla viva, de verla sonreír, de besarla y no soltarla más. Usualmente él no era un hombre demasiado sentimental. A pesar de que llevaba diez años vagando por todo el país, haciendo favores a las personas, ninguna lo había afectado tanto como ella.

Antes, jamás dudó en seguir su camino. Cerraba puertas tras de si y seguía hacia el próximo pueblo a por nuevas aventuras. Pero no más ver a Kaoru, su mente se volvió una experta en inventar excusas.

Él, que siempre asumió las consecuencias de sus actos aunque le dolieran, yendo con su verdad por delante, ahora estaba hecho un crío, tratando de justificarse cada hora, la estadía en la casa Kamiya. Y ya estaba planificando excusas para alargar los seis meses de matrimonio a toda una vida.

Incluso ahora, en que la besaba, se decía que era para quitar el mal recuerdo de ese día de la mente femenina.

Se detuvo un momento al notar algo inusual bajo su boca.

Kaoru…

También lo estaba besando…

De algún modo la cargó en brazos y llegó con ella al futón. Sentándose sobre el lecho, Kenshin se recostaba con Kaoru extendiéndose sobre él, sonriendo y mirándolo.

Esa sonrisa… que hacía que su corazón diera veinte vueltas antes de volver a su sitio, se amplió cuando las manos de Kaoru pasaron del pecho de Kenshin hasta detrás de su cuello, abrazándolo ella esta vez. Le acarició la mejilla marcada con la punta de la nariz. Ella también quería cuidar de él esa noche y regresó a su boca a buscar más besos.

Kenshin sentía deseos de levantarla en brazos y dar vueltas por toda la habitación y reír a carcajada limpia. Pero en vez de eso, deslizó hacia arriba sus manos, desde la cintura de Kaoru, por su costado, hasta notar la redondez de los senos ocultos por la yukata.

La joven se tensó unos momentos, mirando a Kenshin con los ojos muy abiertos. Él sólo le sonrió para calmarla… le era muy cómodo el silencio con Kaoru y no deseaba romperlo con su voz. Kenshin estaba decidido a no avanzar más para no incomodar a la mujer, pero antes, acarició con sus dedos las sensibles puntas de sus pezones. Kaoru ahogó un gemido… esto era tan diferente a lo que había vivido… su cuerpo ya no era una prisión de dolor, si no más bien una fuente de sensaciones placenteras.

El pelirrojo estaba decidido a detenerse, pero el esfuerzo era considerable. Iba tan lento con ella que apenas lo soportaba. Pero de alguna manera era capaz de controlarse.

"Porque la amas, ¿no?"- dijo una voz en su mente.

Kenshin se detuvo abruptamente ante esta revelación. Y miró a Kaoru.

La joven le besó los párpados… y se quedó quieta sobre él. Luego se lo pensó mejor y se acomodó al costado de su esposo, tomándole una mano y guiándola hacia el obi de su yukata.

Kenshin, pasando saliva y entendiendo el mensaje, comenzó a tirar del cinturón…

Quería que la tocara… que borrara todo rastro de suciedad que sentía aún en ella. Estaba segura de que él podía. La pálida piel de su pecho fue expuesta a la vista del hombre que paseó su mirada desde el valle entre sus senos hacia el vientre liso, hasta los oscuros rizos que ocultaban el nacimiento de las piernas femeninas. Kenshin esta vez no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de excitación. Moviendo el borde delantero de la yukata, dejaba expuesta la deliciosa línea de cintura y de cadera de la joven.

Su primer impulso fue hundirse en ella sin pensarlo…

-Eres hermosa… - musitó, enmarcando su rostro con su mano libre y mirándola directamente a los ojos.-…más perfecta que una muñeca de porcelana… pero… tengo miedo de romperte, Kaoru. Dime… ¿me tienes miedo ahora?-

Kaoru pasó saliva. Su acción había sido por impulso, pero la verdad es que comenzaba a asustarse.

Asintió.

Los ojos de Kenshin se oscurecieron. Su deseo por momentos lo dominaba, pero él debía ser más fuerte.

Y sin embargo, no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza hasta una de las puntas sonrosadas y rodearla con su boca. Tomándola con sus labios hacia arriba, trataba de extraer el sabor de aquella mujer antes de guardarla para otra ocasión.

Kaoru miraba a Kenshin inclinado sobre ella y se arqueó sin pensarlo para facilitar su acción. Lo abrazó y notó, por sobre la tela de la yukata, la humedad proveniente de la espalda masculina y su temblor. La succión de Kenshin era continua aunque la suavidad con la que había comenzado estaba siendo reemplazada por una urgencia que lo llevaba a cierta rudeza.

El pelirrojo gimió esta vez más fuerte… no podía seguir así… debía detenerse como fuera, pero, ella sabía tan dulce… y era sin saberlo, tan endiabladamente sensual.

Elevó su cara y besó a Kaoru en los labios, cerrando la yukata de la joven. Apagando la vela, cubrió a su mujer con las mantas e intentó concentrarse para apagar su deseo. Sintió las manos de Kaoru sobre su pecho, como siempre hacía antes de dormir.

Se sentía sentado sobre un volcán a punto de estallar. Afortunadamente Kaoru no estaba completamente pegada a él o notaría el estado lamentable en el que lo había dejado. Le resultaba un poco doloroso, debía reconocerlo. Pero estaba seguro de que lo mejor era darle a Kaoru todo el tiempo del mundo para acostumbrarse a ese tipo caricias. Seguramente cuando fueran viejitos, todo eso sería una divertida anécdota que él le contaría sobre su contención.

¿Estaba soñando despierto? Le era muy fácil imaginarse al lado de una canosa Kaoru…

"Porque la amas"-repitió su mente una vez más, esta vez tranquilizándolo.

Kenshin sintió como Kaoru se movía un poco inquieta dentro de las mantas. Se acomodó esta vez un poco más arriba de su esposo, tendida junto a él. Kenshin se sintió rodeado por los tensos brazos femeninos, mientras que algo suave y perfumado hacía contacto con su boca.

El seno que no había sido acariciado por él enseguida fue aprisionado entre sus labios mientras Kaoru cerraba los ojos. Kenshin cubrió su espalda y continuó tomando el pezón, tirándolo y bebiéndolo hasta que cambió al otro. Aferrando fuertemente la cintura de Kaoru hacia él, pasó una pierna sobre las de ella. Pero ella tampoco lo liberó. Había comprendido su necesidad y aunque tal vez no fuera la mejor idea, se ofrecía a su esposo de una manera generosa, lo que causó una conmoción en él… el deseo poco a poco fue sustituido por una sensación embriagante de calidez y bienestar al sentirla temblando a pesar de todo, tratando de contener su miedo.

Para Kenshin no era necesario que fuera ella quien hiciera los sacrificios esa noche. Cambiando el ritmo de sus caricias, abandonó los deliciosos pezones y llegó hasta la boca de Kaoru. Con calma, con adoración, logró que se relajara del todo e incluso que quedara lista para descansar, porque se lo merecía.

Hasta los oídos de Kenshin llegó un gemido que fue para él como la mejor de las músicas cuando Kaoru se acurrucaba contra él.

Supo en ese momento que Jinnei Udo estaba equivocado. Esa mujer no lo había salvado.

Todo lo contrario…

Porque cuando Kenshin escuchó, esta vez un suspiro de ella, supo con absoluta certeza de que estaba perdido.

Ni hablar de dejar libre a Kaoru en algunos meses más. Ella debía quedarse con él sin importar si tenía una excusa buena o no o si tenía que arrastrarla por medio Japón si retomaba su viaje, aunque lo dudaba.

El vagabundo había desaparecido del todo… entre los brazos de aquella mujer estaba su hogar. El puerto al que había llegado después de tanto errar por el mundo; el lugar de él sería junto a Kaoru hasta que ella decidiera lo contrario.

Y asi, ni Battousai ni Vagabundo, sino Kenshin, durmió con Kaoru esa noche, soñando con miles de ideas para ganársela aún más.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Fin acto siete. Por Tocarte.

Julio 19, 2005.

Notas de Autora.

Hola!!

Bien, he repasado por completo esta historia, gracias a lo cual no sólo he podido recordarla bien, sino también quedar lista e inspirada para iniciar un nuevo trabajo.

El Acto ocho será emitido el jueves 25 del presente mes, durante la noche. Posiblemente ustedes lo vean el viernes 26. Sin más que comentar, me despido, deseándoles lo mejor a todas.

Lo primero en este día es agradecer profundamente la excelente acogida que tuvieron mis historias el día de mi cumpleaños. No imaginé que me responderían tanto y realmente, quizá Blanca Pérez pasó un cumpleaños muy moderado, pero Blankaoru lo pasó estupendo. Después de todo, tener un alter ego no es tan malo.

En este momento, una prima mía está de visita en mi casa y nos estamos dando verdaderas maratones de Rurouni Kenshin, por lo que estoy más que motivada para escribir este nuevo episodio.

Les contesto sus reviews y espero que todos ustedes estén muy, pero muy bien.

**Lady2scorpio: **Trato de actualizar una vez al mes, mi niña, porque cada semana actualizo una de mis 4 historias y ahora, no contenta con eso, se me ocurrió reeditar Actuación sin Libreto, asi que más rápido no puedo ir, a menos que sacrifique un par de historias o ya de plano mi tiempo libre… pero al menos, ya tienes este episodio y espero que te haga feliz.

**Kao-ryu:** Historia actualizada. Espero que te guste.

**Kai-250: **Bueno, Kai, ya ves que me alcanzó a llegar tu mensaje, muchas gracias. Sobre la esperada frase de Kaoru, quien sabe. Quizá iba a decirle algo, quizá no… tal vez iba a besarlo apasionadamente. Las posibilidades son muchas, y si, Jinnei es el Sombrero Negro. La idea es hacer esta historia hasta el final, con saga del Jinchuu incluida, aunque en una de esas la acorto. Lo que si es seguro es que trataré de simplificarla lo más posible, es decir, la saga de Yutazo no la tomaré en cuenta. Sobre el habla de Kaoru, sé en qué momento dirá sus palabras audibles para el gran público y en especial, para Kenshin, asi que más no te adelantaré. Gracias por tus palabras y opino lo mismo… QUE VIVA EL KENSHIN KAORU… los amo T-T me emocionan tanto… y que bueno que te haya llegado bien el episodio a tu correo. Si te pasa algo similar, no dudes en pedirme ayuda.

**Aome Hiroshima:** Siii, una serie con mucho Kenshin-Kaoru. Igual la serie original está bien… con un amor platónico muy japonés, pero nosotros ¡somos hispanos, necesitamos cosas un poco más apasionadas! Bueno… tampoco tan explícito… pero un poco más de romance no le hace mal a nadie, digo yo. Un besote. Chau.

**MariahHaruno:** Guaus, bien, he de confesarte lo de siempre… actualizo una vez al mes. Estoy segura que de tener más tiempo o menos historias, lo haría más rápido. Pero, como decimos en Chile, es lo que hay. Un beso y gracias por leerme. Una cosa al menos puedes tener por seguro… yo finalizo todas mis historias.

**Marta Batoussai: **Me gusta la palabra "Battousai"… tiene algo. Suena bien… y sigo con la historia. Que la disfrutes.

**Saiko Katsuka: **Siiiii, los avances de Ken y Kaoru… son tan relindos… no me canso de amarlos. Lo de Sansuke, dudé un poco en contar su historia, pero al fin y al cabo, está bien que tenga su merecido espacio en el fic, y que desde ya conozca a la doctora que lo traerá de cabeza. Posiblemente en este episodio o el que siga ponga a Yahiko, que después de todo, ya tengo a Tsubame en el asunto. El primo de Kaoru solo está descansando un poco… y aún no le doy el merecido castigo que tengo preparado para él… muajajajaja… ahora, veré como desarrollo lo de Sombrero Negro. Bye, y gracias por escribir. Un besote.

**Rocío-AsakurA:** ¡LO SIEEEEENTO REN! SORRY… u un error lo comete cualquiera… esta vez no meteré la pata… yo no quería herir a nadie… además… por internet, y con esto del gasto energético, la diabetes y la prueba de Epistemología, cualquiera se confunde. En fin… vamos a lo del review… asi que Rocio es medio gritona… hum… hay niñas que me han comentado que al leer fics se emocionan tanto que se ponen a saltar por todos lados… creo que cada uno se lo toma a su manera. Lo que es yo, pues generalmente acabo matándome de la risa en la sala de computación de mi universidad cuando leo algo gracioso y luego necesito comentárselo a alguien… lo que no es fácil, nadie quiere escuchar T.T mis aventuras animeficsmaniacas.

Kenshin, sii, él se entretiene dando puñetazos a quien no entienda o a quien ose molestar a Kaoru. Viendo la serie de televisión, Kenshin reparte bastantes combos a los personajes cuando está "indefenso" sin su espada. Bueno, más que puñetazos, da patadas, pero, sin duda es genial que tenga ese lado rudo. Yo pienso que a las mujeres nos gusta imaginar un galán que sea capaz de defendernos asi como Ken y que no le tenga miedo a nada, pero que al estar con nosotras sea más dócil que un gatito nuevo…

Sip, pero ante todo Kenshin es un caballero, asi que luego le dice a Kaoru que duerma solita. Más que mal, ella está traumada y quizá, según él, no le agrade que duerman juntos… por lo visto eres peligrosa para la salud de Ren cuando estás leyendo historias… pero como sea, sip, se dieron su primer beso y no será el único. Y Kenshin seguirá defendiendo como demonio a Kaoru, puke ella es su esposa¿no? Sí señor.

Que estén bien y… les mando besos y abrazos. Ahí se los reparten como mejor convengan.

**Sakura-hop: J**ejeje, yo al menos trabajo con el manga en la mano para fijarme y describir bien las situaciones. Quizá algún día me base en la serie de televisión para hacer un fic, pero por ahora, el manga está bien¿no? Sin duda que el trabajo se adivina arduo, pero tengo todas las ganas, aunque es posible que resuma algunas historias… después de todo, creo que muchas nos sabemos de memoria los combates que por lo demás, ya fueron protagonistas en la serie. Kaoru dirá las palabras, como bien has mencionado, en un momento especial… te quiero

agradecer tus comentarios, eres muy amable y muchas gracias por escribirme. Un beso.

**Justary-san:** hola, Kawai Deshi. Espero que estés bien y que también actualices tus historias… después de todo, si me leyera a mí misma todo el tiempo sería algo monótono, egocéntrico y aburrido a la larga (no tiene gracia leer cuando ya sabes que es lo que sigue) y siempre una humilde escritora como yo agradece el tener lectura por ahí para devorar.

Kaoru es una chica determinada, eso ni quien lo discuta, pero, a pesar de esa cualidad, hemos de reconocer que en cuanto siente que Kenshin puede irse, se traba un tanto porque no sabe como retenerlo. Y mientras él no le confirme que la ama, pues ella no se sabe como reaccionará ante las decisiones de él. Pero evolucionará y se irá afirmando… después de todo, tras tamaño ataque y pérdidas, el hecho de recuperarse y salir a la calle ya es una gran muestra de fortaleza. Un besito, Justary… gracias por tus ánimos. Nunca están de más.

**Minato: Hola**! HUm… sii, amo a Kenshin Kaoru (creo que es la tercera vez que lo digo) y seguiré la historia, aunque sea espaciada en el tiempo. Aoshi y Misao reaparecerán en este episodio. Un beso, y nos leemos.

**Kriss: **sep, Sombrero Negro es Jinnei Udo. Lo que pasa es que yo generalmente me complico un poco con el japonés, asi que si hay alguna acepción en español, trato de utilizarlos. Sobre las sagas, estoy trabajando con base en la historieta manga, asi que serían las sagas de Shishio y Enishi… la de Shogo Amakuza, si bien es mi favorita de la serie de tv en los capítulos inventados por Sony, no la incluiré aquí. Creo que este Ken es más abierto con Kaoru porque ella misma es menos temerosa con él y muy transparente en sus emociones, aunque ocasionalmente le dice alguna mentira blanca para estar a su lado, lo que es perfectamente entendible.

Nos leemos. Un beso.

**Tsuki-Ra: **Hola… la pelea… guaus… supongo que pasarás de largo este mensaje para irte directo a la historia, asi que no adelanto nada, pero trataré de que sea "interesante" y verás la respuesta a tu pregunta sobre Kaoru y su espectacular grito… paciencia. Ya hablará, ya hablará…

**Arlene Kiddo:** sip, esta quedando lindita esta historia…un besito. Cuidate.

**Mari: **Yo tampoco sé con certeza cómo de escribe Jinnei Udo y hago lo que puedo. Pero síi, él es el Sombrero Negro. Tienes razón en tus suposiciones sobre Kenshin… han raptado a su esposa, a la que él prometió cuidar y resguardar y eso no lo hace sentirse muy orgulloso. Por lo demás, Kaoru cuenta con recursos para hacer entender a Kenshin que no es necesario que mate a Jinnei. Un beso, amiga… gracias, gracias.

**Mer1**¿A quien no le molestaría dormir sin un Kenshin al lado después de haber vivido esa experiencia? Sobre todo en invierno, que es cuando es más rico tener algo calentito que a uno lo esté abrazando…

Sobre si Kaoru ha hablado, se contestará más adelante en el fic. Sep. Te iba a contestar ahora, pero mejor reservo eso para más adelante. Al menos, mientras recupera el habla, tiene a sus amigos que ya están apareciendo poco a poco... nos leemos, Mer. Un besito.

**Naoko L-K: **Besitos para tí también. Que estés bien y te cuidas. Chau.

**Alma: **gracias por dejarme mensaje. Un beso.

**Kiss: AJ**jajajaja... no sé si habrán tantas compatriotas en fanfiction... pero con eso que dicen que siempre hay un chileno en todos lados, capacito. Y quien no quisiera casarse con Kenshin por conveniencia, aunque desde luego, supongo que este Kenshin ha sido bastante idealizado... es decir, el Kenshin real se preocupa en exceso de las cosas, de pronto sea hasta un poco cargante... ah, pero es taaaaan lindo... un beso, amiga.

**Dark-Natt: aja**ajaja... al menos si se parece a Aoshi, serás la envidia de unas cuantas lectoras. Y tus historias angustiosas son buenas e interesantes, en especial la última que terminaste... después de todo, la felicidad es reconocida después de vivir la tristeza, y se valora mucho más... nos leemos luego, un beso.

**Gaby hyatt: **este sábado salen los episodios de cuando Kenshin conoce a Misao, y son bastante divertidos. Lo mejor es que hay dos pequeñas escenas entre Kenshin y Kaoru que son mi delicia y que dan cuenta de los sentimientos de ambos a pesar de que están separados.

**HADA: **hola... sip, un episodio interesante. De pronto este te parece igual de bueno. Bye. Besos.

**Onashiru: **Hola, amigo. Leí por ahí tu review en Ante el Cielo y decidí saludarte por estos lados. Ojalá estés bien. Besos.

**Kirara26: **Gracias por las molestias que te has tomado con mis historias y por animarme tanto. En cuanto pueda dejaré mi review de la semana. Un beso y un abrazo fuerte, amiga.

**Catty Ishida: **no dejaste review, pero te saludo igual; un besote y que estés bien... a ver si en una de esas nos juntamos por ahi con una amiga que viene del sur.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Mayo, 2006.


	8. Visita Inesperada

Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Y hago esto sólo por diversión, para mí y ustedes.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

**Entre mis Brazos**

**Acto Ocho**

**Visita Inesperada **

**  
**

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kenshin abrió los ojos lentamente. Se sentía muy bien y quería prolongar esa sensación un tiempo más.

Las piernas de Kaoru estaban enredadas entre las suyas. Ella dormía bajo la protección de su brazo, tendida de espaldas y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Debía de estar teniendo sueños felices por su expresión y ante ello, Kenshin se alegró al pensar que eso era por su causa, después de todo.

Era agradable sentir que él podía provocar eso en las personas.

Él quería provocarle eso muchísimas veces más.

Se dedicó a mirar un rato más a su esposa antes de ponerse de pie y realizar sus labores diarias. Kaoru había sido increíble la noche anterior y tan generosa en su actitud que lo había conmovido profundamente. Nunca antes una mujer había sido asi con él.

Ella había estado asustada, pero así y todo, había estado dispuesta a que él...

Kaoru seguía durmiendo apaciblemente. Kenshin sonrió ante su imagen despreocupada... ¿qué estaría soñando?

¿Estaría soñando con él?

-Espero que esté soñando conmigo.- murmuró al incorporarse. En eso, sintió un ruido proveniente de afuera, que lo puso alerta.

Alguien estaba en el patio. ¿Y si era Hiroshi¿Y si venía nuevamente a hacerle daño a Kaoru? Pobre de él, porque Kenshin estaba dispuesto a hacer picadillo al primo de Kaoru si es que este osaba siquiera en pensar algo malo hacia ella.

Se levantó rápidamente y tomó su espada. Se quedó de pie, entre la puerta y Kaoru, para servirle de escudo si es que intentaban atacarla. Pero, al poner más atención en el tipo de energía que provenía de afuera, notó que nada tenía que ver con la que emanaba Hiroshi.

Volteó para mirar a Kaoru.

-Me estoy poniendo paranoico... realmente deseo protegerla pero no sólo por todo lo que le ha sucedido antes, sino también porque ella ciertamente me hace muy feliz.- murmuró para si.

Kenshin así descubrió que estaba asustado ante la idea de perder esa felicidad que tenía. Se sentía incapaz de soportarlo. Ya no era cosa de cuidar de Kaoru por Kaoru. También debía cuidarla para él mismo.

Un nuevo ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos al respecto. La puerta de la habitación fue corrida y ante Kenshin, apareció una delgada figura.

Era Misao.

-Himura.- musitó ella en un saludo.

Venía envuelta en la capa que le regalara Kaoru antes de iniciar su viaje en busca de Aoshi, para protegerse del frío matutino. Pero se veía extraña. De hecho, su voz sonaba extraña también. Muy débil...

-¿Misao? Oh, no...-

Kenshin soltó la espada para sostener a Misao que cerraba los ojos y caía lentamente.

-Qué alegría ver que cuidas tan bien de mi prima...- murmuró Misao a punto de perder la conciencia, al sentir los brazos de Kenshin que la rodeaban para detener su caída.- Kaoru es muy afortunada... tú si que eres gentil.-

Kenshin estaba desconcertado ante lo que estaba pasando. Notó algo húmedo hacer contacto con su mano y se dio cuenta de que Misao estaba sangrando.

Por otra parte, Kaoru había despertado de improviso al sentir ruido en la habitación. Se levantó rápidamente y llegó hasta donde Kenshin y Misao. No entendía la situación, hasta que notó la capa de Misao manchada con sangre fresca.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

-Tal como pensaste, Ken-san, ella tiene fracturas en las costillas. A pesar del corte profundo en el hombro izquierdo, su brazo está bien aparentemente, aunque eso sólo lo sabremos cuando despierte. Por lo que puedo apreciar a simple vista, puedo decir que esta niña no se ha alimentado bien últimamente... fíjate en el color de su piel. Su cabello está opaco... no sé qué tipo de persona es la que le hace algo asi a niñas como ella.-

Estaban en el pasillo afuera de la habitación. Kaoru seguía adentro velando el sueño de su prima.

-Asegúrate de que al despertar beba la infusión que te dejé. Es muy buena para calmar los dolores, que de seguro los tendrá. También debes vigilar su alimentación... por ahora dale cosas ligeras, mucho líquido, sopas, preocúpate de que su cuerpo se mantenga caliente. Vendré mañana a revisarla nuevamente pero, si pasa mala noche o le sube fiebre no dudes en llamarme. -

-Gracias, señorita Megumi. – dijo Kenshin al despedirse de ella en el jardín. Ahora Misao seguía durmiendo, pero estaba debidamente vendada, con ropa limpia y en una cama sólo para ella.

-Agua...- musitó Misao entre sueños. Kaoru de inmediato le dio un poco. De tanto en tanto le pasaba una esponja por los labios a la joven para refrescarla. Kenshin observó la escena y se sentó junto a Kaoru. Ella lo miró con mucha tristeza.

-Yo tampoco puedo entender qué le ha pasado a Misao. Tendremos que esperar a que ella se recupere lo suficiente para que pueda contarnos lo que le pasó. Vamos afuera un momento, Kaoru. Debemos comer algo para poder cuidar bien de su prima. Y creo que por esta noche nos tocará hacer turnos.-

Kaoru asintió. Esa noche Kenshin veló el sueño de la pequeña ninja y por la madrugada Kaoru lo relevó. Estaban muy preocupados y en cuanto le subía un poco de fiebre la calmaban a base de compresas frías. Por la mañana, Misao presentó una leve mejoría y su sueño se tornó más profundo y menos inquieto. Kenshin se retiró a dormir un rato para cuidarla el resto de la noche.

Así transcurrieron tres días, hasta que Misao abrió los ojos.

-¿Kaoru?-

La aludida sintió la débil voz de Misao y de inmediato se acercó a ella para acariciarle el rostro con cariño. Ahora que Misao había despertado, todo estaba bien.

-Necesito hablar con Okina urgentemente.- dijo Misao, tratando de imprimirle más fuerza a su voz. Kaoru salió del cuarto y volvió con Kenshin.

-Misao, qué bien que has despertado.-

-Himura... por favor... debo hablar con Okina.-

Misao trató de incorporarse pero un punzante dolor en el costado la hizo recaer al lecho. Kaoru se acercó a ella, negando con la cabeza para que no volviera a intentarlo.

-Por ahora debes mantenerte acostada.- le dijo Kenshin amablemente.

Pero Misao se impacientó.

-No puedo... no puedo mantenerme aquí... oh, no¿cuántos días llevo durmiendo?-

-Llegaste hace unos días. Venías muy herida y caíste inconsciente en cuanto me saludaste. Misao, no sabemos qué te ha sucedido y con Kaoru hemos estado muy preocupados. ¿Es posible que nos cuentes qué te sucedió?-

Misao esquivó la mirada de Kenshin para que él no notara sus lágrimas.

-¿No quieres hablar?- preguntó con cuidado al notar su actitud.

-Necesito ver a Okina.- insistió.-Debo ir a Kyoto.-

Kenshin miró a Kaoru buscando una respuesta. Kaoru con sus manos hizo la mímica de una paloma.

Una paloma mensajera.

-Misao, podemos hacer venir a Okina, ya que de ninguna manera estás en condiciones de realizar el largo viaje hasta Kyoto.-

-Imposible... debo ver a Okina cuanto antes. Debo tomar el tren... debo marcharme ya.-

Las manos de Kaoru sobre el pecho vendado de Misao evitaron que ella intentara levantarse nuevamente. La mayor de las jóvenes miró preocupada a Kenshin. Éste se aclaró la voz para seguir dialogando con Misao.

- Debes comprender... escucha, ahora mismo mandaremos una paloma mensajera a Kyoto, para que venga Okina. Es lo mejor, Misao... asi podrás hablar con él y terminar de recuperarte.-

-Debo verlo ya.-

-No sé si lo has notado, pero tienes fracturas y cortes profundos. Es un milagro el que sigas viva y recién acabas de despertar. Tu cuerpo está muy débil y no creo que Okina deje pasar un mensaje tuyo. No hay más que hablar. Iré a buscar a Tae para enviar una paloma ahora mismo.-

Kenshin habló esta vez enérgicamente. Misao vio en sus ojos la determinación de no dejarla levantarse hasta que él considerara que estaba debidamente recuperada para ello, asi que desistió en su empeño de partir ese mismo día de viaje. Kaoru a su vez salió a despedir a Kenshin a la puerta que daba a la calle.

-Kaoru, sé que cuidará muy bien de Misao. No tardaré, lo prometo.-

Le acariciaba una mejilla con el pulgar cuando Kaoru se paró de puntitas para darle un suave beso en los labios. Se dio la media vuelta y regresó a cuidar de la su prima. Kenshin por su parte sonrió y partió al Akabeko.

-Este par de primitas me van a volver loco.- murmuró feliz.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Los días seguían transcurriendo en aparente calma y Misao cada vez estaba más recuperada. Sin embargo, se negaba a hablar de lo que le había sucedido antes de llegar a la casa Kamiya.

Un día, Kaoru se bañaba y Misao comía algo en una de las habitaciones. En ese momento entró Kenshin que quería conversar con ella.

-Misao... quisiera pedirte un favor muy importante para mí. Pero, de ser posible, espero que esto quede entre los dos.-

-Tú dirás, Himura. Si está a mi alcance, pídeme lo que necesites. Cuenta también con mi discreción.-

Kenshin se notaba un poco incómodo con la situación, pero para él era necesario hacerlo.

-Quiero que me hables de cómo era Kaoru. Cómo era ella antes del ataque que recibió.-

Misao guardó silencio por unos momentos.

-¿Y para qué quieres saberlo, Himura?-

-Yo... deseo saberlo.-

-¿Por qué?-

Kenshin bajó la cabeza. Pero Misao empezó a reír.

-Vamos, tonto, a mí no tienes que decirme nada. Yo sé muy bien que quieres a mi prima.-

El pelirrojo quedó desconcertado y no sabía que argumentar a su favor. Finalmente se quedó callado.

-¿Lo ves? El que calla otorga, Himura. En fin, cumpliré tu petición. Verás, Kaoru era una hija muy querida por mis tíos. Como era hija única, ellos la cuidaban mucho. A pesar de eso, Kaoru siempre fue una persona muy centrada y bondadosa aunque a veces tenía su carácter... tanto así que cuando peleábamos por muñecas o vestidos, siempre acabábamos llorando porque nos poníamos a pelear a combos.-

-¿Puñetazos?-

-Claro que sí... a mi desde pequeña me enseñaron a dar patadas y Kaoru, de tanto recibir las mías, aprendió a usarlas. Además, pudo combinarlas después con lo que su padre le enseñó de kendo. Ella podía ser a ratos toda una diablilla pero en general, era una gran persona. En el Aoiya siempre nos ayudaba a servir los platos a la clientela, a preparar las habitaciones o a lavar la ropa. Es una persona muy trabajadora y honrada.-

-Eso es algo que he podido notar. Tuve mucho trabajo para lograr que ella se quedara quieta el tiempo que duró su recuperación.-

-¿Ves, Himura? Deberías darle gracias al Cielo por haber permitido que te casaras con una mujer como ella. Es lo mejor que podrías haber encontrado, aunque también siento que Kaoru tuvo suerte, porque tú pareces un tipo bueno también.-Misao se puso de pie en el mismo momento que Kenshin abría la boca para decirle que él sólo cuidaba de Kaoru y que jamás se aprovecharía de su situación con ella. Sólo que no tuvo esa oportunidad porque ella fue al cuarto de baño.

Por su parte, Misao ya podía levantarse y andar por toda la casa pero se sentía muy frustrada por tener que moverse lentamente y con cuidado, ya que de otro modo los dolores de sus heridas la atacaban sin piedad alguna. Cuando llegó Okina, Kenshin y Kaoru los dejaron a solas, sin embargo, Misao los llamó.

-Quiero que ustedes estén presentes durante la conversación que he de tener con Okina.-

-No es necesario, Misao. Si no quieres que nos enteremos de lo que te sucedió...- empezó Kenshin. Pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Si antes no les quise comentar nada, es porque lo que me ha sucedido ha sido muy doloroso para mí. Pero quiero que se enteren. Yo... yo no volveré a repetir estas palabras una vez más, asi que espero que pongan atención. Kaoru... sé que tú me entiendes.-

Kaoru se soltó de la mano de Kenshin y fue hacia donde Misao. El pelirrojo la siguió y se acomodó junto a ellos para escuchar el relato de la ninja.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Misao llevaba algunos días tras la pista de Aoshi. Finalmente estaba segura de haber dado con él y se sentía sumamente orgullosa por eso. Al parecer, ni Aoshi ni los demás Oniwabanshuu se habían percatado de su presencia.

Hasta ese momento todo iba bien.

-Si yo hubiera sabido todo lo que pasaría después, creo que hubiera preferido nunca conocer a Aoshi.- reflexionó Misao en medio de su relato.

Descubrió que Aoshi y los demás trabajaban para un tal Kanryu Takeda, como guardaespaldas básicamente. Descubrió también que se comentaba que ellos eran invencibles y que ya nadie se metía con Kanryu.

Le llamó la atención todo lo que estaba comenzando a saber de Kanryu, quien aparentemente era un empresario muy prestigioso en la zona. Misao empezó a sospechar que tal vez no se trataba de un tipo muy limpio si necesitaba de guardaespaldas y nadie se atrevía a dar información sobre él asi que optó por espiarlo en su casa.

En ese instante habían comenzado sus desilusiones.

-Al principio, yo había llegado con la intención de revelarme ante Aoshi y decirle que lo había encontrado pero, un sexto sentido me hizo mantenerme oculta por varios días... gracias a eso pude investigar mejor a su nuevo jefe y descubrí que Takeda es un traficante de drogas.-

Okina, ante esa revelación, se tensó notoriamente y le pidió a Misao que siguiera con su relato.

- Por lo mismo, intenté contactar con alguna de nuestras redes de información, Okina, pero... estaban todas intervenidas. El mismo Aoshi las estaba manipulando. Decidí actuar y acudí a la policía, con evidencias que yo misma recolecté para facilitarles el trabajo. Fuimos hasta la mansión de Takeda para ponerlo bajo arresto y yo iba a la cabeza con la esperanza de hacer entrar en razón a Aoshi y a los demás, para que no siguieran cuidando de ese desgraciado, pero las cosas me salieron al revés, abuelito.-

Misao se notaba muy triste al llegar a esa parte del relato, pero Kaoru le infundó ánimo para continuar.

-Aoshi recibió la orden de Takeda de protegerlo nuevamente y él ni siquiera se lo cuestionó un segundo. Envió a nuestros amigos a atacar al cuerpo de policía y mataron a muchas personas inocentes... yo... yo me siento todavía muy mal por eso.- Misao bajó la cara avergonzada de su falta de previsión para el ataque.- Yo traté de hacer entrar en razón a Aoshi, pero él solo me respondía que lo que importaba era que ahora ellos tenían la oportunidad de demostrar que eran más fuertes que cualquier otra agrupación.-

Cuando Misao se enfrentó a Aoshi, aún quedaban policías vivos que ella intentó proteger. Estaba segura de que Aoshi ni sus amigos serían capaces de ajusticiarlos ante ella.

-Apártate, Misao.- le había dicho Aoshi.

-No me moveré. Tendrás que matarme si quieres que salga de aquí.-

-Entra en razón, Misao. No te inmiscuyas en esto.-

-No, Aoshi. Entra en razón tú. No puedes estar apoyando a esa mierda de hombre que tienes por jefe, no puedes estar haciendo esto... Aoshi, los Oniwabanshuu debemos velar por el bien de la ciudadanía. Tú mismo me inculcaste eso.-

Esas palabras dichas con mucha pasión no afectaron en lo más mínimo la expresión de quien era Okashira.

-Aléjate, Misao. Tengo una misión y he de cumplirla.-

-Mátame entonces. – le había dicho Misao alzando la barbilla en gesto de desafío.- Pero si vas a hacerlo, asegúrate de matarme en serio, porque si llego a sobrevivir, te juro Aoshi, por todos nuestros antepasados, que yo misma acabaré contigo.-

Por un momento Aoshi se había quedado admirando el gesto de valentía y entrega por los ideales que tenía Misao. Pero había sido un momento muy corto.

Misao a su vez comprobaba que Hannya y Hyotoko retrocedían. Ellos serían incapaces de luchar contra ella.

Kanryu, parapetado tras una muralla, gritaba a Aoshi que acabara con todos de una vez.

-Beshimi, Hyotoko... Shikijo, por favor, detengan esta masacre. Ellos son policías, ellos son los buenos. Las drogas son una porquería que debemos eliminar de nuestras calles. Entreguen a Kanryu a la justicia.-

Los Oniwabanshuu estaban titubeando y eso animó a Misao a proseguir. Hasta que sintió una mano hacer presión contra su boca, sellándola, mientras la otra la apretaba por el estómago, a la altura de la cintura. Aoshi la estaba aprisionando contra él.

-Tú no sabes nada, Misao, por lo que no debes interferir. Esta es la oportunidad que tenemos de ser reconocidos como los mejores, como los más fuertes. Seremos una leyenda, Misao, así como lo son Battousai, el grupo Shinsen... –

Misao había intentado revolverse para liberarse de la mano de Aoshi. Pero él la retenía fuertemente.

-Míralos, ni las nuevas armas occidentales pueden contra ellos.- le decía Aoshi mientras Misao miraba espantada cómo sus "papás" terminaban de aniquilar al resto de los policías.- ¿Acaso no recuerdas que somos guerreros? Puedes decir lo que quieras contra Takeda pero él es quien nos ha dado la oportunidad de volver a luchar cuando nadie lo hacía.-

Misao en ese instante sólo era capaz de pensar que ellos mataban por matar. Y que eso era lo más bajo del mundo. Ese pensamiento le dio la fuerza necesaria para morder la mano de Aoshi hasta hacerla sangrar.

-Maldito seas, Aoshi.- dijo cuando éste retiró su mano de sobre su boca.- Maldita la hora en que asumiste como Okashira. Estas llevando a nuestra agrupación al más puro deshonor. Reniego de ser Oniwabanshuu si esto es a lo que deseas que lleguemos todos. Eres el demonio...-

No pudo seguir hablando porque Aoshi volvió a callarla. Ni se inmutó cuando sintió las lágrimas de Misao deslizarse por entre sus dedos.

Una vez terminó todo, envió a sus hombres a informar a Kanryu que el trabajo estaba terminado y él, personalmente encerró a Misao en una habitación de la casa.

-Al menos no te atacó.- observó Okina.

-Cuando Aoshi me encerró, ordenó que todos los días se me entregara comida. Yo estaba demasiado enojada con él y lo peor es que les había prohibido a los demás ir a visitarme o hablar conmigo. Por eso mismo, yo dejé de comer. No tocaba la comida que me enviaba.-

-¿Cuántos días duró eso?- preguntó Kenshin.

-Una semana más o menos. Me mantuve con algunas galletas de viaje que llevaba ocultas entre mi ropa y apenas tomaba agua. Un día, Aoshi fue a hablar conmigo.-

Aoshi había entrado en la celda de Misao para encargarse personalmente de que comiera. Misao no lo hizo y sólo le repitió una y otra vez que estaba avergonzada de él.

-Yo crecí admirándote, Aoshi... y ahora hubiera deseado no haberte conocido.-

Acto seguido, Misao se había despojado de sus ropas de ninja, quedando en ropa interior para cubrirse con la capa de Kaoru.

-Nunca más usaré ese uniforme.- le gritó a Aoshi mientras éste salía cabizbajo del lugar.

Al día siguiente, Misao se tendió en el piso. Quien le llevaba la comida la llamó insistentemente mucho rato pero ella seguía quieta. Su carcelero entonces ingresó al cuarto para ver si estaba viva. Pensaba que podía haber muerto de inanición, pero en cuanto se acercó a Misao ella le dio una fuerte patada y escapó de allí.

-Esa fue la única idea que tenía para escapar, abuelito. Dejar de comer para un día, hacerme la muerta. Mientras corría por la casa, pasé cerca de la habitación de ese infeliz de Kanryu, quien hablaba con Aoshi. Por lo visto, estaban tratando de seguir la pista de una persona que fabricaba un tipo de drogas para ellos y Aoshi iba a utilizar nuestras redes de información para ubicarla. Alcancé a escuchar la palabra "Takani" y "doctor". También escuché "Aizú".-

En ese momento la capa en que Misao estaba envuelta empezó a desatarse. La joven trató de ponerla en su sitio y fue cuando Aoshi la percibió a través de la pared. Misao de inmediato salió del lugar lista para correr sin detenerse hasta Kyoto. Debía organizar a los demás Oniwabanshuus activos con el fin de detener a su desquiciado jefe.

Pero Aoshi la detuvo antes, en el patio.

-Lo siento, Misao, pero... no puedes irte de aquí.-

-Eso es lo que tú piensas, malnacido. Me largaré de este inmundo lugar y veré el modo de detenerte.-

-No lo permitiré.-

-Sólo tienes una manera de impedirlo. Mátame y acaba con esto de una vez. De paso me ahorras tener que vivir con esta vergüenza.-

-No me obligues a hacerte daño.-

Por un momento Misao había percibido un tinte de desesperación en la voz de Aoshi. Ignorándolo, se había puesto en posición de combate.

-Déjame ir o mátame. Tú eliges. Pero no esperes que me deje matar así como así.- le había dicho ella.

Misao estaba soportando el frío de aquella noche apenas envuelta en una capa. Había conservado sus kunais y hasta se había dado la maña de afilarlas debidamente mientras estuvo en prisión. También se había ejercitado un poco.

Aoshi rápidamente la tomó en brazos para ir a encerrarla en la casa una vez más. Pero ella lo hirió en la mano con el filo de las kunais. Se alejó de él con un salto, para volver a atacarlo.

Aoshi sólo se esquivaba los ataques de la joven, admirando cada vez más y más su fortaleza de espíritu. Él sólo trataba de tomarla para aprisionarla nuevamente.

Apenas esquivó una de las armas de Misao, recibió de lleno una patada en la mandíbula. Aprovechando ese momento, la joven se alejó corriendo de él para iniciar su regreso a Kyoto, sólo que esta vez Aoshi la alcanzó con un contraataque. Le dio una fuerte patada en el costado izquierdo, mandándola a volar.

Misao se estrelló con la pared de la casa. Se puso en pie de inmediato y se lanzó contra él, sólo que Aoshi había desenfundado una de sus kodachi. Misao sabía que él ya no esquivaría sus golpes, sino que se defendería de ellos y además, la atacaría.

Pero Misao no podía dudar... no se dejó atemorizar ante la idea de que Aoshi pelearía en serio con ella. Esquivó la kodachi pero una nueva patada, dada en el mismo costado que antes esta vez la dejó en el piso. Fue cuando Misao supo que una de sus costillas ya no estaba precisamente en su lugar. A pesar de ello, se repuso ante el dolor y se paró. Cuando Aoshi se acercó a ella, la joven le lanzó dos kunais, una tras la otra, provocándole cortes en la cara.

Desgraciadamente para ella el escaso alimento consumido los días anteriores había debilitado su organismo. Sintió un mareo y en ese momento, alcanzo a saltar cuando Aoshi le cortó el hombro. El ataque que vino después no lo pudo evitar.

Veía borroso y le dolía mucho la cabeza. Estaba fatigada y cayó al piso. Aoshi se acercó preocupado, con la intención de devolverla a su celda. Muy a su pesar, Misao se rindió.

Estaba tendida y sobre ella, veía el rostro de Aoshi.

-Mátame.- le había dicho ella.- Mátame... no quiero vivir con esta vergüenza.- dijo llorando.

Aoshi había negado con la cabeza.

-Mátame, Aoshi. Hice un juramento y debo cumplirlo. Si no me matas, te mataré yo... en cuanto me reponga.–

-Misao, no... –

Misao lo vio titubear una vez más ante la idea de matarla. Le dio un puñetazo en la nariz y a pesar de sus malestares, se puso en pie, alejándose de allí.

-Desde ese momento corrí y corrí sin detenerme. La idea era llegar a Kyoto pero, entrando en esta ciudad, me di cuenta de que era incapaz de dar un paso más. Fue así como llegué a esta casa y el resto de la historia Kenshin y Kaoru la conocen muy bien.-

-Por eso tus heridas venían tan frescas... porque al moverte no las dejaste cicatrizar.- observó Kenshin.

-No podía detenerme, Himura. Aoshi envió a unos idiotas a buscarme, pero no pudieron dar conmigo. Mientras me buscaban por los caminos, yo los miraba desde las ramas de los árboles.-

Okina había estado muy serio durante el relato de Misao. Finalmente habló.

-Misao, has sido muy valiente al enfrentarte a Aoshi. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo en que debemos ver el modo de detenerlo. Yo ya estaba al tanto de su obsesión por reconocimiento pero, desgraciadamente para nosotros, no tenemos una fuerza capaz de enfrentarse a él y salir victoriosa. Lo que podemos hacer es ponerle trabas a su accionar. Daré el aviso para que nuestras redes queden totalmente cerradas para él de modo que Aoshi no pueda hacer uso de ellas.-

-¡Pero eso no es suficiente, abuelito¡Debemos detenerlo, organizarnos y atacar! Aoshi está buscando a una persona que Kanryu necesita. Debemos ubicar antes a esa persona, para brindarle protección y acabar con Aoshi.-

La voz de Misao temblaba. Okina quedó conmovido ante su actitud... para Misao lo más importante eran los valores, por sobre sus sentimientos por Aoshi.

-Misao.- empezó Kenshin.- Tú sabes que yo no conozco mucho de ustedes pero por lo que he podido vislumbrar, si Aoshi no sintiera algo por ti, te hubiera matado sin mayor conflicto emocional. Pero no lo hizo. Tal vez eso signifique que aún queda algo de cordura en él y por eso mismo... yo desearía que no pensaras en matarlo. Creo que la idea de Okina, de entorpecer las comunicaciones que él pueda tener es lo mejor para que nosotros ganemos tiempo y ubiquemos primero a la persona a la que él busca, si es que no ha dado ya con ella, para ponerla sobre aviso y brindarle nuestra protección.-

-Himura, no quiero que tú te inmiscuyas en esto. Este es un asunto que concierne sólo a los Oniwabanhuu como agrupación.-

-Misao.- dijo Okina.- Himura es un amigo y aliado nuestro en este momento. Tú no lo conoces a cabalidad pero yo si sé muchas cosas sobre él y no sólo estoy de acuerdo con su idea, sino que le doy la bienvenida a esta misión. Kenshin es un hombre que merece toda nuestra confianza.-

La joven ninja quedó impresionada ante la forma de hablar de Okina.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que Aoshi no debe morir. Al menos no por tus manos, Misao... -

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

-Asi que se llama Aoshi Shinomori. Pertenece a un grupo de ninjas llamada "Oniwabanshuu". Hum... este hombre me parece muy interesante.- musitó un extraño personaje mientras fumaba de su pipa.

-Por lo que pude averiguar, su mayor motivación es obtener reconocimiento. Quiere hacer historia y está dispuesto a cualquier cosa para lograrlo.- le dijo un joven de unos 18 años al sujeto cuyo cuerpo estaba enteramente vendado.-Si me permite opinar, señor Shishio, creo que el señor Shinomori sería un buen elemento para nuestro grupo. Además, no está solo. Tiene a cuatro acompañantes que harían cualquier cosa en pos de ese ideal. Le son completamente leales.-

-Hum... ya veo.- dijo tranquilamente el hombre del cuerpo vendado.- Este informe que me has traído me parece bastante completo y créeme que lo estudiaré más a fondo esta noche. Por lo pronto, deseo que inicies la investigación de otra persona a la que me gustaría tener en mi grupo. Te aseguro que él es el hombre fuerte que necesitamos para iniciar la conquista del país.-

-Oh... un hombre fuerte. Aunque no creo que sea más fuerte que usted.-

Shishio sonrió ante su joven subordinado.

-Claro que no es más fuerte que yo, pero te aseguro que está muy cerca de serlo. Desde luego que han pasado diez años desde la última vez que tuve noticias suyas. Y es posible incluso que esté muerto. Quiero que averigües todo lo relacionado a Battousai Himura.-

-¿Battousai Himura¿El patriota?-

-Exacto, Soujiro. Se podría decir que Battousai y yo peleamos en la misma línea aunque nunca nos vimos las caras. Sin embargo, supe cosas interesantes de él y por esas mismas cosas, es posible que él tenga mucho rencor contra este gobierno.-

-¿A él también trataron de matarlo, como a usted?- inquirió el jovencito.

Si cualquier otro le hubiese hecho esa pregunta, Makoto Shishio no hubiera dudado en atravesarlo con su espada. Pero Soujiro era una cosa especial. Casi como un hijo para él.

-Algo muy parecido, Soujiro. A Battousai lo traicionaron dentro de su mismo grupo. Le consiguieron una mujer que terminó siendo su esposa, para que ella lo matara. Supe todo eso porque mi primer trabajo consistió en aniquilar al traidor que le arruinó la vida y que contactó con esa mujer. Fue un episodio muy lamentable, según supe.-

-Ya lo creo.-

-Por eso mismo, deseo que averigües sobre él. Contamos con un rumor, proveniente de Tokio, que dice que Battousai estuvo involucrado en el asalto a una casa y el asesinato de sus habitantes. De todos modos no es un dato muy confiable, pero por algo has de empezar.-

-De acuerdo, señor Shishio. Me retiro de inmediato a investigar.-

-Espera un poco, muchacho. Relájate, Soujiro, acabas de llegar de hacer este trabajo. Quiero que esta noche descanses debidamente y pasado mañana te pongas en camino.-

-Está bien, señor Shishio.-

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Como cada noche, Kaoru cepillaba su cabello para trenzarlo antes de dormir. Su esposo la observaba contento de poder tenerla nuevamente en su habitación ya que por cuidar de Misao, no habían podido dormir juntos en mucho tiempo. Pero ahora, ella estaba bastante mejor y además, estaba siendo acompañada por su abuelito Okina.

Kaoru se puso una cinta para mantener la trenza sin que se desarmara por la noche y apagó la lamparita. Se acomodó junto a Kenshin y él la recibió de inmediato entre sus brazos. Pero ella notó algo extraño en él, ya que estaba un poco ausente. Tiró del borde de su yukata para llamar su atención.

-Hay algo en la historia de Misao que me molesta un poco.- admitió él ante su joven esposa.- las palabras "Takani", "doctor" y "Aizú". Siento que mi mente trata de decirme algo pero... no logro llegar a un resultado.-

Por toda respuesta, Kaoru suspiró.

-Pero, mejor no hablar de eso ahora¿verdad? Hay algo más que quisiera decirle, Kaoru.-

La joven se acurrucó mejor contra él para oírlo.

-Sólo quería que supiera que en estos días... yo me he sentido muy a gusto aquí, con usted. Realmente esta vida me hace muy feliz y pienso que gran parte de ello es... es por su causa, Kaoru.-

La aludida abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Se medio incorporó a pesar de que no podía ver el rostro de Kenshin, para quedar un poco más alta que él.

-Lamento si la he molestado con mis palabras, o si la he incomodado pero... yo sólo quisiera poder vivir así siempre. ¿Considera que es un atrevimiento de mi parte desear tanto? Si es así, por favor, hágamelo saber.-

Kenshin no era un hombre muy dado a hablar sobre sus sentimientos, sin embargo, los que le provocaba Kaoru eran muy intensos para poder soportarlos sin darles una vía de escape. Además, Kenshin era ante todo un hombre muy sincero y no podía dejar de mencionarle a ella las cosas que le estaban pasando. Consideraba que era mejor que ella lo supiera para que decidiera de una vez si quería seguir con él a pesar de que se suponía que Kenshin debía protegerla mientras durara su matrimonio por conveniencia.

La joven no daba señal alguna y Kenshin estaba algo temeroso ante una eventual respuesta de su parte.

Kaoru lentamente bajó sus labios hasta los de Kenshin, besándolo larga y profundamente, causando reacciones en él difíciles de contener.

-Kaoru.- suspiró él.- no sabe lo que hace... le estoy preguntando... le estoy diciendo que... que me gusta mucho.- dijo al separar su boca de la de ella.

-Pero... a mí también me gustas mucho.-

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Fin Acto Ocho: Visitas Inesperadas

Mayo 25, 2006.

_Notas de Autor_.

Hola!!

Esta historia era una de mis favoritas en su momento. Lamento profundamente haber tardado tanto pero, ya estamos en la buena senda nuevamente. Tanto así, que puedo retomar ahora Entre mis Brazos.

Como comenté en el primer capítulo, la idea era rescribir toda la historia de Rurouni Kenshin, aunque, estando ya a medio camino, la verdad es que comenzaré a hacerle más cambios con respecto a la trama original. Esto, porque si reescribo línea por línea, esta cosa va a pintar para los chorrocientos capítulos y quisiera hacer una historia un poco más corta que eso.

Si he de ser sincera, me da susto escribir historias tan largas cuando sé que ya no soy tan constante como hace dos años atrás. Amo escribir, pero no siempre puedo hacerlo con la frecuencia que deseo.

Bueno, pasando a otros temas que nada tienen que ver con la serie, resulta que finalmente ha sucedido algo que parecía casi imposible en mí: Después de 8 años de amar y admirar a Kenshin como el héroe de todas mis historias... yo... he encontrado a un nuevo amor.

Su nombre: Syaoran.

Lo conocí en Card Captor Sakura y me gustó mucho. Pasó el tiempo y oí hablar de algo de Tsubasa. Me conseguí por ahí los capítulos de la serie... y después de verlo en acción... Lo amo, es tan liiiiiiindo.

Igual tengo mis reparos en cuanto a la serie. Me encanta como es, románticamente hablando (de hecho, me identifico mucho con eso de que ellos se quieren desde niños pero aún no se lo confiesan) pero... creo que igual un poco más de peleas no les vendría mal. O sea, teniendo a Kurogane con ganas de pelear toda la serie y a Fye que no lo hace nada de mal, y a Syaoran... creo que las escenas de peleas podrían alargarlas un poquito más.

La música por otra parte me agrada. Ya me bajé los dos discos.

Por ahora descarto escribir fanfictions sobre él. Después de todo, en la serie de televisión visitan tantos mundos y se ven envueltos en tantas situaciones que no siento que sea necesario hablar más de ellos, por ahora.

Y bueno... un besote a todos y los quiero mucho.

Misao-21: Hum, bueno, si yo le hubiera dado vida a Kenshin antes que Watsuki sensei, seguramente aún estaría la historia sólo en mi cabecita y en un par de cuadernos... asi que las cosas pasan por algo. Me alegro mucho de haberla conocido, de haberme fanatizado su resto con ella y que me haya hecho nacer inspiración suficiente para escribir y escribir de ella. Como ves, pasó mucho tiempo... creo que cerca de diez meses, de todos modos gracias por leerme siempre. Un beso.

Hada: Me alegra mucho que et ahya gustado tanto este capítulo y la escena romántica incluída en él. Es cierto que subí el capítulo de nuevo. Eso era con el fin de dar a conocer la nueva fecha de actualización, a ver si en una de esas los lectores leían de nuevo para acordarse más o menos qué estaba pasando.

Naoko L-K: Gracias amiga por escribirme siempre, aunque sea algo pequeño. Un besito y espero que este capitulo nuevo te guste.

Arashi Shinomori: Como da vueltas el mundo... en el review que me dejaste en esa ocasión aún no nos conocíamos. Parece que te parecía un poco difícil que pasara... y ya ves. Sobre la pregunta de cuando va a hablar Kaoru, ya decidí el momento exacto en que lo hará... creo que será antes del capítulo diez de ese fic, a más tardar. O sea, estamos cerca... Un besito y nos vemos.

Numat: Trato de mejorar eso de la expresión en mis fics, para que puedan entenderlo mejor, por eso es muy importante cuando me dices que te agrada esa forma de escribir. No sé en qué año estés ahora del colegio pero seguro que en estas vacaciones, no va a faltar la actualización de esta serie. Un beso.

akari-aoi: Bien, ignoro si te ha agradado lo que sucedió en este capítulo. Solo puedo decir que esta vez, si habrán actualizaciones decentes (por lo menos antes de que pase un mes completo) asi que por favor, estáte atenta y que te vaya bien. Un beso.

Mia T.: Espero que este episodio te haya gustado tanto como el anterior.

Onashiru Okanami: Oh, disculpa tanto retraso... ojalá te guste el capítulo nuevo. Un besito, que estés bien.

Karasu no Hime: Jeje... las famosas escenas Kenshin-Kaoru. Hay quienes se alegraron de que hayan llegado hasta allí y otros que pedían un poco más. Lo que importa al final es que entre ambos nada sea forzado. Debe ser gracioso leer estas historias acompañada de la pareja de uno. Al menos a mí me toca siempre leerlas sola, pero bah, ya cambiarán las cosas algún día. Un beso. Que estés bien... otra cosa. Es lindo tu nuevo nombre.

gabyhyatt: También estoy de acuerdo en lo positivo de la actitud de Ken. Es tan lindo. Un beso.

Mikomi Shinomori: Mou... mi prima… verdad que para esa época estaba con mi prima de visita. Pues, las cosas han cambiado un poco y ahora, mi prima favorita está viviendo conmigo en mi casa, ya que viene a la Universidad de mi ciudad y eso me tiene bastante contenta. Ha sido un apoyo importante en estos días. Y es fuente de inspiración para mí (digamos que es como una Misao en carne y hueso).

Mer1: Hum... hablas en tu review de un dibujo de Por Siempre mía... como nuevamente se acerca mi cumpleaños, creo que podrías mandarme los dibujos que hayas hecho. Ya sabes cual es mi correo. Un besito.

Lady2scorpio: Sobre el msn... no es que yo no sea una tipa con aires de diva... pero... no me gusta mucho. Es decir, entro poco y nada al messenger, por eso, aunque te diera mi correo, dudo que nos podamos encontrar. De todos modos, si te responderé de ahora en adelante cualquier correo que me envíes y asi podremos comunicarnos.

Mitsuki Himura: A mi me gustan las cosas medio dramáticas en el fondo, asi que no esperes que haga una despedida sencilla entre ellos. Además, es la única escena planeada a futuro que está lista para publicar. Como Ahora pretendo no tardarme a la hora de actualizar, creo que dentro de dos o tres capítulos más tendrían que despedirse.

Mari: Desde luego que este Kenshin no quiere dejar sola a Kaoru por nada del mundo, como tú dices. Por eso, lo que se viene ahora es algo difícil para mi, porque no quiero separarlos pero... no sé... Kenshin igual tiene asuntos que resolver antes de regresar a casa de Kaoru para cuidarla por el resto de sus vidas. Paciencia y atención a lo que pueda venir.

Pamky: Sep, todas las damas hubiésemos querido algo así de más romántico pero... es lo que hay. Después de todo, la serie era para el público maculino y la mayoría de ellos estaban recontentos con las peleas, las espadas y las luchas internas de cada personaje por superar sus respectivos pasados. Todo pasa por algo... quizá, si la historia me hubiera dejado feliz en ese punto, yo no estaría escribiendo historias Ruroken. Un besito y que te cuides mucho.

Sakura Lee: Disculpa por haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo. Problemas personales... tu entenderás. De todos modos, ahora las actualizaciones serán más seguidas, porque ni por nada quiero dejar esta historia inconclusa.

Kaoru86 Kamiya; oh, creo que nunca terminaré de pedir disculpas por la demora. Solo puedo demostrar con hechos de que este fic va a ser finalizado. Por favor, estate atenta y observa con atención. UN besito.

ALPHA-JACK: No creas que hecho en saco roto tus sugerencias. Realmente las aprecio mucho... por todo eso, muchas gracias. Sobre la Seiyuu de Kaoru, creo que por fin encontré a una que me satisface. Por estos días está asistiendo a las audiciones, asi que luego la pondré a mi personaje.

Kriss: Verás... a mi también me gustó más el manga Ruroken que la animación (en verdad me gustan mucho también las ovas que salieron) y siempre prefiero basarme en ello. Sobre Kaoru, tenías razón... hablará en otra oportunidad. Un beso.

AoMe Hs: A mi en lo personal me agrada mucho Tomoe Yukishiro. Siento que es un personaje subestimado y odiado por las puras, aunque para efectos de esta historia, pues Kaoru tenía que ser un poco más pura de alma que ella. Por eso la explicación y que bueno que te haya gustado esa comparación entre ellas.

Arlene Kiddo: Arlene... sorry por la demora. Ojalá te guste un chorro este capítulo. Un besito. Bye.

Kaoru-Neko: Ahora la continuación. Al infinito... y más allá. Gracias por escribirme.

maki1988: Gracias por pensar eso de mi historia y solo puedo esperar que este episodio no te defraude. Un beso.

MartaBatoussai: Que linda que sientas eso de mí... hum, aunque aún me falta mucho, trabajaré para seguir mejorando. Gracias!!

kai250: Hola! Que linda, gracias por escribirme. Cuando me he sentido mal, son las palabras de ustedes las que mejor me hacen. Se siente bien que confíen en mí y que sientan que al menos esto lo hago bien. Aunque no lo creas, me acuerdo mucho de las cosas que me pones, me animan mucho. Gracias por ser como eres... gracias por escribirme. Un abrazote.

rocio-asakura: Jejeje... hola!!! Sigues con Ren? Hum... bueno... es todo lo que me interesa saber. De todos modos, saluditos a él también. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio.

Requiem-chan: Oh, te animó mi fic, que bueno. Es la idea. De qué parte de Chile eres?

Kendappasoma: Y seguirán las actualizaciones. Eso tenlo por seguro.

Cisne Negro: Supones bien, amiga. Este no está ni cerca del final.

DaniHimura-S1r4: Aja, chilena como puedes ver, de Santiago. Ha sido dificilesto de tener tantos fics como dices... al menos ya he terminado uno y espero seguir así con los demás. Hay mucho trabajo, pero al menos ya he empezado a ponerme al día y eso es bueno. Un besito.

Camila: Aca estamos trabajando para seguir con la actualización. Un beso y gracias por tu review.

Shinta-Girl: Siiii, logré escribirlo después de mucho. La vida me sonríe, la vida es bella. Y asi seguiremos. Un besito y hasta pronto.

Kaerii Himura: Si bien quiero relatar la historia completa, estoy adaptando el borrador para que no sea taaaaaan larga y si lo es, que al menos resulte entretenida.

Ghia-Hikari: Pos… ya estás trabajando en tu tesis? Qué bueno. Tienes que ponerle mucho empeño para que te salga bien y seas una profesional orgullosa. Un beso y suerte.

Maat Sejmet: Pues si, ya está subido y corregido en su totalidad hacia atrás, asi que ahora puedo seguir hacia adelante tranquilamente. Nos vemos.

Mei Fanel: Ojalá hayas podido resolver los problemas con tu computador. Al menos por aquí, subieron bien los capítulos y los pudieron leer.

Justary: Yo también me acuerdo mucho de tí. Es increíble… ni te conozco pero igual echo de menos. Sólo puedo esperar que en este tiempo, las cosas hayan andado bien para tí en tu nueva residencia (bueno, ni tan nueva) y en especial en tus estudios y relaciones. Un abrazo fuerte desde un país tan austral como el mío. Y que disfrutes de la primavera que deben tener allá. Un beso.


	9. Como una Familia

**Entre mis Brazos**

**Acto Nueve.**

_**Como una familia.**_

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kaoru lentamente bajó sus labios hasta los de Kenshin, besándolo larga y profundamente, causando reacciones en él difíciles de contener.

-Kaoru.- suspiró él.- no sabe lo que hace... le estoy preguntando... le estoy diciendo que... que me gusta mucho.- dijo al separar su boca de la de ella.

-Pero... a mí también me gustas mucho.-

Por un momento Kenshin sintió que se quedaba sin aire y sin habla.

-Ka... oru... usted...-

-Kenshin.- dijo ella tiernamente, antes de reír quedo.

-Está hablando...- dijo él aún impresionado.

Kaoru lo besó nuevamente en los labios.

-Tenía que hacerlo. Parece que tú no entiendes por mis gestos que me agrada tu compañía. Que me gustas mucho desde hace tiempo.-

La voz de Kaoru era suave y bien modulada. Él la escuchaba fascinado.

-Si no fuera de esa manera no estaría aquí, contigo.-

-Yo... no sé qué decir.-

-Pero yo sí, Kenshin. Quiero decirte que yo también quisiera vivir asi contigo, siempre. Tú... has sido capaz de llenar el vacío que dejaron mis padres pero no del mismo modo, porque tú me causas diferentes emociones que puedo y quiero compartir contigo. Cuando se anunció la idea de nuestro matrimonio, yo estaba contenta de tener una excusa para estar cerca de ti y de que te quedaras más tiempo en mi casa. Quizá... por todo eso, sea yo la que deba pedir disculpas porque te he retenido aún a sabiendas de que tú eras un vagabundo porque asi lo decidiste. Aun sabiendo que podrías tener cosas que hacer o lugares que visitar, me presté para que estuvieras aquí más tiempo.-

-No, Kaoru.- dijo él abrazándola.- No se prestó. Era lo que había que hacer para protegerla de Hiroshi, de su avaricia. ¿Y sabe? Si volviera a suceder, yo haría lo mismo nuevamente. Aceptaría tomarla por esposa para estar cerca suyo.-

-Pero... Kenshin... – dijo ella bajando la voz, un poco preocupada.- A pesar de todo eso... soy una esposa incompleta para ti. Yo no puedo...-

Kenshin le puso un dedo sobre los labios para callarla.

-Yo entiendo eso, Kaoru. No se sienta mal... es cosa de tiempo. Yo sabré esperarla si quiere darse conmigo.-

Hubo un silencio largo. Ella se acomodó entre sus brazos una vez más.

-¿De verdad no te molesta?-

Kenshin sonrió genuinamente, acariciándole el cabello. Su voz era maravillosa, mejor que en sus sueños, aunque cada frase de ella era bastante vacilante.

-De verdad. Solo me basta saber que usted se siente cómoda conmigo para que todo lo demás deje de importarme. –

-Tú... eres muy bueno. Me gustaría tanto poder complacerte...- dijo ella acurrucándose contra él.

-Créame que con lo dicho esta noche, lo ha hecho completamente. Pero dígame una cosa. Usted... ¿es la primera vez que habla desde... lo de sus padres?-

-No. Es decir, en un par de ocasiones lo hice para llamarte... pero enseguida, no sé, era como si algo me atenazara la garganta y no pudiera hablar. Como si el miedo no se hubiera ido del todo en mi. Es algo difícil de explicar.-

Kenshin siguió sonriendo. Ya se suponía que era ella.

-Y ahora, ¿ese miedo se ha ido?.-

-Cuando tú me abrazas no lo siento.- dijo un poco soñolienta.

Kenshin la abrigó con afecto para dedicarse a dormir. Quería conversar más, preguntarle cosas pero entendió que para Kaoru era un esfuerzo, de momento, hablar tanto. Lo mejor sería dejarla descansar.

-Entonces esta noche, no la soltaré. Lo prometo.-

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Las últimas pistas que pudieron obtener de los Oniwabanshu antes del bloqueo de información ocurrido ya hacía siete días y ordenado por Okina, los conducían a la ciudad de Tokio. Aoshi Shinomori guió a sus hombres hacia la nueva capital del Japón.

Pero no iban solos.

Kanryu Takeda iba con ellos. Hacia algún tiempo estaba preparando el traslado de sus negocios a Tokio, para lo cual se compró una bonita mansión en las afueras de la ciudad donde establecería su centro de operaciones para producir y distribuir la droga que traía. Como tenía una buena coartada, nadie sospechó de él y aunque lo hubieran hecho, con el grupo Oni cuidándolo no tenía nada que temer.

Aoshi y sus hombres se acomodaron en una gran habitación dispuesta para ellos. Si bien él era muy reservado, Hanya había notado en su jefe algo extraño aunque no podía determinar a ciencia cierta qué era.

Específicamente desde que Misao había desaparecido.

-A partir de mañana nos concentraremos en ubicar a la señorita Megumi Takani. Le he prometido a Kanryu que tendremos esa información para pasado mañana por la tarde, aunque si la ubicamos antes, procederemos de inmediato para traerla.-

-Jefe...- empezó Hanya al levantar su mano, haciendo notar las rayas horizontales de la manga.- Yo... quisiera pedir permiso.-

-¿Y para qué?.-

Hanya no sabía por donde empezar. Pero de todos modos, no podía ocultarle nada a su jefe.

-Quiero averiguar cómo está Misao. La casa de su prima está al otro lado de la ciudad y pienso que me demoraría un par de horas en ir y volver. Quizá Kaoru sepa algo de ella.-

El gesto de Aoshi se tronó sombrío.

-Imposible. No puedo autorizarte.-

Todos sus hombres lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Hey.- dijo el gordo Hyotoko.- Misao es como una hija nuestra... la criamos entre todos. Yo también estoy preocupado por ella y quiero saber cómo está.-

-Fue un buen tiempo aquel… en ese entonces fuimos lo más parecido a una familia, ¿no, muchachos?... Aoshi, me comprometo a trabajar el doble si permites que Hanya vaya a averiguar sobre ella..- se ofreció Beshimi. Tomando en cuanta lo tímido que era, le resultaba un esfuerzo dirigirse en esos términos a su jefe, pero el cariño de Misao lo motivaba a eso y más.

Shikijo iba a apoyar a su compañero cuando Aoshi hizo ademán de que todos se callaran. Luego habló solemnemente.

-Desde ahora es una orden para ustedes olvidarse de Misao. Ella es nuestra enemiga.-

Los miembros del grupo se miraron entre sí, aturdidos. Eso era imposible...

-Recuerden el modo en que ella llevó a la policía hasta nuestra residencia unas semanas atrás. Poco antes de escapar me pidió que la matara o de lo contrario, ella lo haría conmigo. Renegó del Oniwabanshu y destruyó el uniforme que traía. Lo que ha pasado con nuestras redes de comunicación... ¿ustedes creen realmente que ha habido fallas? Es evidente que se dio la orden desde Kyoto o de donde sea para impedirnos usarlas. Misao, esté donde esté, pone trabas a nuestro accionar y es posible que Okina la esté apoyando.-

Los hombres bajaron la cabeza ante lo dicho por su jefe. Todo eso ellos lo ignoraban.

-De todos modos.- dijo Hanya luego de un momento.- Si Misao está haciendo eso...- siguió con emoción.- significa que todo lo que le enseñamos lo aprendió muy bien. Ella es valiente y cree sinceramente en todas esas cosas como el honor y la lealtad. Es capaz de ir contra nosotros por sus ideales.-

-Nuestra pequeña ha crecido... es mucho mejor que nosotros.- dijo Beshimi secándose disimuladamente el contorno de los ojos.

-Esperen.- dijo Aoshi de modo grave.- ustedes no pueden pensar así. Nosotros somos los que estamos haciendo cosas concretas por el honor del Oniwabanshu. Vamos a figurar en la historia, alcanzaremos el sitial de grupo más fuerte, desplazando al Shinsengumi. Misao en cambio defiende ideales que en la vida real no sirven de mucho.-

-¿Y realmente crees que nos va a servir ser los número uno del Japón, Aoshi?- preguntó Hanya muy serio.

-Claro que sí.-

-Puede que lo alcancemos.- dijo Shikijo.- pero sinceramente, no sé si eso nos haga más felices. Es decir, realmente no me siento bien apoyando a Takeda.-

-Takeda será poderoso y se erigirá en la cima. Y nosotros estaremos ahí, para dar cuenta de que si Takeda llegó hasta allí, fue por nuestro apoyo.- dijo Aoshi.- Luego veremos el modo de obtener más poder.-

-Pero Misao está en nuestra contra. Ella aún es pura, no ha sido corrompida por el paso de los años como nosotros... por lo tanto, ella mantiene la esencia del grupo Oni.- acotó Shikijo.- Ella es lo que nosotros quisimos ser siempre.-

-¡Pero qué demonios les pasa!- explotó Aoshi cansado con esa conversación.- Misao está en nuestra contra y esa es la única verdad valedera en este momento. Si es mejor o peor que nosotros es irrelevante. ¿O es que acaso ya no me son leales?-

Los cuatro hombres frente a Aoshi se miraron entre sí. Hanya se puso de pie esta vez.

-Te somos leales, Aoshi. Si es necesario llegar hasta el infierno por seguirte, lo vamos a hacer. Pero creo que también, tenemos derecho a cuestionarte un poco, porque todos queremos que te vaya bien y pensamos que tal vez este no sea el camino.-

-¿Y cuál es el camino?- preguntó Aoshi severo.- ¿Servir sopas en un restaurante?... ¿Enterarnos de chismes de poca monta?. ¿Trabajar como atracción en un circo?, ¿Ese es el camino para ustedes? Porque lo que es yo, no estoy dispuesto a permitir la degradación en la que estaba cayendo nuestro grupo. Asi que díganme ahora. ¿Aún cuento con vuestra lealtad, si o no?.-

-Claro que la tienes, Aoshi. Y para demostrarlo... no iremos en busca de Misao.- respondió Beshimi a nombre del grupo.

Antes de dormir esa noche, Aoshi sintió por un momento envidia de Misao.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

-Como usted diga, señor Okubo.-

Goro Fujita hizo una reverencia ante el Ministro del Interior a modo de despedida. Salió del salón con la mente puesta en la misión que le acababa de encomendar tan importante personaje.

Desde hacía un par de años corría el rumor de que cierto hombre al cual el gobierno había mandado a matar, había sobrevivido. Se había hecho de un ejército y estaba controlando una región pequeña. Las últimas averiguaciones que había hecho el último inspector a cargo del caso, apuntaban a que el ejército de Makoto Shishio seguía creciendo y ahora planeaba dar un golpe de Estado.

Después de eso, aquel inspector había muerto en extrañas circunstancias. Okubo no sabía a quién encargarle la misión de seguir investigando hasta que se acordó de aquel viejo guerrero que perteneció al grupo Shinsengumi. Hajime Saito o Goro Fujita, que era el nombre que usaba en la actualidad. Era el mejor para seguir la investigación. Era incorrompible.

Pudieron haber batallado por ideas diferentes. Pero Goro Fujita había jurado servir al Japón y no permitiría que nadie destruyera el país por quien tantos habían dado su vida.

Saito salió finalmente del edificio, pensando en los pasos a seguir para continuar con la investigación y luego ver el modo de poner a todos los responsables tras las rejas. Recordó parte de la conversación que había tenido con Okubo.

-Hajime.- Le había dicho el ministro.- Hay un hombre que quiero que mantengas vigilado.-

-¿Y de quién se trata?-

-Supe, por Yamagata, que Battousai Himura aún vive y reside actualmente en esta ciudad. Aunque Yamagata dice que no es de cuidado y que al parecer ha formado una familia, creo que tarde o temprano Shishio podría intentar contactar con él... no sé los detalles pero al parecer, Battousai podría tener motivos para querer también vengarse del gobierno. En realidad es sólo un rumor, de todos modos, trata de tenerlo ubicable. Nos podría ser de utilidad en algún momento.-

Saito sonrió... ¿Battousai?… tenía un par de pendientes que tratar con él. Pero, de momento, lo primero era investigar bien todo lo relacionado a Shishio. Lo de sus asuntos pendientes podían esperar un poco más...

-De todos modos te encontraré, Battousai.-

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Megumi no tenía trabajo ese día, asi que fue al dojo Kamiya de visita. Tenía que comunicarles a sus amigos una importante decisión que había tomado. Se iría de la ciudad.

Preparó unos sabrosos bocadillos y salió a la calle, topándose con Sanosuke que estaba parado detrás de la puerta. Éste se encontraba mirando atentamente unas flores, pensando en si sería buena idea sacar una cuantas para regalárselas a la doctora como un gesto de... bueno, de gratitud, obviamente.

-¿A dónde vas, doctora?- preguntó notando lo hermosa que se había puesto.

-Eso qué te importa, cabeza de gallo.- respondió ella pasando por el lado de él como si no existiera.

-Oye, oye oye, no me trates así. ¿Somos amigos, no?- como Megumi no contestó, Sanosuke agregó.- De todos modos te seguiré, para que no te pase nada.-

-Haz lo que quieras.- dijo ella sin detenerse y sonriendo. Le gustaba la compañía de Sanosuke. Era un tipo que la hacía enfadar constantemente pero que a la vez la animaba bastante. Y era capaz de hacerle olvidar sus problemas personales. Además era muy guapo, lo que constituía una entretención visual.

Camino al dojo se toparon con Kenshin, que llevaba algunas compras para la comida. Luego de saludarse iniciaron una animada charla.

-Kaoru está muy bien, Megumi. Gracias por preguntar. Estoy seguro de que le agradará mucho su visita.-

-¿Pero la dejaste sola?-

-No. Invité a Misao y a su abuelito a quedarse un tiempo con nosotros hasta que Misao esté repuesta, asi que están los dos pendientes de Kaoru. Además, como ha vuelto a hablar hace unos días, tiene muchas cosas que contar a su prima.-

Kenshin sonrió de un modo tan especial que Megumi y Sanosuke se sorprendieron y aunque no dijeron nada al respecto, siguieron con una animada charla en torno a Kaoru y su recuperación. Iban tan absortos en ello que no se dieron cuenta de que eran seguidos.

Aquel niño moreno recordaba muy bien a aquel espadachín pelirrojo y le intrigaba tanto que decidió seguirlo con cuidado para no ser notado. En cierta forma, debía reconocer que lo admiraba porque a pesar de verse pequeño, se notaba un tipo muy fuerte... y eso le daba esperanzas a él para fortalecerse más y dejar de ser el ladronzuelo a fuerza que era en ese momento. El niño llegó hasta las afueras del dojo y su curiosidad le hizo ingeniárselas para entrar al recinto saltando un muro trasero.

No vio a nadie fuera de la casa, pero notó algo de ruido en una casona a la que se acercó, notando que se trataba del dojo de entrenamiento. Se asomó y vio a una joven con una espada de madera, entrenando fuertemente. Hizo memoria y recordó que era la joven que acompañaba al espadachín ese día en que lo conoció.

Kaoru asía con fuerza la espada al tiempo que escuchaba en su cabeza la voz de su padre.

-¡Baja esas caderas, Kaoru! ¡No dejes la guardia abierta! Mantén la espalda recta.-

El chico se quedó fascinado mirando los movimientos casi perfectos que hacía esa mujer... se veía tan fácil manejar una espada...

Kaoru giró y quedó de frente al niño. Se detuvo por la sorpresa.

Éste se vio descubierto y por lo tanto, en peligro. Pero por alguna extraña razón no se podía mover.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó la joven acercándose.

Él intentó retroceder esta vez, pero su cuerpo chocó contra algo que no recordaba estuviera allí con anterioridad.

-Es un amigo al que he invitado a comer.- dijo Kenshin sonriendo y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del pequeño, transmitiéndole tranquilidad. El niño miró sin comprender al pelirrojo desde su posición.- Vamos, dile tu nombre a mi esposa. Luego iremos a comer, que todos nos esperan.-

Kaoru sonrió al oír decir eso a Kenshin.

-¡No tengo hambre!- dijo el niño huraño, llamando la atención del matrimonio sobre él. Pero un gruñido de su estómago lo delató.

-Vamos, amigo, vendrás a comer con nosotros. Después podrás irte si así lo deseas.- dijo Kenshin con amabilidad. En realidad había sido conciente todo el tiempo de que era seguido por ese niño y ya se imaginaba que andaba merodeando por el dojo, donde Misao le había dicho, Kaoru estaba entrenando.

-Si eres amigo de Kenshin, también eres mi amigo. Pero dime tu nombre.- expresó Kaoru.

El niño estaba cohibido con tanta amabilidad. No podía creerlo.

"Debo estar soñando" se dijo.

-Mi nombre es... Yahiko Myoujin.-

-Mucho gusto, Yahiko. Mi nombre es Kaoru Himura.-

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kenshin anunció que Yahiko era un amigo que tenía y así el pequeño fue acogido gratamente durante el almuerzo por el grupo de gente allí reunida. La comida estaba deliciosa y todos felicitaban a Megumi y Misao, que habían sido las encargadas de la cocina ese día.

Después del almuerzo, Megumi aprovechó para examinar a Misao y Kaoru. Las encontró muy bien aunque siguió recetándole calmantes a Misao para lo de sus fracturas, además de poca actividad. A Kaoru le celebró la idea de proseguir su entrenamiento de kendo. Mientras, afuera, Okina, Kenshin y Sanosuke hablaban sobre Aoshi.

-El bloqueo de redes contra Aoshi esta completa. Mientras, yo me he dedicado a hacer averiguaciones con respecto a lo que busca. Lo que sé es que Aizú fue un lugar asolado por la guerra. Murieron muchos civiles y aún no está recuperada de los efectos. Aunque lo que me preocupa en realidad es que Aoshi y sus hombres fueron vistos cerca de la ciudad, por lo que nos queda como mucho, esta noche y parte de mañana para dar con esa persona. De todos modos, no sé si decirle o no a Misao.-

Kenshin se puso a reflexionar. El silencio se hizo tan prolongado que alcanzó a escuchar las voces femeninas que provenían del interior de la casa. Y una de ellas le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué se sabe sobre la palabra "doctor"?... ¿Puede tener alguna relación con Aizú?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Por lo que supe, en Aizú había una familia muy reconocida porque la mayoría de sus integrantes ejercían la medicina. Tenían fuertes conocimientos de medicina occidental y a pesar de la guerra, decidieron quedarse en Aizú para ayudar a las víctimas... la historia dice que la familia fue asesinada por completo, pero corre un rumor de que quedan algunos sobrevivientes.- dijo Okina muy serio. Enseguida agregó.- El apellido de esa familia es Takani.-

-Entonces buscamos a un hombre, médico, que se apellide Takani, ¿no?- preguntó Sano.- Si ese es el caso y esa persona está en Tokio, yo puedo ubicarlo mediante mis amigos.-

Kenshin seguía un poco molesto con algo... sentía las voces femeninas aún y había algo en una de ellas que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-Después de todo, continuó Sanosuke.- Meses atrás un muy querido amigo mío murió por una sobredosis de esa porquería de droga. Por eso les ayudo en este caso. Ja, nunca me voy a olvidar del nombre que tenía esa maldita cosa... "la telaraña", le decían.-

Yahiko escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decían los hombres, mientras comía una fruta que le dio Kaoru.

Las mujeres finalmente salieron. Comenzaba a oscurecer y Megumi encontró que era oportuno anunciar a sus amigos lo de su viaje.

-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE????!!!!!!-

-Como lo oyen. Yo... tengo que viajar en estos días, y no sé por cuánto tiempo será. Asi que, quiero darles las gracias por haberme acogido entre ustedes. Han sido muy amables.-

-No, señorita Megumi.- dijo Kenshin.- Gracias a usted, que ha atendido tan bien a Kaoru y a Misao.-

-Sí, Megumi, es una lástima que tengas que irte.- dijo Misao.- Pero si vas cerca de Kyoto, puedes pasar por el Aoiya, donde te atenderán muy bien nuestros amigos, ¿cierto, abuelito?-

-Por supuesto. Megumi, cuando necesites algo, lo que sea, contáctate con nosotros. Somos el grupo Oniwabanshu y desde ya te brindamos nuestra protección.-

¿El grupo Oniwabanshu? Algo muy vago había oído Megumi sobre ellos. Por un momento tuvo la necesidad de contarles el real motivo de su viaje, quizá ellos la podrían ayudar.

Sanosuke no decía nada. Y rato después, cuando Megumi se despidió y se retiró con rumbo a la clínica, él seguía de pie sin reaccionar.

Ella no podía irse. Simplemente no podía... si no, ¿quién lo curaría cuando tuviera alguna buena pelea por ahí? Ir al médico ya no sería lo mismo si Megumi no estaba, aunque ella pasara regañándolo y diciéndole que era un gamberro de quinta categoría.

El que si reaccionó fue Kenshin seguido de Okina, que alcanzaron a Megumi poco después que ella salió a la calle.

-Señorita Megumi... hay algo que me tiene un poco intrigado sobre usted.- dijo Kenshin tan gentilmente que Megumi no tuvo otra opción que detenerse a hablar con él.

-¿Y qué sería?-

-Bueno... verá... – empezó Kenshin con cautela.- Su forma de hablar me ha llamado mucho la atención. Hoy, escuchándola junto con la voz de Kaoru y Misao, me he dado cuenta que el acento que tiene usted es extraño... – Megumi abrió impresionada los ojos.- ... a mí me da la impresión que usted trata de... de cambiar su acento o de neutralizarlo.-

-Yo... bueno, eso no es raro, Kenshin.- dijo Megumi repuesta de la impresión.- En esta ciudad uno nota muchos acentos con eso de que la gente se está viniendo del campo...-

-O de Aizú, ¿no le parece, señorita Takani?- agregó Okina al adivinar hacia donde iba Kenshin.

Sanosuke estaba dentro de la casa cuando se le ocurrió que era muy tonto en verdad. Él tenía que acompañar a Megumi hasta su casa. Quizá, con un poco de suerte, él tenía un accidente por el camino y asi ella estaría obligada a quedarse porque él se habría accidentado por cuidar de ella. Y asunto resuelto. Caminó a paso rápido para alcanzarla cuando notó con alivio que estaba con Kenshin, asi que se acercó sin ser notado por la mujer que le daba la espalda y que estaba absorta en su conversación con el pelirrojo.

Kenshin trataba de calmar los nervios de Megumi mientras Okina le contaba todo lo que sabían con respecto a Kanryu Takeda, que ahora estaba en su búsqueda.

-Señorita Takani... nosotros le brindaremos nuestra protección. El encontrarla aquí ha sido una gran casualidad y una bendición a la vez. Lo que no sabemos es para qué podría necesitarla Takeda.- dijo Okina.

-Takeda... empezó Megumi.- Es una historia complicada pero, él asesinó al médico a quien yo ayudaba después de salir de Aizú y que trabajaba para él en unos negocios turbios. Este médico me enseñó antes de morir, la fórmula para hacer una droga llamada "telaraña" que causa el doble de adicción con menos costos de producción. Yo... por favor, no me juzguen, pero, después de que murió ese médico, Kanryu me hizo hacer un poco de telaraña o de lo contrario me mataría... yo... no pude soportar más tiempo y escapé, viniéndome a Tokio. Pero hace días que tengo un mal presentimiento y pensé que tal vez ya era hora de cambiar de residencia.-

-¡Asi que tú hiciste esa porquería del infierno!.- gritó Sanosuke a pocos pasos de ellos.- ¡Por culpa de gente como tú, mi amigo está muerto!.-

-¡Sanosuke, cállate.- le dijo Kenshin con severidad.- ¡Tú no entiendes lo que está pasando!-

-Claro que no entiendo.- dijo Sanosuke cada vez más enfurecido.- No entiendo cómo tú puedes querer ayudar a esta... esta... agradece que eres mujer o ahora mismo yo te rompía la cara.-

Megumi trató de controlar las lágrimas mientras veía como Sanosuke se iba de allí enfurecido dando grandes zancadas.

Okina la tomó de un brazo.

- Si necesita buscar algo, vamos ahora a la clínica, Megumi. Creo que lo mejor es que esta noche la pase con nosotros.-

-Claro, Megumi... venga a la casa. Acá podremos cuidar de usted. Sabemos que quienes la buscan están muy cerca. Somos sus amigos y este es el momento en que yo le devuelvo la mano por todo lo bueno que ha hecho a Kaoru.-

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

-Buenas noches, Yahiko.-

El chico sintió cuando Kaoru, al pasar junto a él lo arropó mejor. La joven durante el día había insistido en que tomara un baño y que comiera durante la noche con ellos. Como muestra de agradecimiento le ayudó a lavar los platos. Era como vivir un sueño porque se sentía aceptado y respetado a pesar de ser un niño huérfano.

Kaoru era una joven especial sin duda. Hablaba muy poco en comparación a las otras dos mujeres pero era muy demostrativa y todos parecían tenerle gran afecto en esa casa, especialmente Kenshin.

Así que su nombre era Kenshin…

Kenshin era un tipazo, pero no sabía cómo dirigirse a él. Ya encontraría el modo. Pero de momento, aunque ansiaba mucho dormir allí, tenía que regresar donde sus jefes. Seguramente le darían una paliza por llegar con las manos vacías ese día, ya que no había logrado hurtar nada y en esa casa donde lo habían atendido tan bien era incapaz de tomar algo que no le perteneciera.

Kaoru apagó la lamparita de aquel cuarto antes de salir y terminar con la ronda nocturna donde se aseguraba que sus nuevos inquilinos estaban cómodos en sus habitaciones. Yahiko se incorporó para salir pero… la cama estaba muy cómoda y él estaba tan cansado que pensó que tener esa noche de paz no le haría daño a nadie. Ya se retiraría temprano por la mañana.

Por esa noche, él seguiría soñando que ese era su hogar.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kaoru no puso reparos en que Megumi se quedara en la casa. Ya sabía que Kenshin ayudaría a la persona a quien Misao le dijo que buscaba Takeda y después de todo, asi era Kenshin, un ser bondadoso que ayudaba a la gente. Aunque a decir verdad, no estaba segura de que esa cualidad en él fuera buena todo el tiempo.

Después de acomodarla en la habitación que compartiría con Misao, se retiró a la propia donde Kenshin la esperaba.

Cuando entró a la habitación, Kenshin notó la cara de alegría que traía.

-El niño está acomodado con Okina y Misao con Megumi. Pero Kenshin... ¿de dónde conoces a ese niño?-

Kenshin la recibió como siempre entre sus brazos antes de apagar la lámpara.

-La verdad no tenía idea de quién era... yo siempre lo he visto cuando vamos a la ciudad y me parece un chico muy solitario y que necesita de nuestra ayuda. Hoy él me ha seguido y yo antes le he visto actitudes buenas asi que pensé en tenerlo aquí este día. ¿No le molesta o si?-

Lo dicho. Kenshin era un dulce...

-No. Para nada. Además, no sé, pero me gusta tener la casa llena de gente. Siento que nuevamente tengo una familia.-

Kenshin nada dijo. Sólo la abrazó e inhaló ese aroma que emanaba de su cabello.

-Pero tal vez deberíamos saber más de él.- mencionó Kaoru.- Puede que tenga familia y esté preocupada.-

La nariz de Kenshin llegó justo hasta el cuello de la joven. No se contuvo y le dio un beso, haciéndole cosquillas. Kaoru empezó a reír.

-Kenshin, no... jajaja... no hagas eso.-

-¿Y esto?- preguntó al posar sus labios sobre su boca entreabierta por la risa. Kaoru no pudo responder con palabras a la pregunta pero le dio a entender que no le molestaba en absoluto que la besara de ese modo.

Quedó recostada sobre la espalda, de modo que Kenshin no tuvo problema en acariciar su seno izquierdo cubierto por la ropa de dormir. La joven se arqueó hacia él y Kenshin decidió que era hora de dejar hasta allí la sesión nocturna de besos.

-Por favor... no te detengas.- pidió la joven cuando empezó a alejarse.

Kenshin regresó a su boca al tiempo que sentía las manos de Kaoru acariciar su cabello. Ella, un poco más osada que otras veces, tiró del cinturón de la yukata masculina para tocarlo. Una vez que la prenda se abrió, Kaoru pasó las manos sobre el pecho de su esposo, escuchando de inmediato un gemido ahogado de él y como le pareció maravilloso tener esa capacidad de producirle esas reacciones siguió acariciándolo. Kenshin esta vez dejó de besarla al adivinar que lo que ahora sentía Kaoru era curiosidad por su cuerpo, de modo que se tendió sobre el futón y dejó que ella tomara la iniciativa. Sería mejor... así ella podría detenerse cuando quisiera y él, aunque tuviera que darse veinte baños de agua fría en la noche, no la molestaría.

Kaoru abrió por completo la yukata y se recostó sobre su esposo. Lo besó y lo tocó en el pecho, los brazos, el vientre y los hombros. Llevó sus manos hacia la espalda y las trajo de vuelta por la cintura de Kenshin que estaba haciendo un soberano esfuerzo para no abalanzarse sobre ella de una buena vez y hundirse en su cuerpo como tanto quería.

La joven siguió acariciándolo hasta que se percató que bajo la cintura aún no llegaba. Pero, a pesar de estar a oscuras, le dio un poco de vergüenza tocar allí al pelirrojo, asi que se separó un poco de él.

-Vaya, ya terminó.- pensó él con alivio, hasta que escuchó el sonido de una prenda que se deslizaba...

Kaoru se había quitado la yukata y el shock que tuvo Kenshin al sentir su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo fue tan grande que las manos empezaron a temblarle...

-Eres muy calentito, Kenshin.- dijo ella con dulzura.- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí un rato?-

Era curioso como en algunas ocasiones la ternura reemplazaba a la pasión., pensaba Kenshin. Abrazó a Kaoru.

-No hay problema. Su peso no me es molesto.-

Kenshin separó las piernas para que Kaoru se acomodara mejor sobre él.

-Gracias, Kenshin.-

-De nada, Kaoru. Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches, mi amor.-

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Fin acto nueve.

_**Como una Familia.**_

Agosto 17, 2006.

Notas de Autora.

**Muchas gracias a…**

kagomekaoru   
kai250

Maat Sejmet

Hope Li

The Mist

Silvia-chan

Ane himura

mari

Ghia-Hikari

HADA

gabyhyatt

Kaerii-Himura

O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

karin koishi

Mitsuki Himura

mer1

MartaBatoussai

…**por reportarse en el capítulo anterior.**

Hola!!!!

Bueno, por fin una nueva entrega y el asunto marcha. Me dediqué a estudiar un poco el manga para sacar un par de datos extra y ayudarme en el capítulo. Ni me acordaba de cómo eran los Oni.

Lo mejor es que Yahiko ya está incorporándose al dojo y espero desarrollar su historia en el próximo episodio, junto con lo de Megumi.

A pesar de que son muy queridos, aún no decido si matar o no a los Oniwabanshu. Lo que pasa es que la muerte de ellos determina en gran medida la locura que sufre Aoshi después. Ya, está bien, esta es mi historia pero necesitaré un incentivo igual de fuerte para que el otro se vuelva un demonio, si es que decido dejarlos vivos para que cuiden y mimen a Misao. Después de todo, su próximo encuentro con Aoshi no será grato.

Y sobre Saito, quería explicar un poco el cómo había llegado a hacerse cargo del caso "Shishio" para dar después con Kenshin. De todos modos esa parte se vería a partir del capítulo once o doce a mayor extensión. Por ahora sólo veremos en que anda Shishio y Saito para que después no aparezcan tan de sorpresa.

Y, como se temían, Kaoru ya habló. No dijo nada espectacular pero al menos, eso es signo de que se está poniendo tan bien, que incluso es capaz de seducir a su esposo, lo que es bueno.

Ya, no les cuento más porque mi mami me está llamando y tengo que subir esto ahora o nunca. Un beso, las quiero muuuuuuuchoooooooo.

Y disculpen por no poder contestarles aquí, estoy muy corta de tiempo, de verdad…

Blankaoru.


	10. Jugando con el Demonio

**Entre mis Brazos**

**Acto Diez**

_**Jugando con el Demonio**_

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Yahiko despertó primero que todos en la casa del matrimonio Himura y luego de dar gracias en silencio y doblar su futón, se retiró antes que los primeros rayos del sol iluminaran la mañana.

Caminó mucho rato en medio de una leve neblina hasta llegar al refugio donde se guarecían los hombres a quienes él tanto les debía. Y aunque los odiaba, los odiaba mucho, en el pasado esos mismos hombres le prestaron dinero cuando su padre murió en la guerra y su madre enfermó gravemente. Gracias a ese dinero, el niño pudo comprar medicamentos que paliaron un poco los dolores de su madre y pudo mantenerse hasta el día en que ella también murió y esos hombres lo tomaron bajo su protección.

Al principio Yahiko pensó que ellos realmente eran buenas personas hasta que empezaron a amenazarlo con que tenía que devolver el dinero que le habían prestado o lo golpearían hasta matarlo. Al principio el niño se resistió ante ese destino pero una fuerte paliza lo hizo comprender que la época en que vivía como un niño cualquiera, con una familia y bajo su cuidado, estaba lejos y ya no volvería. Los hombres le "sugirieron" robar para comenzar a saldar su deuda.

Yahiko no sabía cómo robar una cartera ni tenía la velocidad requerida para salir corriendo en caso de que lo sorprendieran en un hurto u otra fechoría, pero lo cierto es que con el tiempo, a base de golpes, gritos y experiencia pudo lograr una cierta habilidad en ello. A los meses de haberse iniciado como ladrón, podía despojar a cualquiera de su cartera con dinero, podía sacar cosas de las tiendas, en fin. Podía quitarle lo que quisiera a otro ser humano para apropiárselo.

Menos el honor.

Su padre siempre estuvo muy orgulloso de haber sido un samurai y de haber servido a su amo. Gracias a los ahorros de esa época, nada le faltó a su hogar y además, el contaba con un trabajo sencillo y rentable, siendo un hombre honrado que vivía de buena manera junto a su esposa y su pequeño hijo. Yahiko pensaba que si su padre y su madre pudieran verlo, se avergonzarían de él aunque luego pensaba un poco más y llegaba a la conclusión que todo eso él lo hacía porque ellos lo habían abandonado al morir, enojándose mucho con ellos por eso. La rabia le duraba poco rato al recordar lo buenos padres que habían sido y así, su cólera era sustituida por la nostalgia y la tristeza de saber que no los volvería a ver.

De todos modos, por un cierto orgullo mal entendido, el chico quería pagar pronto su deuda completa a los hombres para librarse de una vez de la delincuencia y ver el modo de iniciar una nueva vida. El problema es que parecía que cada día debía más a esos hombres porque le daban un techo y comida. Yahiko a veces pensaba que siempre tendría que robar para no deberles nada ya que no veía otra forma de conseguir dinero y cuando comenzaba a sentir pena de la gente a la que hurtaba, se decía a sí mismo que nadie en el mundo lo tomaba en cuenta por lo que nadie merecía que él tuviera consideración.

Hasta que un día conoció a un pelirrojo que lo defendió sin conocerlo en el mercado, cuando lo descubrieron robando fruta, y a la chica que lo acompañaba, a sus amigos y al hogar que tenían- porque ese sí que era un hogar.- Yahiko pensaba que le gustaría formar algún día parte de algo así.

Tal vez, pensaba a medida que entraba al escondite de sus "superiores", el podría pedirle a su jefe un poco más de plazo para pagar su deuda. Así, regresaría al dojo Kamiya y estaría con ellos un tiempo. Podría buscarse un trabajo quizá… había visto a una niña de la edad de él trabajando en un restaurante sirviendo mesas. Sintió la esperanza perdida renacer en él y de pronto se le ocurrieron muchas ideas para vivir honradamente como su padre le inculcó.

Si él pudiera vivir en el dojo Kamiya, se levantaría temprano todos los días y sería un chico diligente. Obedecería en todo a sus protectores, comería deliciosamente y tendría una cama decente para dormir. Podría bañarse más seguido, podría ir a la escuela y aprender a leer, tal vez podría pedirle al pelirrojo que le enseñara a usar su espada… ¡Sí, su espada, como un samurai! Y así, podría defenderse de los golpes que le daban sus superiores cuando llegaban enfadados.

Sonreía debido a sus ensoñaciones y por lo mismo, no se dio cuenta de que aquellos hombres a quienes tanto odiaba pero a quienes tanto aún debía, estaban en pie, esperándolo.

Y de muy, pero muy mal humor.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

A Aoshi la noticia dada por Hannya, su espía, no le había gustado en lo más mínimo. Por eso había decidido ir en persona a confirmar la información.

Misao, Okina y Megumi… todos juntos en el dojo Kamiya.

Eso si que estaba mal y resultaba una grave interferencia en sus planes.

Desde luego, de haberse tratado de Megumi en otro lugar, ellos, los del grupo Oniwabanshu no dudarían en raptar a la doctora para su jefe Kanryu Takeda. Si Megumi pusiera resistencia, usarían un poco de fuerza con ella y si alguien más se involucrara para ayudarla, lo atacarían sin piedad, sea quien sea.

Pero otra cosa muy distinta era ir contra Okina y contra Misao.

Según el reporte que le había dado Hannya, Megumi estaba todo el día acompañada por Kaoru, Misao, Okina y Kenshin que ocasionalmente salía a la ciudad. Eso significaba sin duda que todos estaban al tanto de la situación de Takani y le estaban ofreciendo su protección. Significaba también que era poco probable que se descuidaran con Okina guiándolos sobre el modo de actuar Oniwabanshuu, por lo que de momento, la idea del rapto silencioso quedaba descartada porque implicaría sin duda un enfrentamiento que lo mejor era evitar ya que no la dejaban sola. Por otra parte, Aoshi sabía que si pedía a sus hombres que atacaran el dojo Kamiya, ellos, por lealtad, lo harían sin importar que Misao estuviera allá pero también sabía que sufrirían mucho con esa orden. Lo mejor era evitar también el enfrentamiento directo.

En verdad, Aoshi pensaba que de enfrentarse, el rival de temer sería Okina, menospreciando a Kenshin por su baja estatura y contextura delgada. Después de todo, una cosa era andar todo el día llevando una espada y otra muy diferente, saber usarla como un experto. De todos modos, el instinto le decía que había algo en Kenshin que lo intimidaba un poco por lo que se mantendría alerta con él.

Aoshi llegó finalmente al dojo Kamiya y se instaló en un escondite bastante bueno. Reguló su respiración, se concentró lo suficiente y pronto pasaba totalmente desapercibido. Incluso para Okina.

Observaría lo que pasaba, con paciencia, para determinar el mejor momento y modo de llevarse a Megumi. Kanryu había sido muy preciso: les había dado siete días en traerle a la doctora y ya habían pasado dos antes que Hannya diera con ella. Se daría tres días para investigar y luego, atacar.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Misao salió al patio seguida de Kaoru y Megumi. Llevaba el cabello trenzado aún pero a juzgar por los cepillos y tijeras que llevaban las otras dos, no sería por mucho tiempo.

Ignorantes de que eran vigiladas, se instalaron en un sitio donde había una agradable sombra. Corría una brisa leve y todo era muy fresco en esa mañana. Era un muy bonito día. Kaoru traía una pequeña mesa plegable que encontró en la bodega, sobre la cual pusieron los elementos de belleza.

Aoshi, atento a todo, pasó saliva al ver a Misao usando un kimono, recordando el momento en que ella destrozó su traje ninja y juró nunca más usar ese uniforme, renegando del Oniwabanshu. Debía reconocer que a pesar de haberla visto en kimono para ocasiones muy puntuales, esta vez se sorprendió de que ella cumpliera su palabra y vistiera como un civil normal; por lo mismo, se sentía un poco culpable.

Cuando Misao era una niña, constantemente le preguntaban: ¿Qué quieres ser cuando grande? Siempre contestaba que quería ser una ninja como su abuelito y como Aoshi. Por las noches quería dormir con su uniforme puesto y en general, en Aoiya se la veía usando una variación del uniforme Oniwabanshu que por cierto, le quedaba muy lindo. Sin importar cuantas veces trataran de convencerla de que lo mejor era llevar una vida normal, ella porfiaba en su intento de ser una ninja y trabajaba cada día, muy arduamente en eso aunque le significara no tener amigos.

Y ahora… se había decepcionado tanto del Oniwabanshu o más específicamente de él, Aoshi Shinomori, que ni siquiera quería recordar su sueño y se vestía como la señorita que era. De Kimono, lazo y sandalias.

Aunque había que reconocer que se veía preciosa. Era un deleite mirarla.

Kaoru desató la larga trenza de Misao y Megumi comenzó con la ardua tarea de desenredar el largo y azabache cabello. Mucho rato después, el peine estaba lleno de pelo y Misao con la cabeza delicada por los tirones pero en ningún momento se quejó.

-Muy bien, ahora recortaremos un poco.- dijo Megumi tomando las tijeras. El cabello de Misao, liberado de la trenza llegaba justo hasta detrás de sus rodillas. La doctora recortó las puntas partidas, dejando el largo hasta el trasero de la chica. Luego le corrigió el flequillo.

-¿Prefieres una coleta, una trenza o algo en especial?- preguntó Kaoru.

Misao hacía mucho que no tenía el cabello suelto. Lo extendía ante ella sobre sus brazos y manos, resbalando entre sus dedos.

- Quiero llevarlo suelto.-

-Está bien. Te ves muy bonita.- dijo Kaoru en una sonrisa.

"Totalmente de acuerdo".- pensó Aoshi desde su lugar.

-De todos modos es bueno que se lo sujetes en una coleta, Kaoru.- apuntó Megumi.- Tengo que examinarla. En cuanto acabe, podrás soltarle el cabello nuevamente.

Misao no se opuso y fue guiada por las mujeres hacia el interior de la casa, despertando la curiosidad de Aoshi. Después de todo, Hannya le había dicho que Misao estaba herida pero no estaba seguro de hasta qué punto estaba mal. Con cuidado, Aoshi cambió su posición de modo que pudo acercarse a la casa y mirar discretamente por una ventana.

Kaoru ayudó a Misao a deshacerse del kimono y Aoshi pudo notar la enorme venda que tenía la joven desde el pecho a la cintura casi. Megumi la estuvo tocando y haciéndole diversas preguntas hasta que Aoshi comprendió que Misao tenía las costillas rotas. Antes que Megumi le quitara las vendas, el ninja se retiró a su posición habitual, sintiendo cierto remordimiento por la condición de la pequeña.

Recordó con claridad cada momento de la última pelea que tuvo con Misao y en especial la patada que le dio en el costado izquierdo. Era posible que esa patada la tuviera en ese estado, lo que lo hacía sentir mucho peor.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Al día siguiente Kaoru y Kenshin fueron al mercado. La joven aprovechó de pasar a saludar a su amiga Tae y a la pequeña Tsubame. Se quedó un rato en Akabeko y después salió a la calle para encontrarse con Kenshin pero en el trayecto, vio una figura pequeña que le llamó la atención.

Era Yahiko.

Quiso acercarse y preguntarle por qué se había ido sin avisar de su casa e interrogarlo sobre su procedencia. De todos modos no llegó a juntarse con él porque al verlo más de cerca, notó su estado.

El pobre chico tenía la boca rota e hinchada, así como cortes en los pómulos, producto de golpes. Temblaba un poco, pero así y todo se las ingenió para quitarle su bolsa a un caballero que pasaba.

Un ladronzuelo… el chico al que había acogido en su casa era un ladronzuelo.

No le gustaba ese tipo de gente y retrocedió antes que Yahiko la viera. Sin embargo volteó para mirarlo nuevamente. Se veía muy mal. Luego de una pequeña lucha interna, optó por seguirlo y en el camino se consiguió un boken con el señor Maekawa, un buen amigo de su padre.

Claro que se le olvidó el detalle de avisarle a Kenshin.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Aoshi estaba en su puesto nuevamente, poniendo mucha atención al movimiento de la casa. Sus hombres le había rogado el día anterior para que los enviara y así lo hizo pero, en el turno nocturno. En cuanto salió el sol, Aoshi fue a relevar a Beshimi y Hannya después que éste le dio su reporte y le dio la orden de investigar todo lo relacionado a Kenshin Himura, ayudando a sus compañeros en este quehacer.

Y ahora, para ser sinceros, Aoshi estaba más atento a una persona en especial, Misao, aunque no podía reconocerlo ante sus hombres ni quería reconocérselo a sí mismo.

De pronto, Kenshin apareció en su campo visual. Se acercó a Okina y Misao que discutían algo con Megumi.

-¿Han visto a Kaoru?-

La respuesta fue negativa y Kenshin se empezó a desesperar, lo que llamó la atención de Okina y de Aoshi ya que lo consideraban un hombre muy calmo.

-No puede ser… pensé que ya habría llegado, por eso me vine.-

Misao se ofreció a ayudar a buscarla pero Kenshin se rehusó.

-Yo iré por ella. Ustedes deben cuidar de la señorita Megumi. Regresaré pronto.- dijo antes de salir corriendo de allí. Tenía una corazonada.

Llegó hasta donde Sanosuke, que estaba con unos amigos, lo había saludado media hora atrás. Le explicó lo sucedido y le pidió ayuda. Sanosuke recurrió a sus camaradas y obtuvieron una pronta respuesta.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kaoru había seguido a Yahiko hasta la orilla del río e iba a increparlo por lo que hacía cuando dos hombres se acercaron al chico, exigiéndoles el dinero. Yahiko les pasó todo lo que traía, que por cierto, para ellos era insuficiente.

-¡Esto no alcanza, estúpido mocoso!-

-El jefe mandará matarte. ¡No sirves para nada!-

Entre los dos tomaron al chico y lo llevaron a su guarida. Kaoru los siguió a prudente distancia sin ser vista y se acercó a la que parecía una casa abandonada.

En una enorme sala vacía, los tipos patearon al niño, haciéndolo caer. Yahiko, como pudo, se levantó.

-Quiero… que le digan al jefe… que ya no quiero robar más, me siento muy avergonzado de lo que hago. Buscaré un tra… un trabajo y con eso le pagaré pero esto… ¡Es lo último que yo he robado!-

Las palabras dichas con mucha pasión y convicción por parte del pequeño hicieron reír a los dos sujetos aunque al menos calaron hondo en el corazón de Kaoru. Tan hondo, que ella corrió hacia el muchacho justo cuando empezaban a golpearlo nuevamente.

-¡Dejen al niño en paz!-

Yahiko, asombrado, miró a la joven que se había colocado delante de él. Pero conocía muy bien a sus "superiores" y no quería que le hicieran daño a Kaoru.

-Vete de aquí… ándate, no te necesito.-

-¿Cómo que no? Estos tipos te están haciendo daño y no lo permitiré.- dijo ella aún protegiendo con su cuerpo al chico. – Son tan cobardes que golpean a un niño como tú entre los dos, sin importarles que estás herido y cansado. –

-Señorita… si quiere acción, mi futón la está esperando, aunque si tiene apuro, la hierba de afuera nos servirá.- dijo uno de modo lascivo, echando una mirada apreciativa sobre el cuerpo de la joven. Kaoru sintió unas ganas enormes de vomitar ante lo que evocaron en ella esas palabras pero se contuvo porque Yahiko en ese momento dependía de ella. No podía desmoronarse aunque las piernas le estuvieran temblando.

Optó por pasar a la acción.

Le dio a uno de los hombres con el boken en el hombro haciéndolo caer y gemir de dolor. El otro sacó un cuchillo y trató de atacarla pero ella, dando un rápido paso al lado de él le dio en la cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate.

En ese momento, el primer tipo que había caído se levantó y se abalanzó sobre Kaoru, pero ella, dándole esta vez en pleno estómago, lo lanzó lejos hacia la pared. El sujeto la rompió con su cuerpo y Kaoru tomó a Yahiko de la mano.

-Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.-

-No podemos.- dijo el niño.- Ellos me seguirán… -

-Pero yo te protegeré… -

Se estaban acercando a la salida cuando aparecieron tres sujetos. Kaoru de inmediato puso a Yahiko tras ella cuando vio que de la pared destrozada salían cinco tipos más, con mala pinta, mala cara y malas intenciones.

Ella esgrimió su boken con fuerza y valentía, ocultando su nerviosismo que iba creciendo a medida que aparecían más hombres.

-Me llevo al muchacho.-

-Él tiene una deuda con nosotros. A menos que usted pague lo que él debe, no se lo podemos entregar.-

Kaoru pasó saliva. Ella tenía algún dinero en casa.

-Yo… yo pagaré por él.-

-¡No puedes hacer eso!... ¡Eres una tonta! – Empezó a atacarla el niño para que ella se enfadara con él y se fuera, ya que era la única forma de sacarla de allí y protegerla a su modo.- Eres una mujer fea, tonta, el otro día estuve en tu casa y te robé y no te diste ni cuenta… -

Kaoru hizo oídos sordos a las palabras del pequeño, manteniéndose en guardia.

-¿Cuánto debe?-

Uno de los sujetos dio la cifra exacta que debía Yahiko y realmente era exorbitante. Kaoru rápidamente sacó cuentas.

-Es imposible que un solo niño gaste tanto. Esto es un timo.-

-No, Kaoru, la cifra está bien… ellos gastaron todo ese dinero en mi madre enferma.- dijo el chico.

-Pues aunque lo hayan gastado en eso, es demasiado dinero.-

-¿Así que tú tampoco puedes pagarnos? Al menos podrás servirnos de entretenimiento ya que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después del alboroto que has causado.- dijo alguien.

Un sujeto trató de acercarse a la joven pero ella de inmediato lo neutralizó con su boken. Yahiko, a pesar de sus heridas, salió a defenderla, dándole una patada en la entrepierna a un tipo y mordiendo a otro. Kaoru trataba de derribar a todo aquel que se le acercaba hasta que uno de los ellos sacó un cuchillo y lo puso en la garganta de Yahiko a quien tomó de la cintura.

-O te quedas quieta o el mocoso se muere.-

Yahiko odiaba ser un obstáculo para Kaoru, asi que gritó para hacerse oír.

-¡Kaoru, no le hagas caso… él no puede matarme, aún les debo mucho dinero!-

-¡Ja!, ¿Eso crees, enano? Pues fíjate que la supuesta deuda fue saldada hace mucho tiempo… de hecho, nunca existió. ¡A menos que quieras pagar por las hierbas comunes que le dábamos de medicina a tu madre!-

Kaoru y Yahiko se quedaron paralizados al comprender lo que implicaban esas palabras pero de momento no podían moverse. Ella para evitar que le hicieran daño al niño y él por la rabia.

Uno de los sujetos se acercó a Kaoru, quien sentía una vez más las nauseas que le venían en situaciones así. Levantó una mano para tocarla pero esa misma mano fue destrozada por una espada que, de haber tenido el filo en el lado que correspondía, la habría cortado en muchos pedacitos. Pero sólo la quebró.

-No se atrevan a tocar a mi esposa.- dijo Kenshin poniéndose frente a ella tal como Kaoru lo hiciera antes con Yahiko.- Y menos hacer daño a ese niño.- luego se volvió a Kaoru.- Discúlpeme por llegar tarde pero, había muchos tipos afuera… aunque al menos parece que Sanosuke la está pasando bien con ellos.-

Kaoru nuevamente sintió el asco. Cuando ella entró no habían hombres afuera de la casa pero ahora sí porque se habían colocado después de su llegada para evitarle el escape. Si Kenshin no hubiera llegado… no quería pensar en las consecuencias.

-Entréguenme al niño.- exigió Kenshin.- por las buenas o por las malas.-

De inmediato todos los hombres se abalanzaron sobre el pelirrojo quien sólo desenvainando su espada derribó a la primera línea. Uno saltó sobre él y recibió el mango de la espada de lleno en la mandíbula. El tipo que tenía aún a Yahiko amenazado recibió un golpe de boken en el costado, desde atrás.

-No me gusta pelear como los cobardes pero no se puede ser de otro modo con ustedes.- dijo Kaoru. Mientras Kenshin peleaba con todos y luego se le unía Sanosuke, Kaoru se agachó y abrazó al niño que lloraba de rabia por lo que le había tocado vivir. –Ya está bien, Yahiko, no te preocupes. Ya terminó todo… ahora todo irá bien. Lo prometo.-

El jefe de la banda hizo acto de presencia. Kenshin de inmediato lo reconoció como el cabecilla.

-Vengo por el niño.-

-Yahiko nos pertenece.-

-No le estoy pidiendo permiso para llevármelo. Le estoy diciendo que me lo llevaré.-

El jefe iba a llamar a sus hombres para que detuvieran al pelirrojo hasta que los descubrió en el suelo, quejándose de las más diversas lesiones.

-Espero que, siendo usted tan comprensivo, no lo vuelva a molestar.- dijo Kenshin, mirándolo a la cara.

Desde luego, la mirada que le echó Kenshin al jefe fue suficiente para que éste ordenara a los pocos que seguían en pie, dejar de pelear. Sin duda lo mejor era dejar ir a un solo chico que tener que lamentar la pérdida de todos sus hombres. Algo le decía que Kenshin no era el tipo de hombre con el que se pudiera jugar, ya que eso sería desatar un verdadero demonio. El demonio que se reflejaba en su manera asesina de mirar.

Sanosuke se hizo cargo de Yahiko, tomándolo en brazos. El chico se resistió al principio aunque luego su propio cansancio lo venció y no pudo oponerse más. Kaoru tomó la mano que le ofreció Kenshin para salir, cabizbaja. Sabía que él estaba enojado con ella ya que no le hablaba.

Sin embargo, antes de ponerse a razonar o discutir, Kaoru cayó de rodillas y finalmente, comenzó a vomitar.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Megumi atendió a Yahiko le mejor que pudo. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba muy maltratado y aún tendría que guardar cama por unos días. Sanosuke, al otro lado de la habitación, no le hablaba aunque no le quitó la vista de encima, aún cuando ella conversaba sobre la dieta especial que debería seguir Yahiko.

Sanosuke se levantó y salió de la casa con rumbo a su cuarto, en algún lugar de la ciudad. Kaoru y Misao salieron al patio a tomar aire para calmar un poco sus nervios. Kenshin salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia ellas.

Misao se retiró discretamente para acompañar a Megumi que permanentemente debía estar con dos personas. Afuera, Aoshi estaba a punto de ser relevado por Beshimi nuevamente. No había pasado nada interesante en la mañana…

Kaoru observó a Kenshin acercarse a ella. La joven bajó la vista.

-Discúlpame por no haberte avisado… yo… realmente no pensé en que todo eso pudiera suceder.-

Kenshin se mantuvo cerca de ella, sin tocarla, sintiendo como si alguien le estuviera estrujando el corazón.

-Yo… -continuó Kaoru.-… tenía que ayudarlo. No podía dejar que siguieran maltratándolo. Kenshin, a ese niño le hicieron algo muy feo, lo engañaron… -

Kaoru no pudo continuar porque Kenshin, de pronto, la abrazó fuertemente.

-Sé, yo sé lo que le hicieron. Alcancé a escuchar que lo tenían engañado antes de entrar pero… Kaoru, si le hubiera pasado algo yo… si yo no hubiese llegado a tiempo para protegerla. Casi me volví loco esta mañana cuando llegué y no estaba y luego el amigo de Sanosuke me dijo que la había visto cerca de un mal sitio… -

-Perdóname, Kenshin. Pero estoy segura de que tú, en mi lugar, hubieses hecho lo mismo.-

Kenshin no aflojó el abrazo. Por el contrario, la apretó más fuerte, como si no estuviera dispuesto a dejarla escapar.

-Pero usted estaba asustada… y sin embargo fue por él. Comprendo por qué lo hizo pero una parte de mí es muy egoísta y no quisiera que se viera involucrada en algo tan peligroso nuevamente. Si he de ser sincero, hoy no pensaba tanto en el niño como en su seguridad, Kaoru. Somos un matrimonio, por eso, no quiero interferir en su vida pero al menos espero que usted me deje ser parte de ella. Déjeme protegerla… no sabe lo importante que es para mí saber que está bien… quiero… quiero estar ahí cuando me necesite. Siempre.-

Por la noche Kaoru tuvo pesadillas nuevamente pero al despertar, Kenshin estaba allí meciéndola, abrazándola, secando sus lágrimas y cuidando de ella. Por eso, la joven pensó que tal vez Kenshin había llegado a su mar. Porque con sus palabras se había comprometido a estar toda su vida con ella y eso significaba que ese matrimonio no era un simple dique para el torrente Kenshin, sino el mar que ella soñó alguna vez podría contenerlo.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Otro que estaba pasando la noche en vela era Aoshi. El informe completo de sus hombres con respecto a Kenshin Himura, lo sucedido en el rescate del niño más lo que había visto esa tarde, le dieron las directrices obvias para conseguir a Megumi sin hacer uso necesariamente, de la fuerza.

Trazó rápidamente un plan, pidió más tiempo a Kanryu asegurándole que tendrían a Megumi muy pronto entre ellos y habló con los Oni sobre lo que harían.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kenshin fue sacar agua del pozo. Y dijo en un tono levemente alto.

-¿No se cansa de llevar allí tantos días? Si tiene algo que decir, Aoshi, lo mejor será que lo haga dando la cara.-

Aoshi se sorprendió. Ni Okina lo había percibido. De todos modos no pensaba salir de su escondite.

-Tienes algo que me pertenece, Battousai Himura.-

-Las personas sólo se pertenecen a sí mismas. La señorita Megumi no desea regresar con su jefe.- dijo Kenshin un poco sorprendido porque Aoshi ya sabía todo con respecto a él.

-Battousai, no me interesa pelear contra ustedes. Dame a Megumi.-

-Ya hace tiempo que no soy Battousai, sino Kenshin. Y si quiere un enfrentamiento, lo tendrá pero no dejaré que se lleve a la doctora. Ella es muy apreciada en la comunidad. Sugiero que usted, Aoshi, revise un poco su vida y vea si está haciendo realmente lo que quiere hacer y si está teniendo los resultados obtenidos a menos que el cariño de Misao no le importe.-

Aoshi se molestó con las palabras de Kenshin. Se retiró a vigilar otro punto y Kenshin regresó a la casa con la cubeta llena de agua.

Por la tarde, una vecina de Kaoru comenzó con el trabajo de parto y Megumi de inmediato fue custodiada por Okina y Kenshin hasta su casa. Kaoru se quedó cuidando de Yahiko, junto a Misao.

Misao acababa de darse un baño reparador y Yahiko se levantó para comer pescado asado. Kaoru estaba preparando té cuando ante ellos se presentó Hannya.

-Hannya, pero ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó la chica más joven. –Si vienes por Megumi, te informo que no está.- dijo poniéndose a la defensiva al recordar que su muy querido Hannya también la había traicionado en cierta forma.

-Sabemos que no está. Por eso hemos venido.- dijo una voz que Misao conocía muy bien, tras ella. La joven de inmediato se puso en guardia. Aunque se rompiera tres costillas más no dejaría que Aoshi se saliera con la suya.

-¿Entonces… qué quieren?- preguntó ella.

Yahiko no entendía qué estaba pasando pero soltó su pescado al ver a los tipos y a Misao adoptando postura de combate. Aoshi nada dijo por su parte, hasta que se sintieron los pasos de Kaoru acercarse.

Misao pronto comprendió.

-¡No lo harán, no lo permitiré!- luego gritó hacia la casa.- ¡Kaoru, no te muevas de allí!-

Pero era demasiado tarde. Kaoru salió con la bandeja y las tazas y de inmediato Hannya se volvió hacia ella. Misao se interpuso y Yahiko, comprendiendo lo que pretendía el sujeto extraño, corrió hacia Kaoru, siendo apresado por Beshimi.

Hannya en un segundo estuvo junto a la joven, poniéndole un paño en la nariz. Kaoru cayó desvanecida en sus brazos y él trató de irse pero Misao lo tomó de la ropa y se colgó de él.

-¡Suéltala, Hannya!-

Yahiko trató de patear a Beshimi pero éste era demasiado hábil. El chico no quería darse por vencido y seguía revolviéndose entre los brazos de su captor.

Kaoru… Kaoru… algo malo iban a hacerle y él… ¡¡no podía ayudar a quien se puso en riesgo para brindarle una nueva vida!!

Beshimi estaba perdiendo la paciencia con el chiquillo pero Aoshi le dirigió una rápida mirada.

-Ya sabes lo que he dicho. Nada de daños.-

Beshimi siguió esquivando las patadas del niño. Hannya trataba de zafarse de Misao para llevarse a Kaoru de una vez hasta que Aoshi tomó a la joven por la cintura.

Esta, de inmediato trató de darle un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Ordena que la suelten!.-

-Llévatela.- dijo Aoshi. Hannya obedeció. Él por su parte se quedaría un momento para evitar que Misao lo siguiera.

Misao sentía cómo Aoshi la apretaba para impedir que se moviera pero a pesar del dolor, la rabia era más fuerte en ella.

-¡Suéltame, maldito seas! ¡¡KAORUUU!!.-

-Calla, Misao.- dijo Aoshi poniendo una mano sobre la boca de la joven. Ella lo mordió y él la aplastó entre la pared y su propio cuerpo para tener libre la mano sana y callarla. Misao movía la cabeza y seguía llamando a gritos a su amiga. Al menos Beshimi había optado por dejar dormido a Yahiko dándole un certero golpe en la nuca que lo tenía inconsciente. Beshimi de inmediato se fue para apoyar a Hannya.

Misao seguía intentando gritar. Pateaba y maldecía a Aoshi entre dientes y este, a su modo, trataba de calmarla.

-No le haremos nada a tu prima. Pero deja de gritar.-

-¡¡¡HIMUUUUUUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!... ¡¡¡OKIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAA!!!-

La joven no estaba cooperando. Por un lado, gritaba y Aoshi tenía muy claro que Kenshin la escucharía y llegaría en un minuto a la casa, lo que quería evitar de momento. Por otra parte… y esto era lo realmente grave, una parte de él se estaba excitando con Misao tan pegada a su cuerpo, moviéndose contra él y emanando ese aroma tan dulce que la envolvía, lo que lo desconcentraba. Y eso no era bueno.

Trató de taparle la boca una vez más pero un nuevo mordisco le indicó que, a menos que quisiera conservar todos sus dedos y su palma, desistiera de esa técnica. Los golpes de la joven le estaban doliendo así que tomó sus manos y las puso contra la pared también.

-¡¡¡HIM…!!! -

Misao trató de gritar utilizando toda la fuerza de sus pulmones a pesar de la presión que Aoshi ejercía sobre su pecho, cuando éste bajó un poco la cabeza y tomó por asalto su boca. Presionó sus labios con fuerza y por lo menos consiguió su objetivo principal porque Misao, totalmente descolocada, dejó de gritar. Al reaccionar, trató de liberar sus manos para golpearlo pero no pudo mientras Aoshi, olvidando su primera intención, comenzaba a explorar la boca de la chica y casi se diría que estaba disfrutando del beso que a la fuerza había conseguido.

Y muy a pesar de Misao, ella estaba sintiendo como si lava hirviendo comenzara a fluir por sus venas. Dejó de luchar porque, por más que su razón se lo ordenaba a su cuerpo, éste no le obedecía y así, la joven comenzó a sentir algo nuevo. Algo muy parecido a la humillación por ser incapaz de controlar sus emociones.

Aoshi sintió el sabor salado de las lágrimas de Misao llegar a su boca y regresando a la realidad de la situación, se detuvo. Se separó lentamente de la joven que cayó al piso porque sus piernas se negaron a sostenerla. Se apoyó en sus brazos, totalmente indefensa, diciendo:

-Me quitó la ilusión de ser una Oniwabanshu. Me arrebató la ilusión se seguirlo a donde quisiera. Y ahora, me quitó el único sueño que usted no tenía derecho a arrebatarme… porque antes… nadie… -

La joven no terminó la frase pero llenó sus pulmones de aire.

-¡¡¡ HIMUUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-

Aoshi comprendió que su tiempo había acabado, por lo que se retiró de inmediato. Total, el plan había resultado ser todo un éxito.

Cuando Kenshin llegó, alertado por los gritos de Misao, encontró una nota pegada a la puerta de entrada donde básicamente decía que, si quería volver a ver a Kaoru, debía entregar a Megumi en la dirección que se indicaba antes del mediodía siguiente. Misao iba a decirle algo cuando notó el brillo de rabia y locura en los ojos del espadachín que arrugaba el papel con el puño.

-Se metieron con Kaoru. Con MI Kaoru.-

Misao comprendió entonces que Aoshi había hecho enfadar al hombre equivocado.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Septiembre 1, 2006

Notas de Autora.

Gracias, gracias, gracias…

_Mia T._

_Gabyhyatt_

_HADA_

_Kagomekaoru_

_Mer1_

_Vitoria_

_La miko de hielo ahome_

_Silvia-chan_

_Purple_

_Mitsuki Himura_

_Mei Fanel_

… por reportarse fielmente en el capítulo anterior. Y ahora, el fic.

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Tampoco sus personajes. No gano nada haciendo esto salvo satisfacción personal y nuevas amigas.

Hola!!

Un nuevo capítulo que me tiene contenta. Ya tenemos a Yahiko instalado en la casa de Kaoru y a los Oniwabanshu haciendo cosas malas.

En el manga, el rescate de Yahiko lo hace Kenshin, ayudado por un dato que le da Kaoru sobre la guarida de la yakuza que lo tiene trabajando para ellos. Pero en lo personal me gusta más la versión del animé donde Kaoru participa activamente de su rescate. De todos modos mantuve a Kenshin como el héroe del día porque… porque él es el héroe, ¿no? Además, era una buena manera de hacer que los espías de Aoshi se dieran cuenta del potencial de este espadachín bajito.

Quizá ustedes se preguntarán por qué sólo tuve trabajando a Hannya y a Beshimi. Lo que pasa es que leyendo el manga, Hannya es especialista en espionaje y Beshimi, como es tan bajo, pensé que sería también bueno para el trabajo. Los otros dos son básicamente apoyo de combate, por su fuerza y técnicas si bien los cuatro pelean muy bien pero, los dos mencionados son mejores para espiar.

Desde luego que este episodio me quedó bastante condensado pero, tampoco pretendo llegar a un fic de 40 capítulos. Quería avanzar en lo de los Oni, Yahiko y al menos ya quedé encaminada para la idea que pretendo dar en el siguiente episodio. Les pido disculpas si es que se han agobiado con el relato.

Un beso. Y la próxima semana se actualiza "Actuación sin Libreto:RK" y "Prisionera"


	11. Sin Ellas

**Entre mis Brazos**

**Acto once**

_**Sin Ellas**_

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

_Notas de Autora:_

_Hola!!!_

_Lamento mucho la demora que ha sufrido esta historia… en verdad mi propio entusiasmo por los fanfics en un principio me pasó la cuenta y por eso, luego de pasar por un periodo en que escribía cinco historias simultáneamente sin perder el hilo de ninguna, ahora he optado por seguir una sola hasta el final._

_Siguiendo ese pensamiento, pude terminar el año pasado "Misao, una Chica en Apuros", "Actuación sin Libreto Rurouni Kenshin" y más recientemente "AsL: Tsukio-Hen". Después de mucho meditar en qué continuar, me decidí por "Entre mis Brazos"que era el más postergado._

_La tarea no ha sido fácil porque primero tuve que decidir si seguirla desde este episodio o subirla nuevamente desde el capítulo uno. La ventaja de esa idea era que así podrían releerla tranquilamente y luego los capítulos nuevos, sin perder el hilo de la historia (como sucede a veces con algunos fanfics) pero, después de revisarla y corregir errores menores, sólo cambié un poco su presentación y volví a subirla reemplazando los capítulos. _

_Aún tengo algunas dudas con partes de la historia, pero las veré a su debido tiempo. Por ahora me queda comprometerme firmemente a seguir hasta finalizarla, semanalmente, y esperar no volver a recaer en esa mala práctica de dejarlas colgadas un semestre. A decir verdad me siento muy avergonzada por esto, ya que yo misma odio esa actitud en algunos escritores pero hay veces en que no se puede hacer de otra manera._

_Empecé a escribir el capítulo once poniendo todo mi corazón y mis ganas de continuarlo. Por otra parte la suerte me jugó en contra: tuve que formatear el equipo y se perdió este episodio además de otro que escribía para la historia de "Kenshin, un Chico en Apuros" que se viene después de éste fic novela. Asi que en vez de subirlo hace dos semanas como quería, tuve que reescribir para subir el día de hoy._

_Nuevamente les pido disculpas y con respecto a "Prisionera" y "La Fiera", son fics que aún estoy evaluando para ver en qué momento y cómo continuar. _

_Un beso. Los dejo porque de seguro quieren leer el episodio. Muchas gracias por seguir hasta aquí y espero que nos leamos pronto, en el capítulo doce._

_La Autora._

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

_-"Ya está bien, Yahiko, no te preocupes. Ya terminó todo… ahora todo irá bien. Lo prometo".-_

Yahiko despertó de repente, sentándose en el futón con los ojos muy abiertos. Una imagen grabada fuertemente en su cabeza.

Kaoru.

Le dolía la base del cuello y no entendía qué estaba pasando. Notó que ya estaba oscuro... apenas había luz en el cuarto. Un movimiento cerca de él llamó su atención.

-Se llevaron a nuestra Kaoru y no pude evitarlo.-

Yahiko se volvió y miró a Misao cuyas lágrimas brillaban bajo la tenue luz de la luminaria que había en el dormitorio.

-Misao... ¿qué nos pasó?-

La chica torció la boca en una mueca que pretendió ser una sonrisa. La triste sonrisa de quien se siente derrotado.

-A tí te golpearon, a mí me inmovilizaron y se la llevaron. No pudimos hacer nada por... -

La voz de Misao se quebró en la última palabra y no pudo seguir.

-Maldición.- dijo el niño, golpeando la palma de su mano con la otra empuñada, con impaciencia. -¿Te hicieron mucho daño¿Te golpearon también?- preguntó a su compañera de convalecencia, realmente interesado por ella.

"Ojalá me hubieran matado" pensó la chica.

-Megumi dice que la recuperación de mis costillas retrocedió bastante con el ataque que sufrí. Dice que deberé estar en cama un par de días. Debe ser cierto... me duele mucho el pecho.- admitió la joven ninja. Sin embargo el dolor físico no era nada comparado al dolor emocional. Se sentía humillada, traicionada por quienes más quería y admiraba hasta hace un par de semanas atrás. Se sentía estafada por la vida y no sabía cómo podía cobrarse una venganza.

-¿Y Kenshin?-

Misao apuntó hacia la puerta. Yahiko se levantó y salió.

Afuera se encontraban Kenshin, Sanosuke, Megumi y Okina. Habían hecho una pequeña fogata en medio del patio, a la que rodeaban.

Megumi estaba muy mal con lo que había pasado y no levantaba la vista del suelo.

-Debimos haberla entregado cuando supimos quien era ella.- decía Sanosuke molesto.- Así tendríamos a Kaoru con nosotros.-

-Sanosuke tiene razón... debiste entregarme.- murmuró Megumi.

-No sacamos nada con lamentarnos ahora. - dijo Kenshin un poco molesto.- Lo que hay que hacer es mantener la calma. Mañana iré a recuperar a Kaoru y la traeré de vuelta conmigo cueste lo que cueste.

-Pero Ken-san... debes entregarme a ellos. Es la única manera de recuperarla.- dijo Megumi. Kenshin la observó soltando aire.

-No. No la entregaré, señorita Megumi. Si la entrego, ellos querrán que usted vuelva a su antiguo oficio y eso no será bueno.-

-Yo nunca volveré a hacer "telaraña". Prefiero morir que hacerlo nuevamente.- declaró la doctora con pasión.

Kenshin suspiró con una media sonrisa.

-¿Ve por qué no puedo entregarla?.-

-Vamos, Kenshin. ¿Qué te importa lo que le pase a esta traficante? Lo mejor es entregarla y recuperar a tu esposa. Y que Megumi se las arregle como pueda. ¿A quién puede importarle lo que haga después?-

Después de decir esas palabras, Sanosuke quedó tendido en el suelo. Un puñetazo de Kenshin le había dado de lleno en la mandíbula.

-No vuelvas a repetir eso, Sanosuke. Claro que la vida de Megumi es valiosa, muy valiosa. ¿No notaste que ella es una doctora? Puede que en el pasado haya cometido errores, pero ella ha salvado tantas vidas y estoy seguro que las seguirá salvando, que quizá sus pecados sean compensados de ese modo por ella. ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para negarle una expiación? Pensé que tenías claro que nosotros menos que nadie podemos juzgarla. En vez de eso, debemos ayudarla a seguir mejorando como persona. Y por eso no la arriesgaré mañana ni la entregaré a la banda de Aoshi.-

Okina sintió una punzada en el pecho al oír "la banda de Aoshi", como si de mafiosos se tratara. Aunque en estricto rigor, asi se estaban comportando los hombres a quienes él mismo en alguna ocasión había entrenado.

Después de un incómodo rato, Sanosuke se puso de pie y desvió la vista. Kenshin tenía razón, mucha razón en lo que decía... él mismo se había beneficiado con los conocimientos de la doctora que tan gentilmente lo atendió cada vez que tuvo problemas. De pronto Sanosuke se sintió arrepentido de juzgarla tan mal.

-Ken-san, de todos modos creo que debo acompañarte. Aunque sea para distraer a los de la banda. Asi podrás ir por tu Kaoru.- dijo Megumi con sinceridad.

-No puedo llevarla.- admitió Kenshin.- Porque voy con una idea en mente y quizá yo no sea capaz de defenderla si se presenta algún imprevisto, ni usted capaz de escapar.

-No tienes que preocuparte de mí, Ken-san. No daré molestias, lo prometo... me sé defender muy bien yo sola.-

-Lo siento, pero no la pondré en riesgo.-

-Hey, Kenshin... no es necesario que hagas todo tú solo. Para apoyarte estoy yo.- dijo Sanosuke, reintegrándose a la conversación.- Yo te acompañaré y si no puedes proteger a la doctora por estar pendiente de tu esposa, yo me haré cargo de ella. Veré si es tan cierto eso que dices de que ella necesita una oportunidad.-

Megumi sintió una emoción nueva al escuchar las palabras de Sanosuke. Y se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir la manota de él sobre su hombro.

-Yo defenderé a la doctora, Kenshin, te lo prometo. Además... hace tiempo que no golpeo a nadie... me siento un poco frustrado, tú sabes...-

Kenshin no podía negarse a tan... generoso ofrecimiento de Sanosuke.

-Está bien, amigo. Ven con nosotros.-

-Yo también iré.- dijo Okina, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de los planes.

-No es necesario, Okina... nosotros...- comenzó Kenshin, pero Okina lo interrumpió al levantar una mano, imponiéndole silencio.

-Iré, porque me siento responsable por no haber sido capaz de detener a Aoshi y su banda en su momento. Además, yo conozco mejor que nadie a esos hombres. Te puedo ser de mucha utilidad... por otra parte, mis habilidades combativas están apenas disminuidas por la edad, he de reconocerlo, pero sé que puedo ser un gran apoyo para ustedes.

Kenshin por toda respuesta asintió. Todos irían a rescatar a Kaoru al día siguiente

-Yo también quiero ir.-

Yahiko, que se había acercado sin ser notado, sorprendió a todos con su intervención.

-Yahiko, tú eres un caso especial. Lo siento, pero mi respuesta es no.-

-¡Pero yo tengo que ir!. Kenshin, Kaoru fue a rescatarme... ¡¡¡lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarla ahora!!! -

Esta vez Megumi se adelantó a Kenshin, para decir:

-Yahiko, debes irte a la cama. Te golpearon duramente.-

-¡Me crié en la calle, siempre me han golpeado, estoy acostumbrado a los golpes!... Kenshin, mírame, ya estoy repuesto, no me pasó nada... puedo acompañarlos...-

-A pesar de tu entusiasmo, me temo que debes quedarte.- dijo Okina.- Si tanto quieres a Kaoru como dices, si tanto deseas ayudarla, comprenderás que hay una persona de la que deberás cuidar mientras regresamos con ella.-

-¿Ehh?-

Esta vez fue Kenshin quien decidió instruir al niño.

-Yahiko, Kaoru quiere mucho a Misao y viceversa. Misao apenas puede moverse y necesita atención constante. Nos hemos preparado para ir mañana al combate, y la verdad tú nos serías de mucha utilidad quedándote aquí, cuidando de Misao, que yendo con nosotros.-

-Pero quiero ir...-

-Te estamos dejando a cargo de una vida.- dijo Okina.- No es una responsabilidad menor.-

-Kenshin...- imploró Yahiko.

-Quédate aquí y cuida de Misao. Te aseguro que Kaoru te lo agradecerá más que ninguna otra cosa que hagas por ella.

-Está bien. Cuidaré de Misao...- dijo el pequeño con ánimo renovado al comprender lo que le decían.- Y mañana Kaoru la encontrará de pie ¡¡y más repuesta que nunca!!.-

Todos sonrieron al comprender que estaba todo arreglado para partir al día siguiente, hasta que Sanosuke comenzó a sobarse la barbilla.

-Tengo una duda, Kenshin amigo... creo que nos falta un nombre.-

-¿Oro?-

-Claro, un nombre de grupo... ya sabes, como "Los 4 fantásticos", "La Liga de la Justicia", "Los Justicieros"... "Los Increíbles", "Los Magníficos"... algo así.-

Kenshin sólo se rió quedo.

-No necesitamos un nombre, aunque si te gusta la idea, ponnos un nombre a tu gusto.-

-Ken-san, no sabes lo que estás diciendo. ¿Un nombre al gusto de Sanosuke?-

-Oye, yo tengo buen gusto. ¿Qué les parece "Locos por Kaoru"? Después de todo vamos tres hombres y una dama a meternos con un ejército de idiotas y muchos ninjas experimentados... un cuerdo no haría eso.

A Megumi le gustó lo de "dama"... pero tenía otras cosas en qué pensar.

-Podríamos llamarnos simplemente, "El grupo de Kenshin". Algo así como "Kenshin-Gumi"- dijo ella.

Okina encontró excelente la idea.

-"Kenshin-gumi" suena bien. Yo apoyo esa idea.-

-Yo también.- dijo Yahiko, comiendo un trozo de pescado que le pasó Okina.

-Pero... no es justo... yo propuse seis nombres y ella uno solo y lo encuentran estupendo _al tiro_. No me gusta ese nombre.

-Somos tres contra uno.- le recordó Megumi, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de manera intensa. A Sanosuke no le quedó otra que rendirse.

-Está bien. - Acató el joven luchador.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kenshin se acostó agotado. Okina lo había tranquilizado, asegurándole que Aoshi sólo quería a Kaoru como carnada para atraerlo y que no le haría daño. Que podía contar con ello.

De todos modos había algo que tenía sumamente inquieto a Kenshin y era el hecho de que ya era la segunda vez que raptaban a Kaoru para atraerlo a él a alguna especia de combate. Desde luego que esta idea no era para nada tranquilizadora y le hacía cuestionarse el haberse casado con la chica.

-Al parecer, indirectamente le estoy causando daño.- se dijo.

Recordó cuando él le aseguró que sólo el Rurouni se quedaría con ella para no causarle molestias, pero sin duda su fama de Battousai de alguna manera seguía persiguiéndolo y molestándolo... algo tenía que haber averiguado Aoshi quien antes no estuvo interesado en una pelea con él y ahora, que tenía más antecedentes, seguramente ya estaría al tanto de su pasado. De ahí su interés por pelear.

El espadachín pelirrojo se comenzó a preocupar seriamente. Porque al parecer, su pasado estaba interfiriendo con su vida con Kaoru, dándole más problemas que soluciones. Y eso era malo porque él no quería causarle preocupaciones a la joven, pero si seguía esa situación tal vez, él... debería un día...

Mejor no pensar en eso.

Kenshin se dio la vuelta en el futón, abrazándose sí mismo. Sin duda extrañaba mucho a Kaoru, con su suave cuerpo amoldándose contra el suyo y su dulce aroma impregnándosele en la nariz, llegándole hasta el alma. ¡La quería de vuelta, pero aún faltaba que pasara esa noche!

Dominando su impaciencia por salir a buscarla de inmediato, se levantó y fue hacia el ropero. Segundos después regresó a acostarse, con algo entre las manos.

Una cinta azul para el pelo.

La cinta azul favorita de Kaoru.

Mientras, en el cuarto del lado, Misao tampoco podía dormir. Pero a diferencia de Kenshin, no podía cambiar de posición como quería por la molestia en sus costillas.

La joven pensaba en Aoshi… Aoshi y el beso que le había dado. ¿Por qué la había besado?... ¿Para callarla?...

Había sido el primer beso en la boca de la chica y a pesar de su inexperiencia, ella sentía que el beso de Aoshi tenía poco de "profesional" por llamarlo de algún modo. Ella estaba segura que algo le había sucedido a él cuando la besó… había notado un cambio en su actitud, un algo en él…

Sacudió la cabeza y se restregó el rostro con las manos. Eso no podía estar pasando, ella no podía estar pensando en eso como si fuera lo más importante. Aoshi había venido, se había robado a Kaoru, la había dejado fuera de combate por una buena temporada cuando ella le había jurado que lo mataría si volvía a verlo.

Misao suspiró.

Tan sólo unas semanas antes su vida era tan diferente y ahora, estaba llena de odio, de frustración, de decepción y de algo que no podía definir. Era como un fuego puro que se extendía por sus venas al pensar en Aoshi… era como si sus sentimientos encontrados por él estuvieran haciendo combustión en su pequeño cuerpo, quemándola. Estaba muy confundida y no sabía qué pensar porque su mente le decía una cosa y su corazón otra.

Por un momento deseó nunca haber entrenado como Onniwabanshuu y ser una chica normal.

Quizá de ese modo nunca hubiera conocido a Aoshi.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kaoru se abrazó a sí misma cuando la puerta se abrió. Era Aoshi que le traía algo de comer.

La joven estaba sobre una cama occidental en un cuarto del mismo estilo. Era muy diferente a su casa y estaba muy desorientada. Acababa de despertar con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, producto de lo que le dieron a oler para adormecerla y raptarla. Estaba muy mareada.

Aoshi se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama. Kaoru encogió las piernas y se abrazó las rodillas.

-Supongo que no servirá que le diga que quiero irme a mi casa.-

El ex Okashira levantó una ceja.

-Le traigo agua y algo que le quitará el dolor de cabeza que pueda estar sintiendo.

La joven lo miró con desconfianza. Segundos después tomó el agua y la medicina. Satisfecho, Aoshi se levantó.

-Mañana volverá a su casa, se lo aseguro.

-¿De verdad que no le importa?- dijo Kaoru, acomodando la bandeja con comida a un lado de ella, mirando a Aoshi directamente a los ojos. – Misao… -

-Misao es una joven que no necesita atención porque tiene todo lo necesario para cuidarse sola.

-Pero ella lo am… -

-Misao no requiere mi atención y ella misma me ha dejado en claro que somos enemigos.

Aoshi avanzó a la puerta y Kaoru corrió hacia él pero sintió un fuerte mareo y para no caer, se tomó de la manga de su chaqueta. Él sin pensarlo la rodeó con sus brazos mientras ella recuperaba el equilibrio.

-Lo siento.- murmuró Kaoru, separándose.- Y gracias.

-Tenga más cuidado. Coma y duérmase enseguida. Aquella puerta que está ahí corresponde al cuarto de baño, para que se asee. Y está de más advertirle que no intente escapar porque le será imposible.

Dicho eso, Aoshi se retiró, dejándola sola y pensativa.

Kaoru mientras comía, meditó en Misao y Aoshi, entendiendo a la pequeña. Aoshi era muy guapo, varonil y gentil. Si no estuviera del bando contrario… Misao no sufriría tanto porque ella decía que odiaba a Aoshi y ya no hablaba tanto de él como antes, pero Kaoru sabía que Misao lo amaba desde pequeña y estaba segura que ese sentimiento no podía cambiar de un día para otro.

Afuera, Aoshi habló con Beshimi.

-Vigila la puerta de la señora Himura. Que ella no salga… pero que tampoco nadie entre.-

-Sí, señor Aoshi.

Beshimi se escabulló a la posición indicada, pensando en que Kanryu tenía cierta debilidad por las jovencitas y de él tenían que cuidar a su huésped. Beshimi no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a Kaoru.

Ya frente a su puerta, tocó tímidamente, después de mucho meditar.

-Señora Himura… soy Beshimi… déjeme entrar, por favor.- susurró.

Kaoru, que ahora estaba más despierta, buscó algo con qué armarse, sin encontrar nada. Pero al escuchar a Beshimi, le permitió el acceso.

Éste le venía a preguntar por Misao.

Kaoru pensó en la conveniencia de relatarle todo o guardárselo. Pero luego reflexionó que Beshimi era como un papá de Misao y que ella le había contado que ellos no quisieron atacarla directamente. Es decir, que podía confiarles lo que tenía que decirles.

Iba a abrir la boca para hablar cuando un golpe en la puerta los alertó. Beshimi se puso en guardia, pero esta vez era Hyotoko que al igual que Beshimi, quería información de Misao. Posteriormente llegaron Hannya y Shikijo.

Kaoru se sentó en la cama y ellos rodeándola, en el suelo, sobre la alfombra. Asi fue como la joven decidió contarles con lujo de detalles todo lo que sabía de Misao desde la decepción que sufrió por no poder ir a la misión con ellos hasta que decidió buscarlos, pasando por el momento en que los encontró y todo lo que pasó después, cuando Misao llegó malherida, a su casa.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Aoshi se recostó pensando en Kaoru. Estaba muchísimo mejor que la última vez que la vio. Pero sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente invadidos por algo que la joven quiso decirle aunque él no se lo permitió.

-"Pero ella lo am…" -

Cerró los ojos, y optó por descansar adecuadamente aunque su corazón estaba algo alborotado. De todos modos no era bueno desconcentrarse y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el combate del día siguiente.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

El cuarto de baño era algo nuevo para Kaoru. Nunca había visto algo así. Era muy cómodo y pudo asearse tranquila antes de acostarse. Sabía que nada le sucedería estando allí e intuía que al día siguiente regresaría a casa junto a Kenshin.

Kenshin…

Se acostó en la cama y se tapó con las frazadas que tenía. Las sábanas le parecieron suaves y perfumadas y el extraño camisón que encontró para dormir era una delicia. Si tuviera más confianza con Aoshi… si la situación fuera otra, se lo pediría de regalo. El espejo de cuerpo entero era también todo un descubrimiento… notó que el largo camisón era bello y le sentaba de maravillas aunque se viera rara porque todas sus curvas se marcaban mucho a diferencia del kimono que las estilizaba.

Pero más allá del camisón y las comodidades, Kaoru no podía dejar de pensar en Kenshin.

"Conociéndolo, debe estar muy preocupado. ¿Me extrañará?..."- pensaba.

Se movió en la cama y al rato decidió abrazar una almohada.

Lo extrañaba mucho. Tanto, que le dolía un poco.

Mientras, afuera del cuarto, cuatro hombres estaban consternados.

No hablaban, no lo comentaban, pero cada uno sabía que el resto estaba arrepentido de no haber insistido a Aoshi en desistir de servir a Kanryu Takeda.

No podían con el cargo de conciencia por todo lo que había vivido Misao por su culpa. Ellos que siempre se habían jactado de haberle enseñado todo lo que ella sabía y todo lo que era, de que habían sido como sus padres, ahora recién comprendían cuanto la habían defraudado y cuanto la habían herido.

Cabizbajos, se retiraron a dormir un rato mientras Beshimi seguía la vigilancia. Desde luego que a Kanryu por la noche le dio con salir a caminar pero al ver a Beshimi apostado a la puerta de la bella japonesa y la cara de pocos amigos que le echó al verlo, pensó en que tal vez necesitaba irse a dormir después de todo.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

El "Kenshin-Gumi" se levantó temprano y luego del desayuno vieron que Misao estuviera cómoda y bien, que Yahiko la estuviera cuidando y partieron al encuentro del Onniwabanshuu. El niño se acercó a Misao con la bandeja del desayuno cuando estuvieron solos.

-Kaoru vendrá esta tarde, así que tienes que estar bien.-

Pero Misao ni siquiera lo miraba. Estaba muy deprimida.

-No tengo hambre.-

-Pero tienes que comer. Esa es la misión que me dejaron.-

-A mi no me ordenaron tener que hacerlo.- replicó Misao, muy apática.

Yahiko era un chico que estaba muy agradecido por todo lo que hicieron por él, pero también tenía su carácter.

-Pues es tu problema porque yo no decepcionaré a Kaoru ni a Kenshin. Tú comerás porque ya estás muy flaca y te ves fea.

-Cállate mocoso malcriado.

-¡Al menos no estoy flaco ni amargado como tú!-

Las palabras de Yahiko fueron como un golpe para ella. Y empezó a llorar. Yahiko se llevó las manos a la cara en un gesto de impaciencia.

-Tú no entiendes la impotencia que siento… tengo que estar aquí… yo por años me entrené para el combate y cuando por fin tengo la oportunidad de ir a pelear por alguien a quien amo¡¡Estoy tan destrozada que no puedo!!- dijo ella entre sollozos.

-Pues fíjate que no eres la única frustrada porque en vez de poder ir a pelear por la mujer que salvó mi vida, tengo que quedarme aquí cuidando a una comadreja flaca y amargada que se queja de puras estupideces. Yo no entiendo tu rabia, porque por lo poco que sé de ti, tú al menos tuviste una infancia feliz, tuviste y tienes gente que te quiere incondicionalmente y que se preocupa de tus cuidados.

-Si, pero también hay otros que me traicionaron… me dejaron sola. ¿Lo entiendes? En fin, imposible razonar con un mocoso como tú.-

Yahiko se levantó furioso, dejando caer la bandeja con el desayuno.

-¡¡¡ Tú eres con quién no se puede razonar!!! Lo has tenido todo y por una vez las cosas no salen como quieres y te desanimas.-

-¡¡Cállate… no me comprendes!!-

-No, no te comprendo, porque dices que te traicionaron pero tienes a tus amigos, a tu prima y tu abuelo. Tienes un techo donde quedarte y donde todos se preocupan por ti. ¡¡¡Kaoru está quién sabe dónde y tú sólo te preocupas de tu propio sufrimiento!!!-

-Tú eres el que habla sin entender… eres sólo un niño, tú no comprendes nada de los sentimientos adultos¡¡aún no sabes lo que es sufrir de verdad!!-

-Eres tú la que se comporta como una niña malcriada. Y no hables de mí como si me conocieras porque no es cierto. Si no te rompo la cara ahora mismo es porque me estoy conteniendo por tu condición de mujer y de enferma. Me quedé huérfano hace muchos años y unos hombres dijeron que me tomarían bajo su protección para cuidar de mí. En vez de eso me obligaron a robar y a pagarles una supuesta deuda que nunca existió. Me escapé un par de veces y dieron conmigo para darme unas palizas tremendas, aparte de las que tenía que soportar continuamente. Nunca tuve un amigo en quien confiar, ni un pariente a quien acudir o un futón limpio y calentito donde dormir. Y llegué aquí con Kaoru… y en vez de ir a ayudarla me dejan cuidándote a ti…-

El chico, que había empezado a hablar con mucha rabia, terminó secándose los ojos rudamente con la manga del gi. Mientras, Misao lo miraba boquiabierta.

-Tú eres la que no sabe lo que es sufrir.- concluyó él, antes de salir.

Se quedó en el patio, buscando calma. Estaba tratando de poner su mente en blanco cuando sintió la puerta correrse a su espalda.

Misao traía la bandeja del desayuno. Al parecer había limpiado lo que él tiró.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó ella.- No sabía nada de ti. En verdad, nunca puse mucha atención. Tienes razón, me he comportado como una idiota. Tengo muchas cosas buenas y ahora tú también. Seamos amigos.-

Yahiko la miró por unos momentos.

-Acompáñame a desayunar, que se me ha abierto el apetito. Después… después podemos ir a ayudar a Kaoru, si quieres.

-Olvídalo.- dijo él.- Tú no puedes ir. Debes reposar.-

-Claro que podemos ir.- dijo Misao.- Tengo entrenamiento ninja. Puedo pelear y soportar el dolor. No hay problema para mí. Y soy muy ágil. Además, sé donde está Kaoru.-

-Mentirosa…-

-No soy una mentirosa. Lo sé porque vi la nota con las indicaciones que dejaron a Kenshin y memoricé su contenido y el mapa. Eso es también parte de entrenamiento ninja. Vamos los dos, quizá podamos ayudar en algo.-

Rato después, luego de que la joven se vistiera con las ropas de kendoka de Kaoru, se encaminaron a paso lento, pero firme, a la residencia de Kanryu.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

-¿Qué es esto?

Aoshi miraba muy serio el ejército de cincuenta hombres armados frente a la mansión. A su lado, Kanryu sonreía.

-El equipo de apoyo, naturalmente. Ellos se encargarán de traerme a Megumi.

-Quedamos en que yo me encargaría de eso.

-Shinomori, me has pedido tiempo y estoy perdiendo mucho dinero cada día por no tener a esa mujer conmigo, por tu capricho de investigar y de pelear con Battousai. Te he repetido muchas veces que Battousai está en la cárcel… tú mismo me lo dijiste.

-Ese es un Battousai falso.

-De todos modos, no puedo seguir esperando. Si traen a Megumi los hombres a los que esperas, mis hombres la tomarán de inmediato. Tienen órdenes de matar a quien se oponga.

Aoshi soltó aire, algo exasperado. Pero se controló.

-Si no quieres perder a tus cincuenta hombres, haz que se retiren ahora que pueden y déjalos como apoyo para otro momento. Te aseguro que hoy tendrás a Takani. Mis hombres y yo pelearemos con Battousai y comprobarás que somos los más fuertes.

-Realmente estás loco, Aoshi… Battousai es una leyenda, incluso he oído que es un rumor que echaron a correr los patriotas para atemorizar a la gente bajo este gobierno corrupto. Pero en fin, no sé por qué aún confío en ti. Retiraré a mis hombres pero si veo que las cosas no van como me prometiste, los sacaré a la pelea, así tenga que ir contra ti.

-Le aseguro que no será necesario.- murmuró Aoshi al bajar al patio para darle nuevas indicaciones al ejército de Kanryu.

Beshimi llegó al lado de Aoshi.

-Vienen cuatro personas. El señor Himura, Okina, un extraño muy alto y Takani.-

Por un momento Aoshi quedó en shock, al preguntarse cómo estaba Misao. Pero se contuvo de verbalizar tal pregunta y se concentró en lo que hacer.

-Las cosas se harán discretamente, dentro de la casa, ya que una pelea en las afueras llamaría mucho la atención. Hannya a primera línea en el primer piso, junto a Hyotoko en la entrada. Tú esperarás en el segundo nivel, con Shikijo. A Takani, vean que no escape, y no le hagan daño. A Battousai me lo dejan a mí.

-El señor Himura…

-Battousai.- reiteró Aoshi, como imponiéndole la orden de llamarlo así también.

Pero lo cierto es que después de hablar con Kaoru todos sentían que "Battousai" era una especie de insulto para la bondadosa persona que era actualmente Kenshin Himura.

Cuando Kenshin y sus amigos llegaron al portón de entrada, notaron que estaba abierto. También notaron a un sujeto que vestía un traje occidental de color verde, sonriendo en el balcón del segundo piso.

Kanryu creía sinceramente que Battousai era el sujeto alto y de cabello negro que venía con los otros tres… aunque tampoco creía que fuera el verdadero Battousai. Mirando bien, el único que traía espada era el bajito de cabello rojo.

¿Battousai ese enano? Aoshi estaba enfermo.

Decidió burlarse un poco de ellos, hablando con exagerado respeto al grupo que acabó deteniéndose bajo del balcón, de modo que podían hablar sin levantar mucho la voz.

-Señor Hitokiri Battousai, es realmente un honor que haya venido de visita a mi humilde morada. Espero que me entregue a Megumi.- dijo con entusiasmo.

Megumi le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano.

-Muérete Kanryu.

Kenshin decidió intervenir, al borde de la más pura impaciencia.

-Vengo a buscar a Kaoru. No entregaré a Megumi sin antes ver a mi esposa.

-Primero dame a Megumi. La he extrañado mucho. Quizá si me siento bondadoso decida entregarte a tu esposa aunque mirándote bien, eres muy poca cosa para ella. Ella está demasiado buena…

No siguió hablando porque Kenshin se dio la media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida. Sanosuke le dio alcance, junto a Megumi.

-Pobre diablo… no soportó que le dijera la verdad.- se rió Kanryu, apoyándose en el barandal.

-Si yo fuera usted… - dijo Okina.- No trataría de burlarme de ese hombre.-

-Bah, es una pobre escoria. Mírelo, le va a pegar a ese faro con su espadita de juguete.

Okina no contestó a eso. Simplemente se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

Kenshin llegó junto a un faro que había en la entrada con base de cemento. Respiró hondo, invirtió su espada y dirigió su ataque a la luminaria.

El cemento y el metal fueron atravesados por la espada del pelirrojo como un cuchillo caliente entrando en mantequilla. La sección separada cayó varios metros más allá.

La expresión de Kanryu cambió radicalmente al ver eso. Okina contuvo una carcajada.

**-¡Quiero ver a mi esposa ahora!**- exigió Kenshin fuera de si.- **¡¡¡Y si le has hecho algo, te juro que no vivirás!!!-**

Momentos después, Kaoru apareció en otro balcón acompañada de Aoshi. Kenshin corrió hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó gentilmente, apenas controlando cierto temblor en su voz. Ni luces del demonio de minutos atrás.

-Sí, Kenshin. Los Onni me han cuidado.- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Te espero en el tercer nivel, con Kaoru. Trae a Megumi.- dijo Aoshi autoritario. Tomó a Kaoru del brazo y entró nuevamente a la casa. Kenshin se encaminó a la puerta de entrada a la misma, que fue abierta desde adentro.

Hyotoko los recibió.

-Señor Himura, Okina, señorita Takani y… ehh… tú… - Le dijo a Sanosuke.-… los estábamos esperando.

-Lo sé.- respondió Kenshin.- Lo sé.

Dicho aquello, la inmensa puerta se cerró tras de ellos.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

_Fin acto once_

_Sin Ellas_

_Marzo 30, 2007_

Notas de autora, parte dos.

Hola de nuevo!!!

Bien, aquí les dejo un capítulo más corto que lo habitual y quizá un tanto soso, en el sentido de que no hubo peleas, sangre ni acción. Pero les aseguro que el próximo será más largo y no terminará sin que sepamos que fue de los Onniwabanshuu amigos de Misao y sin que estén los demás, tranquilamente sentados tomando te en el dojo Kamiya.

La verdad, quería explorar un poco en los sentimientos de los personajes antes de la batalla. Finalmente he tomado una decisión con respecto a los Onni así que estoy lista para escribir qué pasa con ellos. De todos modos, recuerden que éste es un fic de corte romántico, por lo que no estoy muy interesada en detallarles un combate si no más bien en hablarles sobre las relaciones de los personajes. En lo personal, me estoy entusiasmando mucho con la historia de Misao y con respecto a Sano y Megumi, también tomé una decisión para darle un giro a la historia de ellos. Espero que resulte.

Les dejo un besito a todos y gracias por haber leído y dejar un comentario. Gracias también a quienes han posteado en mi fotolog. Son muy amables. Y tambien a quienes me dejaron un mensaje por el capítulo anterior, como:

_Mari8876_

_Lluvia_

_Maki-1988_

_aome-Inuyasha 19_

_Okashira-Janet_

_Kai250_

_Silvi-chan_

_AoMe Hs_

_Mer1 _

_Maat Sejmet_

_Barbara Maki_

_Purple_

_Mitsuki-Himura_

_senfhi_

_Arashi Shinomori_

_Kanke-chan_

_Misao-chan_

_Kagome-Kaoru_

_Hada_

_Kaerii Ryuka_

_Gaby hyatt_

_**Gracias por seguir hasta aquí. Un besote. **_


	12. Los más Fuertes

**Entre mis Brazos**

**Acto Doce**

(Larga Duración)

**_Los más Fuertes_**

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kenshin dio un paso hacia la escalera cuando Hyotoko se interpuso en su camino.

-Antes de pasar entréganos a la doctora.

Megumi estaba fuertemente custodiada por Sanosuke y Okina, quien ya estaba en posición de ataque.

-Primero quiero que me entreguen a Kaoru.- respondió Kenshin.- Por favor, quítese de mi camino. Vengo a por mi esposa.

El pelirrojo apenas se contenía de saltar sobre Hyotoko y correr a la escalera, pero pensaba en que no podía abandonar a sus compañeros. Por un momento se le ocurrió que hubiera sido mejor venir solo.

-Tenemos la orden de no dejarlo pasar si no entrega a Megumi.- dijo Hyotoko, poniéndose en guardia.

Okina se adelantó al grupo, quedando de frente a quien pudo haber sido su compañero de armas.

-No permitiré que retrases al señor Himura, cueste lo que cueste.

-Por favor, Okina… preferiría evitar todo combate inútil.- dijo Kenshin poniendo una mano en el hombro del anciano.

-No es un combate inútil.- replicó Okina.- Porque yo le enseñaré a Hyotoko algo que él ha olvidado seguramente. Le enseñaré lo que es luchar por una causa justa… -

Hyotoko estaba renuente a pelear contra Okina, pero cambió de opinión cuando éste se abalanzó sobre él, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con sus armas Tong Far. De inmediato, el hombre gordo le lanzó una ráfaga de fuego, que salió directamente desde su boca. Okina la esquivó apenas.

"He estado mucho tiempo fuera de práctica" reconoció el anciano al notar que sus capacidades si estaban disminuidas. Y por lo que notaba, Hyotoko había entrenado mucho su técnica.

Pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso.

-¡Váyase, señor Himura… yo me ocuparé de Hyotoko!- gritó, esquivando una nueva llamarada.

Kenshin corrió al pie de la escalera, donde Hannya se interpuso.

-Se salvó del combate con mi compañero, pero no podrá evitar pelear conmigo.

Hannya saltó sobre Kenshin, listo para darle un golpe en la cara. Kenshin lo esquivó saltando y mientras eso sucedía, Sanosuke tomó a Megumi de los hombros y la apartó un poco del escenario de combate.

-No quiero pelear.- dijo Kenshin, esquivando los golpes de kempo que le estaba dando Hannya.- Quiero subir… déjame subir… -

-Entrégame a Megumi ahora y te lo permitiré.

Kenshin entendió que no le quedaba otro camino. Se puso en posición Batto y esperó el nuevo ataque de Hannya.

Pero algo pasó… cuando Kenshin estaba a punto de desenfundar, el poderoso puño de Hannya alcanzó su cara. El pelirrojo cayó hacia atrás, muy confundido.

Posiblemente estaba desconcentrado por pensar en Kaoru y haber pasado mala noche. Kenshin decidió hacer un esfuerzo y dejando su mente en blanco, se preparó para pelear en serio. Pero un nuevo golpe en la cara casi lo manda al suelo una vez más.

Se limpió con la mano un hilillo de sangre que corría desde su boca. Hannya, frente a él, estaba listo para atacar nuevamente.

-¡Kenshin, qué demonios te pasa!.- le preguntó Sanosuke, que sin darse cuenta aún mantenía a Megumi por los hombros.- ¡Dale su merecido a ese tarado de una vez!-

Pero Kenshin no lo escuchaba. Estaba muy confundido porque no entendía por qué no podía defenderse de los puños de Hannya.

"Es como si su brazo se estirara… - pensó luego de recibir un golpe fuerte esta vez en la boca del estómago.

Sanosuke saltó sobre Hannya para darle una patada en la espalda y darle a Kenshin la oportunidad de recuperarse. Megumi por su parte corrió a auxiliar al espadachín y él le aseguró que estaba bien.

-Pero es imposible estirarse tanto.- musitó mientras lo miraba atentamente luchar con Sanosuke, quien también era un experto en la lucha con pies y manos, aunque usando la técnica que aprendió peleando en la calle. –Son del mismo tamaño casi… sus extremidades miden lo mismo. Yo he peleado antes con Sanosuke… Por otra parte, la máscara que lleva puesta no me permite leer sus expresiones ni sus movimientos…-

-Ken-san… ¿Qué dices?.- le preguntó Megumi al no comprender sus murmullos.

Kenshin no respondió. Pero se levantó y llamó a Sanosuke.

-Gracias por relevarme, pero no es necesario. Esta pelea es mía.-

Sanosuke hizo caso aunque le hervía la sangre contra Hannya. Una rápida ojeada a Okina que estaba más atrás, le hizo darse cuenta de que el anciano se la podía solito contra el enorme de Hyotoko que se veía cansado. Mejor miraría a Kenshin.

Éste desenfundó su espada y la extendió frente a sí, colocándose en una postura que Sanosuke antes no había visto en él.

Hannya no se amedrentó por la nueva puesta en guardia de Kenshin. En vez de eso se rió un poco.

-No puedo creer que el Jefe quiera pelear contigo si ni siquiera sabes qué ataque usar conmigo. Y por eso adoptas la postura Shinken… aunque al menos alcanzas para principiante si la conoces.

-Posición Shinken…- murmuró Megumi, siendo oída por el Onniwabanshuu.

-Señorita, para su información, es una postura totalmente defensiva. Seguramente su amigo estará desesperado.

Hannya se carcajeó un poco más. Kenshin no hizo gesto alguno. Estaba concentrado.

-Desde luego, no le servirá de nada contra mí… - sentenció el ninja, para luego abalanzarse sobre Kenshin, tratando de dejarlo inconsciente. Su brazo se extendió sobre la espada, como burlándose del espadachín cuando en un momento dado éste desapareció de su vista.

Kenshin se desplazó un poco hacia el costado y de inmediato contraatacó con su espada, dándole un golpe fuertísimo a Hannya. Éste literalmente voló hacia atrás y se estrelló contra la pared mientras Sanosuke y Megumi miraban asombrados; nunca imaginaron cuánto poder podía despedir Kenshin junto a su sakabattou y Sano sólo podía pensar en que alguna vez se había enfrentado a ese hombre…

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kaoru estaba realmente fastidiada, pero siguió fingiendo sumisión hasta que Aoshi la volvió a encerrar, esta vez en un nuevo cuarto, en el tercer piso. Por lo visto allí tendría que esperar a que la rescataran.

Sin embargo, mucho se había aguantado. La tarde anterior no había podido hacerlo porque esa cosa que le dieron a oler para adormecerla la había dejado muy desorientada y más tarde, cuando se sintió mejor, prefirió conversar con los Onniwabanshu, con la secreta esperanza de hacerlos reflexionar sobre su accionar al contarles las vivencias de Misao y su sufrimiento por ellos. Pero ahora… ahora era otra cosa. Era de día, podía ver perfectamente y se sentía bien.

Se movió por el cuarto… era muy sencillo y carecía de mobiliario. Tenía sólo una puerta y era por la cual ella tendría que salir. Se acercó para examinarla más de cerca y estaba considerando seriamente tirarla a patadas cuando pareció abrirse por si sola.

Su alegría desapareció espontáneamente al ver a un desconocido ingresando al cuarto, cerrándola tras de sí.

No necesitó preguntar para intuir que éste era Kanryu Takeda. Megumi le había dado antes las señas de él y por eso Kaoru estaba segura.

-Te han venido a buscar, jovencita. Y por lo que noté tu esposo es un tipo muy mala leche.

Kaoru retrocedió un paso. No quería que ese sujeto se le acercara.

Pero lo hacía.

-Todos están peleando duramente abajo y por eso pensé que podríamos conversar de negocios.

-¿Ehh?

Kanryu sonrió ante la sorpresa de la chica.

-Tú sabes que en el fondo, quien manda en un hogar es la mujer. El hombre hará lo que su esposa le indique y el tuyo… déjame decirte que es una cosa especial cuando se trata de ti, por lo que pude ver. Por eso quiero que le digas que lo quiero como mi guardaespaldas.

Kaoru lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. No podía creer el descaro de ese sujeto.

-Kenshin no aceptará.- dijo de inmediato.

-Claro que aceptará, por dos motivos. El primero es que le pagaré muy bien. Tanto, que podría tenerte como una princesa. Y el segundo y más importante es que parte de ese pago serás tú. No te entregaré hasta que acepte servirme.

-¡No permitiré que me utilice para obligar a Kenshin a estar de su parte!-

En un rápido movimiento, Kanryu se puso tras Kaoru y le colocó un cuchillo en la garganta.

-Con el dinero que ganará sirviéndome, tu esposo podría comprarte lo que quisieras, niña. Mírate… ese kimono… se ve muy limpio pero se nota de lejos que no es nuevo. Y tú te mereces mucho más. Deberías valorarte. Aunque si lo prefieres, podemos olvidarnos de Kenshin y convertirte en la reina de este imperio.-

Inesperadamente, Kaoru se retorció de tal manera entre los brazos de Kanryu, y de un modo tan rápido, que a él no le dio tiempo para reaccionar. Sólo de soltar el cuchillo y ahogar un gemido de dolor cuando la joven torció su brazo hacia atrás. Las posiciones esta vez se habían invertido.

-No se imagina el asco que me dan las personas como usted… y prefiero hacerme el harakiri antes que permitir que me use del modo en que planeaba.-

-¡Tonta, tonta! No hay que ser demasiado astuto para saber que tu esposo es un tipo que pasa metido en problemas… ¿eso es lo que quieres para ti, querida? No sé si te has dado cuenta pero en este momento estás siendo usada como carnada para atraer a tu pobre esposo hacia Aoshi, que ha jurado hacerlo picadillo.

-¡¡Mentira!!, me han traído para cambiarme por Megumi pero no lo lograrán porque…-

-¡¡Abre los ojos, chiquilla!!.- dijo Kanryu apenas soportando el dolor de su brazo apresado.- Si Aoshi hubiese querido a Megumi, la hubiera podido tener en el momento que quisiera. Sin embargo, te raptó a ti… y llamó a Kenshin. En este momento él debe estar peleando ahora. ¿Por qué crees que aún no ha subido a rescatarte, princesita en problemas? Intercambiar personas es algo rápido… –

Los ojos de Kaoru se llenaron de lágrimas al comprender. ¡La estaban utilizando para atacar a la persona que ella más quería!

Retorció un poco más el brazo de Kanryu, sin llegar a romperlo, pero causando que él quedara en el piso aullando por el dolor. Saltando sobre él, se acercó a la puerta y pudo abrirla sin mayor problema. Pero antes se devolvió y le dio una patada en las costillas al tal Kanryu antes de volver a salir.

-Ésta es por el amigo de Sanosuke.-

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Megumi examinaba a Okina y a Kenshin. Al parecer, ambos estaban bien, aunque uno estaba golpeado y el otro tenía diversas quemaduras, pero bastante leves.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Okina. – Pero dejé de ver a estos muchachos durante mucho tiempo y al parecer han cambiado las técnicas que utilizaban. No he podido ayudarles como esperaba.

-Hey, viejo, no te subestimes… - le dijo Sanosuke.- Después de todo, debo reconocer que ni a mí se me hubiera ocurrido que ese gordo podía tener semejante bolsa de aceite dentro de su cuerpo.

Hyotoko yacía semiinconsciente en el suelo, a metros de Hannya.

-Así es.- dijo Okina.- era su reserva de combustible para encender el fuego que salía de su boca. La chispa la generaba con sus dientes delanteros.-

-Es un grupo muy asombroso, por lo que veo.- comentó Kenshin, comenzando a subir la escalera.- Hannya, mi contrincante, tenía tatuadas unas rayas horizontales en los brazos. Por eso yo me confundía y me parecía que sus brazos se estiraban hacia mí.-

-Pero fuiste tú también muy inteligente al usar tu espada para medirlo y así poder atacarlo, Ken-san. Realmente en algunos casos, combatir puede ser un arte y tanto tú como el señor Okina son buenos expositores de ello.-

-¡Oye, oye, oye!... ¿Y dónde quedo yo? Yo también soy un luchador experto.-

-Tú solo repartes patadas sin fijarte, Sanosuke. Y no esperarás que yo crea que eso es arte. Lo tuyo es pura fanfarronería.-

-No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero yo vine para protegerte. Al menos podrías ser más respetuosa conmigo. Y tú, Kenshin… ¿a dónde crees que vas?-

-¿Oro?-

Sanosuke subió las escaleras de a tres peldaños hasta llegar junto a su amigo. Enseguida lo cargó encima suyo como si fuera un costal de patatas.

-Yo te llevaré para que no te canses. Ese cara recortada de Hannya no te dejó muy bien… -

-Je je, Sano… me duele menos el cuerpo andando que sobre tus hombros.

-Bah, son todos unos mal agradecidos.- se quejó Sano al dejar a Kenshin en el descanso de la escalera al segundo piso.- Uno trata de ayudar y no es valorado.-

Sanosuke se metió las manos en los bolsillos, bastante cabreado de la situación, cuando una bola negra estuvo a punto de caerle sobre el pie derecho.

La bola estaba unida a una cadena y ésta a su vez era usada por un hombre enorme, con el torso desnudo y lleno de cicatrices.

-Vaya vaya… primero un gordo escupe fuego, luego un enmascarado cara recortada y ahora… este musculín con una bola de acero. ¿Es que no hay nadie normal en el grupo Onniwabanshuu?- preguntó Sanosuke a Okina.- No me respondas.- dijo luego de unos segundos.- Yo no los conocía como Kenshin y Okina y francamente por su culpa este día me ha resultado muy fastidioso. Mejor entréguennos a la chiquilla y nos dejamos de jugar a la guerra.

Shikijo no habló. Simplemente le lanzó la bola nuevamente a Sanosuke.

-Cállate, cabeza de Gallo. Tu verborrea me está mareando.-

-Vaya, vaya… veo que tú también eres bueno para los apodos. Quizá podamos entendernos también con los puños… Hey, Kenshin, ve a por tu esposa. Yo me quedo aquí con este amigo.-

-No soy tu amigo.- reclamó Shikijo, preparándose para atacar a Kenshin y Okina, que hicieron ademán de avanzar. Sanosuke de inmediato se adelantó, lanzando una patada a su contrincante. Éste retrocedió con un salto.

-Deja pasar a Kenshin y Okina. Y a Megumi también, aunque no se lo merezca.-

Kenshin no esperó a que lo invitaran a seguir subiendo. Okina lo siguió junto a la doctora que echó una mirada hacia Sanosuke, para ver como éste se iba contra Shikijo.

Estaban llegando al segundo piso cuando Kenshin vio una figura familiar acercándose a toda velocidad.

-¡Keeenshiiin!- exclamó Kaoru con alivio al verlo. Éste acabó de subir y recibió a la joven entre sus brazos. Ella se aferró fuertemente a él.

-Pero… qué… ¿qué pasa?.- preguntó Kenshin extrañado. Algo no encajaba en esa situación.

-Me vienen persiguiendo. Vámonos…-

-¿Oro?-

-Le di una patada a Kanryu, se enojó y me acusó a sus secuaces… oh, Kenshin, me la he pasado corriendo de un cuarto a otro y los dejé encerrados en uno, pero no creo que sea por mucho tiempo.-

Tal como vaticinó Kaoru, arriba los hombres de Kanryu ya habían echado abajo una puerta mientras Kanryu gritaba histérico, dando órdenes de atrapar a esa mujer. De pronto escucharon muchos pasos bajando desde el tercer piso. Por eso, ellos pensaron en bajar por la escalera también, cuando un movimiento llamó la atención de Kenshin. Okina, con uno de sus Tong Far pudo contener dos bolitas de acero, disparadas como proyectiles por Beshimi, que se encontraba oculto.

-No pueden retroceder.- dijo el más pequeño de los Onniwabanshuu.- No está permitido.

Kenshin tomó a Kaoru de una mano, echó a correr con ella por el pasillo y Okina hizo lo mismo con Megumi. La casa era demasiado amplia y posiblemente habría otra escalera en alguna parte. Los hombres de Kanryu los perseguían y estaban por darles alcance cuando Okina abrió una puerta al azar y entraron todos a ese cuarto.

Era especialmente amplio y en medio de éste, de pie y con los brazos cruzados, Aoshi los esperaba. En eso hicieron su entrada los perseguidores de la joven y trataron de acercarse a ella, pero de inmediato Kenshin se interpuso entre ellos, sin importarle que Aoshi estuviera detrás.

-Dejen en paz a mi esposa.-

-Ella humilló a nuestro jefe.-

-¡Él se lo merecía!- declaró Kaoru con vehemencia.- Y lo que le hice fue poco en comparación a todo el daño que él ha hecho.-

-¡Retrocedan!- exclamó Kenshin.- ¡No se atrevan a tocarle un pelo a Kaoru a menos que quieran visitar la clínica!

Los hombres se prepararon para desenfundar sus espadas pero Aoshi tenía otras intenciones. Y más que mal, era el jefe del ejército de Kanryu y les podía dar órdenes.

-Retírense. Les di instrucciones muy precisas de no abandonar sus posiciones pasara lo que pasara. –

-El señor Kanryu nos pidió ayuda.- respondió uno.- Esta mujer le hizo daño.-

-Seguramente él se lo buscó. Ahora váyanse y vuelvan a sus puestos.

-Pero el señor Kanryu…-

-Yo soy quien da las órdenes. ¡¡Hazme caso!!-

-Pero…-

El pobre hombre no siguió hablando porque Aoshi, en un movimiento sorprendente, le puso el filo de su espada en la garganta, dando a entender que de haberlo querido, la hubiera rebanado.

-Obedezcan.-

Los hombres no esperaron a que Aoshi terminara la palabra. Salieron corriendo y el ex Okashira Onniwabanshuu se dirigió a Kenshin.

-Espero que estés preparado.-

-Aoshi, realmente no quiero pelear.-

-Por lo que veo.- respondió éste.- Tendrás que hacerlo. Ya tienes a tu esposa y algo me dice que no estás dispuesto a entregar a Takani. No te dejaré salir de este cuarto con ella, a menos que me derrotes.-

Kenshin suspiró resignado y dejando un beso sobre la frente de Kaoru, le aseguró que todo estaría bien. Y luego se colocó frente a Aoshi.

-Cuando quiera, podemos empezar.-

Aoshi sacó con calma su espada Kodachi. Kaoru de inmediato notó que era mucho más corta que la de Kenshin. Okina iba a decir algo cuando Aoshi dijo:

-Después de pelear con Battousai estaré encantado de pelear contigo. Así que no interfieras.-

El anciano pensó en todos los problemas que le había ocasionado Hyotoko y aunque le doliera reconocerlo, sabía que en ese momento no era rival para Aoshi.

Éste corrió hacia Kenshin y trató de atacarlo con su espada corta. Kenshin alcanzó a interponer la Sakabbattou en medio para protegerse pero de pronto sintió como Aoshi lo golpeaba duramente con la mano libre.

Se separaron. Kaoru y Megumi estaban impresionadas. Kenshin se llevó la mano a la boca justo a tiempo para contener una bola de sangre que salía por por allí, producto de los golpes sucesivos que acababa de recibir. Kaoru corrió a auxiliarlo.

-Como puedes ver, Battousai, combino la técnica de la espada con mis conocimientos de kempo así que no me subestimes. Por otra parte, quiero que sepas que no tengo nada contra ti ni tu familia, pero debes morir aquí porque eres el patriota más fuerte.-

-Entonces no pelea por Megumi. Ni por Kanryu…-

-Claro que no. Kanryu me da lo mismo… es un cretino con dinero.-

-Entonces, pelea por el gobierno de Edo.

-Para que no entendamos, te lo resumiré de este modo. El shogunato acabó porque Tokugawa se rindió. Se entregó antes de darnos a los Onniwabanshhu la oportunidad de pelear por él. Dedicamos nuestra vida al entrenamiento para un evento al que nunca pudimos llegar. ¿Sabes qué hubiera pasado si hubiésemos peleado?... Que Tokugawa seguiría en el poder pero la realidad es que los patriotas están al mando y tú… tú, Battousai, eres una leyenda. Eres conocido como el más fuerte de los patriotas.-

-No puedo creer que hagas todo esto por cosas que ya quedaron en el pasado.- dijo Okina.

-Claro que lo hago… No nos permitieron pelear ni demostrar lo fuertes que éramos. Por eso este resentimiento que tengo. Si yo quisiera, podría devolver el poder al Shogunato prendiendo fuego a Tokio, matando a los ministros pero eso no es algo que me interese porque el Shogunato nunca me importó tanto como demostrar que los somos los más fuertes. Por eso debo matar a Battousai. Para pasar a la historia como el hombre que mató a Battousai… para dejar el nombre del grupo Onniwabanshu asociado a la idea de que son los más fuertes. Al menos yo hago mucho más que tú, Okina, que pusiste a nuestros miembros de élite a servir sopa.-

Okina vio brillar en los ojos de Aoshi algo muy parecido a la locura. En los de Kenshin brillaba la indignación. Con cuidado apartó a Kaoru de si, asegurándole que ya estaba bien.

-Durante las guerras, en las que se lamenta de no haber participado, peleó mucha gente que trató de defender sus ideales. No lo hicieron buscando el poder ni el reconocimiento como lo hubiera hecho usted, si no para alcanzar una era más pacífica. A usted sólo le interesan los combates inútiles como éste y por ello está haciendo sufrir a Misao, a sus hombres, a Okina, a Megumi. Involucró a mi esposa y está sirviendo a un hombre que trafica opio… No, Aoshi… tiene razón en que debemos combatir. Pelearemos porque como patriota y como un hombre que quiere vivir en paz con su familia, no puedo cerrar mis ojos ante sus actos. Debo detenerlo.

-Te permito que hables sólo porque sé que aquí morirás, Battousai.-

-Olvídalo.- dijo Kenshin, saltando sobre él para hacer un ataque aéreo del que Aoshi se defendió interponiendo su kodashi entre su cabeza y la espada de filo invertido. Rápidamente Kenshin enfundó para desenfundar a toda velocidad contra su oponente pero nuevamente la kodashi se interpuso en su camino. Aoshi bloqueaba todos sus ataques con especial habilidad.

-Todo el poder que le imprimes a tu espada es insuficiente para partir la mía.- dijo Aoshi mientras aprovechaba la cercanía de Kenshin para darle golpes sucesivos con los puños. Kenshin se separó de él, saltando hacia atrás para evaluar la situación.

Un nuevo escupitajo de sangre escapó de su boca. Kaoru cerró los ojos mientras Megumi la contenía. No era bueno que se acercara a Kenshin cuando estaba peleando aunque éste estuviera en el piso.

-Levántate, Battousai. No puedo matar a un hombre mientras está en el suelo.

Kaoru se soltó del agarre de Megumi y corrió nuevamente junto a su esposo.

-Kenshin… Kenshin… - le susurró.- Te está haciendo daño… continuamente entra en tu espacio vital. Detén este combate absurdo…-

-Kaoru… -dijo éste al ver a su esposa por el rabillo del ojo, al tiempo que tenía una idea luminosa.- … no te preocupes. Confía en mí. Volveremos a casa pronto y todo irá bien.- Kenshin se puso de pie y la miró. –Porque ya se me ha ocurrido cómo vencerle.-

Kaoru trató de cambiar la cara de preocupación que tenía para que Kenshin sintiera que ella confiaba en él. Aoshi en cambio sonrió apenas, pensando que Kenshin decía eso sólo para tranquilizar a la chica y de hecho, hasta le dio un poco de pena el pensar que iba a dejarla viuda.

Kenshin atacó nuevamente a Aoshi pero esta vez algo pasó. Por primera vez fue capaz de tocarlo e incluso de darle un fuerte golpe en el mentón hacia arriba. Si no hubiera sido por el filo invertido, Aoshi hubiese quedado bien muerto. Por su parte, Megumi notó algo con alarma.

-¡¡Su mano!!- exclamó Megumi, al ver la mano de Kenshin sangrando, debido a que él había tomado su espada por el mango y se había rebanado los dedos.

-Estaré bien, Megumi. Kaoru me dio la pista… el secreto de Aoshi radica en que ayudado de su espada corta, ingresa al espacio vital de su adversario. Por eso puede atacar a la vez que se defiende con su kodashi. Porque está demasiado cerca. Por eso tomé mi espada por el acero… porque era la única forma de quedar en igualdad de condiciones con él.

-Sorprendente idea… digna de un legendario asesino como tú. Por eso yo, para darte una muerte digna, usaré mi mejor técnica contigo.-dijo Aoshi en un tono bajo mientras se acercaba.

Saltó sobre Kenshin y éste iba a responderle el golpe que veía venir cuando le pareció que Aoshi se volvía más lento. Tanto así que nunca llegó hasta él, si no que desapareció de pronto.

Kenshin sintió una presencia tras él y al volverse vio a Aoshi moviéndose lentamente. Sin embargo… ¡¡le parecía ver a muchos Aoshis rodeándolo!!

"Esta es una danza de la espada clásica… realmente Aoshi es un genio… apenas puedo leer sus movimientos porque estoy acostumbrado a los golpes precisos, que vienen hacia mí. No a éstos que se ven tan fluidos. Debo encontrar una forma…"- pensó.

A pesar de que Kenshin estaba en una posición de defensa con su espada, no pudo prever el siguiente ataque y terminó en el suelo una vez más, con tres cortes en el pecho que, afortunadamente no eran profundos gracias a que él alcanzó a interponer la funda metálica de su espada.

Kaoru quiso gritar y correr, pero entendió que Kenshin esperaba que ella mantuviera la calma y lo apoyara hasta el final. Kenshin se levantó, para asombro de Aoshi que ya pensaba que lo había matado, y se puso delante de él.

-Esta vez no tienes la funda para que te proteja. ¿O interpondrás tu espada?.- dijo Aoshi al iniciar de nuevo su danza. Kaoru, Megumi y Okina apenas respiraban, con el fin de no hacer ningún movimiento que pudiera desconcentrar a Kenshin que miraba a Aoshi atentamente.

En un momento, Kenshin notó un cambio en los movimientos de Aoshi. Enseguida éste lo atacó.

La sakabattou saltó lejos. Megumi cerró los ojos en tanto Kaoru y Okina miraban aún preocupados, pero más contentos.

Kenshin había detenido el ataque de Aoshi atrapando el filo de su espada entre sus dos manos.

-Sus movimientos fluidos son casi imperceptibles, salvo cuando cambia de posición para atacar. Por otra parte, Aoshi, usted no esperará que sólo el kempo utilice las manos para ataque y defensa…-

-Lo… lo contuviste…- dijo Aoshi asombrado al ver que alguien le ganaba a su técnica.-

-Aoshi, si quiere el titulo del Más Fuerte, se lo regalo. Para mí lo que cuenta hoy en día es mi familia y mis amigos y mi única aspiración es no fallarles. ¡¡Eso es más importante que un título!!- gritó el pelirrojo al atacar a Aoshi con su propia kodashi, al empujarla hacia arriba con las manos.

El golpe que recibió esta vez Aoshi fue en plena garganta, cerrándosela. Le faltaba el aire.

-Ríndase Aoshi. Acabemos con este combate absurdo. Ya le he dado dos veces el mismo golpe y el tercero puede ser mortal… -

-¡¡Nunca!!- gritó Aoshi al darle un fuerte puñetazo a Kenshin con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban ante la falta de aire. Esta vez, ambos hombres cayeron hacia atrás. Megumi y Kaoru corrieron a atender a Kenshin mientras Okina se acercó a Aoshi que ya respiraba normalmente a pesar del gran dolor que estaba experimentando.

-Siempre me sorprende tu capacidad de recuperación, Aoshi.-

Este no respondió. Sólo se puso de pie frente a Kenshin.

-¿Por qué no me has matado?.- le preguntó.

-Porque no soy un asesino. Pero aún sin golpe de gracia sabe que he ganado.-

Aoshi sentía que estaba a punto de desfallecer por el gran esfuerzo que le suponía estar en pie. Okina se paró al lado suyo.

-Aoshi… regresa conmigo y con Misao a Kyoto. Estoy seguro que podrán arreglar sus diferencias y ser la familia que alguna vez pudo ser.

-Olvídalo, Okina. No puedo.-

-La petición de Okina es muy razonable, Aoshi, debería considerarla.- opinó Kaoru.-Hay muchas otras opciones que vivir de las peleas y el restaurante no es tan malo. ¿Por qué escogió ser guardia de Kanryu?

-Por mis hombres.- dijo Aoshi duramente.- porque me han sido leales durante muchos años… fueron los únicos que no me abandonaron cuando los demás miembros del Onniwabanshuu decidieron apartarse del grupo. Siempre me han ofrecido puestos importantes en el gobierno pero a mis hombres no. Los discriminan por su aspecto y ellos, por su parte, no saben hacer otra cosa más que pelear. Por eso este trabajo… por eso les hice creer que seríamos los más fuertes ahora pero… Battousai me ha derrotado. No tengo cara para decirles que el grupo ya no es nada y que nuestro principal objetivo es un imposible. Por eso… mátame Battousai o de lo contrario… trataré de matarte si te veo nuevamente.-

-Me da lo mismo lo que quiera hacer conmigo, mientras vaya usted solo.- dijo Kenshin.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Kanryu una vez salió al patio. Aoshi, que ya se había interpuesto dos veces entre él y Kaoru mediante las órdenes que daba a sus hombres, había sido vencido por el pelirrojo y por lo visto no conseguiría a Megumi como quería. Eran todos una manga de ineptos.

Por eso tenía que deshacerse de ellos.

En ese momento se le vino una idea a la cabeza. Recordó cierta arma que había adquirido recientemente.

Llamó a algunos de sus hombres y les dio una nueva instrucción.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

La vitalidad de Misao era increíble. A pesar de sus muchas heridas, caminaba con paso firme al escondite de Kanryu Takeda. Yahiko la seguía, cada vez más confiado en las habilidades de la chica, ansioso de llegar y participar de alguna forma en el rescate de Kaoru.

Llegaron finalmente a la gran casona y se extrañaron de no encontrar a nadie cuidando la entrada. Fue por eso que alcanzaron la puerta y al abrirla, Misao se encontró con Hyotoko en el suelo, muy golpeado. Yahiko siguió de largo y de repente, pegó un grito. La chica corrió hasta él.

-Algo le hicieron a ese hombre… - dijo el niño, apuntando a la cara de Hannya.

-No, Yahiko, no le hicieron nada en la cara. Lo que pasa es que él mismo se cortó los párpados, los labios y se arrancó la nariz, así como las orejas. Y se limó los pómulos.

-¿Pero por qué haría eso?... ¿Acaso está loco?.-

-No está loco. Lo que pasa es que el trabaja como espía y con las modificaciones que le hizo a su cara se puede disfrazar de cualquier persona. Por eso generalmente usa una máscara cuando no está disfrazado…

Si bien Misao odiaba lo que hacían los Onni actualmente, le daba mucha pena verlos en ese estado. Se arrodilló a lado de Hannya y le palmeó suavemente las mejillas Yahiko la miraba con una expresión de asco.

-¡¡Pero qué haces!! Éste debe ser un enemigo.-

Misao no le hizo caso.

-Hannya… Hannya… despierta. ¿Estás bien?-

-Mi… mi máscara.- murmuró.

Misao encontró la máscara de Hannya partida en dos. La tomó con cuidado y la puso sobre la cara deforme del ninja.

-Tus amigos son muy fuertes.- dijo.

Hyotoko, que se había levantado, se acercó a ellos.

-Y Okina está en perfectas condiciones. Descubrió el secreto de mi técnica y me dio de golpes.-

El gordo se dejó caer pesadamente al lado de su compañero. Realmente estaba agotado.

-¿Y Kaoru? – preguntó Yahiko.

-Ella está bien.- respondió Hyotoko que al parecer, era el que estaba mejor de los dos.- La cuidamos durante la noche. Nuestra intención era no hacerle daño, sino usarla de carnada para atraer al señor Himura hasta Aoshi.

-No puedo creer que hayan convertido en esto a los Onniwabanshuu.- dijo Misao poniéndose de pie con algo de dolor.- Es una vergüenza el utilizar rehenes.-

Hannya gimió un poco, llamando la atención de Misao.

-Es un… un demonio. Una vez que descubrió mi técnica, no tuvo piedad conmigo. Me dio tres golpes pero parecieron trescientos por su intensidad. Himura es un gran contrincante, tal como nos dijo Aoshi.-

Misao miró atentamente a Hyotoko y Hannya. Avanzó por el salón pero retrocedió un poco, indecisa.

-No puedo dejarlos solos en ese estado.

-Pero no podemos hacer nada por ellos.- dijo Yahiko, siempre a su lado.- Además, no entiendo por qué les tienes tantas consideraciones si son los enemigos.

-Tú no entiendes, Yahiko. El mundo es mucho más que amigos y enemigos. Esos hombres que ves ahí me criaron. Son como mis papás.-

La joven regresó al lado de ellos y les acarició las mejillas.

-Iré a buscar a los demás y volveré junto a ustedes. No se muevan.-

En ese momento un sonido nuevo llamó la atención de los jóvenes. Provenía de la escalera.

Misao abrió enormemente los ojos al ver caer a Shikijo por ella, totalmente golpeado. Luego bajó Sanosuke, que no se veía mejor pero que al menos se mantenía en pie. La chica corrió hacia su otro papá.

-Este sujeto me dio mucha lata y tuve que golpearlo pero… ¿qué demonios haces aquí, comadreja? Se supone que estarías guardando reposo.- comentó Sanosuke.

Mientras Misao le respondía, Beshimi bajó hacia ellos. Al parecer, era el único que no había peleado.

-Misao… debes irte de aquí ahora mismo.-

-¡¡Ehh!!??-

-Aoshi me puso a vigilar. Algo pasa en el patio pero… creo que están sacando las armas de la bodega y se dirigen hacia acá.-

-Vamos, Beshimi, le podemos hacer frente a las espadas y… -

-No, no se trata de espadas, Misao… se trata de armas de fuego. De una cosa que se llama ametralladora y que dispara muchas veces. Saca a tu prima de aquí y vete, no quiero que te hagan daño.-

-Pero Kaoru… ¿dónde está?

-Se reunió con Kenshin hace un rato, sólo que Aoshi lo estaba esperando en el salón para tener una pelea con él.

-Ya sabía yo que Kanryu nos traicionaría.- dijo Hyotoko, apareciendo frente a ellos y ayudando a mantenerse en pie a Hannya.- mientras hablaban tranqué la puerta de entrada pero no creo que eso los detenga mucho tiempo.

-Hey, hey… no entiendo nada pero lo que dicen suena terrible. Tenemos que advertirles a Kenshin y los demás.-dijo Sanosuke.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

-Señor Aoshi- dijo Beshimi que entró al salón, llamando la atención de los presentes.- Kanryu nos ha traicionado. Nos atacará en cualquier momento.

Aoshi se puso alerta a pesar de sentir su cuerpo aún un tanto pesado.

-Dile a los demás que salgan de aquí.- respondió.

-Creo que tus amigos no podrán hacer eso sin ayuda extra.- dijo Sanosuke apareciendo por la puerta detrás de Beshimi.

-Jefe, es cierto… apenas pueden moverse. El grupo del señor Himura les dio duro.-admitió el ninja.

-Se llama "Kenshin-Gumi", enano. No lo olvides.- replicó Sanosuke.- Kenshin… además tenemos un nuevo problema. La comadreja y el mocoso están aquí.-

-¿Qué dices¿Yahiko y Misao?-

-No sé cómo lo hicieron pero… esa comadreja es increíble y el mocoso no lo hace nada de mal. Están abajo tratando de mover a sus amigos.

Megumi se puso de pié rápidamente.

-¡Le dije a Misao que no podía hacer fuerzas indebidas! Sanosuke, llévame con ella ahora.-

-Misao no se irá sin ayudar a los Onni.- sentenció Okina, muy serio.- Lo mejor es que bajemos y veamos qué podemos hacer por Hyotoko, Hannya y…-

No siguió hablando porque unos fuertes golpes se escucharon desde el piso de abajo. Por lo visto, los hombres de Kanryu estaban tratando de tirar la puerta. Kenshin, seguido de Kaoru, se adelantó en llegar al pasillo para correr a la escalera y bajar. Sano, Megumi y Beshimi también se retiraron.

Aoshi, por su parte, estaba como en estado de shock en el salón. No podía creerlo… acababa de ser vencido por Battousai, sus hombres estaban heridos y a punto de ser atacados a traición y Misao… quien había jurado matarlo la próxima vez que lo viera, estaba allí, tratando de ayudar a sus amigos.

-Vamos, Aoshi.- le dijo Okina.- Tenemos que salir de aquí para ir a casa. El valor no se demuestra siendo el más fuerte, sino siendo capaz de sobreponerse a las derrotas y seguir con su vida.-

Aoshi no dijo nada. Simplemente pasó por el lado de él sin mirarle. Al llegar al primer piso, notaron que todo era un caos. Kenshin, Kaoru y Megumi habían volcado unas mesas ya que según Kenshin les podrían ofrecer protección contra las armas de fuego. Pusieron a los heridos tras los muebles y en eso, se abrió la puerta con un fuerte golpe de varios hombres arrojándose sobre ella a la vez, haciendo volar muchas astillas y trozos de madera.

Kanryu se puso delante de sus hombres.

-Megumi, querida… esto volará dentro de unos segundos y como te aprecio, te ofrezco venir conmigo y escapar del infierno en que convertiré esta mansión. Kaoru… también puedes venir si quieres.-

Kenshin miró extrañado a su esposa ante la proposición de Kanryu. Sin embargo, ésta dijo:

-Morir al lado de Kenshin me parece mucho mejor.

-Muy bien.- respondió Kanryu con una sonrisa.

Calmadamente giró sobre sus talones y pasó entre medio de su ejército.

-Mátenlos a todos.- ordenó.- con excepción de Megumi. La necesito con vida.-

Veinte hombres armados con espadas se arrojaron sobre Kenshin que sin dudarlo, se puso en primera línea. Sanosuke se sintió con ánimos de pelear y acompañó de inmediato a su amigo, repartiendo patadas a quien consideraba se acercaba mucho al pelirrojo que estaba ocupado luchando con varios hombres a la vez.

A pesar de ello, dos sujetos se acercaron a los muebles que había en el suelo y encontraron a la bella doctora tras uno de ellos. Uno la tomó de la muñeca y segundos después estaba durmiendo plácidamente debido a que Kaoru le dio en la cabeza con el palo de una escoba que encontró. El otro tipo corrió la misma suerte que su compañero.

Más hombres entraban por la puerta y Misao comprendió que necesitaba un plan de acción. Llamó a Yahiko.

-Hey, tengo una idea. Debemos salir afuera y creo que podemos hacerlo desde el segundo piso porque la puerta de atrás está completamente sellada. Una vez afuera usaremos tus habilidades de ladronzuelo. ¿Me acompañas? Creo que es el único modo de ayudar a Kenshin y los demás.-

Okina, que la estaba escuchando, se volvió hacia ella.

-Misao, debes tener cuidado… -

-Okina, necesito llegar a la escalera. Cúbreme.-

-Es imposible razonar contigo… no puedes descolgarte por la ventana… te harás daño.-

-¡Cúbreme!- exclamó ella al correr hacia la escalera, seguida de Yahiko. Okina intentó hacerle caso pero se vio sobrepasado y un soldado de Kanryu corrió hacia la chica, con la intención de matarla.

Pero no pudo seguir, porque una sombra se atravesó frente a él y tarde comprendió que era la sombra de la muerte.

-No tocarás a esa niña.- dijo Aoshi al golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Misao se detuvo unos momentos para mirar a Aoshi, asombrada, pero éste le dio la espalda.

La chica y Yahiko encontraron un balcón en la parte trasera de la casa desde donde pudieron llegar a una rama, luego al tronco de un árbol y de allí al suelo. Beshimi se les unió.

-Misao, yo te cubriré desde aquí.- dijo sin bajarse del árbol.- Te ayudaré cuanto pueda pero antes te limpiaré el camino.-

Como había algunos guardias resguardando esa parte de la propiedad, Beshimi les arrojó de sus balas especiales, dándoles certeramente en la nuca. Los guardias cayeron muertos sin saber por qué. Misao se volvió hacia Yahiko.

-Muy bien. Yahiko¿Entendiste el plan?-

-Si, seguro.-

-¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?-

-Sólo hay una forma de saberlo. ¡Vamos!- dijo el niño.

Misao respiró hondo para concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer y luego se movió hacia la parte delantera del patio. Y se hizo ver ante los hombres.

-Ja ja ja… qué tipos más estúpidos son ustedes…-

Los aludidos no necesitaron más insultos para picar en la trampa y comenzaron a perseguir a Misao para estrangularla. La chica corrió tan fuerte como le dieron sus pies y al doblar una esquina, sin que sus perseguidores se dieran cuenta, Yahiko se unió al grupo y comenzó a quitarles hábilmente las armas que traían.

Cuando Misao no pudo correr más, Beshimi desde su escondite les arrojó bolitas de acero, que se incrustaron en ellos como balas disparadas por una pistola, y causando el mismo daño. Cuando quisieron defenderse, supieron que algo les faltaba.

Los chicos repitieron la experiencia con el mismo resultado y al final de ella, Misao no pudo sostenerse más en pie, a la vez que escupía sangre.

-Ya hice todo lo posible por ayudar. Sólo espero que los demás salgan bien de ésta.- murmuró a la par que Yahiko la acomodaba a los pies del árbol.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kenshin se detuvo un momento para verificar que todo estaba bien. Todos los contrincantes estaban en el suelo pero tanto Sanosuke como él estaban muy cansados.

Al mirar hacia atrás descubrió a Okina jadeando, pero en pie y dispuesto a continuar. Aoshi, más atrás, tenía a varios hombres a su alrededor inconscientes. Por otra parte Kaoru también tenía a unos cinco o seis en el suelo.

Kenshin corrió hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien¿Te hicieron daño?-

-Kaoru me defendió con esa escoba, como si fuera una espada. Esta chica me sorprende mucho!- dijo Megumi. Kaoru sólo sonrió.

-Quería ayudar, Kenshin. Y tengo las habilidades para hacerlo. No te enojes conmigo.-

Kenshin suspiró. Él sabía que Kaoru era una kendoka y que no podría detenerla si ella tomaba la decisión de actuar defendiendo a alguien.

-Sentimos no poder ayudar antes…- dijo Shikijo, poniéndose en pie.- Pero creo que ya estoy mejor. Ustedes nos han protegido a pesar de ser rivales.

-Yo también estoy en deuda.- dijo Hyotoko poniéndose en pie. Hannya le siguió, afirmando una parte de la máscara con su mano, por respeto a Kaoru y Megumi. No quería que vieran como era.

Kanryu por su parte no podía creer que todo su ejército estuviera en el suelo. Por eso llamó a gritos al escuadrón armado, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que sólo parecían dos hombres, uno con Misao a la que traía del brazo y el otro con Yahiko.

-Estaban afuera, jefe, y no sé cómo se las arreglaron para dejar a nuestros compañeros en el suelo.

-Mételos adentro.- ordenó Kanryu que tenía a su lado un objeto cubierto con un mantel blanco. El par de chicos fueron a parar a los pies de Kenshin con el fuerte empujón que recibieron por parte de sus captores. Megumi corrió hacia ellos.

-Uno le disparó a Beshimi… no sé cómo está… Megumi, hay que ayudarlo…- dijo Misao con dificultad y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ver a Misao en ese estado y siendo maltratada por otro activó algo en Aoshi que con un solo movimiento llegó junto a quién arrojó a Misao al suelo y le cortó un brazo. Iba a seguir con el castigo cuando Kanryu llamó la atención de todos al descubrir su preciado objeto.

Era una ametralladora Gatling.

Al verla, Kenshin sudó frío.

-Lo mejor de estas armas modernas.- dijo Kanryu.- es que puedo manejarla yo solo y matarlos a todos ustedes. Hagamos una prueba.-

Apuntó a Misao y Yahiko y empezó a disparar. Kenshin tomó a Yahiko y Aoshi sin pensarlo tomó a Misao en brazos. Los espadachines saltaron hacia atrás esquivando las balas, mientras Sanosuke trataba de acercarse a Kanryu. Desgraciadamente, éste comenzó a dispararle también, arrinconándolo en una esquina del cuarto.

Kenshin dejó a Yahiko con Kaoru detrás de una mesa, llamando la atención de Kanryu para que disparara sobre él y darle a Sanosuke la oportunidad de moverse. Necesitaba pensar en algo rápido porque al ver cómo saltaban las astillas de los muebles, era evidente que no aguantarían mucho como escudo para los heridos. De pronto vio a Aoshi dándole la espalda a Kanryu, con Misao aún en sus brazos.

Notó que en la parte de las pantorrillas sus pantalones estaban rotos y salía sangre. ¡Kanryu le había dado en las piernas y no podía moverse!... Por eso, en un intento desesperado, ofrecía su espalda como escudo a la pequeña Onniwabanshuu renegada para protegerla. Y en eso cayó de rodillas, sin soltarla.

-Eres como la semilla de lo mejor de nosotros… por eso no puedo dejar que te vayas… - susurró abrazándola.

Kaoru, detrás de un mueble, tuvo una idea.

-Kenshin.- le dijo cuando él se acercó escapando de las balas.- Necesitamos diez segundos de tiempo.-

Kenshin asintió y aceleró su velocidad a veces acercándose a Kanryu para amedrentarlo y obligarle a dispararle, otras para alejarse del peligro. Sanosuke le ayudó en esa acción.

-Nosotros a primera línea.- dijo Shikijo al comprender el plan de la chica cuando ésta se los comentó.

Shikijo, Hannya y Hyotoko se pusieron tras la mesa más grande que había, de madera maciza, y empujaron con todas las fuerzas que les quedaban.

Más atrás, Kaoru, Okina y Megumi avanzaron tras una más pequeña.

Kanryu siguió disparando alternadamente a Kenshin, Sanosuke y las dos mesas, pero lo cierto es que se concentró especialmente en la primera que vio venir. La potencia de las balas hizo que atravesaran la madera pero los tres hombres tras ella no se detuvieron.

-¡Esto es por el señor Aoshi y Misao!- gritaron.

-¡Esto es por el Onniwabanshuu de Kyoto!-

La mesa llegó a un metro de Kanryu y se detuvo. Éste se concentró tanto en usarla de blanco que se descuidó con la que venía por su derecha mientras Kenshin se acercaba peligrosamente por la izquierda.

-¡Ahora!-

Los tres Onniwabanshuu saltaron sobre Kanryu quien les iba a disparar pero la fuerza de la espada de Kenshin rompiéndole los brazos, junto a Kaoru y Okina golpeándolo duramente, además de Megumi que se unió en cuanto encontró una pistola tirada por ahí para darle duro también, lo sumieron en la más profunda inconciencia después de mucho aullar por el dolor.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Los cuatro hombres se acercaron a duras penas a su líder. Misao dormía profundamente entre sus brazos y Aoshi la miraba con toda una mezcla de emociones en el rostro.

Pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Lo hemos logrado, jefe, vencimos.- dijo Hyotoko, malherido.

A su lado, Beshimi, con un hombro sangrando, sonreía satisfecho.

-Nuestra pequeña es muy valerosa.-

-De haber nacido en la época correcta...- dijo esta vez Hannya.- …ella hubiera sido una gran heroína. Hubiera aparecido en los libros de historia.

Casi de inmediato aparecieron por la puerta el jefe de policía junto a Okina, Sanosuke y todo un escuadrón que se entretuvo mucho arrestando a lo que quedaba de Kanryu y sus hombres. Después de todo, Kenshin Himura lo había mandado a buscar con ese propósito y sin duda les había hecho un gran favor por entregarles a esa banda de traficantes. Sobre Aoshi y su grupo, Kenshin, Kaoru y Megumi incluso, atestiguaron que eran amigos que les ayudaron.

Al anochecer estaban todos en casa. Megumi apenas daba abasto con todos los heridos y el dojo Kamiya parecía más bien un hospital. El doctor Genzai le ayudó cuanto pudo, además de Kaoru que sólo tenía un roce de bala en el brazo y Yahiko al que le dolía un poco la cabeza. Fuera de los rasguños, golpes y quemaduras, Okina estaba bien. Pero todo el resto del Onniwabanshuu estaba en cama.

Aoshi despertó en medio de la noche. Había tenido un sueño con la voz de Kenshin.

"Aoshi, si quiere el titulo del Más Fuerte, se lo regalo. Para mí lo que cuenta hoy en día es mi familia y mis amigos y mi única aspiración es no fallarles. ¡¡Eso es más importante que un título!!"

Se incorporó y notó bajo la tenue luz de la noche a sus fieles hombres durmiendo. Tendrían que reposar bastante… más allá, junto a Okina, Misao también descansaba.

Recordó las caras de sus hombres esa tarde. Estaban cansados, estaban malheridos pero… ¡qué felices se veían junto a su niña!.

"… para mi lo único que cuenta hoy en día es mi familia y mis amigos y mi única aspiración es no fallarles…"

"Aoshi… regresa conmigo y con Misao a Kyoto. Estoy seguro que podrán arreglar sus diferencias y ser la familia que alguna vez pudo ser."- susurraba esta vez la voz de Okina en su cabeza.

Aoshi suspiró. Aunque quisiera, él ya había escogido un camino y no había marcha atrás.

Le había fallado a Misao como tutor, a sus leales hombres por ser incapaz de derrotar a Battousai, por no ser el más fuerte como les prometió y los hizo sufrir al ponerlos en contra de la que era como su hija. Tampoco pudo hacer mucho cuando se trató de salvar al ser que más quería y sólo pudo quedarse quieto, esperando sin luchar alguna bala que le quitara la vida.

No… no… realmente se consideraba una basura de hombre.

Se acercó a Misao, sigiloso como una pantera en su territorio. Tenía las piernas vendadas pero sabía que no era nada de cuidado. Se inclinó sobre la chica y besó su frente.

-Adiós, Misao. Es hora de cumplir todo lo que prometí alguna vez pero por sobre todo, de seguir solo. Te devuelvo tu familia, tus amigos… el honor de ser un Onniwabanshuu. Dirige tú el grupo como estimes conveniente… sé que no tengo derecho a pedirlo, pero acepta ser la líder de este grupo.- murmuró.- Yo buscaré esa respuesta que me permita ser más fuerte y digno del respeto de ustedes. También buscaré una respuesta con respecto a ti.

Aoshi estaba decidido y como hombre resuelto, optó por poner de inmediato en marcha su viaje. Sólo que antes de salir regresó junto a Misao, esta vez para dejar un beso ligero sobre sus labios.

Y se marchó.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Mientras, en el cuarto del matrimonio Himura, Kenshin se recostaba con cuidado. No había salido muy bien del combate del día y tenía muchos golpes y cortes.

-Ven.- dijo Kaoru al extender su brazo como almohada para su esposo.- Ya hiciste mucho por mí el día de hoy. Permíteme cuidar de tí y abrazarte esta noche.-

Después de esas palabras, ninguno de los dos habló aunque permanecieron abrazados. Porque aunque no lo decían, estaban temerosos.

Kaoru era dolorosamente consciente de que ella se estaba conviertiendo en el punto débil de su esposo. Nuevamente la habían utilizado como una carnada para él y por ello se sentía mal. Sentía rabia, sentía impotencia por no ser más fuerte... pero no quería expresarle esas dudas a Kenshin para no causarle un mal rato. Sabía que a través de ella le podían hacer daño y como la única solución que se le ocurría para eso no le gustaba, lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. No quería que el torrente Kenshin siguiera su marcha... era egoísta. Lo quería con ella.

Kenshin aspiró profundamente el aroma que le llegaba desde el pecho de Kaoru y se hundió en él. La aferró fuertemente por la cintura... por su culpa ella había estado en peligro una vez más y él había sido incapaz de preveerlo. De haber sido otros hombres le pudieron haber hecho daño, como Jinnei Udo... Kenshin suspiró.

-Kenshin...-

-¿Si, Kaoru... ?-

La joven quería decirle "te amo" pero algo sucedió. Pensó que decírselo sería una forma de atarlo y ella no podía hacerle eso porque lo quería demasiado como para hacer que se quedara a su lado aún siendo inconveniente. De pronto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

En ese momento lo entendió.

Lo amaba... lo amaba tanto que por un momento comprendió que amarlo no implicaba contenerlo, sino dejarlo fluir para que él tomara su decisión.

Y aunque no se le ocurría una vida sin él, prefería que se alejara de ella si así estaba más tranquilo y seguro.

-Ehh... Kenshin... buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches, Kaoru.-

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

_Fin Acto Doce_

_No Más_

_06 Abril, 2007_

**Notas de Autora**

Hola!!!

**Agradecimientos a**:

_Bárbara-Maki_

_Mich-sama_

_Kagomekaoru_

_Okashira Janet_

_Senfhi_

_Mireya Humbolt_

_Athena Kaoru Himura_

_Mitsuki Himura_

_GabyHyatt_

_HADA_

_Kanke-chan_

_Mari8876_

_Kaorumar_

_Mer1_

_Lluvia185_

**Por reportarse fielmente a pesar de esta autora descuidada**

Me llegaron varios tirones de oreja por no actualizar en tanto tiempo y lo peor es que me los merecía y que no tengo derecho a pataleo. Pero no importa porque buscaré el modo de expiar mis pecados. Por ahora, la única forma que se me ocurrió fue subir un nuevo capítulo para que se entretengan y se les olvide que quieren estrangularme; eso me dará tiempo para meditar en mis actos y en el futuro del fanfiction.

Últimamente no he leído fanfics ajenos y espero poder tener un poco de tiempo para hacerlo, aunque el otro día leí uno muy, pero muy interesante que se llama algo así como "Coffe & Whisky" y es un universo alternativo en que Saito no está casado con Tokio y parece que le echó el ojo a Misao. Léanlo con una mente abierta y lo disfrutarán.

_Este capítulo tiene algunas copias textuales de diálogos, del tomo 4, actos 26 y 27 de Rurouni Kenshin por Nobuhiro Watsuki, edición Glenat_. De todos modos, otros diálogos fueron adaptados para esta versión, pero se los informo porque en la escuela siempre me hacían mucho hincapié en que uno debía reconocer autor y esas cosas. También sufrí mucho con las escenas de pelea. No son mi fuerte y encima me quebré la cabeza buscando una solución para lo de la ametralladora, todos los personajes que tenía luchando o malheridos y las mesas… así que por favor¡no me juzguen duramente! Es un capítulo largo porque pensé que se vería bien si todos peleaban o hacían algún aporte. En lo personal me entretuve mucho con los diálogos de Sanosuke, Okina y Kanryu. Kenshin como siempre es muy serio y Kaoru poco a poco se recupera para ser la que a ustedes les parece más familiar. Aoshi me dio trabajo porque en el manga hablaba muchísimo así que tuve que meter tijera.

Hasta aquí llego por hoy. Un beso a todas y nos leemos en el siguiente episodio.

Chau :D.


	13. Buscando la Manera

**Entre mis Brazos **

**Acto Trece **

**_Buscando la Manera _**

****

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

-¡Detente ahí, Aoshi Shinomori!

El aludido no hizo caso a la juvenil voz que le daba tal orden y siguió su camino. Pero Misao no estaba dispuesta a ser ignorada una vez más, por lo que corrió y corrió hasta darle alcance al hombre que había estado en sus sueños durante muchos meses, y se colocó delante de él, cerrándole el paso al abrir los brazos.

-He dicho que no te moverás- dijo ella muy desafiante.

Aoshi la miró con cierto desprecio. No estaba acostumbrado a que le impusieran lo que tenía que hacer, menos Misao. Contempló el cielo estrellado por unos instantes antes de bajar la mirada hacia ella, encontrando sus ojos brillantes de furia.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

-¿No es evidente?- respondió Aoshi. Misao soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y apretó los dientes. Hacía unos minutos se despertó, pensando que soñaba que Aoshi se despedía de ella y le daba un beso y al sentarse en el futón… ¡Comprobó que era verdad!

-Aoshi, yo… Aoshi… -Misao tragó saliva.- Yo juré que si volvía a verte te mataría. Pero hoy tú salvaste mi vida y por eso yo he de romper mi juramento. Vida por vida.

-Ya veo.- dijo él, escueto, esquivando la mirada verde de quien se abrigaba con una frazada de lo fresco de aquella noche de primavera.

-También juré que a donde fueras, te seguiría. Y así lo hice la última vez a pesar de que vi cosas de las que hubiera preferido no enterarme. Y ahora… nuevamente te marchas, solo.-

-¿Y debo suponer que me seguirás?- preguntó Aoshi dando un paso hacia ella, inconciente de ese acto.

Misao sólo agachó la cabeza.

-Antes te hubiera dicho que si, sin pensarlo. Pero ahora… ahora no.

Aoshi sintió como si de golpe, el corazón se le parara.

-Te vengo a pedir que te quedes con nosotros. Que volvamos a Kyoto todos juntos… Aoshi… ¿es que no te has cansado de tanto viajar sin encontrar lo que buscas? En Kyoto están tus raíces, tus amigos, que somos como tu familia. Tu casa, Aoshi… no tienes que hacerlo todo solo… Okina me ha dicho que a veces necesitamos de los demás. Todos te ayudaremos a ser lo que desees ser.

Por un momento a Aoshi le pareció que esa no era la Misao que conocía. Parecía otra persona, mucho más adulta y sabia. Pero era su Misao y lo miraba frotándose los ojos porque estaba muy cansada y tenía sueño.

-Lo siento, pero debo irme.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Pero por qué???!!!-

-Eres muy joven, Misao.- comenzó, acariciando el mentón de la chica.- Y el mundo no es como lo piensas. En Kyoto no está lo que quiero para mí y para el Oniwabanshu.

-Pero nadie te está pidiendo que hagas algo por el Oniwabanshu. Sólo que estés con nosotros.

-Me he impuesto una misión y no desistiré hasta alcanzarla. No importa lo que digas.- porfió Aoshi, apartando a Misao con suavidad para iniciar su marcha nuevamente.

-Pero… no te vayas, Aoshi… - insistió ella, tomándolo de la gabardina y logrando que se detuviera aunque sin volverse hacia ella.- Yo… siempre te vas, siempre me preguntaba dónde estaría el señor Aoshi… cuando quería contarte cosas, mostrarte mis habilidades nunca estabas. A veces pensaba que si no hubiera crecido, si hubiera seguido siendo una niña, seguirías al lado mío, cuidándome. Y me da rabia saber que la persona que más quiero no quiere estar conmigo.-

La mano de Aoshi cubrió la de Misao que seguía en su ropa, retirándola, sin soltarla.

-También es parte del crecer estar solo.-

-¿Y también lo es negar los sentimientos?

Aoshi no respondió. Eso le dio a Misao la valentía de seguir hablando.

-Si no hubiese sido por el beso que me diste ayer, hubiera pensado que el de esta noche había sido un sueño. Tú sientes algo por mí… estoy segura de eso.-

-Cállate.-

-No, no me callo.- dijo ella, poniéndose delante de él, notando que él no la soltaba.- Aoshi, yo también he soñado mucho contigo… cosas graciosas a las que no le encontraba explicación hasta que me besaste. Por favor, quédate conmigo… necesito saber con certeza de qué se trata todo esto.-

-Eres muy joven... –

-¡Siempre, siempre soy muy joven para todo! – Explotó ella.- ¡Siempre te vas, diciendo que soy muy joven para seguirte!... pero ya ves, la última vez te seguí y te encontré… y te planté cara. Me dices que no entiendo el por qué haces las cosas y es cierto, porque no les encuentro lógica y ahora me dices que soy muy joven para tener algo contigo. ¡Si de eso se trata el ser adulto, prefiero morir antes que llegar a ese momento!-

Se hizo un silencio largo en ese momento. Misao miraba a Aoshi con mucha rabia y pena por lo que estaba pasando. A él parecía darle todo lo mismo.

-Regresa a la casa, Misao, donde te esperan tus amigos. Yo tengo mucho que viajar y haces que pierda mi tiempo.-

La joven apretó los puños fuertemente. Abrazó a Aoshi, enterró la cara en su pecho y cerró los ojos para no dejar escapar ninguna lágrima. El no hizo movimiento alguno.

Misao se separó un poco de él y parándose de puntitas, alzó la cara. Aoshi no se hizo de rogar al entender la invitación y tomándose su tiempo, cubrió los labios de la chica con los suyos.

La aferró por la cintura con fuerza y la besó hambriento. Ni siquiera él entendía qué le estaba pasando, sólo era conciente de un deseo que surgía de muy dentro suyo. Misao no se quedó atrás, tratando de responder con la misma intensidad al beso de Aoshi que cada vez se hacía más y más exigente. Se sorprendió cuando él introdujo la lengua en su boca entreabierta para acariciarla de otro modo muy placentero.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla femenina y ella dejó de besarlo.

-Quédate, Aoshi, por favor.- suplicó, con la esperanza de que ese beso haya significado algo.

Aoshi la soltó de pronto, como si despertara de un estado de letargo.

-Debo irme.- atinó a murmurar, sombrío.

Comenzó a caminar, muy confundido por lo que había pasado, cuando escuchó la voz de la chica a su espalda.

-Muy bien… si quieres irte, hazlo.- dijo ella, limpiándose los ojos con una punta de la frazada que traía encima.- pero te advierto que quizá la próxima vez que nos veamos yo ya sea tan adulta como tú esperas que sea.

Aoshi se detuvo en seco al comprender el significado de esa frase y se volvió a mirarla, pero ella había echado a correr como pudo, con dirección a la casa. Después de eso, él prosiguió su marcha.

-Juro, como sea, que lo sacaré de mi cabeza.- masculló Misao antes de entrar al cuarto donde dormía.- Y que esta es la última vez que lo he seguido.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Después de la desaparición de Aoshi, Kaoru pensó que Misao recaería nuevamente en su obsesión por seguirlo pero la verdad es que la pequeña se mostró bastante calmada al respecto y eso tranquilizó a su grupo de papás. Se preocupó de recuperarse para volver pronto a Kyoto con sus amigos, quienes liberados de seguir a su jefe, la obsequiaban con mimos y regalos cada vez que podían. Misao realmente estaba rodeada de amor. Tal vez por eso se recuperó completamente al cabo de algunos días y volvió a sonreír con más frecuencia.

Un día, mientras Okina y Shikijo discutían sobre regresar esa semana o no a Kyoto, Hannya apareció con unos cuantos paquetes en sus manos.

Uno era para Misao, otro para Kaoru y para Megumi.

-Es un obsequio para ustedes. Espero que les guste.-

Cada una abrió su regalo. Megumi vio que en el suyo venía un nuevo delantal de doctora en un suave tono rosa. Tenía pequeños detalles bordados a mano. Kaoru descubrió un kimono rojo con bellos bordados en torno a las aberturas de las mangas y Misao algo que momentáneamente llenó sus ojos de lágrimas.

Era un nuevo uniforme de Oniwabanshu.

El resto del grupo de ninjas se acercó a las mujeres.

-Esto es en agradecimiento a todo lo que han hecho por nosotros.-

-Pero… ¿dónde compraron estas cosas?- preguntó Megumi quien anisaba visitar esa tienda.

-Pues… nosotros pusimos el dinero y Hannya se encargó de comprar los materiales y confeccionarlos. Esto se le da muy bien.- dijo Hyotoko con una sonrisa.

-¿Las hiciste tú?- preguntaron Megumi y Kaoru a coro, asombradas.

-Recuerden que Hannya es el rey del disfraz.- dijo Misao, poniéndose de pie.- y puede confeccionar cualquier cosa que se le venga a la cabeza. Pero… lo que le diste a las chicas es comprensible… sin embargo… esto… -

Misao miró intensamente a Hannya, que portaba una máscara nueva en reemplazo a la que se le rompió peleando con Kenshin.

-Por nuestra culpa renegaste del Oniwabanshu y rompiste tu traje. Ahora nosotros nos quedamos sin jefe y tal vez necesitamos a alguien que nos dirija. Okina esta bien pero creo que a ti te haríamos más caso. ¿Aceptarías volver a ponerte el traje de ninja y ser nuestra líder? Lo que nos pidas, haremos, aunque se trate de servir sopas en el Aoiya.

Misao recordó que antes de irse, Aoshi le hizo una petición similar. La verdad, no se sentía preparada aún para tan importante cargo. De pronto, sintió las manos de Okina sobre sus hombros, dándole valor.

-Abuelito, no sé qué decir… -

Los demás ninjas se arrodillaron frente a la chica, doblando una rodilla y bajando un poco la cabeza, adoptando esa postura de alerta y sumisión que acostumbraban frente a la autoridad.

-Sé nuestra líder.- dijo Hannya.- por favor.

-Por favor.- repitieron los demás a coro.

-Misao.- dijo Kaoru conmovida por lo que estaba viendo.- Ellos esperan una respuesta afirmativa.-

Misao volvió a mirar sus papás.

-Pero yo… ustedes me enseñaron todo lo que yo sé… por eso me parece increíble que me pidan que los guíe.-

-Por eso mismo lo hacen, Misao.- dijo Okina.- Porque ellos te enseñaron y están seguros de que tú guardas lo mejor del ser Oniwabanshu. Ellos están conscientes de que se corrompieron y pedirte que seas tú la líder es tratar de volver a su esencia.

-Está bien.- respondió Misao después de un rato. – Seré la nueva Okashira.

Esa tarde, cuando Kenshin regresó de sus labores en la ciudad, se encontró con una gran fiesta en la casa. Y también con la noticia de que el grupo Oni partía a Kyoto al día siguiente.

-Ya no queremos dar más molestias y ustedes han sido demasiado amables con nosotros. Además, Kaoru y tú necesitan su espacio.- dijo Okina mientras bebía una copa de sake. Megumi y Sanosuke también estaban invitados a la fiesta de despedida. Al día siguiente todos los ninjas iniciaron el regreso a Kyoto y Kaoru, Kenshin y Yahiko se quedaron solos en la gran casona.

Después de eso, Kaoru tuvo tiempo a solas para pensar en su situación con respecto a Kenshin y en lo que tenía que hacer. Pero no era la única. Yahiko también tenía cosas en las que meditar.

Kenshin y Kaoru lo cuidaban, le daban techo y comida. Tal vez sería una buena forma de retribución el no darles más gastos ni molestias, que ya bastante tenían con Sanosuke que se autoinvitaba a almorzar todos los días. Por eso se buscaría un trabajo decente y se iría a vivir solo.

Un día, de compras en la ciudad, pasó con Kaoru al restaurante Akabeko y descubriendo un anuncio de que requerían gente para servir mesas, fue más tarde a solicitar el puesto. Tae le vio tantas ganas de trabajar y como tenía una buena experiencia con Tsubame que tenía la misma edad, le propuso a Yahiko un sueldo justo por sus labores y le pidió que comenzara al siguiente día.

Mientras eso pasaba, en casa Kenshin se entretenía lavando ropa y Kaoru en el dojo practicaba algunos movimientos para ponerse en forma y retomar el kendo definitivamente. Estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea y además, pensaba que ese era el camino para volverse más fuerte y no seguir siendo el punto débil de Kenshin. Pero a los pocos días de iniciar su práctica, le surgió un problema.

No le valía mucho practicar sola si no tenía con quien medir su fuerza ni su técnica. Al salir al patio esa tarde, desanimada, vio a Kenshin acercarse a ella para indicarle que el baño estaba listo.

Claro, él también era espadachín, era la mejor persona para ayudarle. Pero Kenshin, que ni de juego quería esgrimir algún arma contra ella, se excusó diciendo que él era muy malo con las espadas de madera y de una u otra forma, se rehusó a practicar, por lo que Kaoru tuvo que pensar en otra persona.

Al día siguiente, cuando llegó Sanosuke a comer, Kaoru le pidió que la acompañara al dojo. La joven se puso delante de él, en posición defensiva, y le pidió que la atacara con todo.

Desde luego que a Sanosuke no le gustó la idea de agredir a la frágil esposa de su mejor amigo, pero después del primer golpe que ella le dio en la cabeza y de otro cerca de la cintura con el shinai, cambió de opinión y se lanzó contra Kaoru. Muy hábilmente el luchador se las ingenió para atacarla sin tocarle ni un pelo y por otra parte los golpes de la espada de bambú que ella usaba con él no le dolían tanto. Con Kaoru empezaron a reír entre combate y combate llamando la atención de Kenshin que se había estado entreteniendo arreglando un huerto que se le había ocurrido hacer en el patio trasero de la casa. Así fue como el pelirrojo entró al dojo en un momento en que Sanosuke estaba sentado en el piso, agotado, y Kaoru le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Pero Sano aprovechó el momento para gastarle una broma inocente a la chica, tirando de ella hacia él. Kaoru, tomada por sorpresa le cayó encima y de inmediato se puso alerta ante el contacto.

-Sano, eres un tonto.- dijo riéndose, apartándose de él y dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que le causaba. Aún no se sentía bien en compañía de un hombre.

Al ponerse de pie, descubrió a Kenshin inmóvil, en la puerta, mirando de forma asesina al pobre de Sanosuke que no entendía qué estaba pasando. Éste de puso de pie sin mayor problema, le agradeció a Kaoru la tarde de relajo que había pasado y se fue tranquilo y hasta silbando a su cuarto en algún barrio de la ciudad. Kaoru mientras ordenó las cosas de su dojo y después de eso fue a salir, notando que Kenshin no se había movido de su sitio.

Ella se le acercó sonriendo, aunque agotada. Kenshin le dio la espalda, y de improviso, juntó las puertas del dojo, quedándose adentro con ella.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue tomarla por los brazos y apoyar a la joven contra la pared.

-¿Es necesario que practiques con Sanosuke?-

Kaoru pestañeó varas veces. No entendía qué pasaba con su esposo.

- Es un buen contrincante y amigo. Me ha ayudado mucho en este día.- contestó ella con sinceridad.

-Pero es un hombre. Y no es espadachín.-

¿Y qué tenía que ver que fuera hombre? Kaoru no podía creer que Kenshin se pusiera celoso de Sanosuke pero al parecer estaba pasando.

-No será un espadachín pero me ayuda a reforzar mis técnicas de defensa ante cualquier otro ataque.-

Kenshin soltó aire despacio, como si tratara de contener algo dentro de él. La soltó lentamente y llevó las manos hacia la cintura de la joven. Se acercó a su rostro y con la punta de su nariz tocó la mejilla de su esposa, acariciándola.

-¿Y no te asusta?- preguntó en voz baja el pelirrojo, sin romper el contacto. A Kaoru le estaban empezando a temblar las piernas.

-Él es tu amigo… no me haría daño, aunque… -

-¿Aunque?-

Ahora eran los labios de Kenshin los que jugaban en su cara.

-Aunque él también me asusta un poco. Pero… pero tengo que superarlo.- respondió Kaoru, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de los pequeños besos que recibía.- No todos los hombres son malos.-

-¿Y a mí me temes?- preguntó Kenshin subiendo las manos por la espalda de Kaoru para apegarla más a él. Ella pasó saliva.

-No… a ti no. Contigo me siento… a salvo. Desde que te conocí.-

Finalmente los labios de Kenshin hicieron contacto con los de ella. La besó larga y profundamente, tanto así que tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire. La temperatura comenzó a subir y Kenshin a bajar por el cuello de su esposa. Metió una mano entre medio de las vendas que le ocultaban el pecho tratando de aflojarlas y separarlas lo suficiente para llegar a su objetivo y cuando descubrió un sonrosado pezón, no dudó en tomarlo de inmediato, para succionarlo y mordisquearlo levemente.

Kaoru no creía lo que estaba pasando. Kenshin generalmente se ponía así cuando estaban en el cuarto, de noche. Durante el día era amable con ella y sus caricias no pasaban de un dulce y casto beso en los labios, cuando se topaban en algún cuarto de la casa.

Kenshin dejó de besarla y la abrazó fuertemente, tratando de regular su respiración y de calmarse. Estaba perdiendo el sentido por ella y no quería hacer nada que hiciera que Kaoru perdiera la confianza en él.

Tomados de las manos salieron al exterior del dojo. Estaba atardeciendo y Kaoru decía algo de que debía bañarse porque había sudado mucho.

-Pero no hueles mal.- dijo Kenshin dejando un beso sobre el cuello de la chica.- En realidad, me encanta tu olor.-

Después del baño y durante el té, Kenshin empezó de nuevo con sus preguntas.

-Kaoru, antes trabajabas en el dojo Maekawa¿no es asi?-

-Si. Yo acompañaba a mi padre a dar lecciones. Pero no he vuelto después de… después de… de eso.- dijo al fin de una pausa.

-Entiendo.- respondió Kenshin, dejando su taza a un lado y pasando un brazo por los hombros de Kaoru. Ella se apoyó en él.

-Kenshin… este dojo tenía muchos estudiantes pero… con el asesinato de mis padres y lo del falso Battousai no han vuelto. A veces he pensado en volver al dojo Maekawa pero me da susto ir sola. Yo sé que los estudiantes no me harán daño pero… no puedo evitar pensar así. Soy muy tonta.-

-No, no lo eres… lo que pasa es que te tocó vivir algo muy duro y pasará tiempo antes que lo olvides o que al menos puedas ignorarlo. Cuando te conocí no hablabas y estabas muy malherida, pero ahora te he visto evolucionar. Eres fuerte… te has arriesgado en situaciones a pesar de estar temblando de miedo, como cuando rescataste a Yahiko… has vuelto a sonreír más a menudo y tienes amigos. Tratas de superar tus temores… eres muy admirable. Estoy seguro de que por naturaleza eres una chica vivaz.

Kaoru sonrió, pensando en su pasado y en su familia.

-Pero el mérito de mi recuperación es también tuyo. Has sido muy paciente conmigo. Y muy amable. Me has cuidado cuando estaba sola.

-Claro que sí.- respondió Kenshin de buen ánimo.- Lo tengo que hacer porque juré cuidarte hasta que la muerte nos separe.-

-¿Pero es solo por eso que lo haces, Kenshin?... ¿Por compromiso?-

Kenshin la besó.

-Creí que tenías claro que estoy contigo porque me encanta cuidarte.-

Permanecieron un rato más así mientras el cielo se llenaba de estrellas.

-Kenshin… yo… yo quisiera seguir perfeccionando mi técnica, pero no puedo sola. Y creo que… que te molesta Sanosuke.

Como Kenshin no respondió, Kaoru prosiguió con la petición que quería hacerle.

-Quisiera volver a enseñar al dojo del señor Maekawa… él me lo ha pedido mucho en este último tiempo y si yo lo hiciera tú… ¿tú me acompañarías a las clases? Sería hasta que yo recupere la confianza.-

Kenshin se separó un poco de ella y le enmarcó el rostro entre sus manos.

-Dalo por hecho.-

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Yahiko llegó más tarde, cuando se estaban retirando para ir a dormir. Se veía muy preocupado.

-Oye, Kenshin… necesito hablar contigo, de hombre a hombre.-

-Dime.-

-Lo he pensado mucho y quiero ser independiente. Por eso quiero aprender a defenderme solo y que nadie se vuelva a aprovechar de mí. Enséñame a usar la espada.-

Kenshin sólo suspiró.

-Yahiko… la técnica de mi espada sirve para matar personas y no es algo que yo quiera enseñar. La respuesta es no.-

-Pero Kenshin… -

-Sé que te has puesto a trabajar en lo de Tae y que eres muy responsable. Serás un gran hombre algún día y por lo mismo no te puedo enseñar mi técnica. Si me permites darte un consejo, creo que Kaoru podría enseñarte a usar la suya.-

-No me interesa la de Kaoru… es una técnica débil. –

-No digas eso del estilo Kamiya Kasshim Ryu. Es una buena técnica que protege la vida de las personas. A mí me hubiera gustado aprender a usarla cuando tenía tu edad.

-Pero esa es una técnica para niños. Yo he visto a Kaoru. Usa una espadita de bambú. Otras veces de madera.-

-Yahiko… en esta nueva época esta prohibido usar espadas, salvo las que utiliza Kaoru. Y su técnica es muy efectiva… recuerda que ella sola partió a rescatarte.

-Si, pero si no hubieras llegado tú nos habrían matado a los dos.-

-No digas eso, Yahiko… lo que pasa es que… -

-¡Lo que pasa es que tú eres un egoísta y no me quieres enseñar a usar el Hiten Mitsurugi y prefieres que me quede con la escuela Kamiya Kasshim… si la técnica de Kaoru fuera tan buena¡¡ ella hubiera podido defender a sus padres del ataque que sufrieron!!-

En ese momento ambos se volvieron al escuchar el ruido de una taza al caer al piso. Era en la que Kaoru le traía a Yahiko algo caliente de beber para antes de dormir.

Los ojos de la joven se anegaron en lágrimas y corrió a su habitación.

Kenshin se volvió hacia Yahiko, muy molesto.

-Cuando Kaoru fue a rescatarte, no pudo seguir peleando porque a ti te pusieron un cuchillo en el cuello y a ella no la dejaron moverse. ¿No lo recuerdas?-

Yahiko desvió la mirada, incómodo, dándole la razón a Kenshin. Éste prosiguió.

-Cuando asesinaron a los padres de Kaoru, pasó lo mismo. Amenazaron a la madre, inmovilizando al señor Kojiro y a Kaoru que trataron de rescatarla. Y tal como pasó en tu caso, aquí también había un grupo numeroso de hombres que los atacaron a la vez.-

-Yo… yo no lo sabía… - respondió Yahiko después de un rato.

-Yahiko.- dijo Kenshin apoyándose en un pilar del pasillo.- No importa la técnica sino la habilidad y el compromiso del estudiante para darle un buen uso. El Kamiya Kasshim sirve para defender a las personas, tanto al atacante como al atacado… sirve para salir bien de una pelea sin matar a nadie. Es la mejor para esta nueva época. El Hiten Mitsurugi morirá conmigo porque es lo que yo he decidido y porque forma parte de mi ideal de no volver a matar a nadie. Yo no mataré nuevamente… ni enseñaré una forma de matar a un niño como tú. Por favor, medita en lo que te he dicho.-

Kenshin se retiró a la habitación junto a su esposa que ya se había acostado. La luz estaba apagada pero él no necesitó verla para saber que estaba llorando.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

El señor Maekawa no puso problemas en admitir a Kaoru nuevamente como instructora. Tampoco en que Kenshin la acompañara a las clases. De hecho, la dejó quedarse en ese momento para practicar su estilo de combate.

La joven se colocó la armadura para tal evento y empezó a hacer una demostración junto a un chico voluntario. Kenshin no le quitaba los ojos de encima mientras estaba sentado en un sitial junto al dueño del dojo. En realidad, le causaba cierta molestia verla cerca de otra persona.

-Kojiro era un muy buen kendoka. Realmente fue terrible todo lo que pasó con él y su esposa. Yo estaba de viaje cuando sucedió todo eso y al regresar, ustedes habían marchado a Kyoto.- dijo el señor Maekawa, llamando su atención.

-No tiene que disculparse, señor Maekawa.- dijo Kenshin.- Usted ha sido muy amable al estar al pendiente de nosotros este último mes. Por otra parte, para Kaoru es muy importante el que le haya permitido volver a dar clases.

Mientras tanto, en el restaurante Akabeko, Tsubame y Yahiko estaban en su hora de descanso. Se empezaban a llevar bien a pesar de la timidez de la chica y en ese momento estaban conversando. Tsubame le contó como Kaoru la había defendido en una callejuela de Kyoto de un agresor.

-Pasé mucho miedo en ese momento pero Kaoru me protegió hasta que llegó Kenshin y su amiga Misao. Estoy muy agradecida con ellos, pero sobre todo de ella… en ese momento estaba enferma, creo. ¿Pero sabes?... la admiro mucho. Ha pasado por cosas malas pero es una buena persona. Me alegra mucho de que se haya encontrado a un esposo como Kenshin porque él también es bueno.

Durante la tarde, Kaoru y Kenshin regresaron a la casa.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Kaoru. Te veías muy bien peleando. Ahora pienso que tendré que portarme bien para que no me llegue uno de esos golpes tuyos.-

Se detuvieron al ver a Yahiko en medio del patio, con un bolso donde tenía sus escasas pertenencias. Se acercaron a él.

-¿Acaso te vas?- preguntó Kaoru.

-Yo… yo te debo una disculpa.- comenzó a decir el niño.- Fui tonto e injusto anoche contigo, al decir tamaña barbaridad sobre… sobre la muerte de tus padres.-

Kenshin y Kaoru se miraron. El chico prosiguió.

-Creo que no es bueno que me quede y siga dando molestias con mis comentarios. Me siento muy mal con todo esto, porque me han ofrecido un hogar y todo lo demás. He pasado días buenos con ustedes pero lo mejor es que me vaya.

-¿Y a dónde irás?.- preguntó Kenshin.

-Sanosuke me dijo que el cuarto que está al lado del suyo lo están alquilando. Creo que podré pagarlo.-

Kaoru se acercó a Yahiko. Se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-Nadie te está pidiendo que te marches… no tienes que hacerlo. Sobre lo de ayer, yo sé que lo lamentas y ya lo he olvidado.-

-Pero…-

-Esta casa es muy grande y hay espacio de sobra. No tienes que irte, Yahiko. Antes yo tenía una familia y me la arrebataron. Ahora tengo a Kenshin y creí que tú estarías feliz de ser parte de este nuevo hogar.-

Yahiko pensó un rato.

-¿En verdad no hay problema en que me quede?-

-Kaoru te lo está pidiendo, Yahiko.- dijo Kenshin.- Hazle caso.-

Yahiko abrazó a ambos al comprender que finalmente tenía un hogar definitivo y días después le pidió a Kaoru que le enseñe el estilo Kamiya Kasshim. La idea le gustó mucho a la joven y aceptó entrenarlo encantada.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

El tiempo siguió su curso en el dojo Kamiya y así llegó el mes de Mayo. Hacía más calor, los días se alargaban y en general todos estaban muy animados. Sobre todo Kaoru que tenía mucho trabajo persiguiendo a Yahiko por toda la casa, porque aunque quería convertirse rápidamente en un espadachín, le fastidiaba tener que repetir los mismos ejercicios que ella le indicaba tantas veces. Por eso, cuando Kaoru lo dejaba entrenado solo, se escapaba y a ella le tocaba buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta al dojo.

El niño también odiaba hacer los ejercicios de relajación y concentración. Y detestaba tener que limpiar, lo que originaba varias discusiones. Pero Kaoru nunca le sacaba en cara el tenerlo en su casa y por su parte, fuera de las horas de clase, él no daba problema. Y Tae sólo tenía comentarios elogiosos sobre el chico en el trabajo.

Kenshin pensaba que Yahiko y Kaoru eran como un par de hermanos y lo cierto es que entre tanto ajetreo, Kaoru gritaba y reclamaba más, pero también se veía más alegre. Y había comenzado a llevar a Yahiko al dojo Maekawa para que él aprendiera observando de otras técnicas y viera combates formales. Aunque Yahiko no lo decía, disfrutaba mucho de ello. Le gustaba tanto el kendo que ya no salía sin su espada de bambú a la espalda.

Una tarde, de regreso del trabajo, notó como unos chicos más grandes que él molestaban a Tsubame. Yahiko se acercó para ver mejor lo que pasaba y les exigió el dejar en paz a su compañera.

Desde luego que no le hicieron caso y Yahiko decidió hacerles entender por las malas. Así comprobó que había aprendido mucho de Kaoru y se sintió orgulloso de estudiar Kendo y poder defender a las personas. Desde ese día acompañaba a Tsubame a su casa y a veces los padres de ella lo invitaban a quedarse un rato más y comer algo rico. Yahiko se sentía bien por pensar que él podía proteger a alguien y con el tiempo su compromiso por el kendo y por seguir el ejemplo de Kenshin aumentó.

Aparentemente todo iba mejorando para ellos pero lo cierto es que Kenshin tenía un problema y ya no sabía que hacer con ello.

Tenía pesadillas.

Una noche despertó al sentir que lo remecía Kaoru, muy preocupada.

Estaba sudando y ella lo secó con una toalla.

-¿De nuevo el mismo sueño, Kenshin?... Te movías muy inquieto, por eso te desperté.

-Ehh… gracias, Kaoru.

-Creo que trabajas demasiado, Kenshin. Cuando no estás en tu huerto estás limpiando por aquí o haciendo cosas… o cuidando a los niños de los vecinos. Tú nunca paras.-

-Tengo que contribuir de alguna manera en casa, Kaoru. Y jugar con los niños es muy agradable. Además, así obtenemos un poco de dinero extra.-

-Pero no duermes bien… te cansas… lo que yo recibo en el dojo Maekawa es suficiente para nosotros. Lo del huerto fue una buena idea porque ahorramos mucho en comida, no es necesario que te esfuerces más.-

Kenshin se acomodó nuevamente para dormir y Kaoru se deslizó a su lado. Él le daba la espalda y ella lo abrazó.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que soñaste?.-

-Es lo de siempre.- respondió él. – Sueño con cerezos… con muchos árboles de cerezo. El viento sopla y los pétalos de flor comienzan a caer, como una lluvia de color rosa. Pero de pronto el rosa es reemplazado por el rojo. Miro a mi alrededor y ya no son pétalos de cerezo, es sangre… sangre que cae, que me mancha… que me ahoga.- Lo que no dijo es que también la veía a ella envuelta en ese mar rojizo.

Kenshin cerró los ojos y Kaoru le dio un beso en la espalda.

-Lo siento. Tuviste que haber visto cosas terribles cuando peleabas en la guerra.-

-No sólo las vi, también las hice. A veces me gustaría pensar que puedo olvidarlo pero sólo puedo tratar de ignorar esos recuerdos.

-Tú una vez me dijiste eso… que yo algún día podría olvidar lo que me pasó, o ignorarlo… y no te entendí mucho.

-La memoria es muy persistente con los recuerdos tristes, aunque dicen que hay personas que tienen suerte y logran olvidar lo que les hace daño. Otros, como tú o como yo, tenemos que vivir con esos fantasmas que constantemente saltan sobre nosotros y tratamos de pasar al lado de ellos sin tomarlos en cuenta.- Kenshin se dio vuelta.- Ese sueño desapareció poco después de encontrarme contigo pero no sé por qué ha regresado.-

-Ya veo.- dijo Kaoru reflexionando en las palabras del pelirrojo.- Me gustaría hacer algo por ayudarte. Tú siempre sonríes pero no veo alegría en el fondo de tus ojos… y sé que lo haces por agradarme. Aún en esos gestos te esfuerzas para que me sienta bien y me gustaría tanto poder aliviar esa carga tuya… -

-Haces mucho, Kaoru, mucho. Me has dado un lugar en el que vivir. Aunque llegué aquí de una forma fortuita, me aceptaste desde el primer momento aunque sabías quién era yo y pudiste intuir mi pasado. Eso no lo olvidaré nunca.

Kenshin la acunó entre sus brazos y le besó la punta de la nariz.

-Pero me pregunto si podrás soportarme. Contigo he sido más que nunca conciente de todo el daño que hice, de todos mis pecados. A veces pienso que no merezco tanto y que ya el haberme casado contigo fue una bendición del cielo… o tal vez una equivocación de ellos.-

-No digas eso, Kenshin tonto.- replicó ella molesta.- Esto no ha sido un error. Nosotros nos encontramos por algo… yo había perdido a mi familia y tú no tenías un hogar y por eso estabas tan solo… -

-Un hogar… -

Kaoru se quedó en silencio por un momento, sintiendo su corazón latiendo apresuradamente.

-Hogar… el lugar donde alguien te espera incondicionalmente sin importar el tiempo que pase, donde te recibirán con cariño. Un lugar al cual, sin importar los esfuerzos del día, o lo largo del viaje, podrás llegar y saber que allí… alguien te ama y te aguarda con una sonrisa. Es el lugar al que retornas porque sabes que está esa persona especial.- dijo Kaoru con un nudo en la garganta.- Eso es lo que yo… es lo que yo quiero brindarte. Es lo que tienes desde que decidiste quedarte conmigo y me dijiste tu nombre.

Kenshin la abrazó emocionado.

-Más allá de esta casa mi lugar es donde estés tú, Kaoru.- dijo él, dándole un beso suave aunque tenía ganas de más. Pero optó por la retirada.

Segundos después sintió las manos de Kaoru en las orillas de su yukata, tratando de deslizarla por sus hombros. Kenshin se detuvo y con una mano tomó las de ella.

-No lo hagas si no quieres. Sabes que no te exigiré más de lo que ha sucedido.-

-Pero quiero darte más. Soy tu esposa… déjame serlo completamente, por favor.-

-Kaoru…-

-Yo no sé si así pueda quitarte esas pesadillas, o hacerte un poco más feliz… pero al menos déjame intentarlo y ver… si puedo llegar hasta el final contigo porque ese es mi deseo.-

Kaoru sintió el cuerpo de Kenshin temblar mientras ella le sacaba la yukata.

El pelirrojo se puso sobre su esposa, apoyado en sus brazos y de hecho su fleco le hacía cosquillas a Kaoru en el pecho. Sintió las manos de la joven llegar a sus mejillas para atraerlo sobre ella y con cuidado Kenshin se recostó sobre el delgado cuerpo femenino y la besó como quería. A su antojo, con ansias… con toda la necesidad de ser correspondido; besándola con ganas, con fuerza y hasta con un poco de rabia por no poder darle más. Le enterró las manos en la espalda al tratar de acercarla y le atrapó las piernas con las suyas en un vano intento de fundirse con ella.

Kaoru llevó una mano para acariciar la mejilla marcada, dejándose llevar por la pasión en aumento de su esposo, quien le quitó la yukata para besarla, adorarla en cada centímetro de piel, acariciarla y tener en su boca el sabor de su cuerpo, tomando sus pechos para succionarlos, alternadamente. Subía a su cuello, sus orejas, sus mejillas, sus labios y allí se detenía, buscando un poco de miel y calma.

La joven decidida a dejarse llevar, cerró los ojos y se abandonó completamente a él. Suspiraba sin percatarse de que cada sonido que emitía era un estímulo más para que Kenshin continuara y tanto se olvidó de sus temores que de placer, comenzó a arañar levemente la espalda masculina.

Lo apretaba, lo acercaba más a sí cuando besaba algunas partes de su cuerpo, se arqueaba… recibía ávida sus besos cuando él volvía a su boca y trataba de mantenerlo allí. Separó las piernas y Kenshin se acomodó entre ellas mientras Kaoru se aferraba a sus hombros. Él se apoyó en los codos, de modo que pudo encerrarla entre sus brazos como siempre quería tenerla, dejándola sin escapatoria alguna y sintiendo en su abdomen el vientre suave, liso y levemente húmedo de la chica.

Kaoru sintió la punta del miembro erecto de su marido acercándose a la abertura de su cuerpo y aunque se tensó por unos momentos, Kenshin optó por continuar y entrar en ella.

Estaba húmeda, caliente y lo envolvió por completo. Kaoru, que se había quedado sin respirar al sentir un leve dolor, empezó a hacerlo rápidamente a medida que Kenshin inició el movimiento repetitivo que le aseguraba el placer propio, llevándola con él.

La joven levantó un poco la cara… necesitaba llevarse algo a la boca para no gritar y encontró el hombro de Kenshin cerca suyo mientras con las manos trataba desesperadamente de aferrarse a su espalda. Kenshin sólo sonrió al notar esos gestos y cambiando un poco el ritmo que traía, decidió llevar a Kaoru hasta el límite del placer que ella acababa de descubrir. Cuando la joven se arqueó bajo él, cambiando levemente la posición de su pubis, Kenshin hizo más fuerte las embestidas que le daba. Y así logró rozar un lugar tan sensible, que Kaoru se empezó a asustar con las sensaciones que tenía.

-Kenshin… - dijo ella en un tono apenas audible pero que él, atento, escuchó.

-Sshh… confía en mí… no pasará nada malo.-

-Pero…-

-Hazlo… estoy contigo… no te soltaré.-

Kenshin tomó una mano de Kaoru para infundarle seguridad y con la que tenía libre, se aseguró de mantener las caderas de la joven en la posición que estaban. Sintió una vez más los dientes de ella enterrándose en su hombro izquierdo, pero no le importó porque sabía lo que eso significaba.

La escuchó gemir, la sintió retorcerse desesperada y supo que ahora él podía procurar su propia liberación, vaciándose en ella y ahogando los gemidos de ambos en un beso profundo que los dejó sin respiración. Segundos después, cayó rendido a un costado de su esposa y no perdió tiempo para abrazarla y atraparla una vez más, colocando una pierna encima de las suyas.

Poco a poco Kaoru recuperaba el ritmo tranquilo de su respiración y acomodaba la cara en el hueco del hombro que había dejado algo maltratado. Kenshin le besó la frente, las mejillas… no podía parar de besarla aunque como ella, estaba exhausto. Y así Kaoru se quedó dormida bajo una lluvia de caricias, sonriendo.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Misao también dormía como un angelito, hasta que un ruido en las afueras de la casa llamó su atención. Se levantó rápidamente y bajó a investigar. Era Omasu que acababa de llegar de un viaje, junto con Beshimi que la había acompañado.

-Misao.- dijo la otra miembro del Oniwabanshu activo.- El rumor que escuchamos hace unos días ha sido confirmado. Algo turbio está pasando en un lugar cercano a la ruta de Tokai. Nos falta todavía investigar la ubicación exacta del sitio pero parece ser que un grupo de hombres se ha tomado el pueblo.

-¿Saben algo más, de quiénes se trataría?-

-No con exactitud, Misao.- dijo Beshimi.- porque al parecer el grupo es muy poderoso y bien organizado… nuevamente sólo nos enteramos de rumores pero estaría involucrado un antiguo patriota.-

Al escuchar eso, Misao pensó en Kenshin, pero dudó mucho de que se tratara de él.

-La única forma de tener más información es llegando hasta el pueblo que se han tomado pero la ruta de Tokai es larga… ya sabes que a pie uno demora diez días en recorrerla entera, asi que la investigación duraría un poco más que ese tiempo.-

-Muy bien.- dijo Misao, tomándose la barbilla.- Al menos tenemos una pista por donde empezar… partiremos dentro de unos días a ver qué sucede. Avísale a Hannya que partiremos el día 10 de este mes, para que prepare lo que hemos de llevar. Tú Beshimi, te quedarás para recibir la información que enviaremos y de acuerdo a eso, darán aviso a las redes Oniwabanshu de que deben estar en estado de alerta.-

Beshimi y Omasu se retiraron y Misao notó que Okina estaba tras ella, sonriendo.

-Realmente tienes pasta de líder.-

-No sé si sea la pasta de líder, pero tengo un mal presentimiento desde que escuché ese rumor de un pueblo perdido y sometido. Algo me dice que las cosas se pondrán mal.

-La intuición es una buena arma de anticipación, Misao. Pero ahora vamos a dormir porque tienes un viaje que preparar en 3 días más y debes estar en perfectas condiciones.-

-Si, abuelito.-

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kaoru despertó con un sobresalto durante la madrugada y el corazón acelerado al máximo. Era la misma sensación que había tenido poco antes de lo sucedido a sus padres.

Se tranquilizó al notar a Kenshin durmiendo a su lado. Se veía especialmente calmo, con el fleco cayéndole sobre la frente y con una sonrisa leve en el rostro… se veía tan joven que de pronto a Kaoru se le ocurrió que tenía su misma edad: diecisiete años. Pero eran once más y en ese momento no se le notaban.

¿Estaría soñando algo bueno? Kaoru esperaba que sí…

La sensación que había tenido antes de pronto se hizo intensa… tanto así que le formó un nudo en la garganta. Kaoru miró hacia todos lados, muy asustada. Algo estaba pasando o iba a pasar, ahora estaba segura de eso.

Al volver la vista hacia su esposo, notó que éste ya estaba despierto y se veía tan contento, que Kaoru decidió ocultar su preocupación, prometiéndose estar alerta.

-Hola, belleza del kendo.- dijo ronco.

Kaoru sonrió.

-Mmmm… ven aquí, estás muy lejos.- dijo él, juguetón, atrayéndola sobre él y besándola.

-¿Kenshin?-

-¿Si?-

Kaoru lo miró largamente a los ojos violetas y de pronto se le ocurrió que podría dejarla. Por eso lo abrazó.

-¿Podría suceder… otra vez?- murmuró cerca de su oído. Le daría todo para que tuviera claro que ella siempre estaría con él.

Kenshin la aferró por la cintura y giró para dejarla de espaldas.

-Cuantas veces quieras.- prometió, devolviéndole a Kaoru un poco la confianza de que las cosas podrían ir bien.

-¿Siempre?.- preguntó ella sin detenerse a pensar.

-Por siempre, mi amor.- sentenció él, besándola, sin ánimo de parar.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

_Fin acto trece _

_Buscando la Manera. _

_Abril 11, 2007. _

**Notas de Autora **

**Hola!!!**

**Disculpen la tardanza pero la página no me dejaba actualizar desde el jueves y si pude hacerlo ahora es porque se me ocurrió una forma un poco tonta para burlarla y subir el cuento.**

Un nuevo capítulo y siento que la expiación se acerca a mi persona… pero no hay que dormirse en los laureles y seguir trabajando. Más ahora que comienza oficialmente la dichosa saga de Kyoto en el acto catorce.

Me llegaron muchas preguntas con respecto a lo que sucederá de aquí en adelante con Misao y Aoshi… lamento no poder responderles porque ya tengo algo decidido para ellos y no quiero estropearle a nadie la historia contando lo que pasará, porque las cosas no pasarán tal cual las conocemos. Aunque tal vez la pelea de Kenshin y Saito la dejaré igual, porque esa me parece muy importante con respecto a las decisiones que tomará nuestro pelirrojo favorito.

También causó mucho interés lo de dejar vivos a los Oniwabanshu. En lo personal, me parece un pequeño desafío porque tengo que pensar en más personas en escena… pero está bien porque aportan mucho al perfil que quiero darle a Misao. Como que con ellos se nota más que ella es leal, una buena líder y que tiene su corazoncito. Y Kaoru, ni hablar, cada día le tomo más aprecio… a Kenshin lo amo tal cual… no hay que hacerle nada. Como que a Sanosuke lo estoy dejando de lado… le daré más escenas en el próximo capítulo.

Como siempre, las gracias a…

Okashira Janet

Arashi Shinomori

Maki 1988

Kanke-chan

Athena Kaoru Himura

HADA

Kagomekaoru

Mireya Humbolt

Kaorumar

Mer1

Kaoru-hino

Sakura-Merl

Onashiru Okanami

Mari8876

Gabyhyatt

Kai250

Lluvia185

... por leerme y darse el tiempo de reportarse. Son muy lindos y como se imaginarán, es el mejor incentivo para seguir (aunque no me los merezca!!!)

Hablemos de cosas lindas. El otro día por fin di con ese tema que le ponen a Kenshin y Kaoru en la despedida en la serie. Se llama "Cavalleria Rusticana", de un tal Pietro Mascagni. Al menos yo no la tenía pero ahora que si, la escuché mucho para las últimas escenas de este capítulo. Jojo, había que inspirarse de alguna manera. E intruseando por la red, encontré nuevas fotos de Kenshin y Kaoru… creo que las meteré al fotolog un día de éstos.

Besos y abrazos a todos, nos leemos pronto nuevamente, si Dios quiere y todo sale bien.

Blankiss.


	14. Sueño Roto

**Hola!!!**

**No, no se han equivocado. Efectivamente este nuevo capítulo se trata del ****acto catorce****, que subí la semana pasada.**

**Después de releerlo encontré que… mmm… pues decidí reescribirlo y subirlo de nuevo. He modificado algunas partes porque me pareció que de ese modo se daba mejor continuidad a la historia.**

**Les quiero pedir una disculpa por eso… realmente no me gustó como quedó escrito y si bien escribo para ustedes, también lo hago para mí y si no quedo conforme con un resultado, me parece pertinente arreglarlo.**

**Les prometo tener más cuidado a la próxima (sin duda la falta de tiempo de esta semana es la causante de mi desgaste). Al final del capítulo suprimí una parte: les prometo que irá íntegra en el próximo capítulo. No le cambiaré ni omitiré una sola palabra.  
**

**Un beso grande grande a todos. Nos leemos.**

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

**Entre mis Brazos**

**Acto Catorce**

**Sueño Roto**

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kenshin notó que durante el sueño, Kaoru había cambiado de posición, dándole la espalda y apoyada en él. Estaba muy relajada y aunque no podía verle la cara, sabía que aun dormida, ella estaba sonriendo.

Miró el reloj y notó que ya eran las ocho. Una hora bastante decente para levantarse… Yahiko el día anterior había anunciado que por esa semana le tocaba el turno de la mañana así que tendría a Kaoru sólo para él. La idea le gustó.

Kaoru se volvió sin despertar y Kenshin no controló la tentación de robarle un beso. Esa mujer lo tenía loco… le estaba mostrando un mundo hasta el momento desconocía. Al lado de Kaoru, Kenshin supo que era capaz de dejar su viaje y quizá parte de su pasado atrás… tal vez también podría llevar una vida tranquila. Tal vez hasta podría ir más lejos con ella y formar un hogar.

La idea de formar un hogar le gustaba. Se le ocurrió que tal vez, con lo que había pasado, Kaoru hubiera quedado embarazada… se vería muy bella de madre y como tal, lo haría espectacular. Él pondría todo de su parte para ser un buen padre y le enseñaría a su hijo a ser valiente, fuerte y a la vez muy gentil, para que sea una persona apreciada.

-"Te equivocaste, Jinnei… un asesino no necesariamente es asesino hasta el final. Por esta nueva vida que tengo, yo… yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo, más que nunca, por dejar eso atrás."-

Siguió besando a Kaoru con cuidado, sin ganas de despertarla realmente. Estaba disfrutando de ese momento como un niño que saborea un dulce a hurtadillas. Le gustaba la situación, le gustaba mucho Kaoru… y todo lo que ella significaba.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Cuando abrió los ojos rato después, Kaoru descubrió el desayuno. Kenshin lo tenía en una bandeja para ella y se veía muy animado, diciendo cosas de que tenía que cuidar su alimentación y de que tal vez debiera moderar el ejercicio. Kaoru no entendía mucho de qué estaba hablando, cuando él le dijo que se tomarían el día y que saldrían a pasear porque hacía un día precioso.

-Kenshin… ¿pero y las clases en el dojo…?-

-No te preocupes. He ido a hablar con el Señor Maekawa y no ha tenido problema en perdonarte este día… -

Kaoru hizo una extraña mueca.

-Pero, si hablaste con el maestro y volviste… ¿Qué hora es?-

Kenshin sonrió, indicándole el reloj con la cabeza.

-¡Mediodía!... ¿¡Tanto dormí!?-

-Parece que estabas muy cansada.- dijo Kenshin, sonriendo. Kaoru se sonrojó.

Cerca de la una de la tarde, saliendo de la casa, se toparon con Sanosuke, que venía a pedir dinero prestado porque había estado jugando la noche anterior y había perdido. Kaoru estaba renuente a hacerlo y muy, pero muy fastidiada.

-Olvídalo, Sanosuke… siempre dices que es la última vez que juegas y a la semana siguiente vienes a pedir prestado. No te basta con venir a comer casi todos los días… eres un… -

Kenshin tapó con las dos manos la boca de su esposa antes que soltara alguna palabrota y sonriendo, anunció:

-Cuida de nuestra casa hasta que regresemos. Yo te prestaré lo que necesites después.-

A Sanosuke le gustó la idea porque pensó que Kenshin siempre dejaba cosas de comer por ahí, así que le dio la mano a su amigo sellando el pacto y se sentó a esperar que pasaran las horas en el jardín. Total, no tenía nada que hacer. Rato después, cuando le dio hambre, encontró un pescado asado del día anterior y se lo echó a la boca. El sabor estaba tan bueno que mantuvo el esqueleto del pescado afirmado entre sus labios por mucho rato después que hubo engullido su carne.

-Esto es vida.- dijo para sí.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Saito terminó de ordenar su escritorio y sus papeles. La investigación estaba completada, sabía todo lo que tenía que saber o casi todo lo que podía sobre Makoto Shishio, su organización y la ubicación exacta de un pueblo en la ruta de Tokai que se habría tomado, para preparar un ejército que diera el golpe de Estado que estaba tramando.

También había investigado a Battousai Himura o lo que quedaba de él y se dio cuenta de que en efecto estaba casado y llevaba una vida de lo más apacible. De hecho, a pesar de que en su momento pensó que los hombres de Shishio tratarían de contactarse con él, descartó la idea al descubrir el lado amable de Kenshin Himura. Demasiado gentil para una guerra. Y a decir verdad, saber eso no le había gustado nada hasta que llegó a su mesa un completo informe sobre el arresto de Kanryu Takeda y los nombres de las personas que contribuyeron en su captura.

Ante eso, Saito, que ya había decidido olvidarse de Battousai y de sus cuentas pendientes, llegó a la conclusión que todavía no estaba todo dicho sobre Himura. Y ya no podía perder más tiempo si quería averiguar ciertas cosas.

En eso entró un joven oficial a su oficina, trayéndole una nota que al parecer venía de uno de los superiores de Saito.

"Puede proceder." Decía en una de sus líneas. Saito sintió una grata sensación correr por su espina hacia todo su cuerpo…

Estiró los brazos hacia arriba. Estaba impaciente por actuar. Finalmente había llegado el día…

El día en que se volvería a encontrar con su antiguo mayor enemigo.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Pasearon por el mercado y Kenshin notaba de vez en cuando un brillo de admiración en los ojos de Kaoru cada vez que veía algo que le gustaba. Sin embargo, ella no pedía nada porque en el fondo, sentía que no podía permitírselo.

Pero al llegar a un puesto donde había un hermoso set de belleza que contaba con un espejo, peines, adornos y palillos para el cabello, la joven apenas pudo apartar la vista de ellos.

Se estaba dando la media vuelta para salir de allí cuando escuchó la voz de Kenshin.

-Por favor, envuelva eso para mi esposa. Lo compraré.

Kaoru giró y lo miró a la cara, sorprendida.

-Kenshin, no es necesario… yo… -

-Eres mi esposa y quiero hacerte ese regalo.

-Pero es muy caro… -

-Pero es el mejor aunque es mucho menos de lo que te mereces.- argumentó Kenshin, recibiendo la caja que contenía el set después de pagar. Luego la tomó de una mano.- Vamos, aún tenemos compras que hacer.

Kaoru miraba a Kenshin sin saber qué reacción tomar. Kenshin siempre había sido atento y considerado con ella, pero muy calmo. Y en ese momento… actuaba distinto, como si estuviera eufórico, como si fuera otro tipo de hombre.

Como si fuera un hombre dispuesto a ser feliz.

-"¿Tanto significó lo de anoche para él?"- pensó la joven. – "Yo no imaginaba que pudiera ser así… fue demasiado considerado al controlarse tanto tiempo si tenía ese deseo tan grande"-

Pasearon un poco más, comieron golosinas y después fueron a descansar a la orilla del río. Kenshin se sentó apoyado en el tronco de un árbol e invitó a Kaoru a hacer lo mismo entre sus piernas, de modo que ella apoyó la espalda en su pecho y se acomodó muy tranquila.

La joven colocó la caja sobre su falda y sonriendo, la abrió. Mientras tomaba el espejo para examinarlo bien, Kenshin sacó un adorno y lo colocó sobre su negro cabello, mirándola a través del espejo que ella sostenía frente a sí.

-Eres hermosa.-

Kaoru sonreía, pero tenía una sensación molesta. Se obligó a dejar esos pensamientos negativos y a centrarse en el día que estaba disfrutando.

-Gracias por el regalo, Kenshin… -

Kenshin, juguetón, le soltó el lazo de la coleta y sacó otro adorno de la caja para ponerlo en ella y ver qué tal le quedaba. Posteriormente siguió con uno de los palillos y al final llegó a un peine que tenía una flor de jazmín tallada y pintada. Hizo que Kaoru se reacomodara volviéndose un poco hacia él mientras maniobraba con el peinado que le estaba haciendo.

Al terminar su obra, enmarcó el delicado rostro de su esposa entre sus manos y la contempló.

-Gracias a ti, Kaoru, por darme la oportunidad de ser tu marido en todo sentido. Por ser quien puede cuidar de ti.-

Kaoru se quedó sin palabras y Kenshin aprovechó de poner el espejo frente a ella, dejándola estupefacta con la imagen que veía en él.

Con el cabello tomado hacia un costado, con los ojos brillándole intensamente y las mejillas arreboladas, los labios llenos, pidiendo ser besados, Kaoru se sintió como una mariposa que acababa de salir de su larva y miraba su reflejo en un estanque. El espejo desapareció de su vista y en su lugar quedaron un par de ojos violeta que la miraban con mucho interés y una sonrisa que ella hasta el momento desconocía su marido pudiera poseer.

Sin duda estaba feliz.

-¿Vamos a casa?- preguntó Kenshin poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. Kaoru guardó sus cosas, tomó su caja y aceptó su invitación.

Sabía a dónde irían y qué harían al llegar a casa y la idea le encantaba.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Cerca del dojo Kamiya, el viento comenzó a soplar fuerte. Tanto, que muchos pétalos de los cerezos en flor de los alrededores se desprendieron y como una lluvia rojiza, cayeron sobre ellos, rodeándolos.

Kenshin por un momento recordó la pesadilla que tenía continuamente, relacionada con los pétalos de cerezo. Pero hizo un esfuerzo por olvidar eso… ya no había pesadillas ni pasado. Había un futuro al lado de Kaoru. Esa tarde le preguntaría si estaba interesada en formar una familia.

Sintió la mano de la joven apretar la suya y supo que ella también pensaba en la pesadilla.

-No pasa nada… sólo son pétalos de cerezo. Y los cerezos son cerezos¿no?.- dijo para calmarla, mientras le quitaba un pétalo que se le había quedado atrapado en el cabello.

Kaoru asintió y le besó una mejilla.

Ya en casa Kaoru se dirigió a la habitación para dejar su caja y otras cosas que Kenshin insistió en comprarle, como sandalias, lazos y una yukata nueva y muy suave. Sonriendo, sacó su nuevo espejo una vez más y se contempló en él, decidiendo dejarse el peinado que le había hecho Kenshin porque se le veía muy bonito. En ese momento él entró en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y cumpliendo con el ritual de quitarse la espada para estar con ella en ese lugar de la casa. Era el único espacio en el que no sentía la necesidad imperiosa de portarla.

-Ya he despedido a Sanosuke. Se fue muy contento por poder pagar su deuda.-

-Kenshin, no era necesario que le dieras el dinero. Él debe aprender a ganarse el propio con trabajo, como lo hacemos nosotros.- dijo ella muy seria.

-Pero hoy cuidó nuestra casa así que se lo ganó. No era mucho lo que necesitaba.

Kenshin se acercó a la joven y se sentó junto a ella, para acariciarle el rostro con la punta de los dedos.

-Cuando era joven, miraba a mi jefe. Él tenía una mujer a la que amaba y él siempre le hacía diversos obsequios. La verdad, yo no entendía mucho eso hasta ahora. Me parece que todo lo que tienes es poco para lo que te mereces y que incluso la atención que te doy no es suficiente. Si tuviera dinero te llenaría de las cosas más exquisitas que pudieras imaginar pero sólo podemos tener esto.-

-Kenshin, no te preocupes por esas cosas.- dijo ella tomando su mano entre las suyas.- Tengo todo lo que necesito a mi lado. Te tengo a ti, a Yahiko que es como un hermano… a Sanosuke que aunque sea un tonto me hace reír con sus babosadas. A Megumi que es nuestra amiga y a Misao, que ha sido siempre un apoyo. Tengo esta casa en la que he podido recibirte. Lo que la vida me quitó me lo trajo de regreso desde el momento en que apareciste en mi comedor y te quitaste la espada para no asustarme. Lo demás puede ser bonito para mirar pero no es lo que quiero tener conmigo por siempre.-

Kenshin la rodeó entre sus brazos y no perdió tiempo para besarla. Saboreó sus labios con delicadeza, mordisqueándolos ligeramente y sintiendo un aroma dulce emanar de su cuello. Estaba extasiado.

-¿Realmente te basta conmigo? Puedo ser un hombre complicado… tengo un pasado y… -

-Ken, ya hemos hablado de eso y no me importa. Todos tenemos cosas que nos duelen, tú mismo lo dijiste. Y que no podíamos hacer nada por eso, sólo ignorarlo a veces. Yo te quiero a ti… el resto, ya veremos cómo solucionarlo después.-

Kenshin sonrió feliz de escuchar esas palabras aunque pensó que de todos modos tenía una conversación pendiente con Kaoru sobre cierta parte de su pasado que ella desconocía. Pero pensándolo bien, sería un poco más adelante. No quería estropear ese día.

-Kaoru, yo te…-

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte golpe proveniente del patio. Kenshin se inmediato se puso alerta. Lo siguiente que escucharon fue un gemido… de dolor.

-Quédate en el cuarto y no salgas.- dijo muy serio y poniéndose de pie. Antes de salir, se colocó su espada al cinto.

Cuando Kaoru vio la espalda de Kenshin desaparecer tras la puerta que se cerraba, sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho que apenas le dejaba respirar.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

-Hubiera preferido entrar de un modo más educado, pero este sujeto no me dejó muchas opciones.- dijo Saito de pie, frente al cuerpo de Sanosuke que a duras penas trataba de levantarse, con la ayuda de Megumi. –Battousai, tardaste mucho en aparecer salir de casa. Más o menos cinco segundos. Al parecer el tiempo te ha desmejorado bastante.

Kenshin miraba al enorme hombre impecablemente uniformado frente a sí, sin podérselo creer del todo. Como si fuera una aparición.

Tenía frente a él a la encarnación de sus peores pesadillas.

-Hajime Saito… - murmuró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Y quién es él?- preguntó Kaoru que apareció detrás de Kenshin.

-Te dije que no salieras.- le recriminó Kenshin a su esposa.

-No esperarás que te deje solo¿O si?... -

Saito le echó una mirada apreciativa a la joven.

-Es comprensible por qué sentiste la necesidad de casarte de nuevo, Battousai. Pensé que después de la última vez le tendrías pavor al matrimonio.-

-¿La última vez? … ¿Kenshin, de qué está hablando este tipo?-

Kenshin no dijo nada. Pero Saito tenía algo más que aportar.

-Mis felicitaciones, jovencita. Realmente usted es algo especial si pudo atrapar a este sujeto.-

Kaoru se ocultó detrás de Kenshin por instinto, mirando a Saito de reojo.

Era un tipo extraño para ella, aunque al parecer se conocían con Kenshin. Saito era tan alto como Sanosuke, aunque su rostro era mucho menos agraciado que el de su amigo, en su opinión, porque su cara era alargada, con los huesos muy marcados. Los ojos los tenía fuertemente bordeados de negrísimas pestañas y como eran pequeños y alargados, tenían un aspecto siniestro. La mandíbula, cuadrada y delgada, contrastaba con la frente ancha que al parecer hacía su avance hacia la parte alta de la cabeza. Sin embargo, a Saito no le importaba su incipiente alopecia y se peinaba correctamente hacia atrás, aunque algunos mechones se escapaban de su peinado y caían delante de sus ojos.

En verdad, a Kaoru le daba un poco de miedo verlo. El traje de policía no podía disimular la potente masa muscular bajo él… pensó que Saito era un contrincante de temer.

En eso notó a Megumi y a Sanosuke en el suelo y el miedo se le quitó, dando paso a la rabia.

-¿Qué le hizo a Sano?- exclamó.

-Te lo diré, Himura Kaoru.- respondió Saito sorprendiendo a todos por conocer el nombre de la chica.- Nos encontramos en el camino y a Sanosuke no le gustó que estuviera merodeando cerca de la casa. A mí no me gustó el modo en que trató de defender la propiedad y aquí lo ven. La doctora venía por el camino, nos vio "discutir" y se acercó. Lo que sigue es lo que están viendo.-

Megumi logró darle el apoyo suficiente a Sanosuke para que se pusiera de pie, quien de inmediato empezó a reclamar.

-¿Pero qué demonios quieres con Kenshin, "ojos feos"?-

Saito lo miró como si todo lo aburriera.

-¿Ajustar cuentas?- dijo Kenshin en una pregunta que más parecía una afirmación.

Saito soltó aire. En ese momento llegó Yahiko del trabajo.

-¿Pasó algo?... ¿Por qué hay un policía?- preguntó nervioso ante la idea de que hubiera pasado algo malo. Saito lo miró con poco interés y volvió al rostro de Kenshin.

-Battousai… ¿realmente crees que trataría de ajustar cuentas contigo después de todas las cosas que he leído sobre ti? La información respecto a lo que has hecho de tu vida es patética.-

-¿Información?- dijo Kenshin.

-Hace un tiempo que te observo, Battousai. Si la memoria no me falla, nos vimos por última vez en la batalla de Toba-Fushimi hace diez años. Pasaron muchas cosas desde entonces. Soy policía, como ves por mi uniforme y decidí averiguar sobre ti. Ojala no lo hubiera hecho. Estoy decepcionado de lo que te has convertido.-

-No me importa lo que pienses de mí. Si no tienes nada más que decirme, preferiría que te fueras y que no volvieras por aquí.- dijo Kenshin algo cabreado con la situación. Pero Saito tenía otras ideas.

-Claro que tengo cosas que decirte, Battousai.-

-¿Battousai?... ¿Por qué llama a Kenshin "Battousai"?.- preguntó Yahiko extrañado de la conversación que estaba escuchando.

-Porque Battousai es el nombre del peor enemigo del Shinsengumi.- respondió Saito.- del grupo al que pertenecí como capitán de la tercera división.-

Kaoru comenzó a asustarse más de lo que ya estaba. De alguna parte le sonaba el nombre de "Hajime Saito". Claro, era parte de la historia reciente, como el nombre de Battousai. Y así como de ellos, también había escuchado muchas cosas sobre el Shinsengumi cuando era niña, en las conversaciones de su padre. Megumi y Sanosuke también tenían nociones de lo que se estaba hablando en ese momento y Yahiko era el más débil en la información que manejaba porque no conocía mucho de historia.

-Oiga.- dijo Yahiko.- Kenshin no es enemigo de nadie. Él es un hombre bueno que protege a las personas con su espada… es el tipo de persona que quiero ser cuando crezca.- declaró el chico con vehemencia.

-Pues que mala elección hiciste chico. El Battousai al que conocí era una máquina de matar, un ser poderoso, considerado casi como un dios de la muerte. En cambio el personaje al que quieres emular no es nada más que un pobre idiota, muy debilitado por su estúpido lema de "no matar". –

-Pienso que soy lo bastante fuerte como para proteger a los que viven conmigo, a los que me rodean. No necesito mi antigua fuerza de asesino.-

-Déjame decirte que esa fuerza para proteger de la que hablas no existe. Mientras tú te demorabas en salir al patio, perfectamente pude haber matado a Takani y a Sanosuke sin mayor problema.- dijo Saito sacando su espada de la funda con una mirada asesina.- Y sé que no es la primera vez que sucede algo similar. Recuerda lo de Jinnei Udo y tu querida esposa, a la que pudo matar de haber querido. O más recientemente a la banda de Kanryu Takeda. Supe que ustedes se salvaron por los pelos. –

-"Él nos sigue hace tiempo".- pensó Kaoru alarmada.

-Las medidas a medias, como las tuyas, no sirven de nada. Si hubieras matado a tus enemigos cuando debías hacerlo, te hubieras ahorrado muchos problemas. – terminó el policía.

-¡Usted no sabe de lo que habla!.- gritó Yahiko, enfadado por el modo en que Saito trataba a su héroe.- Gracias al modo de actuar de Kenshin, se han salvado muchas vidas… no hubo ningún muerto y él ha podido mantener su promesa.-

-Pero eso no será siempre. A veces hay hechos de extrema violencia a los que él no puede llegar a tiempo para salvar la situación… ¿cierto, Kaoru?.-

Kaoru recibió de lleno la mirada de Saito y supo que se refería a lo sucedido con sus padres.

Kenshin estaba estupefacto.

-Realmente diez años ha sido mucho tiempo y estás acabado, más con esa idea que no sirve de mucho.-

-No me importa lo que pienses de mí, Saito, o de mis ideas. Simplemente no volveré a matar.- dijo Kenshin muy convencido, sin dejar que las palabras de su enemigo lo hicieran dudar del modo en que pretendía expiar sus crímenes.

Sin embargo, Saito se puso en una posición de ataque muy conocida por Kenshin.

-Muy bien… vamos a comprobar hasta dónde llevarás tu idea de no matar. Por cierto… ¿Vas a incluir a tu joven esposa en esto?-

Después de mirarlo en silencio por unos segundos, sopesando la situación, Kenshin notó que no tenía alternativa. Conocía a Saito y no descansaría hasta obtener una batalla con él. Por eso, Kenshin dio un paso hacia Saito para responder a la invitación, llevando por instinto combativo una mano a la espada. Pero Kaoru lo tomó de una de las mangas de su gi.

-Por favor… no…- dijo en un hilo de voz, tratando de detenerlo.

-Esta pelea es inevitable. Quiere matarme. Pero te prometo que todo estará bien.-

-Pero Kenshin… yo… yo tengo la impresión de que tú…-

Kaoru no pudo seguir hablando, pues Kenshin había puesto un dedo sobre sus labios. Después le sonrió y se dio la media vuelta, dejándola sola.

-Megumi, por favor, atienda a Sanosuke en nuestra casa. – dijo Kenshin al pasar cerca de ellos hacia Saito, para dirigirse a él.- Vamos al dojo.-

-Muy bien. Me parece un lugar adecuado.- contestó éste, satisfecho. Había logrado hacer picar a Battousai.

Saito y Kenshin se fueron al lugar elegido mientras Kaoru no sabía que actitud tomar. El terror tenía paralizadas sus piernas mientras veía a su esposo poner distancia entre ambos. Finalmente optó por seguirlo.

-Kaoru.- le dijo Megumi.- él no quiere que estés allí.-

-Soy su esposa. Lo seguiré donde sea.- respondió la joven, decidida. Yahiko la acompañó.

-Yo también iré.- dijo Sanosuke.

-Pero necesitas atención médica.-

-Ya tengo toda la atención médica que necesito.- respondió Sanosuke muy conciente del brazo que Megumi tenía en torno a su cintura para ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie.- Vamos… algo me dice que tenemos que acompañar a Kenshin. Si ese tipo me ha podido dejar así con algunos golpes, es que realmente es muy fuerte.- concluyó, limpiándose un poco de sangre de las comisuras de los labios.

Ya en el dojo, Saito se encontraba descalzo, ubicado en un extremo y en una posición de combate especial. Sostenía su espada japonesa con la mano izquierda y tenía la mano derecha extendida sobre el arma, afirmada en la punta. Había bajado las caderas y tenía la espalda inclinada hacia delante. Las piernas separadas, para mantener el equilibrio.

Kenshin, por su parte, lo esperaba con la mano derecha lista sobre la cacha de la espada, para desenfundar cuando fuera necesario.

-¡¡VAMOS!!- gritó Saito, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Kenshin, quien esquivó el golpe que iba a recibir desenfundando la sakabattou y desviando la espada de Saito. Enseguida saltó para estar fuera de su alcance.

Saito le dio a la pared que estaba tras de Kenshin. Sin embargo, la percatarse de la finta, en una fracción de segundo cambió la dirección de su golpe y lo lanzó hacia arriba, alcanzando a su oponente.

-¡No creas que te has escapado!- exclamó cuando el acero se enterró en un costado de Kenshin que aún estaba en el aire. -¡Golpe del Colmillo en el Aire!.-

Al ver eso, Kaoru ahogó un grito, a la vez que sentía un agudo dolor en el pecho.

Kenshin cayó al piso y de una fuerte patada, Saito lo alejó unos cuantos metros de él.

-Hum, giraste y por eso mi golpe no te mató… - observó Saito.- Pero no será suficiente.-

Apenas Kenshin se puso en pie, Saito ya estaba listo para atacarlo nuevamente.

-Va a hacer ese movimiento otra vez.- dijo Kaoru para sí, pasando su mirada rápidamente a Kenshin que ya llevaba su mano a la espada para defenderse.

El golpe de Saito esta vez dio de lleno en la sakabattou que con decisión interpuso Kenshin en un intento por neutralizar la técnica de su enemigo. Pero fue tal la fuerza del ataque de Saito que el pelirrojo salió despedido hacia atrás, estrellándose contra la pared.

Yahiko, asombrado, miraba a Saito.

-Kenshin apenas puede hacer algo… este hombre es realmente fuerte.-

El niño notaba que Kenshin no podía levantarse de donde estaba. Luego vio a Kaoru correr hacia él.

Kaoru no podía dejar de asistir a su marido, pero al acercarse, notó un par de cosas inusuales en él. Kenshin respiraba con mucha dificultad y por otra parte, miraba fijamente hacia el frente, a su enemigo, como si de pronto no existiera nadie más que Saito en el cuarto. Estaba pensando en eso cuando por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Saito acercarse y por eso, sin dudarlo, abrió los brazos y se puso delante de Kenshin.

-Apártate, chica.-

-No permitiré que esto siga.- dijo Kaoru, firme, sin dejarse amedrentar por el tono de Saito, recordando la sangre que manaba de la herida en el pecho de Kenshin.

Pero éste se puso de pie y colocó una mano en el hombro de Kaoru.

Sin dejar de mirar a Saito, Kenshin simplemente la apartó. No necesitó palabras para hacerlo porque su actitud era suficiente. La joven se movió un poco, con un dolor que ahora le impedía respirar normalmente, pues sentía que le atenazaba la garganta.

Por su parte, Saito estudiaba al espadachín.

-"Traté de herirlo de muerte pero él se defendió rápido… su reacción fue más rápida que la del primer ataque. Por lo que he averiguado, Battousai ha ganado a otros adversarios como Sanza, Jinnei y Shinomori en muy poco tiempo. Puede ser que en cada combate, a pesar de lo que diga sobre no matar, este hombre haga uso de lo que fue alguna vez Battousai el asesino."-

Una parte del cerebro de Saito, en algún momento registró que Kenshin corría hacia él con la espada desenvainada, hacia delante, listo para atacarlo.

Saito lanzó un golpe hacia el frente para corresponder, pero Kenshin desapareció de su vista.

-"Sigue acelerando"- pensó al descubrirlo a su costado, en una posición extraña. Por instinto, Saito dio una fuerte patada, lanzando a Kenshin hacia otra pared.

Pero a pesar de lo que pensaba, Kenshin se puso de pie rápidamente. Al parecer le faltaba aire, porque se veía muy fatigado después de su acción.

-Su cuerpo… su cuerpo no resiste tanto poder, por eso el aire le es insuficiente.- murmuró Megumi, siendo escuchada por Sanosuke aún apoyado en ella. Kaoru llegaba a la misma conclusión en otro lugar del dojo.

-"Kenshin, Kenshin, por favor, termina con todo esto… por Kami, que esto pare de una vez"- pensaba frenéticamente Kaoru, muy asustada. Ahora comprendía el por qué de sus temores, de las sensaciones que había tenido. Su instinto se había adelantado a lo que sucedería.

-Pero no sé cómo enfrentar lo que venga.- susurró sin quitar los ojos del pelirrojo a quien se le había desatado la cinta que llevaba para mantener la coleta que llevaba. Su cabello, liberado, brillando como fuego bajo la luz de la tarde que se filtraba por las ventanas del dojo, se esparcía sobre su espalda.

Kenshin giró un poco hacia ella, para atacar a Saito. Y en ese momento Kaoru notó algo que la llenó de pavor.

Tal como en la pelea con Jinnei Udo, los ojos de Kenshin habían adquirido un inquietante color ámbar. Era como si de pronto, un demonio hubiera tomado posesión de su cuerpo. Yahiko también observaba la transformación sin poder creerlo. La gente no tenía ese tipo de ojos… era algo sobrenatural.

A Saito tal cambio, lejos de sorprenderlo, le agradaba. Si aún existía Battousai, estaba asistiendo a su encuentro.

-Puede que sea el regreso de Battousai o un ataque de ira. Como sea, sólo hay una forma de saberlo.- dijo Saito para sí. Luego, en voz más alta, exclamó.- ¡No tendré piedad contigo. Te daré el Golpe del Colmillo!-

Dicho esto, Saito esta vez levantó su espada más arriba de su cabeza, aunque con el mismo sistema de usar la mano izquierda para mantenerla en alto y la derecha para guiar el golpe desde la punta.

-¿Acaso ahora peleará en serio? No puede ser que haya estado jugando.- dijo Yahiko inseguro esta vez de la victoria de Kenshin.

Megumi y Sanosuke observaban atentamente cuando Kaoru llegó hasta ellos.

-Hay que detenerlo, ahora. Cuando tiene esos ojos no se controla… puede romper su promesa… hay que hacer algo.- decía atropelladamente, sin lograr que ellos la entendieran. Sintió unos pasos correr y supo que Saito se lanzaba en un ataque. Se volvió para mirar la escena y vio lo imposible.

Kenshin esperó impasible a que Saito lanzara el golpe a su cara y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a él, se movió hacia su costado izquierdo. Luego, usando la pierna del mismo lado como pivote, se giró y se agachó justo en el momento en que Saito cambiaba la dirección del golpe a horizantal, sintiendo sobre su cabeza el aire que la espada de su enemigo lograba mover.

Una vez hubo pasado ese peligro, Kenshin se levantó rápidamente para terminar de girar, quedando detrás y de espaldas a Saito, en la posición perfecta para darle un fuertísimo golpe en la nuca con toda la potencia de su brazo derecho extendido hacia atrás, con la sakabattou que gracias a su filo invertido, le impidió matarlo.

Aunque para ser sinceros, el pelirrojo por primera vez en muchos años, se lamentó de usar precisamente esa espada para ese caso en especial.

-Le dio, lo golpeó dándole por detrás, dando media vuelta sobre sí mismo.- decía Yahiko admirado de lo que acababa de presenciar. Kaoru en cambio sentía su terror en aumento.

Para Kenshin era importante su promesa de no matar, por lo tanto, lo era también para ella. Pero Sanosuke la hizo comprender que en ese momento nada lograría sacar a Kenshin de ese estado, hasta que Saito muriera.

-Vi tu golpe tantas veces que tendría que ser idiota para no haber ideado un modo de esquivarlo.- dijo Kenshin a Saito, con un tono muy altanero en comparación al que solía usar cotidianamente al hablar. –Levántate. Tanto nos has molestado por tener este combate que sería una lástima que terminara así, contigo en el suelo, escupiendo sangre.-

-"Ese no es su modo de expresarse." – pensó Kaoru con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

-Me pidieron que midiera tu capacidad.- dijo Saito poniéndose de pie y limpiándose la boca ensangrentada con el dorso de su mano enguantada.- Sin embargo, he cambiado de opinión y te voy a matar. Despídete de tu linda esposa.-

-¿Lo mandaron a medir la capacidad de Kenshin?... ¿Quién… quiénes?- exclamó Kaoru a viva voz, pero Saito no la tomó en cuenta. Kenshin a esas alturas, tampoco la oía.

-¿Estás loco, Saito? Aquí el que matará, seré yo.-

Kaoru pasó saliva al tiempo que caía sobre sus rodillas. Ese no era su Kenshin… no era el que esa mañana le había llevado el desayuno, el que le había comprado un regalo; el que le había hecho el amor durante esa madrugada… ya no era su compañero.

Kenshin y Saito se atacaron mutuamente, chocando espadas y tratando de herir, cortar, matar. Con fuerzas equivalentes, la pelea estaba muy pareja.

Kenshin saltaba en diferentes direcciones, esquivando los golpes de su oponente, usando incluso la pared como trampolín cuando necesitaba lanzarse con fuerza hacia Saito que resuelto, cambiaba la dirección que tomaba su espada con el fin de darle al cada vez más escurridizo y peligroso Battousai. En un momento, ambos se atacaron con toda la fuerza que tenían, y en ese cruce de aceros, un trozo de espada salió volando, para ir a caer cerca de Yahiko.

El niño miró estupefacto el pedazo de arma y una nueva mirada a los contendores le indicó que era Saito quien había perdido su espada. Emocionado, pensaba frenéticamente que Kenshin era el más fuerte sin duda, dijeran lo que dijeran las personas que no confiaban en él ni su ideal. Sin embargo, el chico era inconsciente del sufrimiento de Kaoru pues apenas pensaba en que el lema de no matar ya no era parte del vocabulario del sujeto que tenía en frente. Estaba deslumbrado con la calidad de combate que estaba viendo y en su mente no había espacio para nada más.

-La próxima vez será tu cabeza.- dijo Kenshin a Saito, refiriéndose a la espada que había sido destrozada, mientras giraba su katana.

Kaoru se puso de pie para correr a interponerse entre Kenshin y Saito, pero Sanosuke la tomó de un brazo.

-No te soltaré… no dejaré que hagas una tontería.- le dijo.

-Pero tú no entiendes… él… -

-Él ya no es el Kenshin al que conoces y si te metes en medio, sólo lograrás que te hieran. Y créeme que si alguna vez Kenshin vuelve a ser el que era, se lamentará mucho de eso.-

Kaoru no pudo zafarse del agarre de Sanosuke y resignada, regresó su vista al combate que presenciaban. A pesar de estar en desventaja por la falta de arma, Saito se ponía en posición de combate una vez más.

-Esto es lo que no me gusta de los Lobos de Mibu.- comentó Kenshin.- Que no saben cuando detenerse.-

-Es la primera regla del espíritu samurai. No retirarse.-

-Y por esa regla morirás.-

Saito ignoró tales palabras y corrió hacia Kenshin esgrimiendo lo que quedaba de espada, lanzándosela a la cara. Kenshin la apartó con el dorso del brazo izquierdo para no soltar su sakabattou y quedar en desventaja, a pesar de rebanarse.

Por su parte, Saito había logrado distraerlo lo suficiente como para golpear a Kenshin en la mano derecha con la hebilla del cinturón del uniforme que acababa de sacarse. Al sentir el fuerte golpe en su mano, Kenshin soltó el espada, quedando desarmado. En ese momento Saito lo golpeó con los puños, muy rápidamente al conseguir que abriera su guardia. Después, se puso tras él y con la chaqueta del uniforme rodeó el cuello de Kenshin quien alcanzó a poner una mano entre la tela y su garganta para que no le rompiera el cuello. Aprovechando su estatura y fuerza, Saito tensó la chaqueta en torno a Kenshin para elevarlo, de modo que quedara con los pies en el aire para que su propio peso lo cansara y matara.

Pero Kenshin no iba a rendirse. Con la mano izquierda tomó la funda de su espada, que estaba atada fuertemente al cinto, y con un movimiento logró que la parte final de la funda golpeara el mentón de Saito, lanzándolo hacia atrás. El ex miembro del Shinsengumi soltó al pelirrojo, quien saltó hacia delante poniéndose rápidamente fuera de su alcance.

Ambos estaban agotados, pero no iban a rendirse.

-Creo que el próximo golpe será el del final… - dijo Saito.

-Primera vez que te escucho algo sensato.- respondió Kenshin, recuperando su espada de filo invertido. Luego se puso en posición de ataque en tanto Saito, de pie, esgrimía su cinturón, tenso, listo para ver el modo de desarmar nuevamente a Kenshin y matarlo. Había sido conciente de que Kenshin sin su espada era especialmente vulnerable.

Kaoru se logró soltar de agarre de Sanosuke y corrió hacia Kenshin. Pero éste se lanzó hacia Saito con el objetivo de matarlo y aunque Kaoru estiró el brazo tanto como pudo, fue incapaz de alcanzarlo.

-¡¡¡DETÉNGANSE!!! –

Kenshin y Saito hicieron caso a la autoritaria voz. Kaoru miró a la persona que acababa de aparecer en la puerta de su dojo y suspiró aliviada, muy agradecida por haber parado esa pelea.

-Saito, tu misión era probar la capacidad de Battousai, nada más.- dijo un hombre bajo, vestido de oficial de policía.

-Auque seas un prefecto de la policía, no me detendrás.- respondió Saito con ganas asesinas contra Kenshin que esta vez si prestó atención a eso de "la misión de Saito". De todos modos también le hervía la sangre por matarlo, asi que no pensó en ese demasiado tiempo.

-Sé que eres muy orgulloso, Saito, especialmente por haber pertenecido al Shinsengumi pero, no quiero que por eso alguien muera inútilmente hoy.- dijo otra persona, entrando también al dojo.

-Vaya… - dijo Kenshin, mirando atentamente al personaje que acababa de irrumpir en el lugar.- … asi que tú estás detrás de todo, esto, Toshimichi Okubo.-

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

-A ver si entendí.- dijo Kaoru bastante molesta, sentada al lado de Kenshin en el espacioso dojo.- ¿Usted le está pidiendo a mi esposo que mate a Makoto Shishio?

Toshimichi Okubo, ministro del Interior de Japón, asintió. Además de él y del matrimonio Himura, en el dojo se encontraban el prefecto de policía, Yahiko, Sanosuke y Megumi, quien estaba atendiendo los cortes que Saito le había provocado a Kenshin durante su encuentro.

-Himura.- dijo el señor Okubo.- Hubiera preferido, realmente, que esta conversación se hubiese dado a solas contigo.-

Kenshin había dejado hace un rato la locura asesina que casi lo hace matar a Saito, pero a pesar de haber vuelto a su "yo" amable habitual, podía controlar apenas su molestia.

-Por su extraño plan de mandar a medir mis capacidades, involucró a mi esposa y a mis amigos. Por eso ellos tienen todo el derecho de estar aquí.-

Saito, que estaba de pie en el lugar, miraba de cuando en cuando a Kenshin con evidente desdén. Finalmente bostezó e hizo ademán de retirarse.

-Señor Okubo… mañana tendrá mi reporte sobre su escritorio. Kenshin Himura es una basura, pero Battousai nos puede ser de gran utilidad. La investigación que me asignaron está finalizada.-

Salió, dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Okubo volvió su vista a Kenshin como si nada. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la forma de ser de Saito.

-Himura… si no fuera algo realmente grave no te pediría esto. Shishio Makoto... –

-El tal Shishio es un problema que ustedes mismos crearon.- dijo Sanosuke exaltado, después de escuchar la historia que les contó Okubo y su prefecto de policía.- Si ustedes a mí en vez de matarme me hubieran atacado a traición y quemado vivo como a él, también tendría rencor de sobra para hacer una mierda de este país.-

-Nunca pensamos que sobreviviría a esa emboscada.- admitió Okubo.

-Esperen… dijo Kaoru.- … pero¿por qué ustedes no mandan a sus hombres a acabar con esa amenaza? Si el tal Shishio sobrevivió al fuego, debe estar todo quemado… debe estar en desventaja. No tienen por qué pedirle a Kenshin que se encargue del trabajo que hicieron mal ustedes.

-Lo que pasa es que Himura es el único que puede acabarle porque fue un hitokiri, un asesino en las sombras como él. Puede saber cómo piensa, y cómo se mueve. Hemos enviado a varios hombres pero ninguno ha regresado vivo ni entero… por eso estamos recurriendo a Himura como última opción. Es el único que puede ayudarnos, no puede ser otro que no haya estado en una guerra.- argumentó el prefecto de policía, un tipo bajito y algo calvo.

-¿Un hitokiri como Kenshin?- preguntó Sanosuke.

-Como sabes, Sano, yo fui un asesino en las sombras. Tenía que matar gente por encargo para abrir paso a las fuerzas patriotas. Con el tiempo pasé a pelear a primera línea en las batallas porque… porque así lo quise y me buscaron un suplente. Ese suplente fue Shishio y según supe, era tan… tan… tan efectivo como yo.- respondió Kenshin, un poco incómodo por tener que hablar de esas cosas.- A Shishio nunca le ví la cara pero poco antes de terminar las guerras, escuché que era muy ambicioso y que hablaba de conquistar el Japón. Nunca presté atención a esos rumores.-

-Pero como hemos visto, el tipo ese algo tuvo que haber hecho al respecto para que ustedes le prendieran fuego.- dijo Sanosuke, suspicaz, a los personajes que tenía delante de él.

-Shishio amenazó con revelar algunos secretos de los patriotas que ya estaban en el nuevo gobierno y que no era bueno salieran a la luz.- dijo el prefecto de policía.- A cambio de su silencio, pidió poder. Pero dárselo era tan peligroso como dejarlo hablar, aunque actualmente ya cuenta con algunos ejércitos.

-Yo no entiendo mucho de esto porque soy un niño… había oído poco de lo que están hablando pero creo comprender muy bien que ustedes no lograron crear esta Era Meiji a la que llaman Nueva, de un modo tan limpio como hacen creer a la gente. Están tratando de tapar sus errores y para eso están sacrificando a Kenshin¿no?.-

-Yahiko tiene razón.- dijo Megumi, defendiendo a su pelirrojo amigo.- Kenshin tiene una nueva vida, está casado, nos tiene a nosotros y en general, es muy apreciado por la comunidad. Y ustedes quieren que deje todo esto que ha conseguido y se enrole en una guerra que no le corresponde, con el riesgo de que tal vez… no regrese. Ustedes son unos caradura, debería darles vergüenza todo esto.- terminó la doctora, vendando la última herida de Kenshin.

Nadie habló durante un rato, pensando según su punto de vista, en la situación.

-A todos, gracias.- dijo Kenshin al fin, sumamente agobiado.- Gracias por apoyarme y pensar en mi bienestar. Sin embargo yo… a pesar de esta nueva vida que tengo, no puedo cerrar los ojos y pretender que soy inocente en todo esto. Me guste o no, participé en las guerras de derrocamiento de los Tokugawa… en cierto modo, yo ayudé a que este gobierno estuviera hoy al mando y por lo mismo, también soy responsable de que Makoto Shishio haya aparecido. –

-¿Nos ayudarás, Himura?- preguntó Okubo esperanzado. Kaoru miraba a Kenshin fijamente, temiendo una posible respuesta positiva.

-No lo sé todavía. Hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar.- argumentó Kenshin, mirando a Kaoru.- Y necesito tiempo. Concédame una semana y le tendré una respuesta.-

Okubo sonrió y se puso de pie. También lo hizo el prefecto de policía y luego Kenshin.

-Aunque no es una respuesta definitiva, es mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba.- admitió el ministro del Interior.-Vendré a verte el… hum… el 14 de Mayo me parece un buen día.-

Iba saliendo cuando la voz de Kenshin lo detuvo.

-Señor Okubo… usted… realmente se ve bastante mayor, y muy cansado.- observó el espadachín.

El aludido se volvió a mirarlo.

-Debes comprender… que cuesta mucho más crear una nueva Era que destruirla.-

Okubo salió del dojo Kamiya y se montó en el carruaje que lo aguardaba. Los amigos se retiraron en silencio después de prometer que regresarían al día siguiente a ver cómo iba todo.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

-Ya ha pasado una semana desde ese día.- dijo Kaoru al arrancar una hoja del calendario que tenía en casa, suspirando pesadamente. Ya era 14 de Mayo.

Kenshin acababa de salir esa mañana.

-Leí que el señor Okubo estaría visitando Kioizaka dentro de unas horas, asi que iré a encontrarlo al camino. Allí le daré mi respuesta.-

-Pero él dijo que vendría.- argumentó Kaoru, con ganas de retenerlo.- No es necesario que vayas a por él.-

-El señor Okubo es un hombre muy ocupado, asi que lo mejor será ahorrarle un viaje innecesario.- dijo Kenshin, sonriendo amablemente, como si nada pasara, dejándola sola en casa al salir. Kaoru había querido seguirlo, pero no se atrevió.

Sin duda, después de lo sucedido con Saito, las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos.

Kenshin estaba más callado, más pensativo, seguramente pensando en la propuesta que le había hecho Okubo de ayudarlo. Y realmente había meditado mucho al respecto.

Pero al parecer aún no daba con una solución. Una noche Kaoru despertó descubriendo que estaba sola y con un sobresalto encontró a Kenshin durmiendo sentado, apoyado en la pared y abrazando la espada. Ver esa imagen le resultó muy inquietante y no podía dejar de pensar en ello, menos cuando se repitió hasta la noche anterior.

Por lo demás, Kenshin no había vuelto a tocarla, salvo al abrazarla cuando se quedaban dormidos. Kaoru sentía que a veces al que estaba viendo era el Kenshin real, cargado con problemas, con culpas, incapaz de conciliar el sueño y que aquel con el cual había convivido hasta ese fatídico 8 de Mayo era tan solo una ilusión que tuvo la suerte de ver. La joven se preguntaba constantemente si ahora que veía claramente esa parte de su esposo sería capaz de seguir amándolo como hasta el momento, pero al ver el poco interés que ponía en ella, dudaba de poder seguir así.

-Regresa pronto, Kenshin.- dijo al viento, con la esperanza de que Kenshin escuchara su ruego esté donde esté.

Por la tarde Kenshin aún no llegaba y Kaoru empezó a asustarse. Megumi llegó corriendo con el periódico, acompañada de Sanosuke. Yahiko, que estaba haciendo unos ejercicios que le indicó Kaoru, se acercó a ellos.

-Kaoru, esta es una edición urgente… al parecer han matado al Ministro Okubo.- dijo la doctora muy alarmada.

-Oh, no… Kenshin iba a encontrarse con él.- dijo Kaoru.

-Seguramente él ya está enterado de todo esto… - reflexionó Sanosuke.- No puedo imaginar qué cosa estará pasando por la cabeza de Kenshin en estos momentos. Por cierto, Kaoru… ¿ya sabes qué respuesta iba a darle a Okubo?-

-No ha comentado nada de eso conmigo.- respondió ella bajando la cabeza, concentrada en la noticia que leía. Al parecer, un grupo se habría adjudicado el asesinato de Toshimichi Okubo. Kaoru sintió la garganta apretada.

Sabía que las cosas se iban a poner mal. Conociendo a Kenshin, no quedaría indiferente ante lo que había sucedido.

Al parecer el sueño que había estado viviendo con él, se acercaba a su final...

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

_Fin Acto catorce_

_Sueño roto._

_Abril 27, 2007_

**Notas de Autora**

**Gracias a todos por seguir leyéndome. Lamento mucho no haber actualizado la semana anterior y no es que me haya olvidado. Simplemente no tuve tiempo porque han pasado muchas cosas en mi casa y me he tenido que hacer cargo de algunas. Pero estoy segura que todo saldrá bien.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. **

**Un beso a… **

Mai Maxwell

Laurel-chan

Okashira Janet

Lacusvivi

Palas

Okanami

Mitsuki Himura

Kagomekaoru

Athena Kaoru Himura

Maki-1988

Kanke-chan

Lluvia185

Mari8876

Gabyhyatt

Kaorumar

HADA

… **por reportarse fielmente y seguir esta historia.**


	15. A Kyoto

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, y menos alguno de sus personajes, que son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki y de quienes tienen los derechos correspondientes. La presente es una historia basada en el manga original y por ello tiene bastantes semejanzas. De todos modos hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura entretención. (Además, me hubiera gustado un poco que la serie fuera así)

**Les quiero comentar, antes que empiecen a leer, que el capítulo anterior fue modificado de tal modo, que la parte que correspondía al final del episodio (despedida entre Kenshin y Kaoru) fue reacomodada al inicio de éste. En el acto catorce además, se incluye el diálogo entre Okubo y el Kenshingumi.**

**La autora.**

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

**Entre mis Brazos**

**Acto Quince**

_**A Kyoto**_

_**(Reflexión Nocturna)**_

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Caía la noche y Kenshin aún no llegaba. Los amigos acompañaron a Kaoru cuanto pudieron, pero Megumi tuvo que retirarse ya que le salió una urgencia que atender y Sanosuke, que ya parecía su sombra, la escoltó. Cerca de las diez de la noche Yahiko se quedó dormido sentado en el pasillo y Kaoru lo despertó para mandarlo a descansar a su cuarto.

A las once, Kaoru luchaba contra las ganas de dormir que tenía, pero se obligó a mantenerse despierta. Por eso pudo escuchar cuando Kenshin llegó a la casa, dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartían. Kaoru se alegró tanto de verlo que olvidó el cansancio y las preocupaciones, levantándose de su sitio. Lo abrazó con fuerza, buscando refugio en sus fuertes brazos, buscando sus labios...

-Kaoru… -

La joven no lo escuchaba. ¡Había vuelto, cuando ella temía que ya no lo hiciera! No volvería a soltarlo.

-Kaoru… - repitió él, llamando su atención al separarse un poco de ella y tomarle las manos.- Han asesinado al señor Okubo.-

Al escuchar el tono serio que usaba Kenshin, Kaoru sintió una angustia apoderarse de su pecho.

-Sí… ya me enteré. Fue un grupo… -

-No, no fue un grupo como dice en los diarios. Fue un secuaz de Shishio el que hizo todo esto. Por eso… más que nunca, debo ir a buscarlo, como me había pedido Okubo la semana pasada. No puedo permitir que se salga con la suya y se tome el país como pretende. Por eso yo… tengo que ir a Kyoto.-

Kaoru se quedó sin aire. Kenshin esquivaba su mirada.

-Kenshin… tú… ¿matarás a Makoto Shishio?.-

-No lo sé.- respondió el aludido con sinceridad.

El silencio se hizo por un rato en el cuarto. Kenshin lo rompió al cabo de uno momentos.

-Trataré de hablar con Shishio… quizá pueda convencerlo de que está errado. Si no comprende… tal vez no me quede otro camino.- dijo sosteniendo la espada que por primera vez no se quitaba al entrar al dormitorio.

-Pero… estoy segura que podrás vencerlo sin necesidad de matarlo…- dijo Kaoru.

-Yo… - Kenshin tomó aire.- Kaoru, cuando peleé con Saito, me convertí en Battousai… aunque lo niegue, aunque trate de mantenerlo en el fondo, claramente hay una locura asesina en mí, que sale cuando menos lo espero. En esos momentos sólo tengo un objetivo, que es matar a mi adversario… me centro en el combate y no veo nada más.-

-Pero, a pesar de lo que dices, puedes controlarlo, lo sé. Vuelves a ser rápidamente Kenshin después de eso. Kenshin siempre es Kenshin aunque te acerques al Battousai que llevas dentro, como sucedió en las peleas de Jinnei y Saito.-

-Son casos diferentes, Kaoru, porque en la pelea contra Jinnei, me convertí en Battousai para salvarte y con tu presencia pude detenerme. Con Saito en cambio me transformé por las ganas de pelear, matarlo y sobrevivir. Pero aunque oía tus gritos y lamentos, me parecían algo lejano y por eso era incapaz de parar. Esa diferencia es crucial… cada vez las ansias asesinas son más fuertes. Tal vez… tal vez Jinnei tenía razón, con eso de que los asesinos lo son hasta el día de su muerte.-

Kaoru sintió el nudo en la garganta y se apegó a Kenshin con toda su fuerza.

-No digas eso, por favor… no lo repitas. Jinnei no tenía razón, tú eres el que dice la verdad, de que se puede cambiar. Lo sé porque te he visto en muchas otras peleas. Siempre has seguido fiel a tu promesa.-

-Pero no estoy seguro de poder seguir así.-

-No importa lo que pase… Kenshin, irás a Kyoto, y yo te acompañaré. –

-¡No!- dijo él alarmado.- No puedes hacer eso, será peligroso.-

-Pues iré… te seguiré. Y si te conviertes de nuevo en Battousai, lloraré, gritaré tan fuerte que podrás escucharme y volver a ser Kenshin. Yo cuidaré que no rompas tu promesa.-

-No, Kaoru.- dijo Kenshin enternecido pero muy preocupado, con el terror reflejado en sus ojos.- Tú no debes estar cerca de mí nuevamente si pasa eso.-

-Claro que lo haré. Soy tu esposa, Kenshin… debo estar contigo y ayudarte a superar las cosas que no puedas ignorar. No permitiré que te conviertas en Battousai de nuevo. Me interpondré si es necesario.- dijo ella con decisión.

El labio inferior de Kenshin comenzó a temblar notoriamente. Rodeó a Kaoru con sus brazos tan fuerte como pudo, y enterró la cara en su hombro.

-¡Júrame, júrame que nunca harás eso!- gritó Kenshin desesperado.

-Pero… -

-¡JÚRALO!-

-Pero resultó con lo de Jinnei… quizá.-

-Júralo, por favor, jura que no lo harás nunca, pase lo que pase.-

-No puedo… - admitió ella, sorprendida, pues nunca lo había visto así. En realidad, Kenshin tenía muchas facetas que desconocía.

Él la abrazó más fuerte aún, quitándole el aire. Poco a poco la soltó.

-No puedo llevarte.- dijo.

-Pero Ken… -

-No puedo porque no quiero hacerlo. Te quedarás aquí.-

-Te seguiré de todos modos.-

-No… Kaoru, entiende, por favor… es peligroso. Saito me informó que el grupo de Shishio trataría de contactarse conmigo dentro de unos días para unirme a ellos. Y no lo haré, por eso me convertiré en su blanco… hoy ya recibí una amenaza… siendo tú mi esposa, pueden atacarte y por eso lo mejor es poner distancia entre nosotros.

Kaoru no dijo nada esta vez. Pero las lágrimas que corrían libres por sus mejillas delataban la tristeza, decepción y rabia que sentía.

-Por otra parte, Kaoru… yo mismo soy peligroso. Tú has dicho que si es necesario te arrojarías sobre mí para salvarme de Battousai y por eso mismo, no me dejas otro camino que terminar con todo esto.-

-No, Kenshin… - rogó ella, viendo como él se quitaba su anillo.

-Es lo mejor… de lo contrario yo… podría matarte.-

Kaoru puso cara de extrañeza…

-Tú no harías eso. Me quieres demasiado.

Kenshin cerró los ojos por un momento, mientras decidía si contarle o no a Kaoru lo que tenía que decirle.

-Kaoru… escucha… yo puedo hacerlo.-

-Imposible… no, tú no eres así.- dijo ella con vehemencia, aferrándose a la manga de su ropa.

-Kaoru… hace muchos años yo… yo estuve casado. Y quedé viudo después de matar a mi esposa, en un episodio como el que describiste.-

Kaoru se quedó de piedra. Le pareció que por un momento el corazón se le detenía y su rostro perdía rápidamente el color. Kenshin la sostuvo, temiendo que se desvaneciera. Ambos cayeron sobre el futón que Kaoru antes había preparado.

-No es cierto…-

-Si lo es, Kaoru y yo… realmente lamento no haberte contado esto antes pero… en ese momento yo estaba peleando, concentrado en la pelea. Tanto así que no me fijé que ella se colocaba entre mi oponente y yo. Y la maté, Kaoru. Yo había jurado que la protegería de lo que fuera pero la maté.-

La voz de Kenshin bajó notablemente su tono hasta sonar como apenas un murmullo en los oídos de Kaoru. Apoyada en sus manos, la joven miraba el suelo sin verlo realmente, debido a las muchas lágrimas que tenía.

-Por eso yo debo alejarme de ti. No sé qué pueda pasar en Kyoto y por eso mismo no puedo arriesgarte, Kaoru. Por eso debo irme. Debemos separarnos.-

La abrazó, tomándola por sorpresa. Aún no digería del todo la información recibida cuando Kenshin siguió hablándole.

-Kaoru, desde que te conocí, desde que me dejaste quedar en tu casa, y después acompañarte a tu viaje, casarme contigo… Kaoru, todas esas cosas me hicieron muy feliz. Quizá… no recuerdo otra época más feliz que esta que he tenido contigo. Nunca antes me había proyectado tanto a futuro, ni había olvidado tantas cosas del pasado como ahora. Yo estaba dispuesto, mi amor, a cambiar para ti, a ser feliz, a cuidarte… a tener una familia. Pero no puedo estar indiferente a lo que ha pasado y tal vez tenga que volver a ser un asesino. Tal vez fui un iluso al pensar que tal maravilla existía para mí y aunque me ha parecido un sueño, tú has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado. Nunca olvidaré este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos.

-No digas eso como si fuera una despedida definitiva.- rogó Kaoru con voz ahogada. Sintió el abrazo de Kenshin apretarse en torno suyo.

-No sé qué pueda pasar.- admitió él.- No se si pueda volver. Por eso no es justo que te tenga atada a mí… sé que los demás te cuidarán y quizá aparezca la persona que pueda estar contigo siempre y darte lo que necesites.-

Pesadamente, Kenshin la soltó y se puso de pie. Tomó un morral que tenía guardado y comenzó a echar algunas de sus cosas en él. En cosa de minutos su equipaje estaba preparado.

Kaoru lo miraba sin saber qué reacción tomar y Kenshin se dirigió a la puerta.

-Sólo una noche más… por favor.-

La voz femenina detuvo al pelirrojo, que se volvió a mirarla.

-¿Qué?-

Kaoru no levantaba la vista del suelo.

-Sólo quédate una noche más.-

-Kaoru, no puedo. Yo debo ponerme en marcha… -

-Por favor…- dijo ella, mirándolo esta vez. – Tú has dicho… has dicho que esto era como un sueño para ti, y también lo ha sido para mí. Si no voy a volver a verte… al menos déjame algo hermoso que pueda recordar. No quiero pensar que lo último que tuve de ti fue la confesión de que mataste a tu esposa y de que podrías volver a matar.-

Kaoru se puso de pie y se acercó a quien seguía parado junto a la puerta. Por su parte Kenshin sentía como le temblaban las piernas.

- Es de noche… el momento ideal para tener un sueño. Ya la luz del sol mañana te mostrará la realidad o el camino que tengas que tomar. Kenshin… por favor… - terminó de decir la joven, de pie frente a él.

-Un sueño… prolongarlo más sería cruel contigo.- respondió.

- Aceptaré el castigo que venga después de esto.-

El morral cayó al suelo, al tiempo que lo hacía la espada. Kenshin tomó a Kaoru por la cintura y comenzó a besarla como un poseso.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

-Otro día sin resultados.- dijo Misao a Hannya, mientras se preparaban un lugar para pasar la noche.

-No te preocupes. Estoy seguro que daremos con ese pueblo perdido dentro del plazo que nos hemos impuesto.- respondió el hombre enmascarado.

Habían partido el 10 de Mayo, según lo acordado con los demás miembros, con el fin de buscar un lugar que al parecer estaría sometido por un sujeto que antes había sido un patriota. Habían oído hablar de un ejército que estaría controlando la región y a Misao el asunto le pareció tan mal, que decidió hacer averiguaciones para saber a qué atenerse en el caso de que haya un levantamiento armado. Después de todo, a pesar de que el nuevo régimen de gobierno llevaba instaurado cerca de diez años, aún había mucha tensión por culpa de grupos opositores.

Misao temía que de haber algún tipo de guerra, se llevara a cabo en Kyoto, la antigua capital imperial, o en Tokio, la nueva ciudad más importante. Después de todo, el pueblo que buscaban quedaba en la ruta que unía a ambas ciudades. Y si tal cosa estallaba en su ciudad natal, la joven no dudaría en llamar a los miembros Oniwabanshuu para cooperar en la defensa de Kyoto. Había salido sólo con Hannya que era el más diestro en espionaje.

-Mañana debemos partir más temprano.- dijo Misao a su acompañante.- Aprovecharemos mejor la luz del día.-

Hannya sonrió.

-Como digas, Okashira.-

Se acomodaron cerca de una fogata.

-Misao, estoy seguro que él hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú. Ama Kyoto.-

-¿Ehh?-

-Aoshi. –

-Ah, eso. No es un tema que me interese.- declaró Misao dándose la vuelta en su sitio.

-El señor Aoshi no es malo. Pero está muy confundido. Se ha dejado llevar por la frustración y el orgullo herido.-

-Ya déjalo, Hannya.-

-Con nosotros siempre fue muy especial. Estaba preocupado de que estuviéramos bien y de que pudiéramos desarrollar al máximo nuestras capacidades combativas. Junto a él crecimos mucho y estoy seguro que de haber sido otras las circunstancias, seríamos el grupo más importante en la historia reciente.-

Misao se movió exasperada.

-"Seríamos", "hubiéramos"… lo único que veo en Aoshi es en una persona que no vive en el presente, sino que siempre se quedó en "lo que hubiera podido hacer". Y por eso, en vez de acompañarnos y volver a casa, prefirió seguir solo, buscando una gloria que él cree que es importante, sin importarle lo que deje atrás. Primero me dejó a mi, siendo una niña, rompiendo las promesas que me hacía. Y ahora a ustedes también los dejó atrás. No esperes a que yo crea que él es un gran tipo, porque ahora que también crecí, pude ver realmente como era, y no me gustó. Y no quiero seguirlo ni ser como él… pero por sobre todo, no quiero tener que volver a escuchar su nombre.- dijo Misao muy molesta. Hannya la miraba asombrado… a Misao por lo general le encantaba hablar de Aoshi y sus hazañas, aunque debía reconocer que desde que lo vieran por última vez, ella había cambiado mucho.

La escuchó sollozar y se levantó para verla. La joven se había tapado la cabeza y él la movió un poco.

-Discúlpame, Misao… no quería que te pusieras así. No sabía que te doliera tanto.- declaró el enmascarado.

Al sentir una caricia sobre su cabeza, a Misao le dio más pena. Por eso se levantó y se dejó abrazar por Hannya.

-No es tu culpa… es… es… de él. Porque se fue, como siempre lo hace. Yo crecí respetándolo, después queriéndolo… soñaba con su llegada constantemente, pensaba en las muchas cosas que tenía que contarle y aunque él se iba antes de poder decirle todo lo que quería, yo esperaba con ilusión la próxima vez que lo viera. Nunca entendí por qué tenían que viajar tanto y cuando lo hice, sentí una decepción tan grande… tan grande… -

-Lo sé, Misao… todos los vimos… y nos sentimos mal por ser causantes de tu desilusión.-

-No, ustedes no podrían decepcionarme nunca.- dijo Misao abrazando a su "papá".- Ustedes hicieron lo que yo hubiera hecho de estar en su lugar. Respetarlo, obedecerle… seguirlo. De habérmelo permitido, Aoshi hubiera tenido en mí a la más leal de su grupo. Porque yo lo quería, Hannya… mucho… pero no me dejó… eso fue una posibilidad que no se dio y ya no puedo seguir pensando en eso. Tengo que avanzar, seguir adelante y ver lo que es realmente mejor para nuestro grupo y nuestras vidas.-

-Algún día el señor Aoshi se cansará de vagar y volverá a casa. Lo sé porque te quiere mucho. Eras su motivación para volver al Aoiya… -

-A estas alturas ya no me importa si decide volver o no. Sólo deseo no tener que volver a pensar en él porque otra desilusión no la soportaría.- concluyó la joven, sin ánimo de seguir con el tema.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Por su parte, Aoshi vagaba por el camino desierto, después de haber matado a una persona que le ofreció un duelo. Desde luego, con su capacidad, Aoshi le dio una muerte tan rápida que era posible que aquel pobre diablo ni se hubiese dado cuenta y permaneciera mucho tiempo en el limbo preguntándose qué pasó.

-Estoy para cosas más grandes y en cambio me conformo con asesinar a estúpidos por los caminos. Pensé que este tipo de gente había quedado atrás junto a la era Tokugawa.-

De pronto percibió algo raro en el aire y alcanzó a detener su marcha en solitario cuando una espada pasó delante de su nariz.

Aoshi no hizo ni una mueca de sorpresa. Nada. Simplemente desenvainó rápidamente sus kodachis y acabó con el sujeto que trató de atacarlo a traición. Pero no contaba con tres más que se le tiraron encima. Sin embargo, Aoshi no tardó demasiado en darles también una muerte rápida.

Como si le diera exactamente lo mismo, Aoshi limpió sus espadas y las guardó debidamente. Pasando por sobre los cadáveres de sus agresores, se encontró de improviso con un chico que sonreía, como si ver cuerpos destrozados fuese lo más divertido.

Aoshi percibió algo inusual en él y se puso en guardia, pero el chico sólo levantó los brazos.

-Calma, calma… vengo en son de paz. Estoy completamente desarmado.-

-Tienes algo que ver con ellos¿no es así?- preguntó Aoshi, refiriéndose a los muertos.

-Lamento haber tenido que valerme de ese método tan agresivo para comprobar sus capacidades, señor Shinomori.-

Aoshi pestañeó al escuchar su apellido. Algo muy raro y muy grande estaba pasando allí.

-Mi nombre es Sohjiro y tengo algo que proponerle. Por eso antes tenía que medir su capacidad combativa y veo que supera mis expectativas.-

Aoshi no dijo nada. Sólo se cruzó de brazos.

-Tengo un jefe… el señor Makoto Shishio. Está planificando tomarse el país y para eso necesitamos la cooperación de alguien como usted.-

-Esto es una broma.- observó Aoshi, muy serio.

-No, no lo es. Desde hace algún tiempo que lo hemos venido observando y sin duda es usted ideal para el puesto que queremos ofrecerle. Estamos preparando algunas tropas pero necesitamos de alguien que las dirija llegado el momento de actuar. Usted debe tener alguna experiencia en ello y por eso deseamos su colaboración.-

-Ya veo.- dijo Aoshi, reflexionando en la situación. – ¿Cómo puedo saber que ustedes van tan en serio como lo dicen?-

-Bien… ¿ha escuchado algo el día de hoy sobre Okubo Toshimichu?-

Aoshi arrugó un poco la frente buscando entre sus recuerdos recientes. Pronto recordó haber oído a alguien que decía que habían asesinado al ministro.

-Esa es sólo la primera fase del plan del Señor Shishio.- acotó Sohjiro.- Los hechos se precipitarán cada vez más rápido y por eso nos es imperioso contar con alguien como usted.-

Aoshi siempre deseó, de algún modo, poder figurar en los libros de historia y poner en alto el nombre de los Oniwabanshuu. Sin importar el bando al que perteneciera, él sólo deseaba pelear y mostrar lo que podía hacer.

Pensó en los hombres que dejó atrás, en la gloria que se estarían perdiendo.

-Llévame con tu jefe.- dijo Aoshi.- Quiero tratar en persona este asunto con él. Me interesa mucho.-

Sohjiro sonrió como siempre hacía, satisfecho de poder llevar a alguien como Aoshi frente al señor Shishio. Después de todo, había visto el modo de contactar con Battousai y cuando por fin pudo hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que no serviría a sus planes y que incluso, los entorpecería.

Pasaron por encima de los cadáveres destrozados de cuatro hombres que sin saberlo fueron hacia su muerte. Y se dirigieron hacia el este para poder llegar a la ruta de Tokai y desde allí acceder a un pueblo en especial.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kaoru llevó hacia atrás una de sus manos para poder desatar el nudo de su obi. Estiró el cuello para ofrecérselo a Kenshin que ávido, abría su yukata para dejarla caer al suelo.

Una vez la tuvo desnuda entre sus brazos, la estrechó fuertemente por la cintura, devorando sus firmes senos con impaciencia. Una parte de su cerebro registró un leve quejido de Kaoru, por lo que frenó un poco la fuerte succión que hacía a uno de ellos. La estaba abrumando con su pasión, con la desesperación que sentía por tenerla una vez más pero no podía detenerse y aunque en un momento Kaoru puso sus manos entre ambos para apartarlo un poco de ella, él no hizo caso y la abrazó más fuerte para besarla con ganas.

Kaoru apenas podía pensar y no sabía con exactitud qué sentir en ese momento. Por un lado estaba triste por la inminente partida de Kenshin, por otro alegre de tenerlo para ella unos momentos más… por otro… estaba un poco asustada por el modo en que intentaba poseerla.

El pelirrojo la tumbó sobre el futón y una vez allí, se quitó rápidamente la ropa y no esperó una invitación para colocarse entre sus piernas y penetrarla hasta el fondo, de una sola embestida.

Kaoru se arqueó al sentir la invasión apresurada de su esposo, quien empezó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella frenéticamente. Entonces comprendió que cuando ella le sugirió lo de la última noche juntos, formuló la pregunta que él tenía ganas de hacerle pero que por todas las cosas que estaban pasando por su cabeza no se atrevió a verbalizar.

Kenshin alcanzó su orgasmo y se dejó caer sobre ella, quien lo abrazó y recibió sin deseos de volver a soltarlo. Él trató de salir de su cuerpo y acostarse a su lado, pero Kaoru no se lo permitió.

-Quédate un momento más así… por favor.- murmuró.

-Lo siento… me volví un poco loco y no te tomé en cuenta.- dijo él un poco arrepentido de su acción anterior.

-No te preocupes, mi amor. Tenemos todavía un poco de tiempo para hacerlo más pausado, o como tú quieras. Está bien.

Kenshin se quedó un rato sobre Kaoru, dormitando sobre ella, cuando notó que su excitación volvía. Inhaló fuerte el aroma de ella y se sintió perdido. Trató de besarla y ella se rió.

-Ya lo sé… yo también sentí como creció.-

-Disculpa.-

-No te disculpes, tonto… a mí me gusta que te pase eso, pero solo conmigo¿está bien?- dijo la joven tratando de sonar animada. Esa noche era su último sueño y no quería recordarla como una noche de llanto y de tristeza. Debía animarlo.

-No te preocupes… no me había pasado con nadie más en mucho tiempo.-

Kaoru recordó que Kenshin le había dicho que había estado casado. No quiso seguir pensando en eso ni obsesionarse con lo del asesinato de su primera esposa. Por eso buscó su boca y lo besó con fuerza, jugando con su lengua y saboreando la textura de sus labios. Le besó las sienes, las mejillas, el cuello. Llegó a su hombro y no pudo resistir la tentación de morderlo.

-No hagas eso… o no respondo de mí.- dijo él, divertido. Por lo visto, también estaba dispuesto a vivir una pequeña farsa por última vez.

Kaoru no soltó el hombro masculino e incluso se dio la maña de arañar suavemente su espalda mientras se arqueaba para aplastar sus senos contra el pecho de él y restregarse. Kenshin salió del cuerpo de Kaoru.

-Pequeña bruja, me estás provocando deliberadamente. Eres terrible.-

-Parece no molestarte.- observó ella, riendo. Kenshin la miró. Tenía los ojos hinchados, seguramente se sentía terrible, pero seguía sonriendo para él, que era el causante de sus preocupaciones.- Te voy a enseñar algo nuevo. Pero debes confiar en mí.-

-Está bien.-

Kenshin llevó una mano hacia la entrepierna de Kaoru, para jugar con los pliegues de piel que allí se encontraban. El otro brazo lo dejó bajo la nuca de la joven, para estar de costado junto a ella y poder besarla a su antojo.

-Estás muy húmeda.- le dijo al oído.

-Es por tu culpa. Me echaste algo tuyo ahí.- respondió ella, sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara. Kenshin sonreía y eso era maravilloso.

Kenshin tomó una yukata que encontró cerca y la limpió un poco.

-Así está mejor.-

Primero introdujo un dedo dentro de ella y después un segundo. Empezó a moverlos.

-No sabía… que se podía también con las manos.- dijo ella en voz muy baja, pues estaba tratando de controlar lo temblores que empezaban a sacudir su cuerpo.

-Y no sólo con eso.- dijo él, soltándola para descender con su boca.

-Espera… Kenshin… no lo hagas.-

-Sshht… confía, mi amor.-

Kaoru trató de cerrar las piernas pero Kenshin las separó suavemente usando ambas manos y después con sus dedos, los pliegues entre los que antes se internaron.

Posó la boca sobre el centro palpitante y henchido de su esposa y comenzó a succionar.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Estaba tan cansada que se durmió de inmediato. Tenía aún el cuerpo húmedo y Kenshin la cubrió con la manta. A la luz de la vela se veía brillante, hermosa.

Fue al baño y se aseó rápidamente. Regresó a ponerse la ropa y mientras se vestía, no podía dejar de mirarla.

Era suya. Completamente suya. Más que antes, más que nunca, lo había sido. Su mujer… suya.

Pero tenía que dejarla. Había cosas que hacer… tenía que terminar definitivamente con un pasado que no se había querido quedar atrás y no estaba seguro de poder regresar vivo a casa.

Kaoru se movió en sueños, destapándose. Kenshin la abrigó de inmediato, pues la noche estaba fría y sin un cuerpo adicional, ella perdería el calor rápidamente. Tenía muchas ganas de quitarse la ropa y regresar junto a ella, y quedarse así, por mucho tiempo, abrazadito a la joven. Tenía ganas de dormir y despertar un día y darse cuenta que todo lo que estaba pasando era una ilusión o bien que ya había terminado. Tenía ganas de que viniera de nuevo el señor Okubo para decirle que su muerte era una mentira, que era una farsa que idearon para descubrir a quien sabe quien.

Tenía ganas de no ser quien era y poder llevar una vida tranquila.

Pero las cosas no eran así, reflexionó mientras se ponía la espada al cinto. Él había apoyado al actual gobierno en sus inicios… era en parte responsable de lo que estaba pasando. Tenía que hacerse cargo de sus errores y marchar a Kyoto a frenar un golpe de estado que se precipitaba porque la gente se sentía muy insegura por lo del asesinato del Ministro. Si en ese momento estallaba una guerra, en cualquier parte, por pequeña que fuera, desencadenaría de inmediato una guerra civil de proporciones, porque la gente estaba asustada. Y asustada… reaccionaba con más violencia.

La violencia. Su vida entera había estado muy ligado a ella y siempre creyó que estaba bien así. Pero después de vivir con Kaoru, no quería volver a llevar esa vida de un errante sin hogar, sin alguien que también se preocupara por él.

Suspiró molesto. Se estaba volviendo egoísta y eso no debía ser. No tenía derecho a exigir nada… ya debería considerarse eternamente agradecido por los meses que había vivido con Kaoru.

Salió a la calle y empezó a caminar, con su morral al hombro. Estaba oscuro pero no le importó. Tantos años vagando solo le habían otorgado la seguridad para moverse en lugares sin luz. Era bueno haber dejado a Kaoru atrás. A ella le gustaba mucho la luz y quizá le hubiese dado miedo andar por ahí.

Era bueno no llevarla a Kyoto, a que le hicieran daño.

-"Pues iré… te seguiré. Y si te conviertes de nuevo en Battousai, lloraré, gritaré tan fuerte que podrás escucharme y volver a ser Kenshin. Yo cuidaré que no rompas tu promesa"-

Kenshin suspiró al escuchar esa frase tan claramente en su mente. Kaoru era muy ingenua después de todo. Ojala las cosas se resolvieran llorando o gritando.

Pero a pesar de lo absurdo que le pudiera parecer la frase, lo cierto es que la retuvo por mucho tiempo en su cerebro.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kaoru despertó, notando que aún estaba oscuro, que el sol no había salido. Tanteando la cama, descubrió pronto que estaba sola.

-Se fue… - musitó, mientras un fuerte torrente de lágrimas acudía a sus ojos. Estaba desnuda y se abrazó a si misma, haciéndose un ovillo bajo las frazadas.

Finalmente su sueño había terminado. Debía enfrentar la vida como era realmente: estaba huérfana, a cargo de un niño y de un dojo en decadencia. Ya no contaba con el apoyo de Kenshin… sería una mujer separada y esperaba que tal noticia no llegara a oídos de su primo Hiroshi, porque sabía que pronto volvería a molestarla para quedarse con su propiedad.

-Kaoru… -

La joven dejó de respirar por unos momentos. Tal vez su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Al escuchar nuevamente el llamado, se limpió los ojos con una mano y se incorporó un poco.

De entre las sombras de la habitación, salió Kenshin. Se acercó a la cama y se agachó junto a ella. Encendió una lámpara para verla mejor al rostro.

-Lo siento.- dijo la joven acongojada.- Creí que te habías ido… no quería hacértelo más difícil… lamento que hayas visto esto.- añadió, refiriéndose a su llanto.

Kenshin alargó una mano hasta ella y tocó su mejilla húmeda, acariciándola. La mano fue reemplazada de un modo suave por los labios de Kenshin. Después regresó a su sitio.

-Tenías razón, porque me fui.- dijo él en voz baja.- pero tuve que regresar para hacerte una pregunta.-

-Dime.- dijo Kaoru, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar sus emociones y no seguir llorando. El debía irse libremente, sin más culpas. Y llevarse un lindo recuerdo de ella.

-Tú… ¿Tú crees ser capaz de soportar el peso de una espada?- preguntó luego de un rato.

-¿Qué?- Kaoru no entendía.

Kenshin tomó aire para reformular su pregunta.

-¿Crees que puedas llorar y gritar tan fuerte, como para que yo pueda oírte?-

-Kenshin… -

-Tal vez tú seas la única persona que pueda salvarme.- admitió él.- Y… me siento muy egoísta por todo esto pero en verdad, no quiero partir sin ti. Sé que te estoy exponiendo a muchos peligros pero… ya no puedo estar solo otra vez.-

A Kaoru no le importó mucho no llevar nada encima en ese momento, porque de todos modos se lanzó sobre Kenshin para abrazarlo. Estaba muy emocionada.

-No te preocupes, Kenshin… yo lo haré… yo te ayudaré todo lo que puedas. Veré que puedas cumplir tu misión… soy tu esposa, mi amor, y debo ayudarte a seguir el camino que escojas.-

Kenshin la envolvió con sus brazos, ocultando la cara en el hombro desnudo de ella. Aún estaba muy inseguro sobre la decisión que había tomado pero, ya había hecho la propuesta y no podía echarse para atrás.

-Vístete. Debemos partir cuanto antes.-

Kaoru no perdió tiempo en esperar a que le dijera algo más. Corrió a buscar agua para asearse y después de eso fue a por su ropa para vestirse. Kenshin la miraba asombrado.

-Realmente ella… está dejando sin dudar todo por mí.- se decía.

Cuando el resplandor del sol anunció que pronto éste saldría, Kaoru y Kenshin estaban listos para iniciar su viaje. Kaoru le dejó una carta a Yahiko, diciéndole que tratarían de volver pronto y que confiaban en que él cuidaría la casa. También le dejaba la dirección del albergue Aoiya por si quería contactar con ellos.

Y después de eso, Kenshin y Kaoru Himura, partieron a Kyoto.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

_Fin Acto Quince_

_A Kyoto._

_Mayo 4, 2007_

**Notas de Autora**

Hola!!!

**Gracias a… **

_Kaorumar__  
MissLain   
__MICH-SAMA__  
__Arashi Shinomori__  
__mai maxwell__  
__Athena Kaoru Himura__  
__gabyhyatt__  
HADA   
vivilacus  
MER1  
lauri-chan _

_**Por reportarse y animarme tanto. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

Pobre Kenshin. Aunque llegaron pocos reviews en comparación a capítulos anteriores fue lejos el personaje más vilipendiado de la semana. Tal vez sea superado por Aoshi (quien hasta el momento lleva el primer lugar como el personaje más detestado por las acciones que comete)

Pero como ustedes saben, yo soy una defensora de Kenshin y el pobrecito debía estar muy asustado con la idea de que le pasara algo malo a Kaoru como para llevarla con él. Mmm… bueno, antes tampoco lo entendía y me daba rabia con él, hasta que me dio un fuerte ataque depresivo y por eso puse en duda hasta mi noviazgo (si, pasé por la etapa de pensar que no era justo que novio estuviera con alguien así de "enferma") pero al final con amor y diálogo todo se supera… el dar a conocer los temores (no sólo las esperanzas) es bueno para cualquier relación._**  
**_

Un pequeño gran cambio en la historia. Dudé mucho sobre si ponerlo o no, pero al final, siempre Kenshin se va, Kaoru sufre mucho y al final lo sigue. Opté por aligerarle un poco la carga a Kaoru y dejar que él tome la decisión de llevarla. Muajajajaja… por lo tanto, esto también les acarreará otras dificultades.

También se hemos encontrado a Misao, y como ven, Aoshi ya fue contactado por Sohjiro, aunque para un puesto diferente al del manga.

También les quería reiterar los cambios del episodio anterior. Le agregué la parte en que todos conversan con Okubo en el dojo y metí tijeras por ahí, sacando el momento en que llega Kenshin a ver a Kaoru, dejando esa escena en este capítulo. Espero no tener que volver a hacer algo parecido, pondré más atención en la forma de planificar los actos.

Nuevamente recuperando el paso perdido… fiu… mi computador anda bastante lento. Estoy pensando seriamente en comprar un notebook. Ya no tendría que depender de mi hermano si tiene o no ganas de jugar o navegar todo el día. En esta época me desgasta mucho tener que escribir después de medianoche hasta las tres o cuatro de la mañana a veces. En otras ocasiones estoy tan cansada que no puedo esperar hasta esa hora y me quedo dormida.

El otro día encontré la película de "La Visión de Escaflowne" y como le tenía ganas hace tiempo, la compré y la vi. En mi humilde opinión, la animación está espectacular, los efectos y todo eso, pero me quedo con los personajes de la serie de televisión. O sea… Hitomi era una chica muy alegre y vivaz en la serie, era una atleta y tenía a su mejor amiga, Yukari, algo muy distinto a lo que vi en la peli. Encima, creo que quedaron muchos cables sueltos. Igual se comprende que en hora y media no se pueda explayar mucho con respecto a los personajes… en fin… me sentí un poco estafada. Desde luego, es una opinión muy personal, porque puede que haya gente que la encuentre espectacular. Pero yo… como que mejor me voy a bajar la serie para verla tranquilamente.

Un beso a todos. Nos leemos el próximo jueves.


	16. En Camino

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, y menos alguno de sus personajes, que son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki y de quienes tienen los derechos correspondientes. La presente es una historia basada en el manga original y por ello tiene bastantes semejanzas. De todos modos hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura entretención. (Además, me hubiera gustado un poco que la serie fuera así)

**Entre mis Brazos**

**Acto Dieciséis**

**(Larga duración)**

**En camino.**

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

-¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO KENSHIN!!!!-

Sanosuke estaba realmente que reventaba y necesitaba golpear algo para quitarse la tremenda rabia que tenía dentro.

Tae, Tsubame y Megumi, en la puerta de Akabeko, lo miraban asustadas. Yahiko se temía esa reacción de él y aunque esperaba que no destruyera nada, Sanosuke arremetió contra un par de barriles viejos que se encontraban en la calle, hasta que quedaron sólo astillas de ellos y los aros de metal. Nada más.

-¡Me lo prometió… dijo que si necesitaba ayuda y tenía que viajar, me avisaría, pero se fue¡TENGO QUE DESTRUIR ALGO O ME VOY A VOLVER LOCO!-

Dicho esto, Sanosuke buscó con la mirada algo que romper, pero Tae se le puso enfrente.

-Si te atreves a romper algo de este local, te juro que te lo haré pagar hasta cuatro veces su valor.-

Megumi la respaldó.

-Y te puedes ir olvidando de la atención hospitalaria gratis e incluso de esta maravillosa doctora que te atiende, porque a mi clínica no entrarás más.-

Sanosuke podía ser violento pero estaba muy consciente de que en lo que respecta a las deudas, Tae podía ser muy persistente al cobrarlas y él por lo general se encontraba sin dinero. Y que Megumi hablaba muy en serio.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se retiró, aguatándose las ganas de patear los traseros de la gente que pasaba.

-Oh… Tae y Megumi son muy valerosas.- dijo Tsubame muy admirada.

-Es la única forma de tratar con estos cabezotas. Plantarles cara y no ceder.- dijo Tae, aliviada al ver que había salvado su restaurante de la rabieta de Sanosuke.- Tal vez debiste habernos dicho lo de la partida de Kenshin y Kaoru en otro momento, Yahiko, pero ya nada se puede hacer.-

El aludido mantenía una carta entre las manos.

-No se me ocurrió pensar que Sano reaccionaría de esa forma.- dijo.- Aunque lo cierto es que a mi también me ha sorprendido mucho la noticia esta mañana, cuando encontré esta carta junto a mi puerta.-

-Vaya… finalmente Kaoru siguió a Kenshin.- dijo Tae.- En verdad, nunca pensé que fueran tan unidos.

-¿Y por qué no habrían de serlo?.- preguntó Tsubame.- Ellos se ven muy bien juntos. Además, se casaron por amor¿no?.-

-No necesariamente.- murmuró Tae, sin ser escuchada por los niños pero si por Megumi. Tae estaba al tanto de que el matrimonio Himura-Kamiya había sido realizado por conveniencia, de modo que Kaoru obtuviera la protección de un marido. Sinceramente, no creyó que se fueran a tomar tanto cariño y apoyo mutuo como el que mostraban. Lejos de alegrarse con la idea de que Kenshin se llevara a Kaoru a Kyoto, estaba muy preocupada por la suerte de su amiga.

-Debo cuidar la casa durante el tiempo que estén fuera, pero la verdad, Tae, me gustaría poder ir ido con ellos, para tratar de ayudarles. Ellos son mi única familia. Aunque me siento halagado porque me confiaron su casa, no quiero permanecer aquí sin hacer nada. Por eso he pensado en que los seguiré a Kyoto y no descansaré hasta lograr ese objetivo.- dijo el chico, sonando muy maduro.

-Pero Yahiko… - dijo Tsubame.- ¿Tú sabes cómo llegar a Kyoto?-

-Eeh… pues… la verdad es que… no.-

Un largo silencio se produjo.

-Necesitas saber cómo llegar o te perderás.- dijo Megumi.

-No hay problema… yo llegaré de todos modos.- dijo Yahiko, muy convencido en el éxito de su empresa.

-Pero si te pierdes y te retrasas, tal vez llegues cuando ellos vengan de vuelta.- observó Tsubame.

-Kaoru me anotó la dirección de un lugar al que puedo escribirles. Algo así como Aoiya. Sólo tengo que preguntar cómo llegar a Kyoto y luego, preguntar por ese restaurante.-

-Es un viaje arriesgado para un chico como tú.- dijo Tae.

-He estado en situaciones más difíciles. No le tengo miedo a nada. Viajaré a encontrarme con Kaoru y Kenshin. Está decidido.-

-Al menos tu reacción ha sido más positiva que la de cierto cabeza de pollo.- dijo Megumi.- Y eso habla bien de ti. Sería terrible para la sociedad que un niño como tú tome los ejemplos que da ese gamberro de cuarta.

-No soy un gamberro de cuarta.- dijo Sanosuke apareciendo detrás de ellos, conteniendo su ira.- Soy un experto en el arte de pelear con los puños.

-Que tiempos terribles estos que se viven.- dijo Megumi mirando al cielo.- A cualquier cosa le llaman arte.-

Tsubame miraba a uno y otro, temiendo que en cualquier momento estallara una guerra cruenta entre ellos.

-Hey, Yahiko, si quieres ir a Kyoto, yo te acompañaré. Conozco el camino para llegar.- soltó Sanosuke en un tono bastante amable y calmado, descolocando a los demás. Yahiko lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿En verdad conoces el camino a Kyoto?-

-Claro que si, muchacho. Además, mi sentido de la orientación es único.-

-Yahiko, llegar a Kyoto es muy simple. Sólo tienes que tomar barco o tren. – dijo Tae. – y tardarás poco tiempo.

-Yahiko, esas cosas del barco o el tren son del demonio y te harán perder tu alma. Además, los verdaderos hombres viajan a pie. Nosotros haremos el trayecto a pie y nos fortaleceremos viajando.-

-Sanosuke, Yahiko es un niño y debe…-

-Debe fortalecerse. Nada de usar esas cosas poseídas, él se moverá con sus propios pies.-

Megumi por su parte miraba suspicazmente a Sanosuke.

-¿No será que tú le tienes miedo a esos artefactos?... No puedo creerlo, Sanosuke.

-No es miedo. Es sentido común. Dicen que si uno se sube a esos demonios que escupen vapor, no volverán nunca más al mundo de los mortales. Y los barcos no son seguros porque se hunden.

-Tsubame viajó en tren a Kyoto y volvió en barco con sus padres.- dijo Tae, mirando a Sanosuke con cierta mueca de burla en los labios. – Ella es la prueba de que esas cosas que dices son inventos de la gente ignorante.

Sanosuke se encolerizó nuevamente.

-¡Cómo te atreves a decirme que son cosas de ignorantes!. El tren es un ser demoníaco, no hay que subirse y punto. Yahiko, haremos el viaje a pie.-

-Muy bien, Sanosuke, partiremos esta tarde.- dijo Yahiko echándose los brazos a la nuca y mirando hacia otra parte, como si estuviera cansado de la discusión que oía.

-¿Irás a Kyoto con este idiota?- le preguntó Megumi.- Tardarás al menos diez días en llegar por la ruta de Tokai.-

-No hay problema, Sanosuke tiene razón en eso de que podemos entrenar por el camino. Quizá yo pueda hacerme más fuerte por si tengo que ayudar a Kenshin y Kaoru.

-¡Este chico es un valiente, todo un hombre!- exclamó Sanosuke complacido de que alguien tomara en serio sus palabras.- Me agrada tu actitud, Yahiko, pero… espero que lleves el dinero que te ahorrarás del pasaje del tren, para que podamos comer durante el viaje.-

Dicho esto, Sanosuke desapareció bajo tres damas y un niño que lo golpearon hasta el cansancio por ser un mantenido y encima abusador.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kaoru estaba un poco cansada después de caminar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde sin detenerse. Además, tenía hambre.

-Nos detendremos dentro de una hora. Tenemos que tratar de avanzar lo más posible mientras haya luz.- Le había dicho Kenshin.- Así podremos llegar pronto a Kyoto.-

La joven suspiró. Ella había prometido no ser una carga para Kenshin pero estaba muy cansada en verdad. Sospechaba que el haber dormido poco en la noche era la causa de su falta de vitalidad. Por otra parte, no se concentraba en el viaje porque tenía algo que la molestaba en la cabeza. ¿Qué habría de cierto en eso que le contó Kenshin sobre la muerte de su supuesta primera esposa?

-Tenemos que alcanzar Odawara para comprar provisiones e iniciar la parte de Hakone, que es algo dificultosa.-

-Está bien. Tú dirás… eres tú el que conoce este camino.-

Kaoru apartó de su mente la imagen de Kenshin matando a una mujer y pensó por un momento en que la idea de viajar en barco en vez de a pie le gustaba mucho más.

Después de salir de casa esa madrugada, se habían encontrado con Saito, el sujeto que se había metido en su dojo con el fin de matar a Kenshin. Kaoru había temido que se pusieran a pelear nuevamente, pero en verdad, ambos se trataron de modo muy cortés y frío. Por lo que pudo deducir Kaoru de su conversación, ahora Kenshin y Saito eran aliados con el fin de mantener cierta paz en el gobierno actual.

En un momento Saito le había dicho a Kenshin que viajarían en barco, pero Kenshin se rehusó, diciendo algo de que ellos viajarían a pie porque era más seguro y no entró en mayores detalles. Después la tomó de una mano, algo molesto por algo que le dijera Saito seguramente, y caminaron sin parar hasta alcanzar el inicio de la ruta de Tokai.

-¿Kenshin?-

-Dime.

-Hum… ¿por qué no quisiste que viajáramos en barco? Creí escuchar que Saito nos pagaría los pasajes.-

Kenshin la miró un poco serio. No le quería dar la respuesta verdadera porque eso implicaba decir lo que había pasado el día anterior, cosa que la asustaría.

Él había partido a encontrarse con el señor Okubo para darle su respuesta y al llegar a cierto punto del camino, notó mucha gente reunida alrededor de un carruaje y algunos policías. Al acercarse supo que el Señor Okubo había sido asesinado. Se había encontrado una nota el lugar en la que cierto grupo se adjudicaba el homicidio y Kenshin pensaba en ello tratando de digerir lo que había pasado cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas:

-"Si no quiere morir como el ministro, no se acerque al señor Shishio."-

Aunque Kenshin se dio vuelta de inmediato, no vio a nadie sospechoso.

-"Por eso lo mejor es viajar a pie, porque si me atacan, podré actuar tranquilo. No como en un barco o en un tren, en que mucha gente puede resultar herida."- pensaba el espadachín mientras caminaba con su esposa. Pero lo que al final le contestó fue:

-Lo que pasa, Kaoru… y me da un poco de vergüenza, es que me mareo mucho en los barcos.-

-Ah… ya entiendo.-

Siguieron su viaje en silencio. La verdad es que Kenshin no estaba con ánimo de hablar y aunque ella tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, prefería también mantenerse callada.

El pelirrojo se sentía bien de tener la compañía de Kaoru y en cierta forma, lo halagaba sobremanera el modo en que ella lo seguía sin importar lo que pasara. Pero por otra parte, se repetía constantemente que debió haberla dejado en casa, donde estaría más segura. Si lo atacaban estando en el camino, sin duda ella sería un blanco apetecible, por ser sin duda su punto más débil.

La joven miró una enorme piedra bajo un árbol y sintió deseos de poner su traserito en ella, asi que corrió a sentarse. Kenshin hizo una mueca de reprobación.

-Lo siento, Kaoru, pero debemos seguir.-

-Kenshin, llevamos medio día andando, me duelen los pies. Déjame descansar un poco.- dicho esto, Kaoru se quitó las sandalias y se masajeó los pies, los tobillos y pantorrillas.

Kenshin no dijo nada, pero se agachó, recogió las sandalias y pasándole el bolso de viaje a su esposa, se la echó a la espalda.

-No podemos detenernos.-

Kaoru suspiró, abrazando el cuello de Kenshin para no caer. Se sentía un poco mal… se decía que ella no debía ser una carga para él y justo en ese momento, él la llevaba, seguramente cansándose más.

Tal vez debió rehusar la proposición que le hizo él de acompañarlo, cuando ella sabía que los motivos que tenía para no llevarla eran tan de peso.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Al caer la tarde, Yahiko estaba listo para partir a Kyoto, asi que se echó un pequeño bolso a la espalda además de su espada de bambú y fue a buscar a Sanosuke a su casucha.

Éste se encontraba pidiéndole dinero prestado a un amigo para financiarse el viaje y la estadía en Kyoto. Tsunan Tsukioka era un amigo de confianza, como un hermano para él.

-Aquí tienes, Sanosuke, no te preocupes en devolverme el dinero después, mientras me cuentes con lujo de detalles lo que suceda allá en Kyoto.-

Tsunan era reportero y sabía muchas cosas feas del gobierno que debía callar. Pero aunque no pudiera divulgarlas, le gustaba saber de ellas y tomar nota, pues tenía la esperanza de que sus escritos algún día estuvieran en los estantes de la Historia Japonesa. Tsunan también tenía otra faceta… en sus ratos libres le gustaba hacer bombas. Era un pasatiempo que le quedó de una época rebelde cuando era joven, en la que se oponía al gobierno. Pero eso era tiempo pasado…

-Sano, llévate éstas, por si te hacen falta.- dijo extendiéndole una bolsa con muchos explosivos.- Hace tiempo que vengo escuchando rumores entre mis fuentes de problemas con un posible golpe de estado, por eso comencé a fabricarlas de nuevo. Si estás en el grupo de choque, estoy seguro que te servirán.-

-Muchas gracias, amigo.- dijo Sano poniéndole un brazo sobre los hombros.- Eres lo máximo.

-Pero recuerda… después quiero saberlo todo. Ese será el modo en que me pagarás lo que hago por ti.-

-Cuenta con ello.-

Sintieron un golpe en la puerta de la casucha y Sanosuke abrió, descubriendo a Yahiko.

-Que bien que ya estás listo… podemos irnos ahora mism… ¿eh?-

Sanosuke se interrumpió al ver una enorme sombra tras el muchacho.

-Creo que te han seguido, chico.- dijo Sano, apartando a Yahiko de la puerta para enfrentarse directamente a Saito.

-¿Así que pretendes viajar?- le preguntó Saito con cara de poco amigos, y brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.- Si vas a Kyoto, no te lo recomendaría.-

-¿¡Qué dices, ojos feos!?-

-Que si Battousai partió en solitario, fue porque sabe que no será capaz de defenderlos y que ustedes tampoco podrán defenderse. Ustedes son su punto débil. Bueno, se llevó a la chiquilla pero es otro cuento. Seguramente la esconderá por ahí. Es lo mejor que puede hacer.-

-¿Nosotros el punto débil de Kenshin?.- dijo Yahiko molesto. –Yo pienso ayudar a Kenshin, no a ser su punto débil.

-Iremos con él porque somos un grupo.- dijo Sanosuke muy molesto con lo que Saito insinuaba.

-¿Un grupo?... ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?... después del tercer golpe te desplomaste como una muñeca de trapo. Battousai vio eso, y está muy conciente de que ni tú ni el mocoso ni nadie más son oponentes para el tipo de personas al que va a enfrentar.-

Sanosuke sintió la rabia hervir nuevamente en sus venas.

-Una carga para Kenshin… llevó a la chiquilla pero a nosotros no porque somos una carga.-

-Técnicamente ella le puede dar algo que ustedes no. No me extraña que haya tomado esa decisión… los hombres jóvenes son muy pasionales.- murmuró Saito.

-¡Aparta, Saito!... tengo que ir a Kyoto y golpear a Kenshin y después decirle un par de cositas.- dijo Sano, tomando su bolso del interior de la casa. Salió rápidamente, siendo interceptado por el Lobo de Mibu.

-Te he dicho que no vayas. No permitiré que sigas con ese suicidio de querer ir a Kyoto a que te maten y encima a distraer a Battousai. Ya bastante tiene con su mujer.-

A Sanosuke no le hizo gracia nada de lo que escuchó, asi que se abalanzó sobre Saito. Éste lo recibió con una alta dosis de golpes directamente sobre su estómago. Sanosuke cayó hacia atrás escupiendo sangre.

-Como te digo.- dijo Saito apenas cansado.- En una verdadera guerra siempre se busca acabar con el enemigo… dar en su punto débil. No existe el juego limpio y acabarán contigo y con la vida del mocoso.-

Sanosuke se puso de pie y le lanzó un golpe a Saito, con dirección al pecho.

-¡No me duelen tus golpes, sino el hecho de que Kenshin me considere una carga!-

Saito recibió el puño de Sanosuke con los brazos cruzados sobre el tórax para protegerse y ambos saltaron hacia atrás al separarse.

-¡¡Te demostraré con los puños que soy capaz de luchar y resistir en Kyoto!!- gritó Sano, retando a Saito a pelear.

La espada de éste cayó al suelo cuando se la quitó y la soltó. Ya que el cabeza de gallo quería pelea, él se pondría a su nivel, con los puños limpios.

-¡¡Hazlo picadillo, Sanosuke, desfigúrale la cara a ese tipo!!.- gritó Yahiko para darle ánimo a su amigo.

-Hay que tener compasión, chico.- respondió Sanosuke.- Él nació asi y sería terrible empeorarlo más.-

"Realmente me detestan" pensó Saito con cierto aburrimiento. Lo mejor sería ponerse en guardia. De inmediato Sanosuke se abalanzó sobre él, dándole una fuerte sucesión de golpes.

Los puños de Sanosuke caían sin piedad sobre Saito, quien mantenía los brazos cruzados para protegerse y se movía con agilidad, esquivando los golpes del joven luchador. Sin embargo, aunque eran muchos golpes y muy rápidos, ninguno lograba tocarlo.

Sanosuke dejó de pelear y con alarma se dio cuenta que si bien con su fuerza, había logrado destrozar las mangas del uniforme de Saito, éste no presentaba ningún daño físico.

-Me toca a mi.- dijo el policía, dándole un certero golpe en la mandíbula a su oponente. Sanosuke sorprendido y aturdido, cayó hacia atrás. Yahiko y Tsunan también estaban asombrados. -¿Has entendido, Sanosuke, que estás muy lejos de Battusai y de mi en cuanto a fuerza y agilidad?-

Sanosuke se puso de pie una vez más, enojado al máximo.

-Cierra la boca, ojos feos. Después de todo… cuando Kenshin y tú empezaron a pelear, tampoco tenían experiencia ni fuerza y la fueron ganando con el tiempo.-

Saito hizo como que ignoraba tal comentario y le lanzó un potentísimo golpe a Sanosuke, quien no se movió y esperó a que el puñetazo llegara hasta él.

En vez de responderlo, lo detuvo, atrapando la muñeca de Saito entre sus puños. Saito quedó descolocado por un momento y aunque trató de retirar su brazo de tal prisión, Sanosuke apretó con más fuerza.

-¿Y, qué te parece, ojos feos? Puedo romperlo si quiero. No deberías subestimarme por ser un novato. ¡IRE A KYOTO Y ME HARÉ MÁS FUERTE. AYUDARÉ A KENSHIN Y LE HARÉ COMPRENDER QUE NO SOY UNA CARGA PARA ÉL!-

Sanosuke dejó libre el brazo de Saito y éste lo miró con una expresión indescifrable. Se dio la media vuelta y se fue, diciendo:

-Pero que quede claro que yo no soy el responsable de la tremenda estupidez que piensas hacer, y encima, arrastrando al mocoso.-

Cuando el policía desapareció, Tsunan se ofreció a vendar a Sanosuke. Pero éste se rehusó.

-Debo partir cuanto antes a Kyoto con el chiquillo. Sé que sientes lo mismo que yo.- le dijo a Yahiko.- él es nuestro amigo y lo seguiremos. Tsunan, dame las pomadas, me las aplicaré por el camino. Yahiko, toma tu bolso y vayámonos de una buena vez-.

Yahiko recibió las pomadas y algunas vendas que le dio Tsunan y partió junto a Sanosuke.

"Yo también debo fortalecerme más. Tampoco quiero ser una carga para Kenshin." Pensaba el muchacho.

Las sombras se alargaban y la noche caía cuando Yahiko y Sanosuke alcanzaron la avenida principal.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kaoru notó que las personas miraban con cierto temor a Kenshin y pronto dedujo que era porque traía la espada a la vista. Kenshin le dijo que lo mejor era que la gente no se les acercara para no retrasarlos demasiado, aunque ella sospechaba que había otro motivo oculto para ello.

Ya habían alcanzado el primer pueblo, Odawara. Una mujer se acercó a ellos para ofrecerles hospedaje, pero Kenshin rechazó el ofrecimiento. Lo hizo una vez más con una nueva mujer que se acercó.

-Apuesto a que no tiene dinero o es un tacaño. Pobre de la mujer que lleva con él.- comentó alguien.

-Mírala, ella es muy linda, seguramente él la raptó de algún sitio.-

-Claro, si lleva una espada, debe ser un tipo violento.-

Kenshin y Kaoru oían claramente las murmuraciones y no les hacían mucha gracia. Kaoru estaba a punto de estallar y saltar sobre una de las mujeres que hablaba tan mal de su pelirrojito cuando Kenshin la tomó por la muñeca.

-Es mejor así. Déjalas. Sigamos con nuestro viaje.-

Compraron algo de comer y salieron del pueblo. Kaoru miró las calles iluminadas y los edificios que quedaban a su espalda con nostalgia.

-Pensé que nos hospedaríamos allí.-

-Pasaremos la noche más allá. ¿Todavía te duelen los pies?-

-Un poco. Pero estoy bien, no te preocupes.-

Kaoru trataba de no dar problemas aunque cada paso se estaba volviendo una tortura. Además, Kenshin estaba tan serio. Apenas había intercambiado un par de frases con ella durante el día.

Cerca de la medianoche, salieron del camino y se internaron en el bosque. Kaoru estaba aterrorizada y Kenshin le tomó una mano.

-No te preocupes, conozco esta parte. Confía en mí.-

Kaoru pasó saliva y obligó a sus piernas a moverse. Tanto miedo, tanto cansancio… ¿sería eso parte del peso de una espada?

Llegaron a un pequeño claro con un pequeño refugio de cazadores hecho de ramas y hojas, junto a un frondoso árbol. Kenshin dejó ahí las cosas, juntó ramas e hizo una fogata.

-La mantendremos encendida toda la noche. De ese modo estaremos calentitos y no se nos acercarán los animales del bosque.- le dijo a Kaoru mientras traía más leña. Ella sacó una manta que traía en el bolso y se la echó encima, sentándose bajo el refugio. Ya no podía más.

Kenshin le dio algunas galletas, le alargó una especie de cantimplora con agua y se sentó junto a ella, avivando el fuego de cuando en cuando. Cuando ambos saciaron su hambre un poco, prepararon el lugar para dormir. Bajo lo que parecía un montón de hojas secas, había una litera muy sencilla, para una sola persona y a todas luces, se veía mucho mejor que el duro suelo.

Kenshin le dijo a Kaoru que ella durmiera en la litera y que él haría guardia.

-Has dormido tanto o menos que yo. Ven a dormir también.- dijo ella.

-No, Kaoru, alguien debe vigilar y… -

-Kenshin, si no descansas bien, no serás oponente para nadie. Ven aquí y duerme conmigo unas horas.- dijo Kaoru muy enérgica, en un tono de voz que no aceptaba réplica alguna. Kenshin suspiró y se acercó a ella. Kaoru se puso de lado, dándole la espalda, de modo que su esposo cupiera también en la estrecha cama.

Kenshin la abrazó por la cintura, sintiendo el calor del fuego en la espalda y se tapó con la frazada de Kaoru.

-Fue una buena idea que echaras esto en el bolso. A mí no se me hubiera ocurrido.- dijo él, con los labios rozando el cuello de la joven. Realmente estaban muy pegados aunque examinando bien la situación, tenían un poco más de espacio. Pero para Kenshin, estar así estaba bien.- Buenas noches, Kaoru.-

Ella no respondió. Estaba profundamente dormida.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kaoru abrió un ojo, medio dormida, y se levantó, pasando por sobre el cuerpo de su esposo. Quería ir al baño.

Desde luego había olvidado su nueva situación, porque al salir de la litera, estrelló la cara contra el suelo.

-¡Auuuuuuuuuch!-

Kenshin rápidamente se incorporó, encontrando a su esposa intentando levantarse penosamente del suelo, asi que le prestó ayuda. La joven se puso de pie, se sentó en la litera y se comenzó a sobar un brazo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él.

-No, sólo me raspé un poco… jeje, que torpe, enredé un pie en la manta y no me acordé que esta cosa estaba levantada del suelo.-

-¿Y para qué te levantaste? Aun no empezaremos a viajar.-

-Quería ir al baño. Kenshin… ¿tendré que hacer detrás de una planta?-

El pelirrojo puso una cara de: "Es lo que hay". Kaoru entendió el mensaje y resignada, buscó un lugar donde alivianar el cuerpo. Estaba en eso, acuclillada, cuando pensó que la vida de un vagabundo era dura.

"Al menos hemos dormido juntos y no pasé frío, pero antes, Kenshin siempre viajaba solo. Yo no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas, siempre he estado rodeada de ciertas comodidades… no sé si me pueda acostumbrar a todo esto."

Al regresar junto a su esposo, éste ya había avivado el fuego de la fogata. Aun no salía el sol pero el fuego espantaba bien el frío de esa hora.

Se acomodaron de nuevo en la litera, esta vez con Kaoru de cara a la fogata y Kenshin a su espalda cuidando de ella.

-Andaremos por el camino un tramo más y después tomaremos un atajo que va por el bosque. De ese modo iremos en línea recta hasta el pueblo de Nagoya. Al menos nos ahorraremos un día o dos. Conozco bien el bosque de esta parte, asi que no nos perderemos.-

-Aún pienso que la idea del barco era buena. Yo no dejaría de quererte por verte vomitar en cubierta cada cinco minutos, ni cambiaría el concepto que tengo de ti.- respondió Kaoru mostrando cierta desilusión.-Viajar de este modo es muy duro, comiendo galletas y caminando sin parar. -

-Estar conmigo no es fácil, Kaoru… y te lo advertí. - dijo Kenshin muy serio y un poco molesto con él mismo por exponer a su esposa a cosas desagradables.- Debes entenderlo. Y lo lamento mucho… pero no puedo hacer nada más. Tal vez yo no debí… -

-Kenshin, no te enfades conmigo… - Contestó rápidamente la joven, dándose vuelta.- Pero entiéndeme un poco. Yo no había vivido antes algo como esto. Y créeme que daré mi mejor esfuerzo por seguirte hasta el final y ayudarte como prometí, pero tú también tienes que comprenderme. Yo no conozco estos caminos ni esta forma de vida. Tú si y estoy tratando de adaptarme. Yo te quiero de verdad… y el bosque me aterra, pero si estamos juntos, te seguiré y dominaré mis temores… por favor… no te arrepientas de haberme traído. Seré más empeñosa y no me quejaré más, lo prometo.-

Kenshin la miró, suspirando, y acarició una de sus mejillas. Luego la besó suavemente.

-Lo siento, Kaoru. Tienes razón. Para mí esto era algo común… para ti no. Trataré de ser más comprensivo contigo. Sobre las galletas, sé que no son tan deliciosas como la comida caliente pero nos darán la energía necesaria para seguir adelante, además, duran varios días… -

-No importa, no importa… - dijo Kaoru apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Kenshin, sintiendo el borde de la litera en su espalda.- No hablemos más de esto y durmamos otro rato. Ya por la mañana resolveremos los problemas que vengan.

Al salir el sol, Kenshin y Kaoru desayunaron algo y emprendieron la marcha nuevamente. Al mediodía dejaron el camino principal y como predijo Kenshin, tomaron un sendero que se internaba por el bosque. La huella del sendero era en algunos tramos muy débil y Kaoru no estaba segura de si iban por buen camino o se estaban perdiendo, pero se decía que ella debía confiar en Kenshin y no expresaba sus dudas. Por otra parte, le gustaba un poco más ir por el bosque porque una vez que le perdió el miedo, descubrió que si caminaba sobre la hierba, los pies le dolían menos. Y veía paisajes muy bonitos.

De tanto en tanto, Kenshin le tomaba la mano para pasar por algunas dificultades del trayecto, como enormes ramas atravesando el sendero, zonas rocosas o enormes pozas de agua.

-Es un camino muy poco usado y por eso está en tan mal estado, pero es rápido.-

Al atardecer llegaron junto a un río muy ancho, pero al parecer poco profundo. Los restos de un puente se observaban unos metros río abajo.

-Al parecer la corriente subió mucho este año. Lo cruzaré primero y te avisaré si puedes pasar¿está bien?-

"No, no está bien, esto es horrible.", pensó Kaoru mirando el río. Agua helada, tendría que sumergirse en agua helada. Kenshin ya iba por la mitad del río, mojado hasta la cintura, con la espada arriba de su cabeza, pensando que afortunadamente la corriente era muy suave y que se podía avanzar sin mayor problema. Llegó hasta el otro lado y miró hacia atrás.

-Se puede pasar. Iré por ti.- gritó, haciendo bocina con las manos.

El pelirrojo volvió donde Kaoru lo esperaba y la tomó de una mano, tirando de ella hacia el río. Pero la joven se rehusó a moverse.

-Debemos pasar por aquí. No hay otra opción… ya no hay puente.-

Kaoru pasó saliva.

-Vamos, Kaoru…-

-¿Y no podemos pasar mañana? Ya está oscuro… -

-Kaoru, el clima en esta zona es muy cambiante, y puede largarse a llover en cualquier momento. Si eso pasa, no podremos pasar por aquí a menos que volvamos al camino y eso nos retrasaría.-

Kaoru estaba a punto de llorar por la idea pero apretó los labios y caminó hacia el agua. Kenshin llevaba el bolso de viaje en alto para no mojarlo, junto a su sakabattou y el boken que traía la joven. Kaoru, siguiéndolo, dio un traspié y se aferró a él de la ropa para no caer, haciéndole perder el equilibrio aunque Kenshin contorsionándose logró recuperarlo.

-Tienes que tantear las piedras que pisas con el pie. Si están resbalosas, las frotas con el pie para quitarle el moho.- le aconsejó él una vez estuvieron tranquilos.

Kaoru asintió mirando el agua. Tenía ganas de quedarse ahí mismo y dejar que la corriente la llevara, pero tenía que avanzar. Cuando el agua la alcanzó hasta la cintura, no pudo evitar que su labio inferior se pusiera a temblar, pero siguió andando, pisando con mucho cuidado. A veces perdía el equilibrio pero trataba de no dejarse dominar por el pánico, manteniéndose erguida y reiniciando la marcha.

Tras algunos minutos que a ella le parecieron horas, llegó hasta la otra orilla, mojada hasta el pecho… pero al menos estaba a salvo. Y aunque seguía sintiendo en los ojos el escozor de las lágrimas, se animó pensando que al menos no tendría que atravesar ese horrible río al día siguiente.

-Pasaremos la noche aquí. Haré una fogata para secar la ropa.- anunció Kenshin. Kaoru lo ayudó recogiendo algunas ramas y él encendió el fuego. Después se quitó el hakama como si le diera lo mismo y lo colgó junto al fuego, en unas varillas que encontró. Kaoru también se deshizo de su kimono y aunque odiaba el río, pensó que no le vendría mal un baño.

-Kenshin… no hay problema si me lavo¿verdad?-

-Yo vigilaré. Hazlo mientras seco tu ropa.-

Kaoru se metió al agua con lo que le quedaba de ropa, que se quitó estando sumergida para lavarla. Luego se la lanzó a Kenshin, quien la atrapó en el aire y la colgó. Sonriendo, el pelirrojo organizó mejor el lugar para pasar la noche, sin perder de vista a la joven que comenzaba a encontrarle el lado positivo al río y empezaba a divertirse en él. Salpicaba agua dando manotazos y jugaba a sumergirse y salir a la superficie con el pelo peinado hacia atrás.

La verdad, Kenshin no se pudo abstraer de tanto encanto iluminado apenas por la luz del fuego y de la luna que salía. Se acercó como hipnotizado a la orilla y sin pensarlo mucho, se deshizo del resto de su ropa y nadó hasta su esposa, que lo miraba asombrada.

-Tú sabes nadar… eres como el dios del agua.-

Kenshin sonrió con el comentario.

-Nadar es muy fácil. Te puedo enseñar.-

-Yo soy muy torpe… es imposible que aprenda en esta noche. Pero cuando volvamos a casa me puedes enseñar, en el gran río que hay allí.-

Kenshin pensó, preocupado por un momento, que quizá él no volvería, aunque haría todo lo posible porque Kaoru si lo hiciera.

-Está bien, allá te enseñaré.-

Kenshin la tocó, notando lo helada que estaba. Kaoru estaba de pie, tapándose los pechos con los brazos y el agua hasta la cintura. Aunque había pasado algunas noches desnuda junto a Kenshin, lo cierto es que le daba un poco de vergüenza estar así con él porque antes estaban siempre cubiertos por las mantas. El pelirrojo se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Estás resbalosa, brillante y bella. Tú eres la diosa del agua.-

Kaoru se relajó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Kenshin con una mano, hizo que Kaoru dejara de interponer las suyas entre él y ella, para abrazarlo también, y sentir su cuerpo amoldarse al suyo.

-Se está bien así¿no?-

Kaoru asintió sonrojada a pesar del frío.

-Volvamos a la orilla. –

El hakama y el fundoshi de Kenshin ya estaba secos y se los puso, dejando la parte de arriba de su vestimenta cerca del fuego para secar. Pero la ropa de Kaoru aún estaba húmeda, asi que le pasó la frazada para que se cubriera. Después de comer, él se sentó apoyando la espalda en una piedra enorme que había. Invitó a Kaoru para sentarse entre sus piernas, como aquel día en que le regaló el juego de peines, y aunque sentía la humedad del cabello de ella en su pecho, no le dio importancia.

Restregó su mejilla en la de ella, un poco excitado, notando que como la noche anterior, Kaoru nada más acomodarse se había quedado dormida.

"Nada que hacer con esta niña. Hoy se ganó el descanso, así que no la molestaré."

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Yahiko miraba a Sanosuke lidiar con un extraño objeto.

-Yahiko, indícame hacia dónde está el norte.-

Yahiko, que se estaba comiendo una rana asada, pensó un poco.

-Realmente no lo sé. ¿Por qué?-

Sanosuke le dio un rápido coscorrón en la cabeza.

-Eres un mocoso inútil.-

-Cállate, cabeza de gallo. Si tú supieras hacia donde queda el norte, no me estarías preguntando.-

Estaban en la orilla del camino, en un punto en el que Sanosuke pensaba internarse en el bosque, siguiendo el sendero que antes había seguido Kenshin. Pero a diferencia del pelirrojo, Sanosuke no estaba muy seguro de ser capaz de andar por ahí sin perderse.

-Claro que lo sé… sólo estaba probando tu conocimiento de la orientación, que es parte del entrenamiento que te dará Sanosuke-sensei.-

Yahiko lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y siguió atacando su rana.

-Este objeto es una brújula y el lado rojo de la barra que sostengo con el hilo siempre apunta hacia el norte. Puesto que Kyoto está en esa dirección, debemos seguir el camino que indique la brújula.- explicó el luchador. Yahiko lo miraba muy interesado en la brújula y se la quitó de un manotazo.

-Déjame ver… - dijo, mientras hacía girar la barrita. Cuando ésta se detuvo, el lado rojo apuntó en cierta dirección. Al volver a hacerla girar, quedó en la misma posición que antes. –Realmente esto funciona. Creo que tengo otro concepto de ti.-

-Te dije que en el fondo soy un genio subvalorado, pero genio al fin. No debes creer todo lo que cierta doctora dice.-

-¿Y si debo creer lo que dice Tae, Tsubame y Kaoru?-

-Ehh… no. Tampoco. Las mujeres en general son intrigosas y chismosas. No comprenden a los hombres.-

Después de tan interesante conversación, ambos se pusieron a dormir. Al día siguiente comenzaron su camino.

-Sanosuke, el señor nos dijo que si seguíamos por esta ruta, llegaríamos a Kyoto sin perdernos. No le veo caso a meternos al bosque.-

-Mira, mocoso, este es un viaje que nos fortalecerá. Puesto que tú puedes avanzar y dar golpes de espada hacia el frente a la vez, yo he pensado que también puedo practicar en el camino. Y eso lo puedo hacer… hem… pateando árboles.-

Yahiko hizo una rara mueca con la cara.

-Estás loco, Sanosuke. Pégale a los árboles de la orilla si quieres. No es necesario meternos en el bosque y perdernos.-

-No nos perderemos porque tenemos la brújula.-

Luego de mucho discutir, ingresaron al bosque. Yahiko ya no pudo seguir practicando los ejercicios con su shinai porque el camino era accidentado y se tropezaba con las piedras al no prestar atención. El único contento con el cambio era Sanosuke que destrozando árboles, estaba ensanchando el camino.

Después de avanzar un buen tramo, Sanosuke hizo uso de su brújula para orientarse y siguió la dirección que ésta indicó. Menos seguro que él, Yahiko lo seguía. Todo ese asunto de la brújula le daba mala espina.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Tercera noche a la intemperie. Suspirando, Kaoru pensó que sólo quedaban cuatro o cinco más según lo que le había dicho Kenshin. No era tan malo y se empezaba a acostumbrar a caminar durante tantas horas sin detenerse. La joven se ofreció a juntar ramitas para una fogata mientras Kenshin trataba de atrapar algo para asar. Estaba en eso, tratando de atrapar un conejo, cuando escucho un ruido que llamó su atención.

"¿Será posible que alguien nos haya encontrado?... si he traído a Kaoru por este camino que nadie usa, es para mantenerla a salvo. Sin embargo, con los hombres de Shishio nunca se sabe". Pensó. Se puso en guardia.

-Kaoru, no enciendas la fogata todavía. Mantente a mi espalda, cerca.-

La joven se asustó con el tono de Kenshin y le hizo caso. Lo siguió mientras él caminaba en dirección de la que provenía cierto ruido, y así llegaron a un claro iluminado por una fogata.

Había una joven, rodeada de cinco hombres muy fornidos. Kaoru, que estaba tras un arbusto con Kenshin, reconoció la capa que la joven traía puesta.

"Los hombres son unos tontos, pones una voz sexi y te siguen a cualquier parte" pensó Misao, manteniendo en secreto su identidad un momento más. Había escuchado a esos hombres hablar en un bar del pueblo más cercano, sobre lo fuerte que eran y sobre el miserable pueblo que tenían bajo su mando. Quizá ellos tenían algo que ver con el asunto que investigaban, asi que poniéndose rápidamente de acuerdo con Hannya, ella se hizo pasar por una chica fácil y dispuesta a lo que ellos quisieran, para atraerlos a una trampa y hacerlos hablar. Se cubrió con la capa que le diera Kaoru y que siempre llevaba en su bolso de viaje, para mantener cierto misterio.

"Eso también vuelve locos a estos tontos."

-Y entonces, muñeca¿nos darás lo que nos prometiste?- dijo uno, acercándose más de la cuenta.

-Claro que si… siempre y cuando ustedes me den lo que yo quiera también… -

Los hombres estaban bastante endurecidos ante lo que imaginaban, iban a encontrar bajo la elegante capa blanca de bordes rojos. Una chica sexi, de cuerpo de diosa y dispuesta a cumplir sus más mugrosos deseos. Pero lo cierto es que al caer la capa, quedó ante ellos lo que parecía un muchacho con el pelo largo.

-¡QUÉEEEEEEE!... ¿Acaso eres un homosexual?- gritó uno.

-A mí en lo personal no me molesta.- dijo otro.

Misao, por su parte, estaba bastante ofendida.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a decir que esta belleza ninja es un muchacho!?- Acto seguido, le dio una fuerte patada a un sujeto en la mandíbula, dejándolo inconsciente de inmediato. A otro le llegó un codazo en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire y cuando se dobló del dolor, le llegó un rodillazo en la cara.

Los otros tres miraban asombrados sin poder reaccionar. Hannya, desde arriba de un árbol, se tapaba un poco los ojos.

-Siempre es lo mismo con esta chiquilla cuando se meten con su apariencia.- decía. Mirando en rededor, descubrió a Kenshin y Kaoru tras unos arbustos, asi que saltó hacia ellos, mientras Misao seguía repartiendo patadas, kunais y toda clase de improperios a quienes osaron decir que ella era plana como una tabla y que tenía menos gracia que un clavo. –Hola.-

-Hannya, qué sorpresa.- dijo Kenshin, sin quitar los ojos de Misao, por si la necesitaba.

-Déjala, no te preocupes por ella. Está en su salsa. No nos necesitará.- le dijo Hannya.- Qué coincidencia encontrarnos aquí. Por cierto, es común que Misao y yo estemos en el bosque pues tenemos una misión. Pero… ¿Y ustedes?.-

Kaoru le contó a Hannya que al parecer el gobierno tenía problemas con un sujeto y que habían mandado a Kenshin a eliminarlo.

-Por eso vamos a Kyoto.- terminó la joven, mirando asombrada el demonio en el que se habia convertido su prima.

-Vaya, vaya… -

-¿Y ustedes, en qué van?- preguntó Kenshin. En eso, escucharon el sonido de una rama seca al quebrarse y comprendieron que Misao le estaba rompiendo un brazo a alguien. Siguieron la conversación sin notar que Kaoru miraba absorta la escena ante ellos.

-Pues… escuchamos ciertos rumores de un pueblo perdido, tomado por un antiguo patriota. Estamos investigando su ubicación exacta… la jefa dice que si están preparando tropas para algún tipo de enfrentamiento, debemos organizar a nuestros miembros activos rápidamente.-

Kenshin y Kaoru se miraron. ¿Sería posible que ambos casos estuvieran relacionados?

-¡Hannya, estoy lista!- dijo Misao, de pie, muerta de risa en medio de cinco hombres quejándose por las más diversas lesiones.

-La jefa me llama,- dijo Hannya, dejando al matrimonio Himura tras el arbusto. Ellos no perdieron tiempo en salir de allí y presentarse ante la joven ninja. Kaoru y Misao se abrazaron con afecto, contentas de verse nuevamente; pero se separaron casi de inmediato, porque ahora Misao tenía cosas que hacer.

Se acercó a los soldados y trató de dialogar con ellos, pero sólo recibió palabrotas y un par de escupitajos de ellos.

Limpiándose la cara, y tratando de mantener la mente fría, se dedicó a interrogarlos, pero heridos y todo, esos hombres eran muy hostiles.

-Tienen que hablar o me obligarán a sacarles la información de otra forma.- los amenazó.

-¡Bah… es imposible que una mocosa como tú sepa de eso.- dijeron altaneros, como si una parte de ellos se negara a reconocer que habían sido vencidos por ella. Misao suspiró.

-No me dejan otro camino, puesto que necesito esa información ahora. Hannya, trae los clavos y las velas. Los haremos hablar uno por uno.-

Hannya obedeció a Misao, quien mientras, miraba a Kenshin y Kaoru. Finalmente se acercó al esposo de su prima.

-Kenshin, por favor, necesito que te lleves a Kaoru de aquí. No quiero que vea lo que sigue.- dijo muy seria, en un tono inusual en ella. Por su mirada, Kenshin decidió tomar a su esposa por un brazo.

-Misao, estamos en esa dirección, para que nos encontremos una vez hayas terminado. Vamos, Kaoru.-

Con Misao a sus espaldas, Kaoru preguntó a Kenshin:

-¿Les aplicarán tortura?-

-He oído decir que las torturas ninjas son bastante terribles. Dejará las manos de esos soldados inútiles para volver a usar armas y no los matará. Por eso he permitido que ella siga adelante con el interrogatorio que piensa hacer.-

-Pero Kenshin… ¿cómo sabes que ellos son soldados de los malos?-

-Primero, porque Hannya lo asegura. En segundo, porque ellos tienen un fuerte olor a sangre, cosa que los soldados actuales no tienen, lo que indica que ellos han estado matando o hiriendo gente recientemente.-

-Ya veo.-

Encendieron la postergada fogata al llegar a su lugar de descanso y Kenshin pudo asar el conejo que había atrapado. Kaoru estaba muy pensativa, mirando el fuego y el conejo sobre él.

A lo lejos se escuchó un gemido ahogado. Kenshin pensó que quizá Misao acallaba los gritos de los hombres con algo.

-¿Pasa algo, Kaoru?- dijo, mirando atentamente a su esposa.

La joven ignoró la pregunta.

-Kaoru… -

Finalmente ella reaccionó.

-¿Si?.-

-Dime¿en qué piensas?.-

Kaoru no estaba muy segura de plantear su inquietud, pero Kenshin la animó a hacerlo, mientras le daba un trozo de carne.

-Lo que pasa es que… me cuesta imaginarme a Misao torturando a alguien. Es decir… ella es tan alegre, tan buena… -

-Posiblemente no lo esté haciendo ella directamente, sino Hannya.- observó Kenshin.

-Pero, de todos modos, la orden de hacerlo sale de ella. Se veía muy diferente peleando, atacando a esos hombres. De pronto pensé… "esta no es la prima que conozco."-

-En tiempos difíciles la gente es capaz de hacer cosas que ni se imagina.-

-Pero… fue como cuando tú peleabas con Saito. Eras tú, pero a la vez no eras… -Kaoru comprendió que se estaba enredando un poco.- A lo que voy es que… es como si hubiera dos personas viviendo en ustedes.-

-Tal vez sea eso, Kaoru. Nosotros somos guerreros preparados para la guerra y tenemos que sacar lo más fiero que tenemos dentro. Pero cuando no hay que pelear, guardamos esa parte.-

-Es que lo que me llama la atención es esa dualidad. Por ejemplo, Sanosuke todo el tiempo tiene un carácter parecido, cuando pelea que cuando está quieto y por lo que pude observar, Saito también. Es fácil imaginárselos. Pero tú… eres tan amable cuando no estás peleando, que se me hace difícil creer que estuviste en una guerra. Y por más que lo pienso… no puedo creer que sea cierto lo que me dijiste antes de partir en este viaje, sobre… sobre… -

-¿Hum?-

-Sobre la esposa que dijiste que mataste. A veces pienso que me lo dijiste para hacerme desistir de venir contigo. Otras veces creo que fue verdad, pero mirándote, no sé que pensar. Estoy confundida. Lo siento.- dijo ella, bajando la cabeza y concentrándose en la carne que comía.

Kenshin la miró en silencio por unos minutos.

-¿Estarás más tranquila si te cuento la verdad?- dijo de pronto. Kaoru dejó de lado su comida.

-Creo que si.-

-Puede no gustarte.-

-Tampoco me gusta el Battousai, pero te ayudaré con ello cuanto pueda.- dijo ella muy firme.

-Está bien.- concedió Kenshin, pensando que Misao y Hannya aún tenían para rato.- Te contaré todo. Pero me gustaría que hicieras algo por mí.-

-Dime, lo que tú pidas.-

Kenshin se limpió las manos y se sentó mejor.

-Para mí es algo difícil contar esa historia, nunca lo he hecho… quizá me ponga nervioso. Por eso me gustaría que tú… que mientras te esté hablando estuvieras aquí, entre mis brazos. Quiero sentir que estás cerca y que eres real. Quiero saber que puedo encontrarte cuando termine de recordar esas cosas.

Kaoru se incorporó y se sentó delante de su esposo, dejando que él la atrajera sobre él, como la noche anterior, como tantas otras veces, notando que él cerraba sus brazos en torno a ella.

-Muy bien, Kaoru. La historia comienza asi… -

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

_Fin Acto Dieciséis_

_En Camino._

_Mayo 10, 2007_

**Notas de Autora**

**Gracias como siempre, por apoyarme con sus palabras a:**

_Lauri-chan_

_Okashira Janet_

_KagomeKaoru_

_HADA_

_Mari8876_

_Athena Kaoru Himura_

_Mai Maxwell_

_Lola1655_

_Kanke-chan_

_Silvi-chan_

_Gabyhyatt_

_Mitsuki Himura_

_Kaoru-Hino_

_Kaorumar_

_Gracias también a Okanami y Kenkaoda, amigos del fotolog._

Hola!!!

Fiu, han pasado muchas cosas... mi vida está a punto de iniciar una nueva etapa y por eso estoy decidida a continuar este fic y a terminarlo a como de lugar. También a que la actualización siga regular como hasta ahora. En fin…

Quería hacer comentarios con respecto a algunas preguntas que me llegaron y que puedo contestar tranquilamente. Querida Okashira Janet, en efecto, la parte en que Sohjiro mata a Okubo se verá más adelante como flasback, porque me interesa mostrar los sentimientos de Sohjiro en una situación específica y eso me sirve, Sobre las luciérnagas, yo sé que son muy románticas y todo eso, que se veían bien en el animé y las ovas del final y sufrimos mucho pero las omití simplemente porque entre Kenshin y Kaoru no hubo despedida después de todo, aunque casi estuvieron a punto de no verse durante una temporada. Misao me parece un personaje muy interesante, me gusta la idea de que aunque parezca torpe e infantil, sea realmente fuerte y madura en los momentos en los que se le necesita, lo que me parece lógico tomando en cuenta que me pasé la mitad de uno de los primeros capítulos hablando de su maravilloso entrenamiento. Sobre la pregunta al final de tu review, la respuesta es SI.

Como comenta Silvi-chan, en efecto, Kenshin en esta versión es un poco más egoísta o posesivo… La razón es que él se enamoró de Kaoru al conocerla y después se casaron y vivieron muchas cosas como pareja, entonces, él está mucho más atado a ella que en la historia original en la que vivieron como amiguis hasta que estalló lo de Enishi. A veces aquí parecía que Kenshin no se quería involucrar tanto con ella pero lo cierto es que cayó redondito.

Kenshin subió varios puntos con respecto al capítulo 14 y Aoshi nuevamente vuelve a ser el personaje más odiado. Esto parece ranking… me parece que Aoshi es un antagonista más de temer que Enishi o Shishio por el simple hecho de que está haciendo sufrir a Misao y ella se ha vuelto bastante popular.

Pasando a otro tema, les quiero agradecer el enorme apoyo que le han dado a mi nueva historia, En tu Corazón. Hum… creo que debo esforzarme más con la trama.

Hasta aquí los cometarios con respecto a los fics. ¿Saben? He visto nuevas series de animé… me gustó mucho una que se llama Shool Rumble… sobre todo Harima Kenji, el personaje delincuente que cambia por amor porque es grande, torpe y taaaaaaan tierno y me da mucha pena todo lo que sufre por Tenma. También he visto Ouran, que no me ha hecho reír tanto, pero que también es muy buena. Por todo esto, muchos saludos a Catty-dono que me las recomendó para verlas. Espero ir pronto a Maipú a verte y conseguir los episodios que me faltan. Un beso. Pronto empezaré a ver Air para ver que tal es… ojalá no me haga llorar mucho.


	17. Un recuerdo Lejano

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, y menos alguno de sus personajes, que son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki y de quienes tienen los derechos correspondientes. La presente es una historia basada en el manga original y por ello tiene bastantes semejanzas. De todos modos hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura entretención. (Además, me hubiera gustado un poco que la serie fuera así)

**Entre mis Brazos**

**Acto Diecisiete**

**Un Recuerdo Lejano**

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kaoru se acomodó entre los brazos de Kenshin como él le pidió, dispuesta a oír su narración sin interrumpirlo. Si le era tan difícil contarla, no quería ponerlo nervioso haciéndole reproches o comentarios que no vinieran al caso.

Después de algunos minutos que a ella se le hicieron eternos, el pelirrojo trató de hilvanar una frase pero al parecer la encontró inapropiada y optó por iniciar con otra. Sin embargo, a poco de empezar se enredó en lo que estaba contando y aunque Kaoru se había propuesto no hacerlo, tuvo que interrumpirlo para pedirle que le explicara de nuevo lo de la primera cicatriz porque no lo había podido entender. Ni tampoco algo que él le había dicho sobre el sabor del sake.

Kenshin miró al cielo buscando inspiración. Sin duda el relatar no era lo suyo.

Sintió los dulces labios de Kaoru sobre los propios y sorprendido la miró. Estaba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que ella cambiaba de posición y ahora estaba de rodillas frente a él, besándolo.

-Te amo, Kenshin. Sin importar lo que me digas o dejes de decirme, así seguirá siendo.- dijo ella contra su boca, antes de volver a tomarla.

Kenshin la correspondió, abrazándola con fuerza y besándola con ganas. Y de pronto se sintió bien, muy seguro, muy protegido. Si Kaoru lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a seguir haciéndolo pasara lo que pasara, si ella le decía eso él… él le creía. Y de pronto se encontró confiando en ella con tanta fuerza que a su cabeza, como por arte de magia, llegó la idea de cómo contarle su historia.

La separó lentamente de sí, con algo de esfuerzo, notando su contorno delineado por la luz del fuego a sus espaldas. Kenshin cambió de posición nuevamente y esta vez se sentó al lado de ella, abrazándola hasta que Kaoru encontró una posición que le acomodaba. Luego, sonriendo, la joven acercó los pies al calor del fuego, notando que Kenshin hacía lo mismo.

-Lo mejor será que te cuente todo desde el principio. Así tal vez puedas comprender mejor la situación. No lo hago con el fin de que me compadezcas de mí, ni para justificar mis acciones. Quiero contártelo todo porque aunque pueda ser duro, tú tienes derecho a saberlo.-

Kaoru sintió un poco de frío en la espalda por lo helada de la roca en la que se apoyaban y Kenshin notó su leve estremecimiento. Rápidamente desenrolló la frazada que traían y la puso sobre los hombros de la joven. Desde luego, ella consideró que lo mejor sería cubrirse los dos la espalda con ella y así lo hicieron, amortiguando un poco la dureza del respaldo que tenían y brindándose más calor, lo que estaba muy bien porque la noche era fresca en el bosque.

Estando acomodados y sin más interrupciones, Kenshin se animó a relatar su historia, que es más o menos lo que se transcribe a continuación.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Nací en medio de una familia de campesinos pobres y a pesar de algunas carencias, tuve una infancia feliz. Cuando no tenía que ayudar a mis padres en las labores del campo, salía por las mañanas a jugar durante todo el día con mis hermanos y por la noche me guardaba en casa con ellos. Recibía los besos de mi madre, los reproches de mi padre y los consejos de una abuela que vivía con nosotros. ¿Sabes? Aunque su cabello era blanco en partes, tenía aún algunos mechones rojizos que brillaban intensamente al sol y aunque mis recuerdos son muy vagos respecto a ella, ese detalle no lo he podido olvidar.

La vida transcurría de modo tranquilo hasta que de pronto todos caímos enfermos. Primero mis hermanitos y mi abuela, que dejaron de existir. Yo no entendía qué estaba pasando, por qué se quedaban dormidos y mis padres lloraban y lloraban sin consuelo alguno. Entonces yo tenía siete años y no comprendía que la muerte es un viaje del que no se vuelve. Pensaba que cualquier día mis seres queridos despertarían y volverían conmigo. Pero no fue así y al poco tiempo mis padres también murieron. Con los años supe que se trató de una epidemia de cólera.

Por mucho tiempo me pregunté por qué yo, de todos ellos, había sido el único que había sobrevivido. Yo no era fuerte como mi padre, ni sabio como mi abuela. Mi madre era honesta y trabajadora… mis hermanos eran unos ángeles… por mucho tiempo me lo pregunté. Un día el dueño de las tierras que trabajaba mi familia dijo algo de unas deudas y sin más, me tomó de una mano y me dejó con unas personas extrañas que viajaban mucho. Ellos conformaban una caravana de esclavos y tres jóvenes muchachas me tomaron bajo su protección. Me prometieron juegos, cantos y cuentos para alegrarme. Eran unas prostitutas que suponían, me pasaría lo mismo que a ellas al servir en el comercio sexual o de cualquier otro tipo, por lo que trataban de hacer de lo que me quedaba de niñez algo agradable. Yo nunca imaginé, durante esos días, el giro radical que daría mi vida.

Fue una noche en la que la luna brillaba intensamente y nos encontrábamos cerca de Kyoto, en los caminos. De pronto todo se volvió gritos y correrías. Una banda de asaltantes atacaba nuestra caravana y comenzó a matarlos a todos para no dejar testigos. Sin piedad mataron a los hombres y mis amigas entendieron que harían lo mismo con nosotros. Yo no quería que les pasara nada malo a ellas que eran tan buenas conmigo y traté de defenderlas, pero mi esfuerzo fue inútil porque de un solo golpe, caí al suelo, desde el que Akane me rescató. Sakura y Kasumi se interpusieron entre los asaltantes y yo para que no me hicieran daño, pero también las mataron a ellas. Mientras Akane me abrazaba para protegerme, la tomaron del cabello, la levantaron del suelo y atravesaron su cuello con una espada.

Yo nunca había visto tanta sangre ni tanta violencia en mi vida… Akane antes de morir repetía una y otra vez que yo debía vivir. Entonces mi nombre era otro… Shinta era el nombre que escogieron mis padres para mí y fue el que Akane usó para darme la orden de vivir mi vida y de vivir cosas buenas, de vivir por las vidas de ella, de Kasumi y de Sakura. Tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para que yo pudiera entender finalmente el real significado de esas palabras.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

La voz de Kenshin se había apagado por momentos y Kaoru intuyó que estaba absorto en los recuerdos de aquella noche que ella estaba segura, el pelirrojo recordaba con lujo de detalles. Era injusto, pensaba Kaoru, que la gente olvidara algunas cosas de los momentos felices o de los seres queridos y en cambio los recuerdos tristes se grabaran tan bien. Por ejemplo, si ella cerraba los ojos y se descuidaba, podía recordar claramente todo lo relacionado a la muerte de sus padres y su posterior violación.

Restregó su mejilla en la de Kenshin para no seguir pensando en eso y prestó atención cuando él inició la segunda parte de su relato.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Cuando Akane murió, el asesino se dirigió hacia mí. Estaba listo para golpearme con su espada cuando algo pasó y él se convirtió en una masa de sangre, piel y huesos. Un solo hombre había acabado con toda la banda de asaltantes aunque había llegado demasiado tarde para los de la caravana. Sin embargo me salvó la vida y después de decir algo que no comprendí muy bien, se fue sin siquiera dar su nombre.

Yo no supe qué hacer en ese momento con exactitud. Durante el día estuve viajando, jugando con mis amigas y a la noche estaba inmerso en un mar de cadáveres. Quizá eso sería el anticipo de lo que vendría más adelante… tal vez era lo que tenía que pasar, no lo sé. Estaba solo y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que hacer que enterrarlos a todos. Demoré una eternidad en cavar fosas, ayudándome de mis manos, de piedras… luego arrastrando los cadáveres o lo que quedaba de ellos. Pensaba que sin importar quien fuera uno, o si era malo o bueno, la muerte llegaba a todos de la misma forma, dejándolos inmóviles y silenciosos… eran todos iguales al llegar a ella y aunque todo eso no tenía amucho sentido, para mí era importante que cada persona fuera sepultada. Aún los asaltantes.

Para Akane, Kasumi y Sakura traté de hacer unas bonitas tumbas, pero solo hallé algunas piedras un poco más grandes que las normales, para decorar el lugar donde descansaban. Me demoré dos días en acabar mi labor, al fin de los cuales estaba exhausto y hambriento. No sabía a dónde ir ni qué hacer y me senté a esperar que llegara la noche. En ese momento llegó el mismo sujeto que antes había salvado mi vida y matado a los asaltantes y venía bebiendo sake. Derramó un poco sobre las tumbas de mis amigas como una suerte de ofrenda y entabló conversación conmigo. Le dije que había querido proteger a esas jóvenes pero que terminó siendo al revés. Que me daba lástima ser tan pequeño y tan débil, y tener que ver morir a mis seres especiales… no recuerdo qué más le dije, pero ese hombre me preguntó mi nombre y al responderle "Shinta", mencionó que lo consideraba demasiado suave para un espadachín y que desde ese momento me llamaría "Kenshin". Me tomó de una mano y me llevó con él, para enseñarme el arte de la espada. Ese hombre se convirtió en mi maestro.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

-Shinta…- murmuró Kaoru.- ¿Así que Kenshin no es tu verdadero nombre?-

Kenshin sonrió.

-Tampoco lo es mi apellido. Como era hijo de campesino, no lo tenía, pero cuando ingresé a las filas de los Patriotas, necesitaba de uno y me pareció que Himura sonaba bien. Kenshin Himura.-

-Shinta no suena mal. Shin… ta… - dijo Kaoru, tratando de hacerse a la idea de que ese era el verdadero nombre de su esposo y no el de Kenshin. Todo eso era un poco raro.

-Eres la primera persona que lo pronuncia en veinte años. Suena bien en tu voz… - dijo Kenshin, manteniendo su sonrisa tranquila.

La joven abrió enormemente los ojos.

-¿¿No se lo habías dicho a nadie?? –

-Para todo el mundo soy Kenshin, y lo seguiré siendo mientras me acompañe de esta espada. Pero algún día… tal vez… cuando acabe con todo eso, sea bueno volver a usar mi nombre real. Cuando llegue ese momento¿me llamarás así, verdad?-

-Si, mi amor. Asi lo haré.-

-¿Y no te confundirás?-

-No. No lo haría nunca. Kenshin, o Shinta, o como sea que quieras que te llame, siempre sabré quién eres tú. Gracias por contármelo.-

Kaoru levantó un poco la cara y besó a su esposo en la mejilla. Se abrigó mejor con la frazada, sintiendo el mentón de Kenshin restregándose suavemente sobre su cabeza.

-Mi maestro se llama Seijuro Hiko treceavo. Y también es un nombre prestado… verás: su nombre real es Kakunoshin Nitsu, y también tuvo un maestro pero de nombre "Seijuro Hiko decimosegundo", quién le enseñó la técnica del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Como mi maestro aprobó la técnica y pasó la prueba final, que era la de vencer a su maestro en combate, se convirtió en maestro a su vez y tuvo que cambiar su nombre al que te di antes, con la variación de "treceavo" porque era el número de la generación a la que él correspondía. El maestro número trece.-

-Hum… todo eso suena divertido pero… si él era tu maestro… ¿quiere decir que tú además de Kenshin y Shinta, te llamas Seijuro Hiko Catorceavo?-

-No, Kaoru, porque ese nombre corresponde a aquél que completa su entrenamiento y lo cierto es que yo me separé de Hiko antes de que eso ocurriera.-

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Viví con mi maestro en las montañas alrededor de cinco años. Él era una persona bastante especial porque le gustaba mucho la soledad. En sus ratos libres hacía piezas de cerámica que luego cocía en un horno de barro, labor en la que yo ayudaba. Luego las vendía en el pueblo, pero en todo ese tiempo que estuve con él, jamás vi que llevara a nadie a la casa.

Los días eran tranquilos, pero no sé si fueran felices. Mi maestro me entrenaba con dureza, sin dejarme espacio para quejarme por el exceso de trabajo. Mis manos se llenaron de callos a fuerza de dar golpes de espada durante semanas enteras, descansando sólo para comer y dormir. Además, debía ayudar en la casa acarreando cubetas con agua, leña para el horno… un sin fin de tareas que requerían de mucho esfuerzo físico. Al principio pensé que Hiko era un abusivo y aunque algo había de eso, lo cierto es que con el tiempo me di cuenta que el cansancio no llegaba tan luego como antes, y que las cosas que no podía levantar, si me concentraba lo suficiente, se tornaban livianas para mi. Después de ese fortalecimiento, comenzó mi verdadero entrenamiento con la espada.

Yo quería hacerme fuerte, y no tener que pasar por algo como lo vivido con mis protectoras de la caravana de esclavos. Quería ser fuerte y proteger a las personas y Hiko, entendiendo ese sentimiento, me enseñó su técnica, que tenía ese fin. Pero debido a mi juventud e impulsividad, malinterpreté ese conocimiento. La guerra entre los Patriotas y los Realistas se hacía muy cruda y cuando yo bajaba al pueblo a buscar comida, escuchaba historias terribles de samuráis abusivos que aprovechando el desorden de la época, abusaban de los demás. Oía a la gente lamentarse de su suerte, pedir por alguien que los ayudara. Lloraban por la muerte de un ser querido, por la violación de la hija o su rapto. Yo encontraba que esas cosas eran injustas y terribles y al llegar al lado de mi maestro de vuelta, lo encaraba duramente por no hacer nada para detener las desgracias que ocurrían. Yo había visto cómo él mataba sin esfuerzo a diez hombres, con una velocidad sorprendente y por eso no entendía su pasividad en un momento que yo consideraba tan grave. Él generalmente me dejaba hablando solo y me daba la lección para practicar hasta el siguiente día.

Un día no soporté más esa pasividad suya y anuncié que me iba de su lado.

-No toleraré nunca más el ver a la gente sufrir mientras haya algo que yo pueda hacer.- le decía.- Por eso los ayudaré, apoyando a la causa que quiere ver una nueva era llegar. Una era en la que habrá más justicia y todos sean felices.-

-Eres un pupilo estúpido si piensas hacer eso. No es correcto que tengas un pensamiento tan radical siendo tan joven.-

-Los Patriotas ayudarán a la gente… acabarán con este sistema de ricos y pobres y todos serán iguales… la gente no sufrirá de más abusos.-

-Qué tonto y qué ingenuo eres, pupilo estúpido.-

-No lo soy, porque tengo poder. Y lo usaré para ayudar a que esa justicia llegue.-

Yo estaba muy obsesionado con la idea de hacer algo por lo demás pero mi maestro trataba de hacerme entender que el Hiten Mitsurugi es una técnica para proteger a quienes me rodearan, no para cambiar una época.

-Es un arma que te traerá más desdicha que satisfacción si en vez de seguir tu propio criterio, se la prestas a un grupo revolucionario. Por eso yo me mantengo solo, porque eso me permite autonomía, decidir a quién cuidar y a quién no. Yo decidí cuidarte, tuve que matar a mucha gente para que vivieras y te enseñé mi técnica, creyendo que serías un gran alumno. Pero veo que no eres más que un tonto jovenzuelo inmaduro, ingenuo y encima, engreído. Comprende que te regalé el Hiten Mitsurugi para ti, no para que cambies una época. Tardarás al menos dos años más en dominar por completo el Hiten… no tomes una decisión apresurada y termina lo que comenzaste.-

No le hice caso a mi maestro y luego de muchas discusiones y un enfrentamiento, me fui de casa. Me enrolé en un grupo que se preparaba para la guerra y al parecer, aunque mi entrenamiento estaba incompleto, lo que sabía asombró de tal modo a cierto señor, que de inmediato me llamó a sus filas. Este señor era Kogoro Katsura.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kaoru quedó impresionada al saber que Kenshin había estado bajo el mando de tan importante personaje. Por otra parte también, estaba conmovida por sus ganas y motivos de ayudar a la llegada de una nueva era. Pero pronto advirtió que la historia de Kenshin no era una precisamente feliz e intuyó que lo que venía podía ser duro.

Tan absorta estaba en esas reflexiones, que no notó que un par de sombras se acercaban a ellos. Kenshin tampoco.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Katsura me preguntó un día, si yo podía prestarle un poco de mi poder, refiriéndose a mi habilidad con la espada, para construir una nueva era. De inmediato le dije que si, ya que era el momento que estaba esperando. Luego él me preguntó si me sentía capaz de matar a alguien, por la causa.

También respondí que sí. Entonces, acababa de cumplir los catorce años, y realmente desconocía el alcance que tendrían esas afirmaciones.

Una tarde me llegó un sobre negro, con un nombre dentro. Esa noche maté al dueño de tal nombre, cometiendo mi primer asesinato. Fue tan rápido… recuerdo que atravesé el cuello de ese señor, decapitándolo y pensé: "Qué fácil ha sido esto. Un solo movimiento y el trabajo ya está hecho." Recordé las palabras de Hiko, cuando decía que por mí había matado mucha gente. Por eso sentí que mi acción era mejor que la suya, porque yo mataba a un solo hombre para salvar a muchos más. Me sentí mejor que mi maestro y mejor que cualquiera.

Me llamaron "Hitokiri" y me destinaron a trabajar en las sombras. Esto es, que muy pocas personas sabían quien era yo y qué hacía en verdad. Me cuidaban harto, debía salir prácticamente disfrazado a la calle, no mostrarme mucho en público, no llamar la atención, ser discreto. Por las noches, me convertía en un demonio, en el ejecutor de las personas cuyo nombre apareciera en el sobre negro que llegaba a mis manos cada tarde. No me importaba nada más que cumplir mi misión en espera de la era que tanta ilusión me hacía que llegara. Estaba seguro de que yo, con mi poder, podría cambiar la época. Tal vez era engreído, como me dijo Hiko.

Los meses fueron pasando y la lista de muertes bajo mi espada aumentaba considerablemente. La nueva era no llegaba tan pronto como yo esperaba… tal vez las cosas no fueran como yo creía. Y aunque empezaba a dudar, seguía matando.

Una noche en especial, tuve un encuentro que me cambió.

Debía eliminar a cierto personaje muy importante, y esa noche él iba fuertemente custodiado, ya que aunque nadie sabía quien era yo, ya sabían de la existencia de un Hitokiri rápido y letal. Para resumir un poco, maté a ese hombre y además a sus guardianes. Uno de esos guardianes era un tipo especial, porque aunque yo le había herido, no se rindió como sus compañeros, a quienes eliminé rápidamente. Ese guardián siguió peleando hasta el final y puso tanto empeño en defender su vida y atacar, que me hirió. Él causó la primera marca de la cicatriz de mi cara, pero a cambio, yo lo herí de muerte y cayó al piso, donde se desangró.

Mientras moría, él llamaba a alguien. Un nombre femenino… se estiraba como si tratara de alcanzar algo. Cuando llegaron mis compañeros a verificar que el trabajo estaba hecho, se sorprendieron al notar la herida en mi cara. Sangraba profusamente y aunque la mantenía limpia y cubierta, se abría nuevamente ante el menor esfuerzo. A veces yo pensaba que no sanaría nunca y un día, Iizuka, un compañero de armas, me comentó que las heridas hechas con fuertes sentimientos no sanaban nunca.

Cuando miraba mi reflejo en el agua de la palangana, cada noche, pensaba en el hombre que me había herido. Pensaba en sus motivos para no querer morir y aferrarse tan fuertemente a la vida. Pensé que tal vez él tenía familia, un lugar a donde llegar y donde aún lo esperarían. Pensé que quizá esa familia lloraría su muerte… pensé muchas cosas y comencé a dudar, más que nunca, sobre mis acciones.

Había soñado con hacerme fuerte para espantar a los demonios que causaban la desgracia a las personas, pero por mi ingenuidad, como dijo Hiko, acabé convirtiéndome en uno de ellos.

Llegué a la conclusión que para que llegara pronto una era de paz, yo debía esforzarme aún más en mi trabajo. Si bien no estaba seguro de seguir, continuaba noche tras noche con mis asesinatos. Había ocasiones en las que descansaba, pero muchas otras en las que no. Con el fin de acabar pronto con el calvario de matar a alguien, lo hacía de la manera más rápida posible, para salir de una vez de esa situación, sin notar que ahora, además de rápido, me estaba volviendo brutal, pues en mi empeño de terminar pronto con el trabajo ponía demasiada energía en ello. Era la única forma de no pensar demasiado en si mi víctima tenía familia, si estaría contento, si había tenido un mal día. En que no era justo que tuviera que morir sólo por tener una idea diferente a la mía. Por otra parte, sabía que si yo no hacía el trabajo, lo haría otra persona que tal vez fuera un sádico que torturara a la víctima (pues sabía que habían de esos) y por lo tanto, sentía que no podía abandonar mi trabajo. Mi fama de rápido y letal seguía en aumento y ahora me conocían como Hitokiri Battousai, ya que como sabes, mi técnica favorita es la técnica "Batto", es decir, el uso de la espada y la funda de ésta.

Pero me pesaba tanto esa fama…

Ya se habían filtrado algunas señas de mi persona. Se sabía que el hitokiri no era un hombre robusto ni alto, sino un joven delgado y bajo. Afortunadamente la noche ocultaba el color de mi cabello y por eso aún no era reconocido.

Prefería estar solo, quizá los años viviendo con Hiko me hicieron apreciar la soledad. En algunas ocasiones el señor Katsura me invitó a participar de reuniones importantes pero yo rehusaba tales invitaciones, porque decía que sólo era un asesino, que ese era mi propósito. Que no me interesaba figurar en los libros de historia por mancharme las manos de sangre… creo que ese día hablé con mucho sentimiento, algo poco usual en mí y por eso Katsura comenzó a preocuparse más de mi persona. El sabía que yo me estaba dividiendo en dos: El chico idealista y el chico asesino. También sabía que eso era muy peligroso porque a fuerza, una de las dos personalidades ganaría y él comprendía que yo seguiría obsesionado con esa hasta el final.

Hiko una vez me dijo que según mi estado de ánimo, percibiría el sabor del sake. Si era delicioso, indicaría que mi corazón estaba contento, pero si no tenía sabor, lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar compañía o alguien con quien hablar. Desde que había comenzado a matar bebía sake por beber… bebía solo. Era patético. Tenía catorce años y bebía completamente solo. Al dormir, lo hacía sentado, abrazando mi espada, en estado de alerta, pues no encontraba descanso estando acostado, porque me ponía a pensar en cosas que no me hacían bien. A veces me obsesionaba buscando en mi mente un método más efectivo para matar y ahorrar sufrimiento… otras veces deseaba dormir por muchos días y despertar para descubrir que todo había terminado y que el país estaba en calma. Me bañaba seguido con el fin de borrarme el olor de la sangre que tenía… mi herida no sanaba… me volví más callado, más apático… créeme, en esos días no sabía lo que era descansar. Como advirtió Katsura, me estaba obsesionando con mis dudas… a veces me daban ganas de matar a todos y acabar de una vez con esa guerra. Estaba seguro de que yo lo lograría. Y otras, de morir yo a ver si asi encontraba la paz. Me estaba volviendo loco.

Una noche de lluvia salí a beber por ahí. Mi intención era emborracharme y ver si de ese modo podía tener una noche de sueño. Estaba solo en una mesa cuando mis ojos se toparon con la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Se notaba que era algo mayor que yo y también bebía sola. Despedía un aroma agradable… ciruelo blanco. Unos hombres se acercaron a molestarla y yo, con mi espada, los espanté de aquél lugar. Después me retiré, antes de que las ganas de matarlos me ganaran.

Algo pasó camino al albergue donde con mi grupo nos hospedábamos, porque en un callejón fui atacado. Comprendí en ese momento que las señas sobre mi aspecto ya eran más conocidas de las que yo creía, pues me atacaban para matarme, sin duda por encargo. Era un hombre a quien luego de un poco de lucha, maté. Lo maté con rabia, con ganas… y cuando quedé empapado con su sangre, miré al frente y vi a la chica a la que había defendido empapada también en la sangre de la persona a quien asesiné. Ella extendió una mano hacía mí, para tocar la herida de mi casa que sangraba una vez más, diciendo: "Realmente eres tú quien hace llover sangre"

Después de eso, la joven se desmayó entre mis brazos. Y para sostenerla, solté mi espada.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kaoru sintió el brazo de Kenshin apretarse en torno suyo. El viaje hacia sus recuerdos, y en especial a esa parte de su pasado, le estaba resultando duro pero sabía que él cumpliría a su promesa y le diría todo. Aunque la historia del chico asesino era muy cruda, Kaoru no hizo comentario alguno y en vez de eso, se apegó más a él.

-¿Y quién era esa mujer?- preguntó Misao.

Kenshin y Kaoru se sorprendieron al notar a Hannya y a Misao asando algo en el fuego frente a ellos. Al parecer habían terminado sus "labores investigativas" y ahora se disponían a comer. Al parecer, habían escuchado buena parte de las andanzas de Kenshin como Hitokiri.

Kaoru miró a Kenshin preocupada, pues no estaba segura de que él quisiera contar su historia a todo el mundo. Él la miró de vuelta.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien. Ellos son nuestros amigos.-

Luego Kenshin miró a Misao, que se había sentado y abrazaba sus piernas, esperando la cena.

-A lo largo de mi historia lo sabrás.-

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Mi primer impulso fue matar a la joven. Ella había visto todo, ya seguramente habría intuido que yo era Hitokiri Battousai y podría delatarme, cosa que no podía suceder ya que se ponía en riesgo mi vida y además, a la facción de Choshu, a la que yo pertenecía. Pero por otra parte, yo hasta el momento me había apegado a ciertas líneas de conducta que me autoimponía, como no matar a nadie desarmado y ese era el caso de esa chica. Por eso la tomé en brazos y la llevé hasta mi albergue. Ella pasó la noche en mi habitación mientras yo buscaba descanso, sentado en un rincón.

Al día siguiente desperté sobresaltado, pues soñaba que la mataba. Al abrir los ojos noté que la joven ya no estaba y de inmediato comencé la búsqueda por la casona. La descubrí en la cocina, ayudando a la dueña de la posada. Y en ese momento ella me dijo su nombre: Yukishiro Tomoe. Noté además que si bien era joven, era también mayor que yo y con los días supe que en efecto, tenía dieciocho años.

La estancia de Tomoe en el albergue animó bastante el ambiente y no porque ella fuese una persona animosa como Misao o como tú, Kaoru. Tomoe era una persona muy callada, muy silenciosa. Caminaba sin hacer ruido, cuando no tenía nada que hacer se mantenía encerrada en el que ahora era nuestro cuarto y por eso mismo, como te dije antes, el ambiente se animó, ya que mis compañeros de armas se reían bastante del asunto. Ellos pensaban que Tomoe y yo éramos pareja y me molestaban mucho con eso. Aunque yo desenfundara mi espada de modo continuo, las bromas seguían, pero con el tiempo les dejé de dar importancia ya que comprendí que ellos también necesitaban distracción.

Tomoe se convirtió poco a poco en mi compañera, ya que tal vez entendía el que yo quisiera estar solo y no tuviera ganas de hablar. Ella simplemente se sentaba a mi lado a bordar o hacer arreglos florales y me acostumbré tanto a su presencia, que podía dormir incluso con ella en el cuarto. A veces me hablaba pero me hacía preguntas extrañas que sólo aumentaban las dudas que yo tenía con respecto a mis acciones. Un día me preguntó el por qué yo no la había matado cuando nos conocimos y le respondí que era porque ella estaba desarmada, a lo que ella me preguntó si yo la mataría de tener ella un arma. En ese momento no supe qué responder.

Katsura había empezado a investigar a Tomoe, ya que le parecía un poco sospechosa por su aparición. Sobre ella misma, Tomoe comentaba que no tenía familia ni un hogar a donde llegar y por eso no le importaba quedarse en el albergue con nosotros y ayudar en lo que le pidieran. A esas alturas yo ya me estaba encariñando, muy a mi pesar con ella. Y si bien dormíamos en el mismo cuarto, nunca lo hicimos juntos porque ella descansaba en su futón y yo, como siempre, sentado por ahí, buscando una respuesta que no llegaba.

Una noche llegué después de cometer un nuevo asesinato. Me lavé la cara ya que mi mejilla sangraba y Tomoe salió a recibirme.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir matando?- me preguntó.

Una vez más me quedaba sin palabras. Esa mujer me estaba volviendo más loco de lo que yo ya estaba con sus preguntas. Y sin embargo, cada una de ellas me daba la pista para encontrar la respuesta que buscaba.

Tomoe decía que a ella le parecía increíble que un niño como yo fuera capaz de matar gente y yo simplemente la dejaba hablando sola cuando empezaba con eso. Sin embargo, sus palabras me quedaban dando vueltas en la cabeza largo rato. ¿Habría tenido razón Hiko en no haberme querido dejar ir a "ayudar a la llegada de la nueva era" como yo quería¿Qué hacía allí matando cada noche sin encontrar esa satisfacción que yo creía¿Podría yo matar a Tomoe? Por otra parte, teníamos serias sospechas de un delator en el grupo, asi que además yo comenzaba a temer por mi vida. Debía seguir vivo para terminar mi misión de asesino.

Un día yo dormía y desperté sobresaltado. Desenvainé mi espada listo para matar a quien tenía enfrente y descubrí el rostro de Tomoe a escasos centímetros del mío. La empujé hacia atrás para no matarla, pues el filo de mi espada iba hacia su cuello. Fue tal el terror que experimenté en esos momentos, al pensar en que podría haberla matado, que llegué a la conclusión de que ella era especial para mí y que bajo ninguna circunstancia podría asesinarla, ni aunque fuera mi enemiga. Después me di cuenta de que yo había despertado cuando ella puso una manta sobre mis hombros para abrigarme del frio y me sentí muy mal, muy loco… más enfermo que nunca. Por eso mismo tal vez le dije que pasara lo que pasara, yo no la mataría porque no podía hacerlo. Y al parecer desde ese día, comenzamos a ser verdaderos amigos.

Tomoe me acompañaba a beber y el sake sabía mejor para mí. Era la única persona con la que salía y a pesar de que hablábamos poco, su presencia me aligeraba un poco las cargas que tenía. Las dudas seguían en mí, pero al menos la vida comenzaba a tener colores más bonitos. Tomoe se convertía en mi primer amor y lo mejor era que ella parecía disfrutar de mi compañía.

Muchas cosas pasaron en muy poco tiempo por esos días. El Shinsengumi atacó a los líderes en el albergue Ikedaya y mataron a varios de ellos. Katsura se salvó por llegar tarde, pero de momento todas las redes Patriotas quedaban desarticuladas. La orden que recibimos era dispersarnos a la espera de un nuevo llamado a las filas, mientras la situación se normalizaba. Yo traté de matar a los enemigos que encontraba en el camino, preso de una tremenda furia por lo sucedido. Sin embargo, Tomoe me calmaba, me impedía matar. Y yo le obedecía, si bien a veces era inevitable el tener que manchar mis manos de sangre, para salvarnos a los dos.

Katsura un día habló personalmente conmigo y con Tomoe, pues nos había conseguido una casa en el campo para que pudiésemos vivir allí. Ya que Tomoe no tenía familia, Katsura la convenció de acompañarme, con el fin de que simuláramos ser una pareja de recién casados, para no despertar sospechas… desde luego, aunque yo no quería reconocerlo, deseaba ser algo más de ella y por eso le propuse que nos casáramos de verdad. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando Tomoe aceptó mi propuesta.

Vivimos en Otsu, en un lugar muy tranquilo, lejos de las guerras, de los tumultos y el sufrimiento. Nuestra casa era pequeña y teníamos un campo. Como yo algo recordaba de mi niñez, cuando ayudaba a mi padre, me puse a sembrar la tierra y un día, cuando ví los primeros brotes de lo que sería mi cosecha, con mucha alegría pensé que tal vez mis manos también podrían dar vida. Tenía además un trabajo, que era la de vendedor de medicinas. A Katsura se le ocurrió que hiciera eso para mostrarme y que nadie se preguntara sobre mi ocupación. Tomoe por su parte se encargaba de nuestra casa, de las compras y la comida.

Nuestra convivencia no cambió demasiado de lo que solía ser antes. Hablábamos poco, nos hacíamos mucha compañía y ella siempre salía conmigo a vender. Muchas veces me pregunté si ella era feliz conmigo pero yo era tan parco que no sabía como expresarle esas dudas. Y ella sólo me miraba y volvía su atención a otras cosas. Especialmente a un diario de vida que llevaba y que yo le había visto en muchas ocasiones desde que nos conociéramos.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

-Pero Himura, si ella te siguió, sin duda era porque estaba feliz contigo.- dijo Misao, arrancando un trozo de carne con los dientes de la que estaba comiendo.

-Claro que si.- observó Kaoru.- Si ella siempre estaba contigo… si te dijo que si cuando le propusiste matrimonio, era porque sentía algo. Tal vez tu también fuiste su primer amor.- siguió la joven, tratando de no sentir celos de esa mujer que Kenshin describió como sumamente hermosa.

-He preparado té.- dijo Hannya, descolocando a todos un poco con su ofrecimiento de una bebida caliente. Luego que todos aceptaron, Hannya les pasó una taza a Kenshin y Kaoru para que compartieran mientras él hacía lo mismo con Misao, ya que sólo tenían dos tazas.

Kenshin tomó un poco y le dejó el resto a su esposa.

-Continuemos… -

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Tomoe tenía una característica especial… si bien ambos éramos muy parecidos en nuestras formas de ser, había una diferencia que nos marcaba y que era la que más misterio le otorgaba a ella. Tomoe no sonreía. No lo hacía nunca… siempre estaba muy seria.

Yo no me consideraba una persona feliz ni tenía motivos para serlo, pero cuando había cosas agradables, cuando escuchaba un chiste o veía algo especial, sonreía y mostraba mi contento. Pero Tomoe en cambio no lo hacía y por eso mis dudas con respecto a nuestro enlace.

Traté entonces de ser más amistoso y conversador con ella. Quizá así ella tendría la confianza suficiente de decirme lo que pensaba. Y así nuestra relación pasó a una nueva fase.

Un día ella me comentó que me observaba sonreír muy a menudo.

Le hice un breve resumen de mi vida para hacerle ver que antes de ese momento no había tenido muchas oportunidades de hacerlo. Pero que en esa nueva vida que llevábamos, yo había descubierto muchas cosas que antes desconocía.

No sabía lo que era hacer un trabajo y poder acostarse a la noche cansado, pero satisfecho de la labor realizada. No sabía lo que era tener una compañía agradable con quien estar. Pero por sobre todo, yo siempre había dicho que luchaba por una nueva era en que las personas pudieran ser felices pero que hasta el momento, no conocía esa felicidad cotidiana que yo quería que los demás pudieran alcanzar. Tal vez tuviera que volver a la guerra a seguir matando sin descanso pero que al menos ahora yo ya sabía qué quería alcanzar. Pero lo más importante de todo era que había descubierto que el camino de la espada fue algo que me llegó sin tener muchas opciones para decidir, pues era un niño a cargo de un maestro espadachín. Sin embargo, no me gustaba matar, ni hacer lo que hacía. Lo que yo quería era retirarme algún día y descansar de la sangre y llevar una vida como la que tenía en ese momento.

Tomoe estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y me sentí muy feliz cuando ella comentó que estaría conmigo para ver la llegada de ese momento y disfrutarlo juntos. Las cosas ya iban mejor entre nosotros y yo estaba seguro que faltaba poco para ver la llegada de su sonrisa.

Llegó la tarde antes de Año Nuevo y yo entré a la casa muy contento. Afuera nevaba, pero adentro, en la casa, estaba caliente: teníamos leña y comida de la que habíamos cosechado. Eran cosas muy sencillas, pero que yo valoraba demasiado. Era como vivir en un sueño.

Tomoe escribía en su diario nuevamente y al verme llegar, lo cerró de repente. Yo quedé descolocado con eso y ella me dijo que quería que conversáramos, a lo que de inmediato acepté.

-Nunca me has preguntado nada- me dijo.

Le respondí que no lo había hecho para no incomodarla, porque no sabía si ella estaba del todo feliz conmigo. Después de todo, las cosas que pasaron antes nos habían empujado un poco a tomar las decisiones que tomamos y aunque yo estaba satisfecho, no sabía lo que pensaba ella.

Tomoe entonces me contó algunas cosas de ella, como que era hija de un hombre muy gentil, malo para las espadas y las artes. Pero era bondadoso y eso era algo que le gustaba mucho de él. Tal vez por eso se había enamorado de un joven muy parecido a él, y hasta se habían prometido.

Cuando me dijo eso, yo me asusté mucho. Tal vez, pensé yo, había alejado a Tomoe de un amor al pedirle que se casara conmigo, pero ella pronto me aclaró esa duda.

-Como habrás notado, no soy buena para sonreír. No sé por qué no puedo hacerlo y es una característica que odio de mi. Mi prometido al no ver mi sonrisa, dudó de mi conformidad con la futura boda y por eso dijo que ya que no podía hacerme feliz, sería un espadachín para darme honor y gloria al casarme con él. Y partió a la guerra. Días después supe que había sido asesinado… -

Yo quedé muy shokeado con lo que me contaba Tomoe. Había perdido a la persona que quería y lo que ella me contó después no fue mejor. Las personas la culpaban al considerar que ella había empujado a su novio a ir a la guerra por su inconformidad con él y Tomoe se sentía cada día más mal por eso. Cargaba con la culpa de sentirse la causante indirecta de la muerte de ese joven y fue tanta su pena que no pudo soportarlo más y resolvió irse de la casa. El dinero que tenía lo gastaba en beber por ahí y fue en esos días cuando nos conocimos.

Tomoe se puso a llorar desconsoladamente y me sorprendió muchísimo, porque como les dije, ella no mostraba sus emociones. Yo sólo pude abrazarla y prometerle que todo estaría bien, que ella no tenía la culpa de la decisión de su prometido porque todo hombre enamorado se siente un poco indigno de la mujer que ama y busca hacer cosas mejores por ella. Que aunque ella hubiese podido sonreír, él seguramente se hubiera ido a la guerra igual.

Al rato se calmó un poco y nos sentamos frente al fuego, tal como estamos tú y yo, Kaoru, ahora. Le conté lo que había vivido, el por qué de haber entrado a la guerra, mi desesperación al notar que la lucha no terminaba y yo seguía acumulando muertes a mi haber. El sake no tenía sabor, mi conciencia se ensombrecía y el olor de la sangre me seguía continuamente. Mi herida que antes sangraba tanto… y que ahora ya no lo hacía. Concluí diciéndole que al encontrarme con ella mis dudas fueron más grandes pero que al final con las preguntas que ella me hacía, había visto una pequeña luz para encontrar cierta paz… y que con ella todo iba mejor. Había comprendido que un solo hombre no podía cambiar una época ni proteger a toda una nación, por más empeño que pusiera en ello. Que sólo podía proteger a sus seres más cercanos y que esa era una verdad importante para mí. Le dije finalmente que ella era el amor y que yo siempre la protegería. Que con esas dos manos que yo tenía, la protegería y procuraría su felicidad. Era la primera vez que le decía cuán enamorado estaba de ella y Tomoe esa noche, sonrió para mí.

Era la primera vez que veía sus labios curvarse de ese modo y comprendí que había sido aceptado. Fue la primera vez que dormimos juntos y pasamos una noche especial, como marido y mujer. Me sentí tan feliz… sin duda ella era el amor para mí. Me dormí tejiendo sueños fantásticos de una familia, una vida pacífica… una mujer acompañándome siempre.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Hannya sirvió otro té a Kenshin, siguiendo con especial interés su relato. Misao también estaba muy intrigada ya que suponía, la historia estaba llegando a un punto importante. La joven ninja miró a Kaoru, que no despegaba su vista del fuego frente a ella porque la joven realmente no sabía qué actitud tomar mientras escuchaba a Kenshin hablar tan apasionadamente sobre la primera mujer que amó.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Al día siguiente, desperté y noté que estaba solo en la pieza. Tomoe se había marchado y eso me extrañó, debido a la nevazón que había caído durante la noche y al intenso frío que hacía. Cuando pensé que finalmente comenzaba mi sueño, intuí pronto que tal vez éste sólo había terminado.

Me abrigué, dispuesto a salir a buscarla, cuando me topé con Iizuka, mi compañero, quien a veces iba visitarme con el fin de llevarme las noticias sobre nuestro líder. Él me dijo que habían descubierto al traidor dentro del grupo y que era Tomoe. Que la primera misión que se me encomendaba era asesinarla.

-Ella no puede ser una traidora.- dije casi sin voz.

-Claro que lo es. Al parecer su prometido murió a manos de uno de nosotros. Se llamaba Akira Kiyosato y lo mató el Hitokiri Battousai. Seguro lo recordarás porque él fue quien te hizo esa herida en la cara. –

En ese momento, como por arte de magia, mi herida se abrió, sangrando como no lo hacía en meses. Mientras yo la limpiaba, Iizuka me terminaba de narrar lo que sabía: Que Tomoe y Kiyosato iban a casarse, que Tomoe había contactado con un grupo para hablarles de mí y planear un modo de matarme, a modo de venganza personal…

Mi mente estaba como nublada en ese momento, pero de algo estaba seguro. Debía encontrar a Tomoe y exigirle una explicación. Tal vez todo se trataba de una broma, o una pesadilla. Cargué mis espadas y partí al bosque, donde seguí el rastro de sus pisadas, muy nítidas sobre la blanca nieve.

Caminé mucho, muy cansado, muy triste. Llevaba seis meses sin matar y ahora se me encomendaba matarla a ella. Sabía que no lo haría porque no sería capaz de dañarla, pero no sabía con qué me iba a encontrar y necesitaba las espadas al menos para defenderme. Y fue una buena idea porque de detrás de un árbol salió un hombre y me atacó con el fin de matarme. Lo vencí hiriéndole de muerte pero antes de morir, ese hombre fue hacia un lugar en especial y jaló de una cuerda. Era una explosión, que produjo un ruido ensordecedor. Tanto así, que mis oídos quedaron un poco atrofiados y ya no escuchaba con nitidez. Avancé unos minutos más y encontré a dos contendores. Maté a uno, al otro lo herí… antes de morir, el primero, también activó una bomba que esta vez era de luz… fue así que rato después, malherido, medio sordo y ahora ciego, avancé por el bosque hasta llegar a un claro donde distinguí una sombra de hombre que me encaraba y decía que me mataría.

Por lo poco que pude entender, se trataba del líder de un grupo contactado por los realistas para acabar conmigo. Él confirmó lo que Iizuka me había dicho antes: Tomoe era el señuelo para llevarme hacia la muerte, aunque ese hombre dijo algo más: que ella se había enamorado de mí y que a pesar de no haber querido venderme, había ido hasta allá a pedirles que me dejaran tranquilo sin imaginar que yo la seguiría, como ellos esperaban.

Comprendí entonces que Tomoe me amaba, que si, que ese era sólo un mal sueño y que yo debía rescatarla. Puse todo mi empeño en luchar con quien estaba frente a mí, pero estaba tan malherido… mis sentidos me respondían tan poco, que fui golpeado sin piedad una y otra vez por aquél sujeto.

Yo ya estaba en el suelo, seguro de que mi cuerpo no resistiría un golpe más. Estaba seguro además que mi final había llegado y lo sentía por Tomoe que se había visto involucrada en algo así y que se culparía nuevamente por llevar a la muerte a su segundo amor. Sin embargo, sabía que la vida le depararía cosas buenas y por eso decidí que si yo iba a morir, iba a matar al tipo que tenía enfrente, con el fin de que a ella no le hiciera daño.

Me puse de pie y empuñé mi espada con la poca fuerza que me quedaba. Pondría toda la energía que me quedaba en ese golpe y acabaría con todo de una vez. Me lancé contra ese hombre y le di mi golpe de espada más fuerte donde yo presentía que estaba, ya que después de todo, apenas y lo distinguía como una sombra.

Supe que algo andaba mal cuando percibí un aroma extraño. Sentí después un corte en mi mejilla izquierda y sobre mis brazos, cayó el cuerpo inerte de una persona. Un cuerpo que yo conocía muy bien…

Tomoe cayó sobre mí, de espaldas. Aún vivía, pero yo mismo le había causado una herida tan profunda, que moriría irremediablemente. Comprendí entonces que ella se había interpuesto entre mi agresor y yo, con el fin de matarlo ella con una daga que tenía y que lo había hecho de un modo tan silencioso como lo hacía todo siempre, que yo fui incapaz de percibirla. Pobre de mí, que la tenia entre mis brazos, muriendo a causa de mi espada, cuando le había jurado una y otra vez que jamás la mataría, que la protegería, que la haría feliz…

El otro hombre murió, ya que mi espada también lo alcanzó y cuando Tomoe se lanzó sobre él para atacarlo, por defenderse de ella no pudo hacerlo de mí.

Mi visión volvió poco a poco junto con mi sentido del oído. Sentía la sangre caliente de Tomoe sobre mí, veía su rostro cada vez más pálido bajo el mío, contra mi pecho. Y a pesar de todo eso, ella me sonreía como nunca la había visto hacer. Yo sólo podía llorar, abrazándola.

-No llores. Todo irá bien... – me decía en susurros, acariciando mi cara. Me pidió una disculpa por soltar la daga que al caer hacia atrás, me había herido la mejilla, completando con la herida anterior, una cruz. –Pero tal vez, esa herida selle la otra… y algún día ambas puedan sanar. Pero ya no llores, mi amor.-

Murió unos momentos después de decir eso, mientras yo le gritaba que no entendía que ella dijera que todo iba a ir bien si el asesino, si el monstruo era yo y no ella… que todo estaba al revés… no sé cuántas veces maldije al cielo, a mi suerte, a la guerra y todo lo que me rodeaba. Llevé a Tomoe a casa, la limpié y preparé para su funeral y después de eso me encontré con su diario de vida y me enteré que en efecto ella había buscado vengarse de mi pero que al conocerme más, se había enamorado. La última entrada en su diario era para mí, en la que me pedía perdón por todo, en la que me aseguraba que ella también soñaba con una vida como la que yo le había descrito y que haría todo lo posible por mantener mi vida segura. Ella también prometía que me protegería, con la diferencia que ella si pudo cumplir su promesa.

Katsura fue a visitarme días después y así supe que además de Tomoe, había otro traidor: Iizuka, y que de hecho él la había contactado y había ideado el modo de que ella diera conmigo o al menos deque fuera a vivir a la posada, asi que en cierta forma, nuestro encuentro si era inevitable. Pero además, Katsura me comentó que ya tenían a otro Hitokiri y que él se encargaría de Katsura y de los demás trabajos que antes yo hacía, porque en esta vuelta, yo iría a la guerra pero en primera línea. Y yo acepté la propuesta con la secreta esperanza de morir en ella.

Cada día que pasaba recordaba a Tomoe, sin poder sacarla de mi cabeza. Cada día también, luché con más fuerza y energía que antes, para que la nueva era llegara de una vez. Así pasaron tres años hasta que un día… nos dijeron que todo había acabado.

Esa misma tarde, tomé mis cosas y decidí desaparecer de escena. Ya había cumplido con la misión que me había impuesto y de ahora en adelante, buscaría el modo de proteger a las personas sin matar nunca más. A poco andar en esa nueva senda, me encontré con Shaku Arai, un maestro que fabricaba espadas, que me conocía. Él me dio esta espada que traigo aquí, diciendo que habría gente con mucho rencor hacia mí que trataría de matarme y que la necesitaría al menos para defenderme. Yo no quería aceptar el arma hasta que él me mostró que el filo estaba invertido.

-De alguna forma, me gusta la idea de no matar que predicas ahora.- me dijo.- Y por eso mismo te doy esta espada. Debes vivir y morir por ella, ya no puedes dejar de llevar siempre una. Pero tal vez esta se adapte mejor a tu nueva forma de ver la vida. Si algún día se rompe, ven a verme… y entonces veré si es verdad que has podido mantener esa promesa de no matar.-

Han pasado muchos años desde entonces… he vagado solo gran parte del camino. A veces hice amigos… amistades de solo unos días mientras les ayudaba a resolver sus conflictos. También me emboscaron muchas veces para matarme, en los primeros años de mi vagabundeo, y con esta espada, sin matar pude sobrevivir. Y cada uno de esos años me acompañó la imagen de Tomoe… me acompañó sobre todo, la obsesión de ese primer gran amor que quedó truncado.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

**Fin acto diecisiete.**

**Un recuerdo lejano.**

**Mayo 29, 2007.**

**Notas de autor**.

Ehhhh!!!, por fin pude terminar de escribir este capítulo. Como siempre, tuve muchas dudas y escribí varias versiones, pero al final este formato me agradó más. Posiblemente dirán que aquí faltaron muchos detalles históricos y ese tipo de cosas pero yo siento que cuando uno cuenta su historia, no da muchos detalles salvo los necesarios para entender el contexto. Además, se entiende que Kaoru sabe quien es Katsura, o algo sobre Choshu… por eso Kenshin sólo habla de lo que le pasó a él y lo que sintió. Me pareció más real que dar números, años o detalles que conocemos de sobra.

Hum, ya tomé una decisión también sobre otras cosas, asi que el próximo capítulo, que está planificado, les mostrará el segundo o tercer… ya perdí la cuenta, hem, cambio en esta parte. Ya sé que muchas cosas que pasan en la saga Kyoto son importantes, pero no tendría gracia escribirla tal cual porque eso si que sería plagio y porque para eso ya está el animé y la versión impresa en manga o las muchas páginas e imágenes que hablan de ello. Asi que por favor, no me digan que me falta una parte o que esto debía ser así o asá, porque esta saga ya empezó diferente y quizá lo único más o menos parecido sea la batalla con Shishio.

Sobre el capítulo, no ha sido tan gracioso como el anterior, pero sí lo será el próximo. Veremos además las reacciones de Kaoru con respecto a la historia de Kenshin, asi como uno que otro comentario de Misao que además, debe decir qué fue lo que averiguó en el interrogatorio a los soldados y qué medidas van a tomar. También veremos en qué están Sanosuke y Yahiko, ya que al parecer tendrán un encuentro especial.

Okashira Janet, te cuento: Sorry, pero por esta vez no puedo contestar tus preguntas o daré a conocer parte del capítulo siguiente y no es la idea. Pero estoy segura que puedes soportar tu curiosidad una semana más.

**Muchas gracias a…**

_Kioshi_

_mai maxwell_

_Onashiru Okanami_

_lacusvivi_

_Kaorumar_

_HADA_

_okashira janet_

_MissLain_

_Athena Kaoru Himura_

_kanke-chan_

_gabyhyatt_

_maki-1988_

_Lauri-chan_

_kagomekaoru_

… **por leerme, reportarse y animarme tanto.**

Hace un frío tremendo en esta parte del mundo y lo único que me queda es salir a saltar por ahí… porque como ustedes saben, escribir no es una actividad muy activa y da mucho frío estar sentada moviendo los deditos y mirando la pantalla.

Como he ido contando en mi fotolog o en algunas líneas de notas de autor, en efecto, mi vida está cambiando. Mi novio llegó a la ciudad a quedarse, vivir aquí y ver el modo de estar juntitos y muy revueltos con campanas de boda incluidas, asi que mis tiempos son diferentes. Digamos que ya no me puedo quedar hasta las tres de la mañana escribiendo porque… hem… pues… porque mejor escribo en la tarde cuando estoy solita¿no?, pero estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo para adaptarme y aunque tengo que cambiar mis horarios por el bien común, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien y de que mis actualizaciones en el breve tiempo, volverán a ser tan regulares como hasta el momento. Es el único ritmo que puedo llevar.

Les quiero dar un beso, agradecerles todo el apoyo y nos leemos en el próximo episodio.

Blankaoru.


End file.
